Sins of the Father
by Raederle
Summary: Ichijoji Ken feels the worlds being pulled closer together, and despite recent complications in his research, brings the group together for a reunion. The Chosen are drawn back to face their inner demons and an alien threat. Yaoi,Yuri,het,mpreg,threesome.
1. That Day

Episode One: That Day

A tall, dark man walked slowly down the street, dressed in white pants and a long black trench coat that, on anyone else, might have reached the ankles. He was tired, obviously. Exhausted, physically, mentally or both. Staggering almost. He leaned up against the side of a building to rest, out of the way of the normal pedestrian flow of traffic. His silky limp hair hung down the sides of his pale face as if dripping off, like a black cap slowly turning to liquid. He pulled out a cell phone and dialed. 

"Hello. This is Ichijoji Ken. Is Hikari there?.... Thank you. No, I'll call back later." 

_Click_

_Dammit. I have to find out if Hikari has been having these dreams too. She was always close to the Darkness with me... If it's just my psyche torturing me for my past... but if it's not.... there could be no future. These dreams-_

Ring! 

"Hai, Ichijoji?" Ken answered eagerly. 

"Ken chan, where have you been? You aren't out working yourself to death again are you?" 

"Daisuke." Ken sighed heavily. _Don't be silly. You didn't give her your number!_"No, I'll be home in a few hours, I promise. Have you started that paper yet?" 

"Um..." 

"I agreed to spend spring break at the beach with you if you got a good grade on your term paper, Daisuke! I mean it. I can't take off for that long if it isn't coming to something. I have to work to keep our apartment, and your parents are spending good money to sent you to college." 

"I don't wanna fight, Ken. Just come home, please?" The begging tone was breaking his heart. Did he really want to be away from Daisuke right now? Ken felt so alone... and cold. "Just come home and we can talk about whatever is bugging you, kay?" 

"Alright. I'll be home soon." Ken sighed again and slumped down against the building. If a passerby had been looking closely, they would have seen a shimmer. The shimmering, of someone not fully rooted in this dimension... falling out of it. 

Ken clicked his phone off and starred intently into the sky. It had been a long time since he'd felt so... out of phase. He knew he didn't really belong to this world, more to the Digital World, but maybe even moreso to the Dark World. Sometimes he wondered whether or not he'd been intended to stay in the Digital World, regardless of his human heritage. He rubbed his hand absently over the front of his shirt. _This looks bleaker the more I think about it. Maybe I should stop worrying until I can talk to Hikari. She's the Child of Light. She'll know what to do._

***

Daisuke paced back and forth across the living room of their apartment, manically pulling at his hair and muttering to himself. He knew he should be working on that big research paper, but he was far too worried. Ken had been taking classes during the day for his newest doctorate, and working nights at the research lab for the money for them to live on. Daisuke felt a little weird letting Ken take care of the bills, since they weren't officially a couple anymore. 

**"I think we need to see other people, Ken." He'd said. "We're still pretty young."**

_What I meant to say was, I'm not good enough for you._ Daisuke rubbed the back of his head and looked around the room. Three months prior and he still wasn't sure if he'd done the right thing. Ken had dated since... so Daisuke supposed it was good for him. He himself had only been feigning a social life. _Guess it won't kill me to start that paper now. I did promise._

Daisuke went to his room and looked over his notes as the computer started up. Ken had already helped him immeasurably by finding him research materials. He'd looked over most of it already, now he had to do something with it. 

"I bet if I weren't rooming with Ken I wouldn't start this till the night before it was due." He started clacking on the computer. Daisuke looked over the piles of information he had to process into a ten-page paper. If only he could slap it all onto a canvas. "Ohhhh!! Why does every history class have to have a term paper?!" 

_Thump_

"Ken?!" Daisuke jumped up and ran into the living room. Ken had collapsed face-first onto the couch. He didn't move. "You okay?" 

Daisuke edged closer to his friend, and kneeled down next to him. He brushed some of the soft dark hair out of his eyes. He'd probably fallen asleep before he'd even hit the couch. 

"I told you... you were working too hard." Daisuke grabbed a blanket off the floor and covered him up. "Sweet dreams, buddy." 

***

The mist surrounded him. Ken whirled around, trying to see something, anything that would give a clue to where he was. 

A black winged creature fluttered past him. 

"Who's there!" He demanded. Ken could feel the cold permeating his body. He wasn't sure how much longer he could live with this cold. This numb feeling that persisted ever since the dreams came back. 

A swaying figure approached him out of the mist. 

"Creature of Kindess... how dare you!" A bloody face flashed before him angrily. Her black wings beat fiercely. "How dare you!" 

The accusatory look frightened Ken, and he took a step back. 

Then he was falling. 

"Ken!! Wake up!!" 

Ken promptly fell off the couch. 

"Daisuke?" _Nothing like a little Daisuke in the morning to start off your day._

"You were having a nightmare. I could hear you screaming." Daisuke slowly tilted his head to the right, observing his roommate. Ken forced a smile. 

"One of those where you suddenly find yourself without any ground to stand on. Nothing to worry about." 

"Yeah, whatever. Why don't you come to bed?" Daisuke offered him a hand to get out of the floor. "It's still two hours until you have to get up anyway." 

"Come to bed?" Ken flushed noticeably. No matter how hard he'd tried, Ken still couldn't deal with intimate situations facetiously. 

"Yeah. Your bed is softer than then couch. Just don't fall off the ladder." Daisuke groggily walked back to his bedroom. Ken stood there for a moment. 

_You're being ridiculous lately. Reading things into situations where they just don't belong._ He chided himself. Ken grabbed the blanket and headed for his room. The least he could do would be to get some sleep. Though he doubted he could calm his mind enough to do so. 

_That bloody child...._ Ken could feel his eyes getting moist. He was afraid. _ Could it have been? It looked... it looked like..._

Ken shook his head hard and made a semi determined departure for his room. He climbed up the ladder to the bed. He'd been so used to sleeping on the ceiling like Sam had that when they'd found this apartment Daisuke knew it was right for them. Ken laid back and tried to sort a few things out. 

_Maybe... I should try to contact all the old Digidestine. Then someone would bring Hikari to the reunion, and I could get her alone for a moment. Yes. That would be the best course._ Ken pulled the blanket that Daisuke had given him around him, struggling for a sense of security. He wished that had been an offer from Daisuke, even a platonic one. He had such an urge at the moment to crawl into Daisuke' bed and just cuddle up next to him. To be warm, and safe with his oldest friend, even if it couldn't be more. _I'm probably not up to it anyway._

_Idiot._ Daisuke thought to himself. He sprawled over his bed and tried not to think naughty thoughts. _You should never have let that dirty invitation slip. Dammit, I'm so stupid sometimes. He obviously didn't want to... he got so embarrassed. It really is the best that we just be friends, right?_

***

Ken scribbled down a few notes and sipped his coffee, letting his mind wander a bit. 

_I keep thinking of that day._ Ken thought to himself. _I should have fought him harder._

**"I think we need to see other people, Ken." He'd said. "We're still pretty young." **

"But..." Ken looked away, letting himself go numb. Exactly the think he'd been trying not to do... but he couldn't let Daisuke see him cry, not over this. Not over him, the person who had taught him to smile again. "Don't we love each other?" 

"Ken..." Daisuke smiled bravely and tilted his head. "I do love you. That's why we have to do this." 

"I understand." 

_I lied. I don't understand at all. I know he still cares. Maybe he never really loved me._ Tears threatened again. He forced them back. _Not that way, at least. I'm such a crybaby lately._

Ken took another sip of his coffee. 

**"You and I keep too much inside, Ken. That's why we're vulnerable." **

"Perhaps you're right, Hikari. But I think I'm moreso than you." 

"You have to accept you past. And realize that it's just that." Hikari lit up suddenly. She hugged him around the waist. "You and I are two sides of the same magic. Come talk to me whenever you need to. And I'll do the same with you. That way, we can stay strong." 

_I feel like anything but strong, right now._ Ken looked up at the students leaving. _Dr. Tanaka dropped quite the bombshell on my yesterday. She lied to me, if by omission._

Ken got up and proceeded to his next class. 

The wind flipped the loose ends of his coat around. Turning his head slightly, Ken caught something out of the corner of his eye. 

"Maybe I don't want to be strong right now." He said to himself. "Maybe all I can do right now is be kind." 

Ken forced himself not to look back, but he failed. Once across the street, Ken turned his head again. 

Hikari had found them. She was talking to Daisuke, and laughing. 

"Daisuki yo. Daisuke." He said to himself softly, letting the restrained tears fall, and hurried away. 

  
If you like, email me and let me know. I'm vain and like to know if yall like what I'm doing. 


	2. Not that it Matters

Episode Two: Not That It Matters

**"I've got some bad news, Ken." Dr. Tanaka said in a clinically detached voice as she entered the lab. But her voice lacked the edge he was accustomed to associating with it. Ken turned around to face her. She smiled at his eagerness, but had a sad look in her eyes. Ken looked so ill already. How was he going to take this?**

"Ken?" 

Jolted out of his reminiscence, Ken whipped around to see the serious face of Dr. Tanaka, the head of the research lab where he was currently working. The credit he earned here would help him get his second doctorate, this time in genetics instead of physics. 

"You look tired, Ken. You aren't overdoing it, are you?" She tilted her head and looked him over critically. She always worried. 

"No, I'm fine. I just need to get this done." Ken returned his attention to the microscope. "I'm not going to be in tomorrow, remember?" 

"Ah, that's right. The reunion with your old friends?" 

"Yes." Ken nodded. _Hikari set this up around the time I was thinking of doing the same thing... I wonder if we're having the same dreams. Or maybe she just wants to see her friends again. Or Daisuke._

"Well, I'm turning in for the night. Are you sure you don't want me to-" 

"I'm fine, Dr. Tanaka. I had a checkup two days ago." Ken admonished, hiding a smile. "I'm going to Odaiba, not America." 

**"You remember the story I told you when we started this project, don't you, Ken?" **

"Has something gone wrong, Dr. Tanaka?" 

"It depends on who you ask." 

"Well, don't wear yourself out." She rubbed his shoulders gently. "We still have a long way to go." 

"I know that. I just need to get in touch with my friends again." 

"Are you-?" 

"Doctor!" Ken frowned at her. Dr. Tanaka raised her hands in surrender and left. 

_Why do I make such a mess?_ Ken thought irritably. 

***

"Hikari!" 

The bright faced young woman twirled around to see Ken smiling at her, hands in the pockets of a large red sweater. She brushed a lock of pretty brown hair out of her eyes and came running. 

"Oh! It's been too long." Hikari squeezed him tightly. Ken found himself at a loss for words. "I've been able to talk to Take-chan on a daily basis and Miyako and Sora are always doing fun stuff... albeit with their crowd, but I kind of like that somehow. They're fun! ... but I haven't seen you or Daisuke or Iori for months!" 

"We should hook up more often." Ken managed finally. He could feel his heart fluttering frantically. _Why does she have to hold me so tight? Aren't I supposed to be jealous?_

"I know. Ken chan..." Hikari looked at him intensely for a moment. "Can you..." 

She turned from him abruptly and turned on the boom box she had brought to the hall they'd rented. 

"Dance with me. I want to see if this music is okay." Hikari walked back over to him as the slow opening to the music played. 

"I'm not much of a dancer." Ken apologized as Hikari swung him around to the sweet slow beat. She looked seriously into his eyes. 

"I wasn't at first. But I caught on." She said calmly. "I bet you do to." 

"Why is that?" 

"Because you and I are so much alike." 

_You word and my word and your word is   
Tomorrow today and yesterday   
But it's a necessary evil   
And you will find your way there   
Your feelings and mine are all holy_

She sighed softly. "You were trying to get a hold of me, weren't you, Ken? You're sensing something's off?" 

Ken nodded worriedly. "Is that why you called the Digidestine back together?" 

"Yes." 

_Because you love her, and you still love me   
If I could be her   
But I'm not her and she's not me   
And you're somewhere different_

The air seemed to sparkle as they danced together. Ken and Hikari looked into each other's eyes as if nothing had ever changed between them. Examining each other. Ken's hair was longer; he was taller. Hikari's face had matured; she was radiant. Her cheery brown eyes bore into him and began to melt away that chuck of ice that was eating way at his soul. 

_She's like me. Maybe I can deal with loneliness through friendship. I've done it before._

And just outside the door... 

"I can't see, Iori!" Daisuke complained. "What are they doing?" 

"They're just dancing, Daisuke. Don't get your panties in a bunch." 

"How sweet." Miyako grinned, looking over at Sora, who nodded enthusiastically. "Just something about a boy who swings both ways." 

"Ken's gotten tall." Sora said with a motherly smile. 

_On a different planet   
And you still want it   
The innocence   
And it's an evil.   
But the evil is necessary._

Hikari reached up and kissed Ken firmly on the lips. He could feel his ears turning red she once again pressed against him. He could feel her heart beating next to his. 

"Nooo!" Daisuke groaned. 

"Aww... Ken's first kiss. What a shock!" Miyako squealed. Iori chuckled. 

"Nah, I bet Ken's been shocked millions of times by Daisuke kissing him." 

"He isn't shocked at all, Iori!" Daisuke said firmly. 

"You wanna rephrase that?" Takeru asked as he walked up to the group. 

"No, T.O." Daisuke stuck his tongue out. Yamato cocked his head. 

"What _are_ you kids doing?" 

"Daisuke is peeping at Ken and Hikari." Miyako explained. Taichi looked at her quizzically. 

"Hikari? I thought she came early to set things up." 

"That's what Ken said he was gonna do! Man, they plotted this." 

Takeru rolled his eyes. "I doubt it. Ken's impossible to get a hold of. The other scientists where he works are _really_ weird." 

Yamato peeked into the room. "Are they going to come up for air? Wow, Ken's gotten tall." 

Ken gasped as he finally pulled away. Hikari looked at him knowingly. 

"You weren't thinking about doing the same thing?" 

**"Who are we asking?" **

"Our volunteer surrogates. I don't think they have the same goals in mind that we do." 

"Not that it matters, but... Hika, I have something I need to talk to you about." 

"Knocku knocku!" Yamato yelled coming into the large room. "Miss me?" 

Hikari blushed fiercely. "Yama-chan! Hi!" 

The gang followed Matt's lead and piled into the room. 

"Koushiro, Jyou, and Mimi should show up soon." Taichi explained. "I just talked to them. Jyou had to pick Mimi up at the airport." 

"This is gonna be great." Miyako smiled holding onto Sora, and grabbing a handful of CDs to start playing. Sora gave her a smooch on the cheek then freed herself to talk to the older Digidestine. 

Hikari inched back over to Ken, wary of Daisuke' eagle eye watching her. "You wanted to tell me something, Ken chan?" 

"It can wait." 

"Promise to dance with me again later." Hikari brushed his dark hair with a gentle hand and went to chat with Miyako. _You aren't alone, Ken. I won't let you be._

  
If you like, email me and let me know. I'm vain and like to know if yall like what I'm doing. 


	3. Tubthumping

Episode Three: Tubthumping

"Saaa. How long has Ken been sick?" Jyou looked at Daisuke anxiously. Daisuke scratched the back of his head. 

"A few weeks. He's been seeing a doctor, I guess. He works with her and he says she makes him get a checkup." 

Jyou frowned. Something odd was going on here. A few minutes after he and the others arrived, Ken had blanched. And after sitting quietly for a moment with his hand to his mouth, hurried discretely to the unisex. 

"Maybe he'll feel better later in the day. I never feel good this early." Yamato said glibly. Daisukechi punched his arm. 

"I'm going to assume Ken doesn't have a hangover, Superstar." 

"So what's Dr. Kido's prognosis?" Mimi teased. Jyou looked at the ceiling. 

"Don't eat Mimi's dip." 

"Hey!" 

Ken just then managed to stagger back into the room, clinging for dear life to the wall. Hikari swiftly moved to his side to support him. 

"I can walk, Hikari. I'm alright." 

"Unnn." Hikari led him to a seat as Ken tried to avoid all the worried stares. She looked him over more critically, and petted his silken black hair. "Guys. I swear, you can never admit when you're sick." 

"Nyah. Maybe you'll listen to Hikari." Daisuke interjected. 

"Hikari has yet to insinuate I've caught brain rot from too much studying." Ken reciprocated, giving Daisuke an akanbe. 

"So... how is it going for you guys?" Sora asked. She wrapped an arm around Miyako's shoulders. "_We're_ great." 

"We're going to have a promise ceremony next month!" Miyako squealed barely able to contain her excitement. Taichi's jaw dropped. 

"How could you guys decide that without telling us?" He demanded. Yamato chuckled and looked away. Sora had discussed proposing with him quite nervously a few weeks before hand, and he was happy to see she'd managed to go through with it and claimed her beloved Yo-yo chan.. 

"Because Sora surprised me." Miyako informed him, presenting a shining engagement ring. 

"What, don't you like surprises, Taichi?" Yamato teased. 

"Depends on what it is." Taichi frowned. He especially didn't like the surprise after concert parties in their apartment, but there wasn't much he could do about that. "At least you're not after Yamato anymore." 

Sora snuggled up against Miyako and grinned back at him wickedly. "I was never after him. I make a good publicity girlfriend. Too bad for you, I found her." She kissed Miyako deeply. "Anything going on in your lives _besides_ sex?" 

"I have a producer trying to get me to go solo. But that's not too new. They've been trying to get me to do that forever." Yamato offered. 

"That's because you're so talented." Taichi said fondly slapping him with a wet kiss. Yamato pulled away, rubbing it off. "Oh, you know you like it." 

"I think most of us are still in college, so basically, everything revolves around school, work and parties." Iori explained. 

"Except for us geniuses, right Ken?" Koushiro said magnanimously raising his hands. "Wallace and I have started a prodigious little software company based on our combined knowledge, which is quite a bit. Who says we won't see space colonies in our lifetime." 

"I've heard about that, actually." Jyou said. "Your stock is doing pretty good so far, even though you're still in the planning stages of the company. Nowhere to go but down." 

"No way. Digisoft is going straight to the top." 

"Digisoft?" Ken grinned incredulously. _Wish I had your confidence, Izumi san._

"Precisely. You're welcome to join in, Ken. I know you haven't taken any real classes on computer programming, but I bet you're still one of the top tech-heads out there. And with your broad based education we could used you for marketing purposes." 

"I'd be happy to help." Ken made a semi-bow, before feeling dizzy again and straightening himself. _How much longer is that going to last?_

"Have you revolutionized the fashion world yet, Mimi chan?" Sora broke in. _As exciting as computers are to you Koushiro, I think everyone would appreciate a change of topic before you and Ken start talking in binary codes._

"Not yet, but I'm working on it! Either way, I just cut a CD, so the money I get off of that should hold me until those twerps in France see how talented I am." Mimi smiled sweetly holding her hands to her chest. "I'm so tired of this slimy half-baked glamour fad! Either be _fab_ulous or get a new look. All the models look like corpses; I want my girls to be sweet, smiling, healthy, red-cheeked babes, you know?" 

"Just like me!" Miyako exclaimed. Sora giggled. 

"Or like Yamato." Taichi snickered. Yamato punched him. 

"They're only red when you try to spank me. Don't be so rough." 

"Ack!" Jyou grabbed his ears and groaned. "I don't need to hear that stuff!" 

"It's great seeing all of you again." Takeru. told them. Suddenly his face got serious. "But why did you call us together, Hikari?" 

She flushed a bit as she tried to catch Ken's eyes. "Well, I'd been trying to get in contact with Ken anyway. I figured why not call the whole gang together. Besides..." 

Hikari cast a worried glance over to Takeru "I've been having some pretty weird dreams. Usually went that happens, something's out of synch, and we're called to fix it." 

"I haven't had any weird dreams." Daisuke said cocking his head. 

"I had one a few nights ago, but I think that was from the late night anchovies and rhubarb pizza we had at the dorm." Takeru said. He narrowed his eyes. "What about you guys? Ken? Hikari? What are you dreaming? You were always more sensitive about that sort of thing." 

Ken and Hikari looked at each other for a moment. 

"There's this girl-" They both began at the same time. Hikari giggled. "Probably the same dream. Something with black wings is flying around. There's a bloody girl there, and she's angry." 

"Um, pretty much." Ken replied softly. "Have you been shifting?" 

"What?" 

"In and out of this dimension. Like we used to back when the Dark World was trying to take us there." 

Hikari thought a moment. "No. I have seen a few signs of shifting around Odaiba the last time I was here. I thought I'd imagined it." 

"Have you been shifting?" Iori asked gravely. Ken sighed. 

"Not completely, but I can feel the pull." 

"This isn't good." Taichi stated. "We should investi-" 

Just then Koushiro's laptop flipped open of it's own accord a bright light began to pull them in. 

"Oh, _man_!" 

"Grab your satchel, Jyou!" 

"Hold on, guys, we're going in!" 

***

"Remind me not to come to any more reunions." Jyou grumbled as he helped Mimi to her feet. He held his bag up for her to see. "Got it, Mimi san. Why's that so important?" 

"In case we can't get back. You have your medical supplies in there." 

"Not much." Jyou admitted. "Is everyone okay?" 

"A little shaken up, but pretty good." Takeru replied. Hikari dusted herself off and looked around. 

"This place looks different every time I come here." Her head snapped around quickly as she saw Ken dash for the bushes. She winced in sympathy at the painful gagging sound. "At least I don't have to be here with a virus." 

"Virus. Digital World. I get it." Koushiro said flatly. "What do you suppose is wrong?" 

Hikari shrugged. "I hope we can find our partners." 

"That's a good idea." Taichi said, then started. "Hey, did you guys bring your Digivices?" 

Numerous hands raised with Digivices and D3s. 

" We should start looking for them." Yamato told them firmly. "Even if we don't know what's going on yet, we'll need them." 

"Great. I've missed that stuffy bird." Miyako proclaimed. 

Hikari ran into the bushes after Ken, who was sitting in a clearing with his head in his hands. 

"Hey, you." She said, sitting next to him. "Feeling any better." 

"I'm fine." 

"Whatever. You are not, Ken." Hikari scolded. He looked at her, perplexed at what he should actually reveal. "We're going to go look for our partners. Do you feel up to it?" 

"Hikari... this isn't exactly the best time for me to be running around the Digital World." Ken frowned and looked down at the ground. "But I'll be damned if I'm not going to make sure this world is safe!" 

Hikari brushed his hair again fondly. Ken favored her with the ever so rare smile, and she lightly pecked him on the cheek. 

"What did you want to tell me?" She demanded again. Ken cupped her face and regarded her. 

_Well, I have to tell someone first._

"Okay, Hika-chan. Here goes.... 

Don't laugh." 

  
If you like, email me and let me know. I'm vain and like to know if yall like what I'm doing. 


	4. Secrets Within

Episode Four: Secrets Within

"Hikari, you bitch. Stop laughing at me!" 

Sweatbubbles popped beside the heads of the other Digidestine. They'd never heard Ken talk like that before, other than to Arukenymon. Hikari looked at him for a moment with a perfectly straight face. Then burst into giggles once again. 

"Thanks a lot." Ken flushed and crossed his arms. He looked off into the bright blue sky and walked alongside the other Digidestine as they continued their search for their partners, and a good place to spend the night. 

_The Digital World doesn't look out of balance. I haven't even felt any shifting here. Maybe it was just telling me we needed to come._

Hikari glomped Ken with a sudden hug. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to laugh." 

Ken groaned as her will power broke down again, and she began giggling. 

"What'd you do that was so funny?" Miyako demanded. "Since when does Ken tell jokes?" 

"I tell jokes all the time. It's only that no one understands them, aside from the guys at the lab." 

"I can understand that." Koushiro concurred. He was certainly glad he had Ken and Jyou along this time. There were no television sets around, but he'd expected that, considering. It looked like they were stranded for a bit in the Digital World, and he wasn't sure he wanted it to be like the last time. "We're lucky we had our equipment with us." 

Takeru looked over at Koushiro, who was pecking happily away at his D-terminal in hopes of finding their partners. "I just felt like I should bring it." 

"Yeah, it makes sense to have our gear when we get together, even if we didn't plan it." Iori said. 

"It would make sense to park it for the night." Yamato said looking seriously at Taichi. "I don't see any reason to keep walking around aimlessly." 

"Logically, we should probably split up and see if we can't find our partners, ne?" Koushiro interjected. Taichi nodded. 

"Yeah, but it's getting dark. We should start that in daylight." 

"Can you read us on the D-terminal, Koushiro?" Sora asked. She rubbed Miyako's shoulders. Her love seemed to be getting irritated for some reason. "So we can find each other again when we split up?" 

"Definitely." 

"Okay." Sora stated. "Miyako and I saw a lake in the distance. I think we hike there, take a bath and camp there for the night. Then, we can split up in the morning, and come back in an allotted amount of time, so we don't lose each other like we did when we were all stuck here for the first time." 

"Waaa, Sora, that's good." Taichi remarked. Yamato grabbed his rear playfully. 

"Looks like you've been replaced as leader, Taichi." 

"No way, that'll never happen!" 

"Oh, Anichan." Hikari sighed. Sora turned her head to Hikari and winked impishly. 

"Okay, everyone, follow me!" 

The other Digidestine trod after her in a mock march. Taichi stood for a moment in bewilderment, and was dragged along by Yamato. 

"Don't make me sleep beside someone else tonight." 

"You guys are going to freak out your Digimon." Koushiro declared. Jyou frowned. 

"I don't see why. They don't understand half of what we do anyway. They didn't even get the idea of Christmas until you made 'em come see us." 

"Yeah, explain to Agumon why he can't sleep between you and Yamato." 

"He can." Yamato said wryly. "As long as he knows when to get out of the way. I'm not into threesomes with lizards." 

"Oh, really, then what was that thing with Jun-" 

"Shut up, Taichi! I never had a thing with Jun." Yamato looked away angrily. Taichi caught the young man, who wasn't really looking ahead of him and force him to look into his eyes. 

"You know I'm just kidding." Taichi insisted. Yamato licked his nose. 

Koushiro grimaced and averted his eyes. 

"Enough, ladies, lets get moving!" Miyako yelled back at them. The boys immediately jerked into a semblance of order and continued their trek to the lake. 

"And Yamato tells me _I_ don't know how to deal with girls." Takeru said lightheartedly to the younger Digidestined in the back. Daisuke scratched the back of his head. 

"Who cares about dealing with girls? I never bothered with them after Hikari and look at me!" 

Iori chuckled and Daisuke could feel Ken's exorbant eyes watching him worriedly. 

_Is he upset? Why does he look at me like that lately?_ Daisuke wondered to himself. _I wish he'd open up to me again, like he used to. And why is Takeru looking at me so intently?_

Takeru caught Daisuke' eye, then looked away quickly. 

Ken looked ahead blankly, thinking hard about what their sudden trip to the Digital World could mean. He rubbed his arms, feeling a chill deep inside him. _I'm wearing two shirts and a sweater. I don't see how I can be so cold._

"That lake is huge." Iori noted. Takeru grinned suddenly. 

"This is the place we spent the night our first day here! Remember Yama-chan?" 

"Un. That's kind of kewl. In a weird sort of way." He flashed the group one of his dazzling grins and pulled something out of his pocket. He raised it to his mouth and the sweet sad song of his harmonica filled the air. 

The Digidestine sat on the ground to rest for a moment, listening to Yamato play. It was as though he were playing the story of all their adventures, the danger, the destiny, the love they'd all shared at one point or another. 

Hikari rubbed Ken's neck, and whispered ever so softly into his ear. "Neither of us were here that night, but I think we were supposed to be." 

"I don't know about that..." He replied forlornly, analyzing the horizon with his brilliant blue eyes. "I hope we find our partners soon, though." 

"We will." 

The last dulcet notes faded into the air, and Yamato looked up at them finally. 

"Who's first?" He said softly, looking as though he were trying not to let some errant emotion get the better of him. 

"Huh?" Daisuke asked on the behalf of everyone. 

"Who's jumping in the lake first?" Yamato said a little more brashly. 

"Ladies first, Yamato." Mimi stated firmly. "You know that. Now you boys settle yourselves over there, and we'll let you know when we get done." 

"Mimi san never changes." Jyou grumbled. Koushiro looked around for a secluded spot. 

"C'mon guys, let's vacate before they start throwing things." 

The girls promptly stripped and hopped into the water. 

"It's a little unfair that there are only four of us girls, don't you think guys?" Hikari mentioned. Sora and Miyako had paired off to scrub each others' backs and were giggling softly as Sora tickled Miyako's sides playfully. 

"It's not so bad. We're in charge anyway." Mimi declared, loosening her pretty pink hair. Sora laughed. 

"Even if they don't know it! No offense to Taichi, Hika-chan." 

"Don't worry about it." 

Miyako ducked under the water. 

"Where'd you go?" Sora asked glancing around her. Suddenly her face turned completely red. "Ahhhh... ha haa... Miya! Not nooow!" 

"Oh, my goodness." Hikari blushed and swam closer to Mimi for protection. "Miyako seems to be taking her frustrations out on Sora san!" 

Mimi closed her eyes and smiled widely. "How sweet. We need someone in our lives, Hikari chan, to make us squeal happily." 

"Have someone in mind, Mimi san?" 

Mimi glanced at her knowingly. She wasn't blind. "Do you?" 

***

"I thought those girls would never get out of here." Taichi complained. Jyou was testing the water with his big toe. "Just jump in, Jyou kun." 

"No way. It's too cold." He refused. "I'll just, ease in." 

"I'm with you, Jyou kun. And lets stay on the right side of the lake." Koushiro retorted, grinning over at Yamato and Taichi. Iori slowly inched over towards Koushiro and Jyou. 

"I'm feeling neglected." Takeru said with a mock pout. Daisuke abruptly pushed Takeru into the water, and soon after leaped in himself. As the others splashed around, Ken hid behind a tree, pretending to take his time getting his layers off. 

_It isn't noticeable. Not to anyone but me._ Ken tried to convince himself. He looked down at his pale naked stomach and traced the slight curve with his index finger. He pressed against the flesh gently, marveling at how hard it seemed. _How are you in there??_

"Ken chan?" 

Ken looked up with joy in his eyes. "Wormon!" 

He rushed forward and embraced his Digimon. 

"It's so good to see you. What a surprise!" Wormon said between squeezes. "You've gotten so tall!" 

"It couldn't be helped, I guess. The others will be jealous. We've all been looking for our partners since we got here." 

"Taking a bath break?" 

Ken giggled. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to be ashamed in front of his Digimon. It wasn't like Wormon hadn't been witness to many disgraces prior. "Sort of. I was just about to join the others." 

"Are you okay?" 

Ken furrowed his brow and gave a weak smile. "Why do you ask?" 

"You're crying, Ken." 

"Oh!" Ken touched his face, feeling the telltale tears. "I'm, taking some medication... it seems to have made me kind of emotional... and I'm... just happy." 

"I'm glad you're happy, Ken. But I don't want you to cry." 

"I'll try not to." Ken promised. Ken looked down at his stomach again, cupping a hand over the tiny curve. "I have a surprise for you later. Let's go." 

"A surprise? Ken, wait!" 

Ken walked out to the lake confidently with Wormon hopping after him. 

"Hey, guys, look who I found." 

"Aw, man! Cheap." Daisuke complained. "And I still haven't found Veemon." 

"Gomamon just popped in on us, too!" Jyou said elatedly. The water Digimon waved. 

"It's about time you guys came back." 

Ken slid into the water. 

  
If you like, email me and let me know. I'm vain and like to know if yall like what I'm doing. 


	5. Face to Face

Episode Five: Face to Face

Hikari cuddled up to Tailmon as Daisuke and Taichi seemed to be trying to burn themselves around the fire. 

"Nooo... if you do that the fire will go out!" 

"No, it won't, we have to do it this way." 

"Too bad we don't have Biomon yet." Sora said. "She could keep that silly fire going." 

"Or set the boys on fire." Miyako snipped. Sora hugged her around the waist and made her lean back. 

"What's up with you?" 

"I want to know why Koushiro kun invites Ken chan to join his company and not me!" 

Ken flushed at the loud outburst, and Izzy looked up from his D-terminal wide-eyed in fear. 

"He probably didn't want to insult you." Ken offered with a glimmer of a smile. "Considering your level at electronics, when Digisoft falls flat, you should probably stay out of the way." 

"It will NOT fall flat." Koushiro protested, closing his D-terminal. "I didn't think about you, Miyako. I thought you'd already signed on with a company." 

"Well, I'm_ thinking_ about it." Miyako said, looking away from him still unappeased. "But really, you could have asked. Why don't you fight for me? Don't you think I can provide your company with good service?!" 

"Eto... you could provide us the service of changing our name?" Ken said offhandedly. Miyako glared at him. Then chuckled. 

"So you _do_ make jokes. I'd never noticed before." 

"Yare, yare." Ken used his fingers to comb a tangle out of his long dark hair. "We should have brought a blow dryer." 

"Soo, it's pretty cold." Takeru said softly taking a spot next to Daisuke. "It shouldn't be this cold in the Digital World this time of year." 

"The weather's been weird lately." Tailmon informed them. "Just after that castle appeared." 

"A castle?" 

"Un, I'm not sure, I was flying by at the time, but I think it was here on File Island." 

"Great." Jyou muttered. "It's deja vu all over again." 

"Let's just get some sleep. We can deal with it in the morning." Yamato pulled his jacket over Taichi and his head. 

"Looks like I've been put to bed." Taichi gave a muffled laugh. 

"Ch'. What Agumon would say." Koushiro muttered sarcastically under his breath. 

"So, Koushiro are you going to look at dirty pictures on the Internet all night or are you going to bed?" Mimi asked sweetly. Koushiro grabbed his nose. 

"Eech. Quit it. I'm doing an important analysis." 

"Do it in the morning." Ken snapped reaching over and confiscating his D-terminal. 

"Geez. Someone is moody." Koushiro grumbled as he settled down to sleep. 

***

"FOOD!!" Gomamon's happy cried echoed through the Digidestine's makeshift camp. "You're holding out on us, Ken!" 

"Whaa?" Ken squinted groggily at the Digimon gathered around him. Apparently they'd found something in his sweater, or maybe his pockets. _What in the world? I don't carry food with me... Just the- oh, dammit!_

"Wait." Ken struggled to get up, inadvertently knocking poor Wormon to the ground. "Oh, sorry. Wait, Gomamon!" 

"Ken wouldn't hold out on us." Daisuke protested sleepily. 

Jyou jerked up with a sour look on his face. He didn't appreciate being woken up so abruptly, even by his Digimon. He snatched whatever Gomamon had been holding and held it close to his face for examination. 

"Ehhh...?? You do NOT want to eat this, Gomamon. I don't even want to think what it would do to you." Jyou grimaced and put on his glasses. _Progesterone? Why is Ken taking Progesterone? It says it was prescribed by Dr. Tanaka... wasn't she that...? oh my._

"Awww. It's not food? I'm hungry." 

"No, it's not food. Here ya go, Ken." Jyou eyed him as he handed back the bottle. Ken was looking pale again, but it could be the rough night's sleep. "Dr. Tanaka?" 

"She's the head of the research lab where I work." Ken explained pocketing the bottle again. _Don't be nosey, Jyou._

"Well, let's get some real food!" Gomamon insisted. Jyou stood and looked around. 

"There _might_ be something edible around here. Or something poisonous." 

"There's a vending machine not to far from here." Tailmon informed them, kneading the ground with her claws. "We could go get something for everyone." 

"Yeah." Hikari yawned. With a little wobble she made it to her feet. "I'll be back in a minute." 

"I'll come." Ken offered in unison with Taichi and Daisuke. The boys looked at each other. 

"Rock paper scissors?" Daisuke asked. Ken forced back a grin. 

"Sure." 

The boys held their fists out. 

"Rock paper scissors!" 

Predictably Daisuke and Taichi both stood with a rock, and Ken with paper. 

"See ya." Ken said as he took and looked to follow Hikari. "Hey. Where'd she go?" 

"She left with Takeru" Yamato replied, still hiding from the sunrise with his jacket. 

"Tanaka..." Koushiro was running his hands over his hair, attempting to make it lay flat again. No luck. "Isn't that the kooky genetics doctor I keep hearing weird things about? Doing illegal experiments on human subjects?" 

"It's not illegal. And everyone had given consent. And she's not... okay well she is a little kooky, but everyone I've met at that level of intelligence is a bit..." Ken replied trying to keep his voice calm. _You haven't eaten anything yet, you can't get sick!_

"Well, since you worked for her, mind cluing me in on the facts verses fiction?" Jyou said as professionally as he could manage. Ken shrugged and pulled on his sweater, feeling a little safer within it. Daisuke had bought it for him that past Christmas, when they were still together. He was always trying to dress him up, since he rarely forged a style of his own. Ken was tall, but still very thin. It was hard to find something that would fit properly, and he always stuck to the same colors, white primarily, then red, blue and black. 

The others began pulling themselves together, and aside from Koushiro and Wormon, didn't seem interested in the upcoming scientific discussion. 

"I hear she's found a way to have men carry children?" 

"What?" Koushiro twitched. "Carry? Like get men pregnant? That's impossible." 

"You should know it isn't, Koushiro. A male pregnancy isn't all that different from a female one, only you need to have two operations. What you basically need is a good blood supply." 

"Where's he going to carry it? A shopping bag?" 

"No. The regular place. And anyway, pregnancies outside a womb aren't unheard of. They even occur in women, but they're dangerous. The egg can attach itself to any place where there's a blood supply., only there's a chance it could tear loose, and she'd die of blood loss." Mimi handed Ken a hairbrush as he spoke. 

"Give that to Kou kun when you get done, will you? I think he's going to hurt himself." 

Ken grinned and nodded, tenderly brushing his hair out of the Kaiser style spikes that it seemed to want to stay in. Must have been from sleeping on the ground. He passed the brush along to Koushiro. 

"How does Dr. Tanaka plan to get around that?" Jyou asked, grateful his hair wasn't as difficult as the other boys. He just pulled it back to the nape of his neck. 

"Her first tests involved transplanting a woman's uterus into a compatible subject, but this has a few problems, namely the chance of rejection. It's far too risky to exist as a long term solution." 

"She's tried this?" Koushiro asked. Ken tried to imagine getting Koushiro and the doctor in a room together and decided it would be a very bad idea. Despite his intelligence, Ken was sure he'd rub Dr. Tanaka the wrong way. 

"A few basis experiments. We haven't done a full run though." 

"WHY??" 

"Mostly because it's a bit dangerous and we wanted to be sure of as much as possible before trying something like that." 

"Why would anyone_ bother_ to do such a bizarre experiment??" 

_How can I explain this without it sounding as personal as it is?_ Ken creased his brow pensively, and attempted to answer: "Because... we wanted to save lives. Even in our day and age, infanticide is committed because the baby is the _wrong_ sex. Little girls are ritualistically mutilated, and sometimes they die from it. There are some cultures that won't stop the violence, and we don't have the access to _make_ them stop.. I guess... we figured it would be easier to change the possibilities than to change peoples minds." 

"That's a noble goal." Sora said, getting in on the conversation. Hikari and Takeru came back into the camp laughing about something. "I could bring it up in my women's group." 

"Soups on." Takeru announced distributing the packages. "And juice. What noble goal?" 

"I'll clue you in later." Hikari whispered to him. Ken glanced over to them, trying to decide how to feel about that. _They aren't standing that close together. I think. Hikari and Takeru have always been good friends... why do I care??_

"I don't care how cruel they are to women, we aren't going to be able to get men to do without them and have the children themselves." Koushiro complain. "Besides, then we'd just end up with a bunch of civilizations without women. The species would die out." 

"Not really." Ken said absently. "We can now create a fetus from the DNA of two individuals." 

"So has she gotten around that barrier? Of rejection, I mean?" Jyou prodded gently. 

"Yes." Ken replied with a nod. "With the use of cloning, and other genetic factors, Dr. Tanaka has been able to develop an artificial uterus from that can be made to match the man's blood type, so rejection is much less likely. From there, they can get a blood supply from the kidney, or the groin muscle if he's lost a kidney. Progesterone can be supplemented, to smooth the ride, but that part's really just a precaution. Like I said, the blood supply is more important." 

"So those stories I've heard, about Dr. Tanaka cloistering some poor guy and making him carry a fetus to term...??" Jyou continued leaning forward as if to catch the answer. Ken flushed. 

"That's untrue. She didn't force anyone to do anything. That's the problem." 

"What?" 

"And, he's not being cloistered... well, not intentionally." Ken looked around thinking that one over. _Might as well be._

"How can you not exactly be cloistered?" Koushiro asked, catching the hint that something was going on over his head and he didn't like it. Ken paused. He'd been about to open his drink. 

"Well, you could... get... sucked into the Digital World." Ken said, suddenly bursting into laughter. Hikari began giggling again and hugged him. 

"Huh? You?!" Koushiro grabbed his nose again and had to pick up a leaf to stop the bleeding. "How did she convince you to do that?" 

"What?" Daisuke perked up looking Ken over. "You're kidding, ne Ken chan? Ne?" 

"No." Ken rubbed the sides of his face. He hadn't really wanted to tell them, but if they were prospectively going to be stuck here, he couldn't keep it from them. "She... well. Dr. Tanaka wanted to keep the beta testing... in house, so to speak. But she never wanted me to be the first to carry a child to term. She didn't like my chances due to my body type." 

"So what happened?" Yamato asked. Taichi started looking Yamato over. _I wonder if he'd be interested in doing that for me?_

"Basically, she wanted to see if we could get the process started. After three months, we'd transfer the fetus over to a donor couple, and the woman would carry the baby to term." He dropped his hands to his knees. "The money was great, and she knew we could use it. Besides the fact I kind of agreed with her at the time. Not as much as I agree now... but still. It was enough for me to think it was worth my while." 

"Dammit." Ken felt tears slipping down his cheeks again. "But, they... wanted a boy. They backed out on us." 

He took a breath and continued. "They told us a girl wasn't worth it. They told us to terminate the experiment... I couldn't _do_ that. Just because she was a girl. I didn't even realize then... I just couldn't let them kill her." 

"Oh, Ken chan." Daisuke whispered. He walked over and gave Ken that warm embrace he knew Ken missed so much. Hikari started to intervene, but decided against it. 

_He looks so happy with Dai kun holding him... I didn't think he could bring himself to say it so soon. Good job, Ken chan._

"I didn't realize then that Dr. Tanaka had used _my_ DNA to create Sam. She hadn't planned on telling me, but I found out... three days ago. I demanded to know if she was mine." 

"She wanted her experiment to be a success, right down to the baby's genetically altered high IQ." Jyou concluded. _I should report her. I can't believe she did that to one of her workers. At nineteen! And that couple..._

"This is definitely going to make our stay in the Digital World more interesting." Yamato laughed. Taichi punched him. 

"Quit it." 

"I'm just lightening the mood. Chill out, Tai kun." 

"I guess this was the surprise you were talking about, Ken." Wormon intervened. "So what does that mean anyway?" 

"It means..." Ken blushed and chuckled, as he put a hand to his belly. "I'm gonna get bigger." 

  
If you like, email me and let me know. I'm vain and like to know if yall like what I'm doing. 


	6. Questions, I

Episode Six: Questions, I

Hikari made herself comfortable beside Ken as they ate the soup and juice they'd gotten from the vending machines. She pulled something out of her pocket. 

"Saltines. I got them from the machine. It should help." 

Ken took the package and looked into her kind eyes. "You're always thinking of me." 

"You're going to need your strength." Hikari shrugged, sipping her soup. Daisuke gawked at the two of them. The touching scene was making _him_ nauseous. 

"That's so unfair." He complained to no one in particular. "First I like Hikari, but she doesn't like me, now she's stealing Ken from me." 

"Hey, Daisuke." Takeru was beside him again. Daisuke unglued his eyes from the other two Digidestine to see a smiling Takeru 

"What do you want?" 

"Could you call me T.O. one more time?" 

"You're crazy." Daisuke rolled his eyes and looked away. Then softer: "T.P." 

Takeru chuckled. "Good enough." 

**"I care about you too much to let you go!" **

"I care about you too, Takeru." 

Takeru looked over to Ken and Hikari, who had struck up a conversation about her classes, which Ken could probably be teaching. Hikari didn't really know what she wanted to do with her life yet, and asked Takeru for advice often. Not that he had any idea what he wanted to do either. 

**"At least I have one son that's a man." **

"Dad, Anikun _is_ a man! He's just in love with one too! Don't you see, this is why he doesn't come to visit? He comes when it's just me and mom." 

"You don't understand, Takeru" 

"I understand. I understand that you can't love your sons for who there are!" 

_And if you knew about me? At least Anikun likes girls, too. There's hope, but me._ Takeru sighed heavily and tried to feel Daisuke' warmth beside him. _I'm hopeless._

**"You have to be yourself, Take chan." Hikari smiled maternally. She caressed his hair that stuck out from his newest hat. "We love you the way you are. That's how it is to be a Digidestine. The support group is one of the perks."**

_But some things I have to work out on my own. Yamato can't hold my hand when I go tell dad he probably won't have any grandkids unless we adopt._

"Whassa matter, T.O?" Daisuke stared at him obtusely. 

"Just thinking." Takeru smiled back. _You're so cute when you get my name wrong._ "The problems we had that first time around, were nothing like what we're dealing with now." 

"Yeah, I guess. I wasn't there." 

"Nobody was stuck in a love triangle. Nobody was pregnant. We were so scared and confused; we didn't have time to think about that kind of stuff. Just protect each other." He chuckled in remembrance. "And fight with each other." 

"I can relate to that last one. Ken chan can too." Daisuke said pulling his legs to his chest. "Y'know, I think Hikari and Iori are the only ones from our group not to smack the hell outta him." 

"Ha ha! I guess that's right. Poor Ken chan. Little did he know, that's how guys get welcomed into the Digidestine!" 

"I dunno. Ken chan said Miyako kun hit harder than any of us." 

"Yowch." 

Iori stepped over to them and sat down. "How goes it guys?" 

"Just discussing how things got weird here fast." Takeru grinned. Iori didn't smile, but creased his eyes a little. 

"True enough. I wonder if my professors will let me count this as extra credit." 

"What are you studying?" 

"I'm going to be a psychologist. Get my PhD in it, so I can prescribe drugs for my patients." 

"Oh, you're studying us, huh?" Daisuke leaned over on his knees. Iori grinned suddenly. 

"Don't worry. I couldn't begin to explain you." 

"Well, fine." Daisuke stuck out his tongue. 

"Are we going to pick groups after breakfast, Takeru kun? If so, I think we should be on the same one. In case we find our Digimon partners." Iori said seriously. "So we can DNA digivolve if necessary." 

"Good thinking. I can't wait to see Patamon again." 

"Hey, then I get to team up with Ken chan!" Daisuke beamed. Takeru frowned at him. 

"Something wrong, Takeru?" Iori narrowed his eyes and analyzed the expression on his friend's face. 

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking." 

_Sure, Takeru kun. Whatever you say._

Koushiro cleared his throat. "Okay, guys. We should go ahead and split up now." 

"I'll be on a team with Ken chan." Hikari offered. Daisuke stood up quickly. 

"I'm gonna team with him too, in case I find Veemon, so we can DNA digivolve." 

"You'd think it was Daisuke kun's idea." Iori muttered. 

Ken raised a brow. "I feel popular all of a sudden." 

"Well, in that case, I'll tag along because Hika chan's my DNA digivolve partner." Miyako said, pulling her stuff together. 

"I'm with Miya, wherever she goes." Sora said, taking Miyako's bag and carrying it with her's. Miyako smiled and took her hand. 

"I suppose I can join that team, too." Koushiro said. "And that's six, so the rest of you can make a second team. Not a bad split, actually." 

"Team Yagami, follow me!" Taichi cried boisterously. Jyou picked up Gomamon and scowled. 

"How long exactly are we going to be split up?" Jyou demanded. "Does anyone even have a watch?" 

"I have a watch, Jyou kun." Mimi said holding it up to show him. "We can go a week and come back." 

"I guess that will be okay." Jyou replied, giving a severe glance in Ken's direction. He pulled on Koushiro's shirt sleeve and drew him away from the two groups that were organizing themselves. "Koushiro kun, keep an eye on Ken kun, ne?" 

"I understand. Don't worry about it. He has Hikari chan and Daisuke kun looking out for him, too, not to mention Wormon." 

"I know, but Ken kun's not the type to mention if he isn't feeling well. This is the worst place to be if something bad happens with the baby." 

Yamato hooked his arm around Jyou's neck. "Come on, Jyou kun. Join the boy's team." 

"OI!" Mimi protested. "I'm not a boy. I'm here to make sure you boys don't get in trouble!" 

"And I'm not a girl." Koushiro miffed. 

"Sure you're not." Yamato teased ruffling Izzy's hair. "Okay, see you guys in a week!" 

"Send us an email if something goes wrong." Sora called, leading her group in the opposite direction. 

***

"Unreaal..." Takeru sang softly to himself as the marched along. Iori looked up at Takeru questioningly. He seemed rather sad and withdrawn. 

"Questions, I...   
Watch TV   
Listen to songs   
Talk about us" 

"Talent runs in the family." Yamato said looking back approvingly at his little brother. Knowing Yamato, he was probably listening for the quality of his voice. Ever since he'd gotten into playing seriously everyday, Yamato tended to point out when someone's tone was less than desirable. Takeru pursed his lips. 

_That's not the only thing that runs in the family._

"Questions, I   
Don't like your answers   
If I had one myself   
Would it be wrong too?" 

Takeru looked around the Digital World. Other than the bitter cold that had followed them before, he didn't really see anything wrong. Why had that Digiport opened? And why were Ken and Hikari having strange dreams? 

_I should be acting jealous. Everyone remembers how Dai kun and I argued over Hika chan. The triangle's different now._

"A promise   
Unfulfilled   
A reflection in my eyes   
Unreal   
Unreaaal..." 

"That's really eerie." Mimi chimed. "Can't you sing something happier?" 

"Don't mess with the artist." Yamato said shoving his hands in his jacket. Takeru finally broke a smile. _He still protects me._

"Hmm." Mimi replied. "Are we just going to wander around and hope they run into us?" 

"Seems that way." Iori said. "Got a better plan?" 

"Not really. Once we find a flying Digimon we can get a better view, I guess." 

"That's pretty astute, Mimi san." Jyou remarked, surprised at the thought she'd put into it. They'd always kept in contact with one another, and in their letters, emails, and phone calls she wasn't that shallow. But in public, she didn't seem to care for thinking things through, only having fun. 

"There's no need to insult me, Jyou kun." Mimi replied haughtily. Jyou cringed and began to sputter. 

"I I-I didn't mean-" 

"I'm just kidding! I know what that word means." She leaned over and gave his arm an affectionate squeeze. "How cute." 

"Awww..." Yamato and Taichi cooed together, making Jyou blush. Iori chuckled at his comrades. 

"Gee, Jyou chan." Gomamon put in. "I thought you were a doctor, not a lover." 

"Oh, shut-up." Jyou dropped his Digimon on the ground. "Walk for awhile." 

Mimi scooped Gomamon off the ground. "No need to be mean. I'll carry you." 

"Thanks, Mimi chan. See how much she's grown up, Jyou chan?" 

Jyou glared pointedly in the other direction. Takeru adjusted his hat trying to cover his bemused expression. 

"Armadillomon!" Iori cried, running into the bushes. 

"Long time no see, Iori chan." The Digimon rubbed up against him. 

"Hey, Armadillomon, is there a river around here?" Mimi asked hands on hips. The Digimon nodded. 

He pointed to the right. "Over that way." 

"Would you mind jumping in and asking the fish if they've seen any of our Digimon, Gomamon?" Mimi asked sweetly. Gomamon grinned. 

"Anything for a pretty girl!" 

***

"What is it, Takeru kun?" Iori patted Armadillomon's head, and frowned at Takeru hat, which was all he could see of him sitting on the rock next to his. Black... 

"Nothing." Takeru replied despondently. He dug his foot into the dirt and looked up at the river to see if Gomamon had come up yet. 

"So you can't tell me? Think of the team. You and I need to be close if we want to DNA digivolve." 

"I probably can't anyway." 

"What!?" Iori tried unsuccessfully to get him to meet his eyes. "You've never had a problem before, at least not when there weren't control spires around." 

"It's different now. Everything has changed." Takeru removed his black hat for a moment. "When I got to college... everything changed." 

"Why?" 

"Partially because of Anikun and Tai kun, you know, with the parents. Partially because... when you get there, you start learning all kinds of things, and you learn that everything you knew was wrong, even about yourself." 

"Wow. Maybe I should drop out now." Iori said seriously. Takeru looked over at him with alarm, then chuckled. 

"It really thought you were serious!" 

"Well, it got you to smile. So you think you can't make Patamon digivolve, even if we find him?" 

"No." 

"Armadillomon, can you leave for a moment?" 

The Digimon cocked his head questioningly, but headed over to the others out of earshot regardless. 

"You're in love with Daisuke kun, aren't you?" 

Takeru's eyes widened in shock. 

"And you're upset, because you found this out about yourself, and your father hasn't exactly been supportive of Yamato san. And Daisuke kun is still hung up on Ken kun, who you can't beat into a pulp, because he's pregnant." 

"Damn, you really should be a psychologist." 

"I just know you better than you think. Hikari san knows, doesn't she?" 

Takeru nodded. 

"Anyone else?" 

"Nope. Just you. And anyone else who can see through me like that." 

Iori smiled sympathetically. "Well, you should tell Yamato san. He's you brother, and he's been really worried about you. I can tell. Patamon will know something's wrong, too." 

"Even if I figured this out, I couldn't make him digivolve. I'm not the Hopeful Child I used to be." Takeru hung his head in defeat. "It's sad. I was supposed to be the one supporting everyone else." 

"Yeah, well, now it's our turn." Iori moved over and put his arm around Takeru 

"Growing up sucks. I'd have rather stayed a stupid kid." 

"No you wouldn't." Iori laughed, patting his back. "This will work out, I know it will. And you'll come out of it stronger." 

Takeru sighed and looked up at the river again. "Gomamon's back." 

"Hey! Gabumon and Agumon aren't far from here." The little water Digimon cheered. Jyou patted his wet head. 

"Well, let's get going." Taichi said energetically. Yamato nodded and followed Taichi's lead to their Digimon. 

"Have faith, Takeru kun." Iori remarked softly as they continued their search. 

  
If you like, email me and let me know. I'm vain and like to know if yall like what I'm doing. 


	7. Seaspray

Episode Seven: Sea Spray

Setting out that morning, Sora's group remained fairly lighthearted under the circumstances. 

"Noooo, Yo-yo!" Daisuke wailed. "Maiko's is the best restaurant in the college area." 

"It's _food_, Daiiiisuke! I would know! The Happy-Go-Lucky Shrimp is the best restaurant around!" 

"No, it's not!" 

Ken couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes over the stupid argument. They still picked at each other like a couple of kids. 

_I wonder if Dr. Tanaka made it work? We were still together at the time, and I know how she is. Maybe she took Dai chan's DNA for the experiment... I wish I knew._

"Oh, shut-up." Miyako growled, grabbing Daisuke' hair and pulling him under her arm. Daisuke squealed in pain. 

"Take kun was right, you are scary!" 

"What did he say?!" 

"Miya, calm down." Sora scooped both of them into a big hug. She planted a light kiss on the irritated girl's face and smiled. "It's not worth fighting over. Takeru kun isn't like that." 

Miyako released Daisuke reluctantly. "Alright." 

Sora pulled her over and petted her hair as they walked. Miyako sighed contentedly. 

Ken averted his eyes from them and began to wonder. _Do I _want_ to know if Dai chan is the father??_

"The sky looks so beautiful." Hikari remarked. She tossed her shining hair back and looked over at her companions. "Did everyone sleep well?" 

"Very well." Miyako declared, still snuggling into Sora's chest. Daisuke shrugged. 

"I think I was sleeping on a rock all night." 

Ken laughed silently. "How is that different from usual?" 

"Hey, I usually sleep in my _bed_, not at my computer!" Daisuke shot back. Ken grinned at him. 

"It has to be more comfortable than sprawling yourself over the bedrail." 

"You never complained about it before." Daisuke pointed out. "You said you thought it was cute when I fell asleep on you." 

Hikari's cheeks reddened a bit. She once again began to intervene. _Wait... what right do I have to stop them? They were together before. And they worked so well..._

"I never said I minded, so long as you don't squish me." 

"Well, I wouldn't like _that_. Maybe if you wanna wrestle." 

Ken turned his head and gave a withering look. "Not right now, thanks." 

"Why no- ohhh. Never mind." 

Tailmon giggled and poked Hikari's calf. 

"Brilliant competition you have there." She whispered knowingly. Hikari mussed the fur on her Digimon's head. 

"None of your business, furball." 

"Whatever you say, lovergirl." 

_Y'know... Tailmon is right. Daisuke is the competition right now. Its not like he went easy on Take chan when he was after me. Though I'm not so sure what to think of that, considering both the boys that were courting me both ended up on the other side of the fence._

"So how'd you sleep, Ken chan? Any dreams?" She inquired, trying to get Ken talking to her instead of Daisuke. Pretty soon they'd be waist deep in fighting, and there'd be no time for this romantic nonsense. 

"Hn... Did you have any?" Ken replied elusively. Hikari thought for a moment. 

"I saw the black wings a few times, but nothing as scary as I did before." 

Ken nodded silently. He opened his mouth to say something, but caught sight of a shadow on the sun. "Speaking of wings." 

"Biomon!" Sora cried happily, releasing her love as she ran forward. Miyako, just as thrilled followed suit. 

"Hawkmon!!!" Miyako screamed as she grabbed the birdlike Digimon and proceeded in nearly squeezing him to death. "I missed you!" 

"Calm down, Miyako chan! I shall never be able to fight if I perish here!" 

"I can't believe how lucky we are!" Sora petted Biomon's head. "We found you guys right off." 

"Well, lucky maybe, but that didn't really have anything to do with it." Biomon informed them. "Gomamon apparently asked all the fish where his groups partners were and the message spread that you guys were looking for us." 

"Gossip must spread like a Dai Suki virus in the Digital World." Koushiro remarked dryly, again tapping away at his D-terminal. Daisuke began to sweat a little. 

"What do you mean by that? I'm not diseased." 

Ken groaned at the joke and Daisuke's last comment. "I'll explain it to you later." 

"Geek humor." Daisuke exasperated. Hikari frowned. 

"That's not very nice, Daisuke kun. You should be more considerate." 

"Oh, and you're Miss Conventionality?" 

"I think you mean _Congeniality_." Hikari pointed out. 

"I guess you're as smart as Ken chan now, huh?" 

"How come nobody says as smart as Koushiro anymore?" Koushiro pondered aloud. Biomon looked at Sora quizzically. 

"Aren't you guys all still friends?" 

Sora closed her eyes, trying to grab some patience. "It's complicated. But we are still friends, for now." 

Sora stood and rubbed her chin. "Do you guys know where Tentomon is? Or Veemon? If we could find them, we'd be done, then we could maybe spend the rest of the time looking into what Tailmon saw. Maybe get some information to bring back to the others?" 

"You're great, Sora chan! I love that idea." Miyako said smiling widely. _My koi is so wise and wonderful. Who needs boys to have fun?_

"I don't know where they are now," Hawkmon said. "But we could Digivolve and go on a brief air search." 

"That sounds good. If you think you can track us by air," Koushiro added. "We can keep looking by foot." 

Sora and Miyako nodded, raising their Digivices. After a few moments and a fly of feathers, and the two girls took off. 

***

Koushiro yawned loudly and stopped abruptly. "Let's take a break." 

"No kidding." Daisuke agreed, immediately dropping to the ground. "I wish Veemon would keep up with the gossip and get over here." 

"It isn't that easy. He can't fly in his regular form." Wormon reminded him. He too was anxious to see Veemon. Sure, he'd kept in touch with him, but not as much as he'd have liked. Besides, he loved fighting alongside the rambunctious lizard. He certainly didn't like losing his friends over and over. 

"It's been a long time since breakfast." Hikari remarked. She pulled an orange out of her jacket and began sectioning it off. "We're going to have to find a better way of getting food. I'd forgotten how hard it was the first time we were stuck here." 

Hikari handed each of them a few pieces of the orange. Tailmon nodded. "That's true. We won't be able to fight properly without it." 

"I don't suppose Digisoft makes portable fridges." Ken joked. Koushiro smirked. 

"Of course. With email and an alarm clock." 

Hikari sucked on her piece of the orange. It was warm, but still tasted okay. She'd been holding onto that at the reunion, and was glad she'd managed to keep it on the trip over, but that little bit of food wouldn't be enough to keep the Digimon sated for long. Maybe they could go fishing. 

Tailmon finished her orange and began sniffing the air. 

"Smell a rat?" Hikari asked teasingly. Tailmon raised a brow at her and twitched a whisker. 

"More like a bat." She scampered off on all fours into the brush. Hikari got up and followed the sound. "Nyao!" 

"Patamon!" Hikari cheered, hugging the furry flyer when he came at her. 

"Where's Take chan?" He asked them. 

"He's with the other group." Tailmon answered, flicking her tail with amusement. "Your radar's off." 

"Don't worry." Hikari said reasuringly. "We can point you back in the right direction. Have you seen Tentomon or Veemon?" 

"Yeah." He replied warmly. Veemon stepped out of the bushes. 

"Long time no see, Da-" The rest of his reply was muffled by a strong-armed Daisuke glomp. 

"We're doing pretty good." Koushiro said. "I wonder how the other group is doing?" 

"Probably not so well if Patamon is here with us. We should let Takeru san know he's on his way. So he won't worry." Ken said. Koushiro nodded and began clacking at the D-terminal. Ken held his hand in front of Koushiro's terminal silently. 

"Oi!" 

"Wait a minute. I hear something." Ken whispered darkly. Tailmon and Hikari perked their ears up to listen. 

"What is it, Ken chan?" 

_Waves. Violent, murderous waves._ He thought briefly. _But something else, too. What..._

"The beating of mighty wings." He replied finally. Ken brushed his pant legs off and started to hunt for the sound, with Wormon scuttling after him. The others got up and followed. 

"I don't see anything, Ken chan." Hikari said quietly. Ken frowned and placed a finger to his lips. She waited and watched. 

"Oh my goodness!" She cried as a flash of black feathers whooshed past them, stirring a wind that would not still. In an instant, it was gone, and a small boy was standing in its place. "Who are you?" 

"Yugo." He giggled, stepping forward and raising his palm. Floating about his hand was a black bauble, swirling a bit and emitting a dark blue light. "Bai bai." 

He threw the bauble into the air and jump out of their field of view. 

"What the fu-??" Daisuke began, cut off by the sudden appearance of a black beast in front of them. Long tentacles slapped the earth and shook the Digidestine nearly off their feet. 

"Did that kid just summon a monster?!" Koushiro cried, trying to get off the shaking ground and back onto his feet. Wormon and Veemon rushed forward. 

"Wait!" Ken screamed reaching out for them frantically. "You'd better Digivolve first! That thing is strong!" 

"Desperado Blaster!" Paiildramon yelled after a quick Digivolve. The creature spurted with black blood, but did not slow down. It began crawling toward them. 

"Sick." Daisuke said. "You think they can go Ultimate, Ken?" 

"Let's try it!" 

Daisuke and Ken raised their Digivices to no avail. 

"Damn! They don't have enough energy!" Ken sighed, thinking rapidly. "How are we going to get away from this thing?" 

"Hey, Hika chan!" Miyako called waving her Digivice in the air as she flew in. 

"Okay!" 

Soon Sylphiemon and Paiildramon were standing on each side of the monster. 

"Static Force!" 

"Desperado Blaster!" 

"Keep on hitting it!" Ken instructed. "I think you're getting through." 

Abruptly the monster stopped moving, and exploded into mess of black oil. 

"Again. Sick." Daisuke said, catching DemiVeemon when they de-digivolved. 

"Koushiro san, was that a Digimon?" Ken asked, patting Wormon's head. "Good job." 

"No. That was... something else." 

"A creature oozing black gunk that explodes when you attack it, is definitely something else." Sora rolled her eyes. "Look who we found." 

"Tentomon! Prodigious." 

Sora dismounted and took Miyako's hand. "Let's set up camp. Preferably away from _that_." 

***

Hikari attempted to explain to the others what had happened in their absence, about the child, and his black bauble. 

"Great." Miyako grumbled. "A demented kid named Yugo. Aren't the little ones supposed to save this dimension?" 

"I think if we see him again, and it is possible, that one of us should scan that black bauble of his." Koushiro inputted. Ken nodded. 

"I doubt he's alone. Just the first lucky enough to encounter us." He shook his head. "And that fight was too easy. A monster that strong should have been harder to beat." 

"So why did it explode, huh?" Daisuke asked. 

"Simple. They're feeling us out." Ken answered. "They want to see how difficult we will be to defeat." 

"Well, I think we should follow up on Tailmon's lead." Hikari said. "We need to feel them out, too." 

"It's a plan." Sora admitted wearily. _Am I getting too old for this? But I do still love the Digital World, so I guess it doesn't matter. I'd never turn away from it._

"So in the morning we head for that castle and gather information." Koushiro nodded. Ken nodded as well and turned away. 

"I'll be back soon." He promised. Daisuke waited a moment as the others struck up a conversation, then followed. He hadn't gone too far. He was just standing straight and still, staring into the distance. His hair was lifted lightly, as if a cool wind were allowing it to fly up, but Daisuke didn't feel any wind. 

"Ken chan..." He whispered. For a moment he thought Ken hadn't heard him, but Ken eventually turned around and wiped something wet off his cheek. 

"Daisuke." 

Daisuke stepped closer and breathing heavily, looked into Ken's deep blue eyes. It always amazed him how much seemed to be going on behind those sparkling sapphire gems. 

"You did good... spotting that kid before any of us. He could have caught us by surprise." 

"Thank you, but the Digimon would have felt it soon. They can sense things like that." 

"So can you, it looks like." 

Ken looked down and studied his shoes. Daisuke took his face in hand so he could still look into those bottomless eyes. The Jogress made him feel closer to him. He could feel how fast Ken's heart was beating. Perhaps because his own heart was doing the same. 

Daisuke bit his lip, then plunged in. Ken barely had time to take a breath before his best friend was locked lip to lip with him, slowly tickling his soft upper lip with his tongue, then gently pushing farther within. Almost as if asking permission, Daisuke' tongue waited to be met with Ken's as they mutually massaged each other's mouths. 

"Oh!" Ken pulled back with a fearful look on his face. Daisuke cringed. 

"You okay?" 

"I... oh, Daisuke chan." Ken sighed. "It's not that I don't want.... I just don't know what to do with that right now." 

"Tell me you'll take me back." Daisuke insisted still holding Ken's face. "I was wrong. Please." 

Ken pulled away and pensively put his hand to his lips. They felt... used. 

"Let me think about this." He whispered, hesitantly turning and leaving Daisuke standing there alone. There he stood motionless looking at his friend and old lover walk away from him, and there was nothing he could really do about it. 

"Daisuke chan." 

He turned at the sound of Hikari's stern voice. 

"Stop it." She said firmly but quietly, as she pushed back a branch to come closer. 

"Stop what?" She was giving him a fierce look, but he sincerely didn't have the faintest what she was talking about. He rubbed his head waiting for her answer. 

"Stop going after Ken chan. Leave him alone." Hikari replied. Daisuke could only stand there with his mouth open. He couldn't believe Hikari had just said that to him. 

"B-but... I'm not going to give up that easily, Hikari chan!" 

"Then get ready for a fight." She calmly turned to walk away. "We're friends, so I thought it would only be fair to let you know you have some strong competition. Plus, I've never broken his heart." 

Daisuke was again rendered speechless, as the newly assertive Hikari left to join the others at the campsite. 

"I guess love is worth fighting for to her." Daisuke told himself. He started moving, planning on going back to the camp himself. "But... it's worth fighting for to me too!" 

"Are you alright, Ken chan?" Daisuke could hear Wormon speaking. He drew closer to the sound. 

"I'm alright. I just have a lot on my mind. That's all." 

"Your face is wet. Are you crying again?" 

Ken stared ahead, hugging his knees. Daisuke looked closely at the form of his lover, shimmering, almost glowing. There had been water on his face before, like he had been splashed. "No. It's not tears. It's sea spray. From the ocean." 

"But... there's no ocean around here." 

"It doesn't matter. It's always there. I just hope it's there for _me_, and not someone else." 

  
If you like, email me and let me know. I'm vain and like to know if yall like what I'm doing. 


	8. Tidal

Episode Eight: Tidal

"Hm... well, what do we do now?" 

"Have some patience, Mimi chan." Yamato said half turning his head to her. "We've only been at this a few days." 

"Soo, but you guys have all found your Digimon. Me and Takeru kun are still high and dry, ne?" Mimi looked over to Takeru who had crooked his fingers on the brim of his hat and was barely trudging along. He'd figured he would feel better being in the Digital World, with the chance of finding Patamon. He'd missed him so much. He was wrong. He dreaded the moment when he saw the little flying furry again. With those kind, forgiving eyes. 

"I'll survive." Takeru mumbled just loud enough to hear. Matt dropped back a step, to Tai's dismay and threw his arms around Takeru and Jyou, one on either side. 

"Que. Pasa." He said arrogantly bobbing his head. Jyou looked down his glasses at him. 

"Huh?" 

"_I_ dunno. You guys are acting funny, I thought I'd come back here and let Mimi chan annoy Tai kun and Iori kun for awhile." 

"Ooh. Good idea." Mimi said grinning evilly back at them before she bounced forward and gave Tai a big hug. 

"Thanks a lot, Yama chan." Taichi complained, wiping lipstick off his cheek. Jyou arched a brow. 

"I maintain. Huh?" 

"She looked bored." Matt shrugged. "What's up with you guys? You seem depressed." 

"Just because I'm not slobbering all over someone doesn't mean I'm depressed, Yamato kun. Koushiro kun would die of blood loss if he were here." Jyou said, fighting a grin. "I'm just thinking." 

"Bout what?" 

"Lots of things, why we're here... other such matters." 

"Yeah, that other stuff is kinda weirding me out too." Yamato looked away and finally released them. He looked over at his little brother, who was still trudging along. That conversation they'd had the night before hadn't really surprised him. Yamato prided himself on his Gaydar. "So, how's our Little Brightness?" 

Takeru wrinkled his nose in disgust at the old reference. "Huge and black." 

Yamato laughed. "So it seems. I bet Patamon is on his way. Actually..." 

Yamato rubbed his nose thoughtfully. "I bet everyone in the Digiworld knows we're here by now." 

"Including the enemies. Joy." Jyou said practically. Yamato shook him playfully. 

"Probably. At least we won't have to hunt them out." 

"They're hunting us right now. And we're split up." Jyou could feel the whapping fin of his Digimon on his shin. 

"Cheer up, Jyou chan! We'll win. We always do." 

"Yeah!" Yamato smirked. "We always manage somehow." 

"Yeah," Takeru murmured thinking hard about what he was going to do when Patamon _did_ meet up with him. _I think I know now how Anikun and Ken kun felt! I never questioned my Crest before. How shallow of me._ "Somehow." 

Yamato stopped walking and crossed his arms firmly. Jyou looked back at them, but decided better of it and moved on. 

"Cheer up, Take kun. There's nothing we can do about this right now, so just enjoy the time you get to spend with your friends before we're in the trenches against this new enemy." Yamato cocked his head. "And I thought I was the moody one." 

"You are." Takeru replied saucily. He began walking again and looked over at his brother seriously. "Do you think I'm shallow?" 

"No." 

"I mean it. I've never put serious thought into anything before now!" 

Yamato rolled his eyes. "That's not true at all. You think about a lot of serious things. Your understanding of evil probably saved Hikari chan's life a time or two." 

"But I've never questioned, before now-" 

"Accepting what you're taught doesn't make you an airhead. Refusing to believe that there's anything outside of what you're being taught makes you an airhead." Yamato sighed and looked up at the sky. "I'm more shallow than you Take kun. Though I've been questioning everything since the day I was born. About appearances anyway." 

"You don't care what other people think." 

"Yeah, I do. I just try not to let it get to me." Yamato fluffed the sides of his hair. "You like Tai kun, Take kun?" 

"Huh??" Takeru blushed and put his hand behind his head laughing a bit. Yamato frowned and raised a hand as if to smack him. 

"Not like that, you perv!" Yamato looked down at his feet. "I was wondering, how you'd feel, to be my best man." 

"Really? Have you asked him?" Takeru asked, all at once the joyful brother Yamato remembered fondly. He shook his head. 

"I'm gonna surprise him. I just don't know how yet." He put his hands in his pockets. "He thinks I've been sleeping around on him. Because of those damned tabloids. He just can't bring it up though. I think he's afraid I'll tell him it's true." 

Yamato smiled softly. "Tai kun needs to know. He's been the only one since the day we met. I knew even then, though I don't think you could call our fights sexual tension, since Tai kun didn't know that much about himself. I think too damn much." 

Takeru stifled a giggle, invoking a wrathful glare from his brother. 

"Ishida Yamato, you're my hero!!" He yelled playfully. Yamato flipped his wrist down. 

"I knew deep down you were a cross dresser, Take chan!!" He said in his best imitation of the American transie stereotype. Mimi giggled loudly. 

"I'm surrounded by pretty men." She said clapping her hands together. Jyou took off his glasses and began polishing. 

"I protest. I am _not_ a pretty man." 

"Nah." Mimi said, twirling some hair around her finger. "But yer cute. That's good enough." 

"I think Mimi chan is trying to flatter us, Yama chan." Taichi said smiling at his lover. Yamato grinned. 

"You're not getting a threesome, Mimi chan." 

"Awwww." Mimi pretended to wilt at the thought. 

"Yeah. Koushiro san would definitely bleed to death in our group." Jyou remarked, sliding his glasses back on his nose. 

"Koushiro san's not so bad." Iori said. Jyou pursed his lips. 

"I'm not saying he's bad. It's just, some of the members of our group, are as ah... sexually advanced as others." Jyou said diplomatically. Takeru snorted. 

"You mean perverted." 

"Anooo. Yes, I do mean perverted." Jyou rubbed some sweat off his brow. "So cut him some slack when he doesn't want to hear the dirty details. Eh, Mimi san?" 

"Oh, if you want me to." Mimi relented crossing her arms. She looked up, having seen a shadow on the ground. "Is that Patamon up there?" 

Takeru looked up, too, trying to pinpoint the little Digimon at some point on the horizon. 

"I can't see anything." Takeru complained. 

"Ano, Takeru kun." Yamato said tensely. Takeru looked back over to the group. His jaw slacked in surprise to see a young girl standing not too far from them. She gave them a cruel smile. 

"Hello, Digidestine." She said calmly, careening her head to the left. She was tossing a small black ball up and down in her hand. "My name is Gally. And I shall be the deliverer of your doom." 

"What?" Taichi ran up to her. Instantly her little bauble froze in the air and thrust her hand at him palm first. Taichi was blown past the other Digidestine with a might gust of wind. 

"Taichi!" Yamato cried running after him. Taichi lay limply on the ground, having in questionable luck ended his flight by smacking into a tree. 

"I'm not like my brother. Not nice. Not soft." The wind blew her dark hair around her little face. She couldn't have been more than seven or eight years old. 

"Listen, kid!" Yamato yelled cradling Taichi's precious head in his arms. "We're not going to sit around while you do whatever you want!" 

"No. You'll lie around. When you're dead, and the worms are picking at your bones." 

The wind picked up again and dark clouds formed quickly over head, blocking out almost every tract of light until the day could not be told from midnight. Something black began to throb in front of the girl called Gally, oozing, throbbing. Taking shape. 

"Black beast, do my bidding. Destroy the bearers of the Crests and their familiars." Gally cried coldly. The thing finally chose a shape, that of a large reptile of some kind. 

"Tai chan!" Agumon called. But Taichi was still unconscious, limp as a rag doll in Yamato's strong arms. 

"Gabumon!!" Yamato growled. _No one hurts my Tai kun!_

The black beast tossed Itakumon aside, with a wicked swipe of a claw. Snarling, a warp-digivolved Metalgarurumon launched an attack. 

"KICK HIS ASS!!" Yamato screamed. Takeru looked at his brother in surprise. Metalgarurumon was obviously struggling against that creature, but absolutely refused to step aside. 

"Get him!" Iori yelled to his Digimon. Takeru stood there helpless. 

_There's nothing I can do. They're LOSING!!_

Mimi grabbed his arm and drug him back into the trees. She took him by the shoulders and forced him to face her. 

"Are you crazy, Take chan? You could get hurt! How would Yama chan feel?" 

"I... we have to do something!" 

Mimi pressed her lips into a fine line, then took off. 

"Stay here!" She cried. Speeding out onto the battlefield, where their Digimon were still struggling against the dark Rodan-like beast. A wave of blue fire from Metalgarurumon slammed past the creature towards Gally, who held her hand up. The fire split around her as if there were a shield there. 

She laughed. And laughed. 

Mimi was tugging on Jyou's sleeve, angrily. He eventually motioned for Iori to follow him towards the shelter of the tree. 

"Weaklings. There's no match." Gally hissed. Takeru straightened himself, tossed his hat aside and ran back out into the battle. 

"No!" Yamato cried, releasing one hand from his lover to grab after the boy. But Takeru was going too fast. 

Slipping around the rampaging Digimon, Takeru ran around behind Gally and knocked her down. 

"What?!" The girl gasped. Takeru held her fast to the ground. 

"Call that thing off. _NOW._" 

"No! The dark wind bids me destroy you!" The tone in her voice was eerily familiar. 

"I'll destroy you, if you don't make that thing stop hurting my friends." Takeru warned. She glowered at him obstinately, and Takeru made a grab for her dark bauble. 

His cry of pain echoed throughout the valley. 

The monster vanished, the spell broken, and Gally grabbed the bauble that had dropped from Takeru's scorched hand. She winced at the doubled over young man, but ran backwards a few steps, flung the bauble upwards, and disappeared in a flash of red light. 

"Takeru kun, are you alright?" Iori asked. Takeru remained on his knees, clutching his hand in pain. "Let me see." 

Iori gingerly examined Takeru's wounded hand. There was a large black imprint, with black tendrils of burn marks creeping long past the actual point of contact. 

"I don't think I have anything for _that_." Jyou remarked, pulling some gauze out of his medical bag and handing it to Iori. Iori placed Takeru's hat back on his head. "Gomamon, could you fetch us some water? I need to make sure everyone's wounds are clean. And Taichi kun will need to keep hydrated." 

"Will he be okay?" Yamato asked hopefully, petting Taichi's hair. 

"Eeeee?" Taichi murmured. Jyou shooed Yamato's hands off Taichi's head and pressed his fingers around the crown and back of his skull. Taking another roll of bandages out he began to wrap Taichi's head. 

"You need to wake up, Taichi kun." Jyou ordered. "I think you have a concussion." 

"A what now?" 

Jyou smiled. "Keep him awake Yamato kun. I don't see any evidence of internal injuries, just bruises. He should be fine." 

Gomamon came bounding back with a bucket of water. Dipping a cloth into it, Jyou carefully rubbed the water over Takeru's burned hand. The blackness wouldn't come off. 

"I can't say this is good, Takeru kun. I've never seen a burn like this." He took the bandage and wrapped the hand up tightly. "Do you feel dizzy?" 

Takeru shook his head. "No. It just... hurts. I feel... drained." 

"What happened?" Iori asked. Takeru shrugged. 

"I think I disrupted her spell." He sat down wearily. 

"Let me know if you get lightheaded. You could go into shock with a burn like that." Jyou warned, putting a hand to his head. "I never imagined I'd be a field medic." 

Mimi gave him a gentle hug. "I'm proud of you." 

"This new enemy is terrible." Jyou lamented. "If Takeru kun hadn't intervened, she would have killed us." 

"I'm sorry I wasn't more help, Jyou chan." 

"That's not the point." Yamato said gravely. "Even when Ken kun was being controlled he didn't talk so happily about killing us. He just wanted us to get out of his way." 

Taichi squeezed Yamato's hand. "We can handle this." 

"Shh..." Yamato whispered, caressing his cheek. 

"This is definitely something we should contact the others about." Jyou declared. "You guys just rest for now. Drink some water and prepare. I'm going to email the other group and see if they've contacted this new enemy." 

"Take kun." Taichi called him quietly. Takeru walked over to Taichi and knelt down, nursing his hand. "What did you see?" 

"Huh?" 

"What did you see in her? Do you think she was being controlled?" 

Takeru sighed. "No, I don't think so. I could be wrong, but she seemed different." 

"And when you held her ball?" 

Takeru looked up to the sky. It was no longer blackened by the clouds. "I never saw the Dark Ocean before. Not without Ken kun or Hika chan, anyway. When I touched that bauble, it was like I was right inside it. Part of the tidal waves." 

He looked back to the others seriously. "That thing allows her to draw power from the dark forces. To summon dark creatures from another plane. That was not a Digimon." 

"Then what was it?" Iori asked. Mimi sniffed. 

"You heard the little squealer. She called it a 'Black Beast.'" Mimi began trying to straighten the tangles out of her hair. 

"And it didn't stick around after she couldn't keep it here." Yamato pointed out. "You think maybe it wouldn't be harmful if we could get her to quit?" 

"We need more information." Iori concluded. Takeru nodded. 

"We need to find our Digimon and regroup. This new enemy is too strong to be taken lightly." 

"Um, guys." Jyou came and sat down next to them. "I can't get through to the others." 

"Then we'll just have to make sure we meet them back at the campsite." Taichi said firmly. "This was why Sora kun made that stipulation." 

"Let's hope they make it back too." Jyou said meaningfully. 

  
If you like, email me and let me know. I'm vain and like to know if yall like what I'm doing. 


	9. The Hunt

Episode Nine: The Hunt

"There you go." Yamato whispered warmly, holding a small cup to Taichi's lips, letting him drink. Taichi had been substantially weakened by their enemy's attack a few days back, and trying to transport their wounded safely had considerably slowed their purpose. Takeru had almost gotten used to dealing with things with only the use of his left hand. Every time he tried to strain the hand, sharp pains shot through it and he heard those terrible waves. He was beginning to wonder what the nature of this wound really was. 

"Thanks, Yama chan." Taichi said softly. He wasn't thrilled with having to be taken care of, but at least it was by Yamato and that meant he got to spend some time allow with the big lug. Anyway, he was pretty much back on his feet now. He just had to take it easy. Yamato smiled back and gave him a gentle kiss. 

"No prob." 

"We're almost a week late. We're going to miss the others." Jyou worried. "I hope they wait for us." 

"I'm sure they will." Iori said. Yamato got up and walked over to the river again to wet a cloth for Taichi's head. 

"Hn." 

Yamato looked up to see another strange child. He certainly wasn't in the mood to deal with these brats right now, considering how badly his friend had hurt Taichi. 

"What do you want kid?" 

Green eyes stared passively. 

"I don't have time for this. Attack or don't, I don't care." Yamato got up and began to walk away, feeling the annoying tug of the child's hand on his leg. The fathomless eyes caught his again. 

"I am Doko the Hunter." The child said flatly. "And you are my prey." 

"Good for you." Yamato shook the child off his leg and headed back toward the others. The child raised his bauble. 

"You have until sundown. Then the Hunt begins." 

Yamato rolled his eyes and continued walking. 

"Who was that kid?" Iori asked apprehensively. Yamato placed the cloth on Taichi's brow and sat next to him. 

"One of those idiot summoners. He said he was going to start hunting us at sundown." 

"We should get out of the woods then." Mimi concluded. Palmon was sitting on her lap. She'd found her the other day and was much relieved. 

"So he can hunt us easier?" Jyou said sarcastically. Mimi made a little sneer. 

"So we can give him an open fight. I don't want to be creeping around the woods while some kid is trying to hunt us down. It would be better to skirt the woods anyway so we don't get lost." 

"Can we get Tai kun that far before sundown?" Yamato asked aggressively. His first priority was to get Taichi to a place where he could heal safely. He didn't see any point of going out of his way to avoid a fight. 

"I can walk, Yama chan. I'll be fine." 

Yamato shook his head. "We need to get back to the meeting point, and make sure the others are alright. Period. Plus I don't want to rush Tai kun around when it could make him worse. I don't care what Doko has in store for us." 

"Okay, we can't get out by sundown, but we can prepare for a fight." Jyou suggested. Iori nodded. 

"We should feed our Digimon now to prepare." He said sensibly. Armadillomon smiled and nodded. 

"Sounds like a plan to me." 

Sundown came and no monsters had appeared, so the group set camp and started a fire. The wind was strong, and the flames flapped around like a wounded bird. Takeru sat quietly rubbing his hand, wondering if those black marks had lessened any, or if Patamon had died in his attempt to find them. 

"Little brat chickened out?" Mimi suggested. Jyou sat next to her and shrugged. 

"I don't know. You think he was just trying to scare us?" 

"No one got scared." Takeru pointed out. "He just gave us a chance to prepare. Why would he do that?" 

"Whatever happens, stick together." Iori warned. "A hunt suggests he may try to take us down one by one, and he can't do that if we all stick together." 

"He might not be as strong a summoner as his little friend Gally." Takeru remarked bitterly. Yamato shook his head. 

"Don't know and don't care. I don't know what he expected us to do, but we obviously didn't do it. You guys should get some sleep. Me and Gabumon will take the first watch." 

The others laid down around the fire and attempted to get their various thoughts calm enough to sleep. 

_Maybe Patamon knows how terrible I am now. He doesn't want to be found._ Takeru thought to himself. The scolded himself for the thought. _He hasn't even seen you, you idiot! The Digital World is huge and no one knew we were coming. He's probably just far away and hasn't been able to get back to File Island._

Yamato looked over at his brother, who was tossing a bit and resisted the urge to get out his harmonica. It would wake the others. 

_Maybe... that kid is just hunting me._ The thought struck him suddenly and at first he tried to dismiss it, but it made more sense the more he thought about it. _After all, he didn't come up to the group and introduce himself like Gally did. Maybe he is only interested in hunting us one by one. And I'm first._

"Yamato chan, wasn't Taichi kun sleeping right there?" 

"What?" Yamato turned his head over to the side of the fire he'd prepared for himself and Taichi to discover in horror that the brunette was gone. He bolted to the bedding and looked through it frantically. Then without another word, he ran into the forest to look for him. 

"Yamato chan, wait!" Gabumon cried running after him. In the bushes, giggling could be heard. 

"Thanks, Maze chan." The sandy-haired hunter whispered. A devious little girl crouched beside him. 

"No problem." She replied. "I have to go check on my toys. Let me play with the pink-haired one when you're done with her, okay?" 

"Oh, she doesn't have a dark spirit at all!" Doko complained. Maze shrugged. 

"She's cute though. Go on and get him before he gets the sense to get the others." 

Doko nodded vigorously as Maze disappeared. 

***

"Yamato chan, are you crazy?" Gabumon demanded as Yamato fell flat on his face. He'd tripped over something in the dark and was already jumping up to keep looking for Taichi. 

"He's out there somewhere, and I have to find him!" 

"Haven't we covered this already?" Gabumon demanded running after him. "Come on, Yamato chan, we'll have a better chance of getting to him if we let the others help. Not to mention _you could get yourself killed_!!" 

Yamato stopped short and Gabumon ran into the back of his legs. He turned around, tears in his eyes. "It was _my_ watch. I wasn't supposed to let anything happen!" 

"Yamato chan, we would have heard something if Taichi kun was taken away normally. It wasn't your fault!" 

"There has got to be some way I can protect him!" 

"There is! Go back and tell the others what happened so we can find him. It's the best thing you can do for him right now." Gabumon reasoned. It wasn't easy to get Yamato to listen the best of times, and this was the worst, though Gabumon had to admit he had an advantage over anyone else trying to beat some sense into the stubborn man's head. 

"Okay." Yamato agreed, but before he could follow him a familiar voice rang in the air. 

"I told you the hunt began at sundown. Why did you make me kill your little boyfriend in order to get you alone?" Doko stared at him savagely, bow and arrows ready on his back, a long cruel knife in his hand. 

"What? You killed Taichi?!" Yamato lunged for the boy. Mid-stride he stopped and looked down. The kid had shot an arrow into his leg. He starred in cold realization at the spreading red stain on his jeans. 

"I smell your blood." The child grinned aiming his bow at Gabumon. "Why don't you run along and tell the others what's going on, like a good little dog? Don't make me kill you, too. Hunting is such an intimate experience between hunter and prey. I hate to share." 

"Go on, Gabumon." Yamato said stiffly. Gabumon began to protest. "Go now!! Tell the others to get the fuck out of here! He'll go after them next when he's done with me." 

"I'm your partner, and I'm not going to let you get killed!" 

"It doesn't matter anymore." Yamato replied softly. "Taichi kun's dead and I'm not letting anything else happen to my friends. Please, Gabumon. If you're my friend, leave now and don't make me watch you die. This isn't a Digimon you're fighting. It's a child. And it has weapons that hurt and wound. He might kill you easily. Please. Go." 

Gabumon considered his options. If he died, Yamato would most likely give up and let this kid kill him. If he thought he had friends to come back to, he might survive. Plus, he could always bring the others to find them and save Yamato. Off he ran. 

"Good dog!" Doko yelled gleefully. His eyes focused on Yamato again. He was breaking off the shaft to the arrow so he could run better. "I'll give you some time. It'll make the hunt more fun. But I can still smell your blood." 

Yamato nodded seriously and took heel into the forest, thinking as he went. 

_He doesn't know I have my knife. He doesn't know I have my harmonica. How's that going to help?? Knife. I have the knife. My legs are longer. But I'm injured. Eto etoo...._

He stopped behind a tree for a moment to dig the knife out of his pocket and opened it. He's slit that kid's throat if it kept him from hunting down the rest of his friends. And Taichi... 

_I've failed you. The person I loved the most... but I won't fail the others Tai kun, I promise. I'll do this for you._

Yamato wiped the tears from his face and honed his senses as he began to run again. 

_This is gonna be a _night. 

**

Gabumon starred in surprise at the sleeping forms by the fire. 

"Taichi kun wake up!" He shook Yamato's sleeping lover vigorously. Agumon woke up and held his arm. 

"Be more gentle, Gabumon!" 

"Wha? What's wrong?" Taichi pushed his way into a sitting position, ignoring his aching ribs. "Where's Yama chan?" 

"In big trouble. Doko is hunting him in the woods as we speak!" 

"What?" Takeru pulled on his hat and jumped to his feet. "What happened to sticking together?" 

"He must have pulled some kind of illusion because when we looked over at Taichi kun it appeared as though he weren't there! Yamato chan believes that Doko killed you to get him alone for the hunt." 

"We've got to find him!" Taichi declared. Agumon put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Hold on, Taichi chan." 

"I'm not going to sit around while Yamato gets himself killed! We've got to go, _now_, and find him before Doko does." 

"That child was armed. Other than ourselves, do we have any weapons?" Gabumon asked. 

"Yama chan has a switchblade." Taichi told him. Gabumon looked surprised. 

"I thought Yamato chan only carried his harmonica." 

"What's a harmonica going to do for you in a dark ally?" 

"I have some hypodermic needles." Jyou suggested. "Oh, and something that could put Doko to sleep if I stuck it in his ass." 

"Nice, Jyou kun." Takeru muttered, feeling his anger rise. First Taichi, now his brother. These children were getting out of hand, and pretty soon, if they didn't do something the bodies could be piling up. He had to do something. 

"Takeru.. your arm." Iori gasped. 

Takeru looked down to see some black liquid oozing out of his bandage and even worse, long black strips of something were circling his hand. He recoiled from himself to no avail. The wound pulsated unnaturally, bulging outside the realm of his normal flesh. 

"Eww." Takeru said angrily, holding his arm as far as he could from his body. "Dammit. I'm going after Anikun. I have I knife, too." 

"Takeru kun, you don't even have your Digimon," Iori warned, following him. 

"I can show him my arm and make him puke." He replied acerbically stalking out of the camp. Taichi stood up. 

"Gabumon, Agumon, come with me. We're going to look, too." 

"But-" Agumon protested. Taichi held his hand out. 

"No buts. We're finding Yama chan.. And if we do, both of you can warp Digivolve." 

"He's just a child, Taichi chan." Mimi protested as she and Jyou followed them. 

"He's just a child that plans on _killing_ us one by one. I'm not going out of my way to kill him, but I won't hesitate if that's what it takes." 

"Jyou chan..." 

"I know, Mimi san." He held her closed to him as they walked briskly in their search. 

***

Doko licked his lips ecstatically. Yamato was better prey than he'd thought. Well built and in shape, he'd manage not only to avoid his arrows, but to fend him off well enough to go on the run again when he'd met up with him and had a small knife fight. Doko would revere the scar Yamato had given him on his cheek and chest. Good prey was so hard to find, he would almost regret having to kill him in the end. 

Doko wondered what trophy he should take as he scampered along sniffing for Yamato's scent. An ear? His perfect nose? Those beautiful blue eyes preserved into a pendant or sorts? Ah, that one was worth considering. And perhaps to make a hat out of that silky blond hair of his. It was much more full and luxurious than his own hair. Doko smirked. A Yamato-skin cap. 

All delicious possibilities. Or he could just have him stuffed. Perfect and his, forever. 

The prey in question was still darting in between trees, intentionally leaving his blood in areas where he didn't plan to stay to throw off the scent of that little monster, hoping his friends had been able to get away by now. His eyes were now well accustomed to the dark and he moved through it as though he we a creature of the wild himself. He didn't have the advantage of whatever strange kind of canine senses the boy had, but he knew he'd wounded him, and perhaps some vicious virus Digimon would show up and eat him. 

He was hoping also that Doko didn't realize how badly he'd been injured himself in that knife fight. One hand was held tightly against his abdomen, trying to force the bleeding to stop. _I'll be with you pretty soon, Taichi kun. But not yet. I have to finish him. He'll come after the others._

_My brother... oh little brother... I hope you find a way to get along with father when I'm gone. And my friends... Jyou kun, Mimi chan, Sora chan, Kou kun, Ken kun and Dai kun... Survive this. Live._

Yamato saw a low branch and began frantically climbing upward, deliberately smearing the base of the trunk with his blood. He'd stayed low to the ground, and if Doko suspected him injured, he might not think to look for him in the tree. Hopefully, Yamato could get the drop on him and end this nightmare for both of them. 

***

"Do you see anything?" 

"No, Taichi kun, but I can smell him." Gabumon replied. "I hope you have more bandages, Jyou. He's bleeding more than he was before." 

"I've got it covered." Jyou said, trying to hurry Mimi along. She didn't seem to want to come, but he couldn't let her be alone, and Yamato would need him when they finally found him. 

"Yamato chan..." She whispered. "I knew we should have gotten out of this forest." 

"It's okay, Mimi san. We'll find him." Jyou assured her. 

"Hopefully while he's still alive. Have Take chan and Iori chan gotten ahead of us?" 

"I think so." Taichi said, trying to see better. He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw them up ahead. He could have been wrong, though. 

"Takeru kun I think you should sit down and rest." Iori told him gravely. Takeru arm had been moving so strangely, that Iori was afraid. He didn't know what to think, especially when he noted the plants that were near Takeru seemed to be backing away. 

"No." He answered flatly. His arm pulsed wildly, almost as if reacting to his anger, and Takeru stopped walking. Iori drew closer to Takeru, trying to determine what was going on. 

"Iori chan," Armadillomon looked at him with concern, not quite wanting him to get near Takeru in case it was contagious. Takeru was clenching the fist hard, his face squinced up in concentration. 

"What's happening to me?" He asked softly. 

"I don't know, Takeru kun. But you can beat it, whatever it is." 

"I'm not so sure." Takeru drew in a breath and paled, watching his arm pulsate and writhe completely independent of his will. It made the oddest sound when it did, a "blurble," noise. And he was beginning to wonder how long it would be before this drove him insane. "We've... got to keep moving, Iori kun. I..." 

"I know. Let's go." 

They moved quickly through the forest, Armadillomon in the lead so they wouldn't get lost in the dark, though Takeru's arm seemed to be glowing brightly enough to serve as a pretty good nightlight. 

Crouched up in the tree, Yamato removed his shirt and began making a bandage out of it. If he couldn't subdue Doko right away, he'd have to be able to fight him again. 

Hearing someone coming past his sanctuary, Yamato leaped out of the tree and swiftly held his knife to his neck. 

"Anikun??" 

"Take kun?" Yamato let him go and leaned against the tree. "What are you doing here?!" 

"Looking for you, you idiot. No way we're letting you do this alone." 

"Stupid kids." Doko's cruel voice came from behind them. "I only want your brother right now. You should leave and let me finish this." 

"Back off, Take kun." Yamato warned, bringing his knife up again. Doko took a swipe at him. Yamato dodged, barely. It was getting difficult for him to move quickly. Blocking another jab with his knife, Yamato kicked the boy from underneath. Once he had him off balance, he slashed at the boy's neck. Doko snarled and winced, but continued to breath. 

"Nice try." He muttered, reaching in his pocket. He pulled out his bauble, and Yamato watched in disgust as the wound healed before his eyes, leaving a thick scar. He let it go, allowing his bauble to float until he needed it again. "I suppose you've learned not to touch those, hm?" 

Doko launched another attack. Takeru clenched his fists and looked to Iori who was also watching the fight and trying to decide how best to intervene without hurting Yamato in the process. Takeru pulled out his own knife and readied himself. Iori called for Armadillomon to digivolve. 

"If you get a clear shot, Ankylomon, take it." He instructed. Takeru on the other hand pulled out his own knife and readied himself. 

"You're such good prey." Doko panted eagerly. "The best I've had so far." 

"And your a pretty good enemy. Too bad you have to die." Yamato yelled as he blocked another attack. 

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you." Doko cried as he plunged his knife into Yamato's side. Yamato gasped as he reeled back. This wasn't too far from what he'd been expecting. Only he'd been expecting his friends to be well out of the area when it happened. 

"Yah!" Takeru yelled as he came flying forward, knife in hand. With one violent swoop he lashed against Doko's arm. 

Blood splattered everywhere as the arm went flying off. Takeru starred at the child for a moment. 

_How? It's only a little knife... how did hurt him so badly??_

"D-d-demon!" Doko shrieked in disbelief, grabbing his bauble with his remaining hand and running backwards as fast as he could. 

"I... ano..." Takeru considered handing the boy his arm but wondered how sick it would seem to actually do that. Doko snarled. 

"Fine. You don't want to play?" Doko raised his bauble to the sky. He paled when he realized that his prey was behind him with a knife to his neck. 

"Call your black beast and see how long you live." Yamato said fiercely. "How long can you keep it here with your head detached?" 

"I'll heal." Doko warned. 

"And I'll cut you again." Yamato said, feeding his knife a bit of Doko's tender neck. He coughed, and Takeru saw the blood coating his lips. "I know you can't heal fast enough right now, because your arm is still bleeding. I should just take your goddam life after what you did to Tai kun!" 

"No!" Takeru cried. "Tai chan's alright! It was a trick." 

"What?" Yamato didn't release the boy. "He's really? Is he alive?" 

"Yes!" Iori yelled. He couldn't imagine what Yamato would put himself though if he killed that boy and it turned out he didn't really need to wreak revenge. 

Yamato dropped back. "Tai...chi..." 

"Black beast-" 

Takeru ran over to his brother to get him out of the way when his arm decided to act of it's own accord and grabbed the neck of the boy. He was surrounded by the ugly black strips that had been circling his arm and his bauble stopped glowing. 

"No." Doko tried to shake the black mist away from his bauble but failed. "NO! My bauble must work!" 

"You're such a failure, Doko kun." 

Gally came walking out of the forest. 

"Hey, I came close to killing one of them!" 

"Close isn't good enough. The Hunt is _over_." Gally hissed opening her hand and drawing the boy to herself. She looked over at Yamato and Takeru dismissively. "See you later, worm meat." They both vanished. 

"I'm getting tired of they kids just disappearing. Can't they stay to finish a battle?" Yamato complained weakly. Takeru wiggled his arm, glad for the moment it was behaving normally. 

"Let's find the others. They're worried about you." 

Ankylomon lifted them onto his back. "Nice to know I'm good for something these days. You seem to be running the show, Takeru kun" 

"I think I need to stop interfering." He muttered, trying to keep Yamato looking at him. "Hold on." 

"Jyou san! We have another patient for you!" Iori called, seeing the others down there. Ankylomon let the boys off and Yamato went running out of Takeru's grasp and collided with Taichi. 

"You're alive. You're _alive_." Yamato cried, feeling Taichi's face to be sure it was real. Taichi gave him a strong hug. 

"Yeah, I am, but you might not be if you don't stay still and let Jyou kun take a look at you." 

Taichi slid under Yamato's arm and laid him on the ground for Jyou to look at. Yamato simply panted and starred at him happily, rubbing Taichi's hand against his face, still amazed at the good fortune of his love still being alive. 

"Anyone got a flashlight?" The doctor muttered reaching into his bag. Takeru shrugged and held his arm over them and concentrated. A relatively bright light shone down on them. "Funny." 

  
If you like, email me and let me know. I'm vain and like to know if yall like what I'm doing. 


	10. Maze

Episode Ten: The Maze

"Oh..." Ken whispered softly. Hikari turned her head to see the look of contented surprise on Ken's face. He'd continued walking but was looking downward with great interest. 

"What is it?" 

He blushed. "Nothing." 

"Huh?" Daisuke fell back to talk to them. "What's up?" 

"Nothing's up." 

Koushiro frowned. "You might as well tell us what's wrong. We're going to find out anyway." 

"Ken chan?" Wormon rubbed against his leg. Ken's blush deepened. 

"Nothing's wrong. Sam just uh... kicked me is all." 

"Sam..." Miyako said taking a moment to register the thought. "Oh, how sweet. You named the baby Samantha after your brother Sam?" 

"Ano, no. I just named her Sam." 

Miyako gave him a puzzled look. He was so simplistic sometimes. 

Hikari smiled and held her finger up. "The name Sam indicates that she'll be very responsible and independent." 

"Soo da ne, she'll be Iori." Daisuke joked. 

"She'll be herself. That's all that matters." Sora insisted. 

"Sora doesn't believe in that kind of stuff. She's a... whatsit? Nurture person." Miyako explained. 

"Nurture?" Ken replied. "Oh you mean behavioral socialization. Well, I'd have to say I agree with you, Sora kun. A good deal of a person's personality comes from his or her surroundings. However, I'd have to say that inert nature is a strong part of it as well. Otherwise, Yamato kun would be just like Takeru kun" 

"They do have a lot in common." Hikari pointed out. Ken shook his head. 

"That's only because they're close. I think Takeru kun and Yamato kun have very different personalities, even when it seems they're acting the same." 

"So you're alright?" Koushiro demanded. Far be it for him to neglect his duty. He promised Jyou he'd look out for Ken after all. Though it seemed Hikari was doing most of the job. 

"I'm fine." 

"You look tired." He accused. Ken rubbed his forehead. 

"I am tired. And my head hurts. And I was still completely nauseous this morning. Do you need a more detailed report or should I just send Jyou an email?" 

"Ehh, that won't be necessary." 

Miyako giggled. "I'll end soon, Ken chan. I'm sure." 

"It hasn't since the project began. I'm getting used to it actually. Jumping dimensions throws me off a bit though." Sam squirmed inside him, trailing the inside of her environment with one hand. Exploring. 

Miyako moved closer to Ken and unabashedly felt his stomach. After a weak flutter, Miyako pressed inward a bit. Sam gave a strong whack in response. 

"Waaa. She's really smart." 

Ken chuckled. "I'd imagine." 

"I bet she's cute." Miyako said beaming. "I bet she'll be the cutest baby I'll ever seen. So cute it makes you barf." 

"I'm not sure the world is ready for a Ichijoji like that." Ken replied. "Cute and smart? It could get scary." 

"Oh, that wouldn't be so much different from the Ichijoji we already have." Hikari put in, bumping against Ken teasingly. Ken pushed his hair around his ears anxiously. 

"Yare yare, and look where that one got you." 

Tailmon smiled impishly and stuck her foot out in front of Ken. He flailed for a moment before crashing into Hikari's arms. 

"You okay?" She smiled at him as he tried to regain his balance enough to stand on his own. Ken flushed a little and rolled his eyes. 

"Eh heh. I guess I would be okay if I could figure out how to walk." Ken joked. Sam refused to settle down after the sudden movement and Ken resigned himself to rub her little apartment until she let him walk comfortably again. She had gotten awfully strong over the past few days, which was odd since they'd only been in the Digital World a short while. It was probably his imagination, but it seemed like his pants got tighter by the day. "Thanks Hika chan." 

Veemon frowned over at Tailmon, who stuck out a little pink tongue. 

"You play dirty." 

"Tell me about it, stud." She wiggled her tail and pranced up to Ken and Hikari, who were walking a little closer now. Hikari was afraid that with Ken not being quite himself, he'd fall again and get hurt this time. Ken seemed in a better mood than before, but since that monster attack, he'd been kind of gloomy. She wanted him to open up to her, and explain what was going on. 

"Are we any closer to that castle?" Daisuke asked, realizing that was probably close to a version of 'are we there yet.' Tailmon looked around. 

"I think so. But I don't see why we haven't reached it yet." 

"Probably because you were flying when you saw it. We're on foot." Hikari pointed out. Sora shrugged. 

"Either way, keep in mind our date with the others back at camp." She reminded them. "We can schedule it so the Digimon fly us back, but we have to make sure we get there. I don't know if Tai kun will wait to go looking for us if we're late." 

"Sounds like Taichi kun, but remember he has Jyou kun, Iori kun and Yamato kun with him." Koushiro added. "I'm actually surprised we haven't heard from them yet. I wonder if Patamon has gotten there yet?" 

"Well, they're on the move after all." Tailmon said, brushing against Hikari's legs to tickle her. Hikari subconsciously moved closer to Ken. Veemon snuck up behind Tailmon and pulled her tail. "Oi!" 

"Be nice, Veemon." Daisuke admonished. Veemon rolled his eyes and looked over to Wormon who was trying not to laugh. 

"We may have a long journey ahead of us." Ken told them. "So try to get along." 

"Don't worry about it." Wormon whispered to the little lizard Digimon. 

"Ano, anyway." Koushiro muttered, confused but not really intrigued by the exchanged. He opened his D-terminal and began composing an email to the others. "I'm going to tell the others that Patamon is on his way, and we're hunting down some leads as to the nature of our summoning." 

"Good idea." Sora said, looking around them. "We've been in this forest for an awfully long time." 

"It all looks the same to me." Miyako replied, adjusting her glasses. 

"I think we've passed that rock a couple of times." Tentomon ventured. 

"What, we're lost?" Sora sighed. She looked down to her Digimon, who seemed content chatting away with Hawkmon. "Biomon, would you mind going up with Hawkmon and checking this area out from the air? We need to figure out where we're going." 

"No problem" Biomon said. 

"Off we go." Hawkmon called, launching into the air. Sora stopped walking. 

"Let's wait on them. No point wandering around if you don't know what direction to go in." 

"Not like we haven't done that in the Digital World before." Koushiro mentioned. Sora smiled. 

"Remember Mimi's 'watches?' " 

"Do I ever. My goodness, I wasn't sure we were going to find our way out of that desert." Koushiro looked up. "I don't think they're getting our message." 

"Really, what's wrong with it?" Miyako asked, leaning over his shoulder. Koushiro tried to brush her off unsuccessfully. 

"I don't know. It says the recipient is unknown." 

"Computer gibberish." Miyako concluded. "Try again." 

"I tried it three times. Unless you have a new method of sending email." 

"I think the enemy is deliberately blocking our communications. With Dark Magic." Ken said gravely. 

"Tai kun and the others could be in trouble!" Daisuke gaped. Ken nodded. 

"Biomon!" Sora called. "What do you see up there?" 

"Forest. Miles and miles of forest. I don't even see where we came in." 

"Come on down. We need to make a plan." 

The two bird Digimon fluttered back down. 

"What was that you were saying about Dark Magic, Ken kun?" Koushiro asked. Ken held his arms and tried to think of the best way to put this. 

"When we were attacked by that monster, I felt... something was off in this world." 

"I felt it too." Hikari concurred. "When that boy Yugo was using his magic, almost everything around us seemed to warp." 

"And... there was this... coldness." Ken said. "Bitter coldness." 

"We've got to get out of this forest." Miyako said. 

"It wasn't like this when we were here before." Sora pointed out. "We wandered for awhile, and Yama kun noted the mixed up signs, but we found a desert eventually." 

"I think we're going in the opposite direction now, actually." Koushiro said seriously. "Biomon, Hawkmon, when you were up there, did you see Infinity Mountain? All indications point to us being back on File Island." 

"We saw it, but it was really far away." Biomon said hesitantly. Hawkmon nodded. 

"Across the ocean." 

"How is that possible?" Miyako demanded, shaking him for all his feathers worth. 

"I do not know, Miyako chan, please calm down." 

"First things first." Sora said loudly to get everyone's attention. "We need to get out of this forest." 

"I could use a trail of breadcrumbs right now." Miyako grumbled. Sora put her arm around her and smiled. 

"Exactly. We need to start marking our trail, so we know where we've been." 

Tailmon nodded. "I'll put claw marks along as we go, so we don't get followed by any bad Digimon that see it." 

"Good idea Tailmon." Hikari petted her head. Tailmon purred. 

"I know." 

***

Miyako looked over her koi with a certain smug satisfaction. Sora was wearing her white shirt with the red interlocking female symbols and her matching black belt and high cut boots. Those broad, swinging hips clothed in snug figure-fitting jeans were accompanied by a plump rear which Miyako was altogether _very_ familiar. She wished they could get alone together. Maybe Koushiro's company would take off, and they wouldn't have to talk about it. 

"What are you smiling at?" Koushiro asked curiously. It was illogical to be smiling. It was freezing, and they were still prospectively lost. Miyako smirked and leaned over to him. 

"Sora chan's fine ass." She whispered in his ear. Koushiro's ears turned red. 

"Sorry I asked." He murmured. 

"Don't you think it looks great? She's so _built_." 

"Um, I suppose so." 

"Or is Mimi chan more your type." 

Koushiro opened his D-terminal and began working furiously. Miyako squealed. 

"That's _it_!" She hissed. "You're crushing on Mimi chan!" 

"I most certainly am not." He insisted, looking around to see if anyone was looking. "I have a girlfriend." 

"Online?" 

"Shut up." 

"I really think Sora has the best ass here. What do you think? Sora chan or Ken chan?" 

"Ehh... tough call." Koushiro looked up at the sky trying not to laugh. Miyako rubbed her chin thoughtfully. 

"It _is_. Oh well. We'll have to line them up when we set camp so we can decide." 

"Of course. The most logical solution." Koushiro returned sarcastically. "You might want to put it off so Yamato kun and Mimi san can participate. They'd be jealous." 

"You're right." Miyako chirped. "Their asses are pretty sweet too. But I still think Sora's is the best." 

"Miyako chan. I hate to interrupt." Hawkmon intervened. "But what _are_ you talking about??" 

Miyako waved her hand dismissively. "Saaa nothing important." 

Sora looked back at her quizzically, but smiled warmly at the blush on her face. _How cute._

"There." Tailmon said sharply. "My claw mark. We _are_ going in circles." 

Miyako practically fell down. Daisuke jumped up. 

"Let me take the lead for awhile!" 

"Ch', great, then we'd _really_ be lost." 

"I don't agree." Ken said, looking over at her nonchalantly. "Daisuke is a pretty good tracker. He might have a better chance of recognizing different surroundings as we pass by." 

Miyako opened her mouth to protest but Sora put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "He's right. When I thought we were in the Signs Forest, I was the best leader, because I remember how to get out of there, but we aren't there anymore, and we need someone more experienced in camping than me. Go for it Daisuke kun." 

Miyako crossed her arms irritably. _No one understands my koi._

"If we can't make any progress by nightfall," Sora continued reasonably. "We should set camp, and in the morning try to get out of here by air. Birdramon, Aquilamon and... Stingmon, the rest should just stay undigivolved and ride with the others." 

"A logical course of action Sora kun." Koushiro noted, doing his best to analyze the area. 

Daisuke marched on proudly ahead, making sure to note their surroundings as he went. 

"Oi, Ken chan, thanks for sticking up for me." 

Ken shrugged. "Well, it's not like you're lost all the time. Though you're going to be when we get back." 

"Why's that?" 

"We've going to be here awhile it seems." Ken pointed out. "You're going to fall behind on all your classes." 

"Unnn... whatever." Daisuke poked Ken's side. "I bet Doctor what's-er-face is going to be mad at you." 

"Eto, I bet she is. She'll probably lock me in the lab for the duration." Ken admitted looking forward. "Is it me or does everything look the same here?" 

"Everything looks the same." Daisuke muttered. It was true; each tree seemed to have the same branches, same leaves. 

"There's my clawmark again." Tailmon said in support. 

"What are we going to do?" Hikari asked. Tailmon looked up anxiously. 

"This is weird. I've never been this lost before. I say we stop now and try to get out by air in the morning." 

"I agree." Tentomon said. "We need to scrounge up some food anyway." 

"That sounds great!" Veemon cheered. Wormon nodded. 

Koushiro sighed heavily and looked to Sora. 

"You're guess is as good as mine. Let's go ahead and set camp?" 

Koushiro nodded. "I'm going to stay here and lay out some leaves to sleep on, then I'll try to contact the others again, though I doubt it's possible." 

Sora nodded. "I'll go over this way and forage for some berries or something." 

"I'll come with you." Miyako offered. Sora shook her head firmly. 

"No, you go with Hikari chan and Tailmon. I'll be fine. I have Biomon with me." 

Miyako frowned and turned to Hikari, who was already heading in the opposite direction of Daisuke and Ken who were discussing about trail making techniques that she didn't get. Hikari was walking swiftly with her head down. She almost ran into a tree. 

"Are you mad Hika chan?" Miyako asked with concern. 

"No. I'm just trying to act mature. And failing." 

"Oh. Well, join the club." 

"There's no time for this silliness." Hikari scolded herself. Tailmon rubbed her leg. 

"One walk in the woods isn't going to send him into Daisuke kun's arms." She said firmly. "Don't give up yet." 

I'm not. I'm just trying to keep things in perspective." 

Miyako whipped her head around as she saw something bright green dart around them. 

"What was that?" 

Hikari stopped sniffing berries on the bushes and looked up curiously. "What was what?" 

"I thought I saw someone." Miyako said softly. A chill ran up her back and she edged closer to Hikari. "Don't call me a chicken. But don't let me out of your site, okay? And same with you for me." 

Hikari nodded seriously and narrowed her eyes in concentration. Listening hard as she gathered the berries. 

_wonder....Daisuke..... cold..._

Hikari listened harder. 

_cold... somethings here...._

_What is that?_ She thought to herself, keeping a pleasant expression on her face. _It's like someone talking in my head._

***

"Whoa, careful there, mommy!" Daisuke called as Ken lost his footing grabbing fruit from a tree. Ken smiled down at him. 

"I'm okay. It's under control." He tossed down few melon-like fruits. 

"Yeah right." Daisuke grumbled trying to catch them as they rained down. _How did Ken manage to get me to let him go up there?_ "Wormon, watch if he falls okay?" 

"Absolutely." Wormon's eyes were already keened for trouble. Daisuke knew he could Digivolve pretty fast to catch him should the worst befall them. 

_I wonder what Dai cjam is thinking down there._ Ken anchored himself on a branch and looked down at his friends. They looked like little toys. _It's so cold here. I'm glad I decided to wear two sweaters to the party. Well, for that reason, and to better cover up my little bundle._

"You almost done?" Daisuke demanded. 

_Protective as always._ Ken mused. "Almost. Hold on." 

He reached over and thought he heard Daisuke gasp as he made a precarious stretch for a fruit that was bunched like bananas, but from his own experience was more like citrus. They'd need the energy from these little suckers to go on. 

"Ken chaaaaan, get down now!" 

Ken looked at Daisuke quizzically and dropped the bunch down to them. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Just _do_ it." Daisuke ordered, his head darting around nervously. Ken turned to get a good grip on the tree and began his descent. The bark was rough, and his fingers weren't really accustomed to this anymore. He hadn't counted on getting so tired on the way up, though he really should have considering they way he'd seemed to be feeling lately. 

His foot slipped. He frantically grasped with his raw fingers for a branch or the smallest deviant in the tree's surface. His rapid glide down the tree wasn't giving him any time to think and he was fast approaching the ground. 

Finally a branch. He grabbed it and it held, for a moment. 

Ken wrapped his legs around the tree quickly before the miraculous safeguard decided to break, and completely winded, inched down the trunk to meet the group, who had probably wet their pants on his account. He released himself when he was a foot or two from his goal and turned to face Daisuke. 

Who wasn't there. 

"Dai chan? Wormon?" He panted. _Dammit._ He took a deep breath and slid to the ground, using the tree as a support. A hand flew to his sore stomach. _That hurts! I've got to be more careful._

Sam whacked his insides for his carelessness. He shivered as he tried once again to placate his daughter. 

_It's so cold._ He thought again. _Is it because I feel so weak that it seems so much colder than it was a minute ago?_

Something very fast caught his eye. 

_Someone's here. Some_thing's_ here? What is that?_ Ken struggled to get to his feet but hissed through his teeth as he found the exertion impossible. _If Dai chan and the others were okay, I wouldn't have slid so far down that tree. Something has them. I bet it already knows I'm here._

Ken felt his entire body freeze as something dark and shadowy made its way out of the bushes. 

***

Sora picked up the larger branches she found along the ground, hoping she wouldn't find any Digisnakemons as she went. Biomon hopped along behind her, sniffing for food. 

_I know Yo-yo chan wants to spend as much time as possible together, but this isn't really the best place to be alone. I miss cuddling up next to her and... ohhhh... well, we can cuddle tonight anyway._ Sora mused as she went along. _We'll need to. It's freezing around here._

_I need to talk to her anyway. I hope I get the time soon. I'd give her anything, she knows that. So why does it bother her so much -?_

A sudden sound brought Sora out of her revelry. Biomon was gone. 

"Bi-chan?" She called. _I don't think I want to be alone here._ "Bii?" 

_Where'd the little pink bird get to?_ She set her load down and glanced over the area. _I have no fucking idea where I am._

Her heart began to beat frantically like a scared animal was trapped in her chest. She was alone; she was lost. And she was terrified. 

"Anyone? Where are you guys?" She called loudly. A flash of purple caught her eye. Turning around she saw a man dressed in black from head to toe. "Um... hello? Are you a Digimon? Do you live here?" 

Sora mentally prepared herself for a fight. Her mother hadn't liked it, but during high school she'd taken up self-defense classes. She'd learned to like it after Sora beat a would-be rapist nearly to death on her way home from a frat party one night in college. 

The man said nothing, but walked slowly forward. Sora began a move to launch a kick on the man. She couldn't move. 

Panic began to set it. She couldn't even bring her lips to release the bloodcurdling scream she felt rising in her chest. He continued his walk over to her and forced her down to the ground. Scarlet eyes flashing wildly, Sora began to lose it as he began to lick her neck. 

_He's... he's going to.... why can't I move? Miya chan please come get me!!! WHY CAN'T I MOVE!!! I AM NOT A SHRINKING VIOLET AND I WANT TO KICK HIS ASS!!!_

His arms pinned her to the ground, he looked deep into her eyes as she finally regained a smidgen of control. 

And screamed for all she was worth. Drowning out the sound of a little purple haired girl giggling wickedly in the bushes. 

***

"Sora chan?!?!" Miyako cried angrily. _What's going on for her to scream like that??_

"Miya chan wait!" Hikari grabbed her arm before she went running madly into the forest. "Where are we?" 

Miyako looked around them, only to find the same woods they had seen everywhere in this godsforsaken forest. And Tailmon's clawmark. But no Tailmon. 

"Where did our Digimon go?" 

"I think it was a really bad idea to split up at night." Hikari said firmly. 

_oh.... Sam..._

"What _is_ that?" Hikari demanded grabbing her head. Miyako looked at her in alarm. She grabbed Hikari and held her close. 

"Don't flake out on me Hikari chan!" She yelled. "I need you to help me find Sora chan, ne??" 

Hikari's visage was unreadable. Her jaw was slacked, eyes bright in pain or fear, possibly both. 

"Follow me." She whispered taking Miyako hand and walking directly out of the thicket they had been in. Miyako trotted along behind quickly, still frightened, but she had seen Hikari do stranger things than navigate a simple forest. 

"Sora chan!! Sora?" Miyako cried in disbelief. She was writhing around on the ground, crying and screaming. But there was nothing there. Miyako ran to her side. 

"Sora chan please calm down. It's okay. I'm _here_. Sora... Umou chaaann...." Miyako whispered cupping her face with one hand and leaning close to her. Sora's eyes almost seemed blind, as though her mind were completely somewhere else. 

_SAM!!!!_

Hikari gasped and grabbed her head again. 

"_Stay_ with her Miya chan." Hikari instructed. "I'll be right back." 

Hikari quickly turned around and ran in the other direction into the black of the dark woods. 

She turned around another thicket and saw Daisuke leaning over Ken, hands almost but not quite touching him. As if he were afraid to help. 

"What happened?" She asked firmly. Daisuke turned to her, tears in his eyes. 

"Ken chan was in the tree picking fruit. I heard something and asked him to come down... he started to fall, and suddenly I was somewhere else, near another tree. When I finally got back here..." Daisuke motioned to Ken whose face was twisted in pain. He was curled up around his middle breathing heavily. Hikari concentrated hard again. 

_No.......sam......can't....take you......._

The disjointed thoughts floated into her consciousness, making very little sense but fear and anger. Hikari knelt beside him and put her hand to his temple. A horror raged inside Ken's head. 

"Illusions, deceptions. Can't you do any better than that?" Hikari accused irately. Her voice was almost a maddened snarl and Daisuke stepped back, wondering if he could actually do anything to help Ken. 

_Illusions? So maybe Ken chan will be okay... maybe... GODS I hope so... oh Ken chan._

Hikari looked up at Daisuke in sympathy. His frantic thoughts echoed in her head. _He really loves him._

She removed her hand from Ken's forehead and took Daisuke's hand. "Try to uncurl him. I don't think the baby's hurt, but she could be if we don't get Ken chan out of this. He thinks the enemy is hurting her and his intense reaction to that illusion could trigger a real problem." 

Daisuke nodded and following her instructions joined Hikari in laying him flat on the ground. Ken moaned softly as they moved him. 

_Hikari chan was wrong. Ken chan has hurt himself, but if we don't get him to wake up, it'll be worse!_ Daisuke thought. Hikari looked up at him severely then dropped her head to analyze Ken again. Once again she put her hand to his temple. 

_The dark man is here, he's reached inside me... has his hands on Sam... inside me... the beating of dark wings..._

"It might as well be happening." Hikari whispered fearfully. 

_He's going to corrupt her.... he's going to make her pay for the things I've done!_

"Snap out of it Ken chan!!!" Daisuke screeched angrily. Ken cried out pitifully. 

_Ripping... taking...._

Hikari watched in horror as the illusionistic man dug another cruel hand into Ken and proceeded to rip the child out of him. She had no time to even gasp. 

A dark wave of energy blasted forth and knocked both Daisuke and Hikari far away from their fallen comrade. Daisuke couldn't even stand to see what had happened, but he could crawl, and crawl he did. Creeping along the ground like Ken's Digimon Daisuke made his way over back to Ken's side. 

"The forest..." Ken whispered weakly. He rolled his head over to Daisuke. Hikari looked up from her position. A huge black circle marked the earth where the dark wave had come forth, breaking the illusion. 

"The forest is _gone_." She said in disbelief. She grabbed her own knee and began forcing herself up. A gloved paw helped her. 

"You couldn't see us." Tailmon told her surprised girl. 

"He's gone..." Sora said laughing hysterically. Tears wet her face as she rocked back and forth. Miyako forced her into a warm embrace and began whispering soothing messages into her ear as she pet her beloved's sweat soaked hair. 

"We _are_ still on File Island." Koushiro cried. "This is the area just below Infinity Mountain!" 

"_No one_ can break my illusions." The conscious members of the scouting party found themselves looking at an enraged little girl. Baring her teeth, eyes the color of diseased blood bore into them accusingly. She raised her round little bauble and whipped her hair back. "No one. 

She hissed coldly at them and suddenly relaxed her face and began to giggled. "That was so much fun Sora chan. You've got a great body and I want to play with you again and again and again." 

"Why you!" Miyako growled. The girl raised her hand so an obvious violet barrier formed in front of them. She shook her head dismissively. 

"Now now, Miyako chan. You think you can stop me? I had you guys wandering around in my maze like brain-damaged little rats. Even your great white princess couldn't see through the all the illusions, knowing they were there. Right Hikari?" 

Hikari tried to think of something biting to say; instead she walked silently over to Ken. 

"Are you okay?" 

Ken felt his belly cautiously. "I think so. It was all in my head wasn't it?" 

"You didn't know that a minute ago." Hikari said severely trying to determine how much of his panting was from residual fear rather than an actual wound. _I wish I knew more about babies. Then I could make sure Sam was alright._

"Right now I kind of wish you did too." Ken replied, not even facing her. His eyes were focused on his stomach, straining his senses to feel life inside. A kick, a roll, anything. "Ohh... please do something..." 

The girl began to walk forward again. Ken's head snapped up to face her. She stopped. 

"You're Ichijoji Ken. The dark wind knows about you. It knows about Sam too. I didn't realize she was here too." The girl said with half-lidded interest. "You stopped me. No one stops me. Though admittedly, I wasn't expecting a master of the Darkness to come along." 

"Shut up." Ken hissed. "Get out of here before we decide to tie you up and drag you along behind." 

"It's only fair you know me, since I know about you. I'm Shoujo. I had another name once, but I lost it." She said proudly. 

Hikari gave her a condescending look. "Why should we care?" 

"Know your enemy." Shoujo told them, raising a finger proudly. "I'll be going now, but let me warn you, I'll be back soon. My black beasts will be waiting, and next time, win or lose, I'm taking sexy Sora chan with me. She'll fly with Shoujo in the sky." 

Shoujo giggled, flipped her shaded mane and swung her arm around in a circle, disappearing once the bright green trail hand come full swing. The Digidestine tried not to look at one another, for fear of admitting they were sorely outmatched at the moment. 

"Oh..." Ken said in relief, rubbing his belly and releasing some of his stress through tears. That little flutter inside him had never seemed so magical. "Sam you scare me sometimes." 

"Sam?" Daisuke practically roared. "You scared the piss out of me in that tree! Not to mention when I found you here out of your mind!" 

"We are in so much fucking trouble." Koushiro said finally, crouching down and putting his head in his hands. 

"You'll think of something, Koushiro chan." Tentomon assured him. Miyako continued petting her lover's hair. Sora was still rocking back and forth, muttering pieces of nonsense. 

"Ken chan did you really stop her?" Miyako asked. Ken was still leaning back against a rock, savoring every little movement that made him believe that miracles did indeed happen. 

"I think so. I... couldn't let that creature take Sam." 

Sora burst into a tearful giggle. "Stupid little bitch!" 

"Sora chan please." Miyako held her tightly. Sora continued to laugh clumsily. 

"Don't mess with motherly instinct. The kid didn't know that much." She continued. "She didn't know _that_." 

_She's coming apart. What did Sora see?_ Koushiro wondered. "Well, we have a place to stay for the night." 

"But it's freezing here." Miyako said. Koushiro picked up his supplies. 

"Not here. We're close to a collection of hot springs. We'll be warm enough there." Koushiro explained. He looked over at the weakened trio. "Do you feel strong enough to move, Ken kun?" 

"Ano... if I can get up." Ken said uncertainly. He put a hand to the ground to force the move and found that Daisuke was worming his way under his other arm. 

"Come on." Daisuke remained there and after a little more panting, Ken managed to get to his feet. Though he was a little uncertain if he could stay there. However, Daisuke refused to leave his side until they'd reached the springs and practically carried his weight the whole way. 

"Rest up." Sora muttered. Miyako looked into her blearily sad eyes. "Make a plan in the morning. Find the others." 

"Shh... relax." Miyako helped her down onto a soft bed of leaves. She looked over worriedly as Hikari and Daisuke were doing the same for Ken. He'd given up pretending he wasn't extremely uncomfortable and had to allow them to help him. They'd all seen the frightened look on his face, dreaded the horrible idea that his daughter might not survive. But at least for the night, she and her father were safe, if a little sore. 

_Not a good place to be when carrying a baby._ Miyako thought, laying next to her koi, determined never to leave her side again until they were securely back in their own world, or that Shoujo bitch was dead. _Not a good place at all._

Sora's eyes soon closed heavily and Miyako curled herself around her lover, petting her hair, admiring her strong face. 

_You're strong for everyone. You're mother to everyone, but you don't have to be strong for me. I love you _ as you are_. If you feel weak, I'll be the strong one. If you don't feel up to leading, I'll lead. Just don't shut me out._

Miyako noted with amusement that Ken had Daisuke and Hikari sleeping on either side of him, all of their Digimon piled around like a group of particularly fierce hamsters. 

_One of them will be very good to him. And to think, if it weren't for that sweet night a few years ago, I might be curled up with them, hoping just like them, to find the happiness and equality I have right here._

She smiled and cuddled up to Sora, who finally broke a smile in her sleep and, purring a little, curled her head into Miyako's breasts. 

_There's more than one thing Shoujo doesn't understand._ Miyako mused as she drifted into sleep. 

  
If you like, email me and let me know. I'm vain and like to know if yall like what I'm doing. 


	11. Bokura no Tamago!

Episode Eleven: Bokura no Tamago!

Miyako awoke slowly, stretching and feeling the warm blankets around her. Sora had left the bed already, so she didn't bother to open her eyes as she rolled onto her back and sniffed happily at the sent of good cooking. Sora had always been a good cook. Miyako was extremely hungry, and tried to remember if she'd bothered to get any dinner the night before. She dismissed the idea quickly. She was starving and she had most likely forgotten about dinner and hopped in bed with Sora. 

"Whatcha cookin for Yo-Yo chan?" Miyako called reaching for her glasses. Suddenly the world came into view. "Eep. Forgot where I was there for a second." 

Koushiro smiled sardonically at her. He was leaning over a spring in his boxers washing clothes. "Here's your underwear Yo-yo chan." 

He tossed the frilly pair of purple underpinning at her, which she caught, narrowly keeping her blanket around her. "Why are you playing with my panties, Koushiro chan?" 

"I'm doing laundry. Sora kun stripped you down early this morning so I'd be done with your underwear when you woke up." 

Miyako scowled in embarrassment. "Where's Sora? Is everyone else still asleep?" 

"She's cooking breakfast. And mostly, yes." He pointed over a ways from the camp. Miyako sat down to tie her boots on and went to find her lover. 

_She shouldn't be trying to take care of us all right now. She needs to relax and try to get her head together._

Miyako approached Sora's back as the taller woman brandished her spatula against the eggs and sang softly to herself. She waited patiently as the eggs cooked, watching over them as attentively as though life itself depended on them cooking properly. 

"Yume mita jibun totemo tookute   
Hito shirezu nakiTaichi   
Bukiyou de kimochi ienakattari   
Tsuyogatte misetari 

Demo kono yo ni hitori nara   
Namida ga kieru kawari ni ai mo kieru   
Utsumukanaide habatakou   
Ashita wa motto chikaku naru daita yume ni" 

She was standing there in nothing but a small red pair of men's boxers, her matching bra, and her boots. The clash between her strange method of dress and the domestic scene wasn't lost on Miyako. 

"Tabi wa nagakute toki ni tsurakute   
Hito wa tada chiisai   
Yowasa ga fui ni mienaku suru no   
Koko ni iru imi sae" 

"You're so adorable." Miyako said affectionately. Sora half-turned and gave her lover a perfunctory smile. 

"How do you like your eggs? Sunny side up? Jubei-yaki?" 

"Umou chan, why are you doing this?" Miyako asked softly. Sora turned around again to tend to the eggs. 

"We haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon. I assumed everyone would be pretty hungry." 

Miyako could see her hands shaking as she stood there trying to be a pillar of strength. 

"I mean, why are you standing there trying to mother us after what you just went through?!" Miyako demanded. Sora looked at the ground. 

"I have to do something, Miya. I have to stay busy." A tear fell from her face. "I..." 

"Sora..." Miyako came over and presses her cheek lightly against the woman's bare back. "It'll be alright. You shouldn't have been alone." 

"Biomon was there. And Ken chan wasn't alone at all. Look what she did to him." Sora protested sharply. Miyako could feel the firm muscles tensing in her lover's back. They were already under stain. "Look. He didn't... Maze's creature didn't technically hurt me... not really." 

"Then what did he do?" 

"He held me down. He tortured me. He... showed me how weak I am. He made me feel helpless. Oh, the things he showed me... I _never_ want to feel that way. Ever,Yo-yo. Ever." 

"You don't always have to be the strong one." Miyako said. "But you're far stronger than me a lot of the time. I can be strong for you." 

"We're both strong, Miya. Together." Sora drew in a breath as she realized what she'd just said. Miyako moved away and looked at her accusingly. 

"You _do_ mind if I take that job in America!" 

"Of course I mind! But I love you! And if it makes you happy I want you to do that." Sora replied intensely. Her cheeks reddened as she met Miyako's smooth brown eyes. "There isn't anything I would deny you." 

"I would be leaving the country. I wouldn't be leaving you." 

"I know." Sora turned back around and busied herself. "Could you wake Hikari chan and Daisuke kun so they can make some chopsticks? I think Ken chan should sleep some more after last night." 

_And so should you, you stubborn woman._ Miyako thought as she crossed the camp, snatching her blanket as she went. 

"She loves me." The woman whispered to herself. She looked over at Hikari, Ken and Davis, making a plan of attack. She chose Hikari first, and shook her gently, putting a finger to her lips when the girl had opened her eyes. Hikari nodded and disentangled herself. Hikari then helped Miyako and the Digimon to drag Daisuke away from their former bed to wake him up. He didn't seem at all disturbed by the change in location, but they shook him awake anyway, and he promptly walked into a spring when he got onto his feet. 

"Wah!" Daisuke cried, hopping out of the water. 

"Well, now that you've gotten your clothes wet anyway, hand them over so Koushiro can add them to the laundry." Miyako ordered. "I think that spring there is the one Koushiro and Sora used this morning for a bath." 

"It wasn't so bad. We should probably take the chance to clean up too." 

"We might not get a chance later." Hikari concurred, slipping out of her clothes. 

"Do we have the next load ready?" Koushiro asked as he walked up to them. He felt a huge sweatbubble coming on and averted his eyes from the completely naked Hikari and Daisuke. 

"Almost." Hikari giggled. Miyako narrowed her eyes trying to figure out what she was doing. 

Hikari got on her tiptoes and snuck as cheesily as she could over to Ken, who, fully clothed was laying peacefully in deep sleep. _Poor guy probably needs it._

"Okay I got-" Hikari stopped short. She'd managed to slip most of his clothing off. He'd been curled up on his side, with one arm draped protectively over his middle. Now, with his clothing gone, something became very obvious. 

"When did he get so big?" Daisuke blurted out. The small curve he'd observed on their first night had doubled in size. _He looks like he's halfway done. Why isn't anything normal when it comes to Ken?_

"I would say while we were in the Maze Forest." Koushiro intervened. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, and spent the time trying to figure out what had happened to them. "I haven't derived all the details yet, but it appears that Maze sucked us into a kind of demi-universe, where time moved faster, but her illusions made us unaware of the fact." 

"Well..." Hikari looked sympathetically over Ken's body. "We need to wake him. To tell him about this and to get his underwear." 

"Nah." Daisuke said. "We can tell him later. And I can get his briefs off without him waking up." 

Miyako and Hikari cocked their heads questioningly. Daisuke grinned. He walked over to where they had all been sleeping and knelt beside Ken, brushing a hand down his cheek before positioning a finger under his chin. 

"You know how cats like to be rubbed on their necks?" Daisuke began brushing the sensitive skin under his chin gently and Ken leaned into the caress. Daisuke motioned with his head, and Hikari came over to take over the process. 

Daisuke slowly slipped off Ken's briefs and in a fluid motion, took the blanket from Miyako and draped it over Ken. 

"You get extra hentai points, Dai kun." Miyako muttered, handing the closes to Koushiro, who was valiantly withholding his amusement. She slipped out of her clean undergarments and hopped into the spring with Daisuke and Hikari for a morning bath. 

***

"It's too beautiful here for all this to be going on." Mimi sighed as she petted the blue head of hair beside her beside her. She snuggled up to his body and she could feel his warmth once again next to her. 

"I didn't think it was so bad." Jyou replied. Mimi smirked at his joke and placed a few kisses on his neck. 

"I wasn't talking about last night. Though that was pretty amazing." Mimi hadn't expected Jyou to be such a generous lover. Though she was a bit proud of herself under the circumstances. She had bet Hikari over who would have consummated their target relationship before they got back from their initial adventure into the wild. She bet anything that with Daisuke as a distraction, she'd beaten Hikari. "I'll have to thank Palmon and Gomamon for taking the watch last night so we could be alone." 

"It was pretty dangerous to go off alone like that." Jyou mused. Mimi shot him a scathing look. He raised his hands in surrender. "But worth it, of course!" 

She rose stiffly and began to head over and wake the others. 

"Forgetting something, Mimi?" Jyou asked sarcastically. Mimi leaned over and grinned sensually. 

"Oh? And what would that be?" 

"For goodness sakes. Spare the guys some trauma and put on some underwear." 

"Oh, it's not like they haven't seen it all before." She giggled. "Beside, they're not interested in _my_ stuff. You'd better put something on though." 

"I have every intention of doing that, you exhibitionist." Jyou said reaching for his boxers, which were deftly snatched by Mimi. She held them in front of her and quickly slipped them on. 

"Give me back my underwear." Jyou ordered. Mimi began to prance around in them daintily. 

"Why? There's a perfectly good pair of panties over there." 

"I'm not wearing your panties, Mimi san." Jyou retorted. Mimi shrugged. 

"Fine, go commando for all I care." She told him while strapping on her bra. "It'll be easier for me to get to you later. I'm going to wake the others." 

"Mimi!" 

_How did I get myself into this?_ Jyou wondered as he heard the others starting to rise. _Oh, yeah. Hmm. That certainly bears some more thought._

Jyou started to fold up the blankets, then realized that Mimi had left with his underwear and his glasses and he was still standing their blind and in the buff. "Dammit." 

***

"Koushiro chan. You're acting peculiar." 

"Am I." Koushiro stared up at the clothing hanging from a line of string. The wind took the edges and made them swing back and forth a bit. 

"Yes, you are." Tentomon insisted. "What's on your mind? Is it what Miyako san said about Mimi san?" 

"So you heard that, huh?" 

"I certainly did. Do you have feelings for her?" 

"Is it a crime to want to stay single?" Koushiro asked sharply. Pulling his brows together to look severely at the ladybug like creature he'd come to trust implicitly. Koushiro leaned forward and put his arms on his knees. "Is it so wrong not to want to hook up with someone?" 

"I really wouldn't know. Don't you get lonely?" 

"Not really. I missed having you around, of course." Koushiro admitted. "I talk with Jyou kun all the time. And Yamato kun and Taichi kun often arrange things so we can get together. I have family and friends. Why would I need anything else? Honestly, I do find Mimi san attractive, but I think I'd prefer my independence over a relationship." 

"That sounds reasonable, I suppose." 

"I guess I'm just not like the others." Koushiro mused. He bit his thumb and listened to the distant laughter floating over the air. Sora was singing again, softly and a bit sadly, but he had hope that she would pull through. She had been a bit unsteady that morning. However, she had Miyako to support her. And she had her friends, which he deemed much more important. When they were in the spring together, she even managed a little smile after talking to him a bit. 

"That's not necessarily a bad thing. Just don't distance yourself from them. You'll regret it, Koushiro chan." Tentomon advised. 

"I'll do my best not to." Koushiro sighed and looked out over the steaming spring. "The thing with computers is, you can't hurt their feelings. Except for that program that Ken kun created that can carry on a conversation, solve calculus problems and read tarot cards." 

***

Ken woke slowly to the aroma of cooking eggs and grilled fruit. 

He promptly scrambled up and managed to toss his cookies a bit away from their campsite. 

_This should have stopped by now._ He scolded himself. _It's psychosomatic. It's all in your head. There is no reason for me to continue to get sick every morning._ It was then when he realized that he was completely naked. 

When he'd been hiding under his large sweater, it had been easy to ignore his steadily increasing girth, but without it, Ken couldn't help but gape at how quickly he'd lost the shape he was used to seeing down there. He tentatively explored his well-rounded belly. Firm. Real. Sam made a flip as though to say good-morning. Ken smiled. _This is so strange. How could she grow that fast? I wonder what Dr. Tanaka would think about this._

He braced himself, but standing didn't seem to cause any undue pain that day. _At least she's safe._

Ken walked back over to where he'd been sleeping and noticed something written in the sand. 

"We took your clothes to go wash them. You can use the spring over here to clean up." An arrow was drawn over to one of the nearby springs. "Come over when you get done and we'll have breakfast ready. Daisuke." 

"And I'd better get my damned clothes back, too." He grumbled to himself as he went over to the spring and slid in. The water was very warm, and he was glad. His back was aching badly from the added strain and the rough night. His head throbbed incessantly and he was pretty sure his gums were bleeding a little. He didn't want to think about that last part. 

He found some soap on the side of the spring and began to clean up. 

"Mind if I join you?" A cheerful voice asked from over his shoulder. 

Sure, Hika chan." Ken replied before noticing that she had taken of her underwear to slide into the water. She smiled at him warmly. She'd laid her pink underwear by the side of the spring, along with his. 

"I was sent to bring you that." She pointed to the undergarments. "And tell you to come over when you get done. But I decided to give you some company as well. Feeling any better today?" 

"Anything seems better after yesterday." Ken admitted. _She has to have seen how awful I look already. I wonder if Dai chan helped pull the Disappearing Underwear trick._

"I wanted to wake you up when we had to take your clothes." Hikari divulged. "But when Dai kun said he could get you undressed without you losing sleep. I had to see." 

Ken twisted his head trying to get a better view of this crazy woman. "I thought you were supposed to be an angel?" 

"Sometimes." Hikari said roguishly. "When it suits me." 

"Ah, well." Ken dipped his head backwards in the water and tried his best to get it clean. Or cleaner, either would do. Hikari swam over behind him and took a scrub brush to his back. "Where did all these supplies come from?" 

"The older Digidestine used to use this place as an overnight campsite, back when we could travel here all the time with the television sets." She told him, systematically working out the kinks in his back. "They left a few supplies here for anyone else who wanted to use the area. Blankets, soap, eggs... I think there might be other sites like this, but I'd have to ask them." 

"Sounds nice. I wonder why we got separated from the Digital World for so long. Now it seems like the children have done something to keep people from traveling here normally. But I don't think they've been here that long." 

"I think you're right." Hikari admitted setting the brush aside and looking into his eyes. She shrugged. "Maybe we should just ask them." 

She giggled. Ken was looking at her as if she'd just decided to take up vows with Vamdemon. 

"It's not that far off an idea. If they aren't under a compulsion, we might be able to get through to them." 

"I didn't see the other long enough to tell, but I think Maze is beyond reason." 

Hikari nodded vigorously at the thought of that deranged child and climbed out of the tub. "Are you finished?" 

Ken flushed as she began putting her underwear back on in front of him. It was pretty, matching pink, with two white sections on the cups, clearly designed to draw attention to that area. She had developed a lot over the years, and hadn't let herself go soft at all. He ran his eyes over her graceful body. _Hikari..._

"Ano, sure. Thanks." Ken forced his mind back to the real world. He'd have rather stayed in the water, as it was the only place at the moment where he didn't feel completely huge and clumsy. However, he was starving, and the smell of breakfast didn't seem to be having an adverse affect on him this time. He reached up to the ledge of the spring and began pulling himself out of the water. He fell right back in. 

"Hold on. Let me help." Hikari grinned and extended a hand. After a moment she managed to help him lever himself out of the spring, and turned diplomatically so he could cover himself with what little clothing he had. 

_What is with Hika chan and Dai chan?_ Ken wondered as he followed her. He draped his right arm across his body to hold onto his left arm, and to do what he could to cover his condition. _Aren't you supposed to be less attractive when you're pregnant?_

"Don't worry how you look, Ken chan." Hikari advised. "None of us are wearing anything substantial." 

"Tailmon and I found you guys some good fruit to eat!" Biomon declared. Sora patted her head. 

Sora began setting chopsticks by each plate. "Good job, Bi." 

"Eat up guys." Sora caught the worried and questioning look that Ken was giving her and she returned by pointedly setting a pair beside his plate an giving him a look that said: _Especially you. _

"So explain this whole time warp thing to me again." Daisuke said. Koushiro had just tossed him his medication, and Ken popped the bottle open. 

"Time warp?" He frowned as he shook two little pills out and tossed his head back to swallow them. He clicked the top back on and focused his attention on whatever inspiration his older friend could provide. 

"When Maze got us to enter her Maze forest, it was like a little mini-dimension." Koushiro said in between bites. Ken sniffed the fare and took a hesitant taste. He found it delicious. "The time in the Maze forest was faster than our own time. A time warp. It's probably why we couldn't send messages to the others. I sent one this morning but they haven't answered yet. We spent much longer there than we thought we did, due to Maze's intricate illusions." 

"How long?" 

"In our time, only a week and a half." Koushiro informed them. He paused, mentally trying to judge what reactions would come. "In Maze time, it was closer to two months." 

Ken paled and looked down at what had seemed to be a medical marvel half an hour ago. 

"Dammit." He finally said. Sora put her chopsticks down for a moment and rested her forehead on her hands. Miyako looked at her in shock. 

_She's shaking._ Miyako stopped eating and put her arms around her protectively. 

"Exactly." Sora replied to Ken. She steadied herself and continued to eat. _I'm losing it. But I won't let my guard down. I can't let that sick little girl win by pushing me off the deep end._

"We need to contact the others as soon as possible." Hikari instructed. "I think we might be outclassed here, even if they have tricked us so far." 

They were quiet for a time, thinking it over and conceding to Hikari's wisdom in the matter. It seemed that at times Hikari would give them a lightbulb, something that they didn't know from their empirical senses, but it turned out to be true regardless. 

"Un, Izumi san." Ken ventured after a moment. "Is it possible that the Digital World is out of synch with our world again?" 

"You mean that the Digital Time is moving fast than ours? It shouldn- no, well I'm sure it's possible, but I'm not sure I could tell from here." Koushiro shoved the remainder of his breakfast in his mouth and grabbed his D-terminal to start typing. 

Ken started to get up to see Koushiro's progress but felt a firm hand on either shoulder, where Daisuke and Hikari obviously were telling him to sit still and finish his own breakfast. 

***

Gally slouched in her throne and sipped moodily on her miso soup. Yugo was really getting to be a good cook, which was just as well, since they'd been on their own for so long. 

Her bauble was hovering in front of her and glowing its token red. The light shone onto the air like a projector, and Gally watched as the Digidestine got themselves prepared for the day. 

"Yugo." Gally barked. She knew that wherever he was, Yugo would know she would want him to come. He probably would have known she wanted him just from her intent. He was always the most Sensitive of the group. 

She only had to wait a moment before the auburn haired child entered the room. His large, seemingly innocent eyes had seen far too much of himself at an early age. She knew for certain she would never overcome her Darkness, and didn't want to. It suited her greatly and she enjoyed it. However, if any of them had the strength to leave the Darkness, to ignore the dark wind, it would be Yugo. 

"I told you guys not to use the power of the Darkling. Look at them!" Gally motioned angrily to the vision of their new enemies. "They came because you insisted on drawing energy from the Darkling!" 

"I don't see the connection." Yugo protested. "Besides, the energy from the Darkling is much safer to use than your source. My bauble would never have hurt that pretty blond so badly." 

"All the more reason for me to continue using it." Gally snapped. She turned her head in disbelief and irritation as a giggling could be heard coming that way. Gally twitched her lip. 

"Fly fly fly fly!" Shoujo sang as she danced into the room and began a waltz with her bauble. Her green hair twirling around her like a monochromatic rainbow. "Sora the sky! Sora and me! I love I love I love you Shi!" 

To her great disappointment, Yugo chuckled. She attempted to bore a whole in the back of his head to no avail. 

"Bliss." He said, feeling Shoujo's present emotions. Gally snorted. 

"Beautiful insanity." Gally noted. Shoujo had begun a conversation with the air about her wonderful new beloved, and how fun it was to torture her. Completely oblivious to the fact that anyone else was in the room. "Why is she in love with our enemy? This is ridiculous." 

Yugo waved a hand over his bauble to reveal the Digidestine in question. "Look at her." 

"_You_ can't be in love with her." Gally admonished. Yugo shook his head. 

"I'm not." His clear young voice came. "But Shoujo is. Sora resembles her sister. Look at her, she definitely resembles Shiori." 

Shoujo stopped abruptly and for once the look of evil glee abandoned her face. The delicate and poisonously beautiful face crumbled into despair as she grabbed her head and started sobbing. 

"NONONONO!!" She screamed, eventually loosing her footing and falling to the floor. "Sister sister sister.... nonono..." 

"Isn't it bad enough I have to deal with Doko whenever he finds something he wants to kill?" Gally demanded, avoiding the terrible scene in front of her. Shoujo's eyes were burning like demented flames, and she continued to twitch even when the initial shock of hearing her sister's name had past. "What if our enemies saw her like this?" 

"They'd probably pity her." Yugo muttered. He arched a brow. "Then bind and gag her, because they aren't stupid." 

"I don't know what possessed Destayne to think he could actually get her through the Initiation. If we couldn't do it properly, Shoujo had no chance." 

"Destayne craved glory and approval. If he were to bring four Summoners of our caliber to masterhood at such an early age, he would have been deemed the best master in all the land." 

Gally paused, and took a look back at her crazy sister. 

"I can't I can't I can't.... save her please..." She whispered desolately. 

_So peaceful when she's insane._ Gally mused. _Such a delightful devil when she regains her wits._

"You think he's still in there?" 

"Destayne? No, she burned his spirit for energy long ago. He's gone." 

"Good." Gally got up and strolled over to the cages behind them. She looked at the captured Digimon inside, and picked one, dragging it along until she had reached Shoujo. "I have a gift for you, my sister. A little Yokomon to torment." 

A maniacal grin transform the pretty young girl from despair to elation. "For me? Really? Oh, I love love love you Gally chan!" 

She gave the smaller girl a big hug and skipped away dragging the Yokomon to its doom. 

"Please stop her!" The Yokomon pleaded desperately. "Don't let this crazy child take me!!" 

Gally rolled her eyes and walked back over to Yugo. 

"She's easy to please." Yugo remarked. "How's Doko?" 

"Still regenerating." 

"I suppose it's my turn again." 

"You could have annihilated them on your first try." Gally pointed out. Yugo shook his head. 

"I wanted to get an idea of how their minds worked first. Besides, it wouldn't be nice to send Odango out on a kill when I don't know what the enemy is capable of." 

"You're silly." Gally scoffed, reaching out so her bauble would follow her hand. "Naming your beasts. They don't understand such things. I fail to see the point." 

"I love Odango. And I love all of my black beasts. And all my brethren." 

"Even me," Gally teased, giving him a fierce look to prove her evil to him. Yugo rubbed his nose. 

"Especially you." 

Gally narrowed her eyes. That hadn't been the answer she'd expected, even from Yugo. 

"You're silly." She diagnosed as she left to check on Doko. 

***

_I've got to be blushing._ Jyou thought as he checked over Yamato's injuries. He may have been wearing silky pink underwear, but at least he'd gotten his glasses back. 

Jyou had been uncertain of how well he'd done in that midnight surgery. He was worried he hadn't stopped all the bleeding, but days later there were no signs of residual internal bleeding. Their progress had slowed even further. Yamato had to lie on Garurumon's back and ride for them to transport him safely. At first, they hadn't been able to transport him at all. 

"You're looking fine." Jyou said, having changed Yamato's bandages again. Yamato gave him a cynical look. "Fine as in you'll probably live to see Sora kun and Miyako chan's promise ceremony, if you don't get into any more knife fights." 

Iori came over and handed plates to them. "Eggs. It was the best I could come up with." 

"They taste fine to me, Iori kun." Takeru said approvingly. He snickered at himself. "But of course, I'm a college student, too. So what do I know about taste anymore?" 

"Food is food." Armadillomon declared, digging in. 

Taichi offered Yamato a plate. He turned his head and frowned slightly. "Thanks but no thanks. Not hungry." 

Taichi hoffed. Yamato had done such a good job taking care of him, he wanted to return his kindness and prove that he was more than willing to take the role if necessary. Given that his wound had only been a head injury, and he'd been able to walk soon after, but still, he was disappointed he didn't do as well on the nurture side. 

_I guess courage doesn't always lend itself to all that touchy feely stuff._ Taichi thought. _But if Yama chan can get of his tough-guyness to take care of me, I can do it to take care of him. But what if he can't get over his to let himself be taken care of? Oh, wait... I lost track._

"Come on, Yama chaaan. You need to eat. Here comes the chu-chu!" Taichi sang boisterously. He ignored Takeru's outburst of laughter and hoped the boy got egg up his nose. Yamato pressed his lips into a line and made a terribly pained face. 

"What? Are you okay?" 

"Don't. Make. Me. Laugh." Yamato managed after a moment. He broke down and let out a few very painful chuckles. "Oh, _gods_... that hurts." 

"Um. Okay. No chu-chus." Taichi conceded. "But will you eat it anyway?" 

Taichi held the fork to his mouth. Logically, Yamato hadn't been able to eat for a little while anyway. The pain had made him nauseous. Jyou had medicine to help him sleep, but didn't have any real painkillers. Yamato sighed and took the fork. 

"Okay, I'll try. But I'll feed myself. I'm not a baby." 

"Could have fooled me." Mimi ribbed softly. Jyou leaned over and tickled her sides until she was laughing again. She sighed dreamily. "Why can't our time here be like this all the time?" 

"It is." Jyou said, looking around the camp. "We just have to save the world in between." 

***

"Hika chan, I _swear_ if you take a picture of me, I'll kill you." Ken warned her, hiding behind his D-terminal. Hikari pouted. 

"You're not fun." 

"I'll pose for ya!" Daisuke cried, immediately jumping up and posing in his boxers. 

"Don't hate be because I'm beautiful!" Daisuke flung his head back as if tousling the long luxurious hair he didn't have. Just his short and spiky auburn locks and the goggles. "Hate me because... I stole your boyfriend!" 

"Too true, you hooch." Miyako said merrily. She grabbed a hold of Sora, who was sitting quietly and petting Biomon's head. "Come on!" 

"Wait, Yo-" 

Miyako quickly swung her around for a pose in front of Hikari's camera. 

"Oohhh! You guys look so cute!" Hikari cooed. "Work it girls!" 

Daisuke rolled his eyes and sat next to Ken. "I feel neglected." 

"Feel glad the camera's off you." Ken said absently as he typed away at his D-terminal. Daisuke slowly inched over and rested his chin on Ken's shoulder as he worked. 

"Whatcha doin?" 

"I'm trying to find a way to track temporal or spatial distortions in the Digital World. Er, that is, I think I can track the evil children when they aren't in Maze Space or traveling using their baubles." Ken explained. He glanced over at Daisuke' face, so eagerly looking at his work from it's stolen resting place on his shoulder. _Sneak._ he though affectionately. 

"Oh, that's good. You're so smart." 

"It was Izumi san's idea really. He decided to see if he couldn't contact Wallace in the real world. Actually I feel like a dead head today." Ken admitted. _A good night's sleep and breakfast by Sora kun and I'm still worn out._ "We could probably use the distortion over where we broke out of the Maze Forest to travel back home. Ano." 

Ken shook his head. _What am I thinking?_ "Saa, that would be if I had the energy to open a gate right now, and I don't." 

Daisuke started. "Are you okay? That doesn't sound good." 

Ken smiled at him reassuringly. "I'm just tired. It takes a tremendous amount of energy to open a gate, even when you're up to par." 

"So we couldn't help you do it?" Daisuke suggested. "We did before." 

"We could, but we'd have to leave the others behind. Then our enemies would focus on them." He sighed. "Besides, it will be gone by the end of the day. Hika chan's the only one with enough energy off hand to do it. I'd hate to drain her and not be able to get back to help. She can replenish her source of energy easily here in the Digital World though. There's more Light energy." 

"Oh." Daisuke nodded like he understood. _Well, I get most of that._

"And like I said, it should be gone soon. Unless I don't know my own strength." 

"I don't know your own strength. That was the weirdest thing I've ever seen you do!" 

Ken beamed. "Does that include Mimi chan's karaoke contests?" 

"Eh. I don't want to hear any more about that weird stuff, Sailor Saturn! The last thing I need is to see you and Yamato kun prancing around in drag trying to save us from the Negaverse." Daisuke commanded, tickling Ken's sides. 

"Quit it!" Ken gasped as Daisuke madly fluttered his fingers up and down Ken's bare flesh. Hikari walked over and gave Daisuke a light bonk on the head. 

"Oi. Don't pick on Ken chan." 

"I'm just kiddin around Hika chan." Daisuke protested looking sheepish. Ken reclined and looked up at Hikari. 

"My hero." He laughed. 

Click! 

"Hey! I said no pictures!" 

"You told Hika channo pictures. Not Miyako." She pulled a face and snapped another one. "Classic. 'Sides, I think you look cute when you're pear shaped." 

"Awww." Hikari said in sympathy at the look of utter disheartenment that befell Ken's face. She sat next to him and slid her arms underneath his for a hug. "Don't listen to her!" 

"She's right." Ken sighed, crooking his fingers around her hands and hanging his arms there. Hikari leaned her head on his shoulder. "I do look like a damn pear." 

"Maa maa, don't feel bad." Miyako said, capture yet another moment on film before removing the camera from her face. "You're always adorable. This is just another version." 

Sora encircled her lover with her strong arms. "I don't mind you trying to bolster his self-esteem, but I don't want to see a repeat of the Ken-glomping days of old." 

"I think Ken chan has enough people glomping him." Miyako remarked, raising Hikari's camera to take a picture of the three together, as Daisuke had just sat on Ken's over side and put his hand on his shoulder. 

"Okay, love bunnies, the party's over." Koushiro remarked dryly as he and Tentomon appeared with their clothing. "You can go back to being the repressed Destines you always were." 

"Not likely." Hikari said softly to herself. 

"Too bad." Miyako said. "I kind of liked running around half nakey." 

"I kind of liked _you_ running around half nakey." Sora grinned as she started to pull on her jeans. 

***

Gally crouched down low in the bushes, observing her enemy cautiously. Doka looked at her and frowned. 

"Why don't we just attack them?" 

"Because I'm waiting for them to get going. I want to attack while their moving, so their main concern will be getting their wounded to safety, not pummeling us. They could actually be dangerous if we let them all get back together." 

"You're scary." Doko said approvingly. "Where's octopus lips?" 

"She's back a the castle. Um, resting." Gally glared at him. She wasn't about to go into a description of what Shoujo was currently doing. "Yugo can handle the other group on his own. He's very efficient when he wants to be. Much moreso than you." 

"Oi. You lost to them, too." Doko argued. Gally tilted her head and gave him another version of her death glare. 

"My spell was broken by Hope. And then I had the sense to retreat before he could figure out how to heal himself. It wasn't a total loss, considering the injuries inflicted. One must be patient." She sighed with irritation. "You on the other hand, were bested at your own game, and then Hope negated your bauble with his dark infection. With the energy from _my_ source. You failed to kill any of them, and you were too stupid to continue the fight another day. If you don't start using your magic more prudently, you'll end up a black oily stain on the face of the Digital World." 

Doko quieted. Gally proclaimed at all times that they were her brothers and sisters, but sometime she seemed more like a rabid drill sergeant. She had been pretty pissed when he'd come back minus an arm. Lucky for him she still hand enough energy to deal with it. 

Doko wondered what possessed their respective parents to put them in the hands of a total stranger to train. He figured in Gally's case, they were probably tired of her expecting them to be better people. She had always been intense. Before the Initiation, she was a pillar of righteousness, and shied away from no one when it came to upholding morality. 

_And now. Gally the Summoner. More like the High Priestess of Darkness._ Doko contemplated. _I think I'm a cruel as her. I suppose it's just as well I'm not as cunning as the girls._

Dark brown hair fell in front of her severe face. Doko refocused his attention on the enemy. 

  
If you like, email me and let me know. I'm vain and like to know if yall like what I'm doing. 


	12. Separated and Cut Clean

Episode Twelve: Separated and Cut Clean

"Now that we know where we are, we can head back." Koushiro said, gathering his materials together. He tucked his D-terminal into its handy pack. It was getting to be rather late in the day, and he didn't want to spend another night worrying about the enemy attacking while they were still separated. He and Sora had discussed that morning that it might be prudent to continue their journey through the night, rather than stopping, in order to stay mobile. 

"Have you gotten anything back from the others, or Wallace?" Ken asked. He leaned back on a rock rather quickly and forced his pants to button shut, having to pull them lower than usual to get the job done. Hikari looked over at him and winked to his severe embarrassment. 

"Nope. Though I would say it was the others who couldn't reach us, and they have no reason to think we could contact them now. They probably haven't checked their email." Koushiro remarked. Sora nodded. 

"Let's just get back with the others and try to figure out a way to deal with these children." 

"You really think you can do that?" 

The group turned around to see the child they had met first here. Yugo stood quietly and ran a hand through his thick reddish hair. 

"I thought it only proper to let you get dressed before I attacked. I don't like to rely of gimmicks to win. I don't feel satisfied if I do." He smiled warmly. "Are you ready to face Odango now? You're all together, and I have Pocky and Bon Bon ready as well." 

"What, are you just challenging us to a fight?" Daisuke asked, reaching for his D3. Yugo nodded and giggled. 

"It seemed like the best way to do it. All of the Darkling Force has encountered at least a few of the Digidestine. It is time for your deaths." Yugo raised his hand and the blue light began to emanate from his dark ball. Three black shapes began to take form as if tuning into the Digital World from another. The squid-like beast formed first, and squalled a terrible noise. "You first, Odango!" 

"Tentomon!" Koushiro called. Sora nodded to Biomon as well and the Digidestine began putting forth the power to Digivolve their partners for battle. 

"Dai chan, let's try to make Imperialdramon again." Ken suggested. Daisuke shook his head. 

"No way." Daisuke slid an arm around his waist and pulled him back. "We wait until it becomes necessary." 

"But-" 

"No. You have too little energy as it is!" Daisuke grabbed his hand and forced Ken to look him in the eye. 

Ken looked at him with frustration. Daisuke was right, of course, but he couldn't let this boy make things any worse for them. He nodded reluctantly. Hikari and Miyako jumped back as well and let Sylphimon jump into the battle with the Ultimates and Paildramon. 

"Attack Odango!" Yugo yelled, grinning excitedly now, his teeth shone pearly white and caught a ray from the sun. "Pocky! Bon Bon! Black beasts come to me!" 

The dark shapes swelled and stretched from their amorphous slick forms into two huge beasts: one a multi-armed, eyeless, headless humanoid with long, cruel fangs sprouting from a mouth in its chest, the other a fiery mid-sized bird. 

"Pocky!" 

The bird engulfed in black flames darted forward, spewing a caustic blue liquid from its beak. Megakabuterimon narrowly dodged. Pocky flew back and locked claws with Garudamon. 

"Go Garudamon!" Sora called. 

As the two bird creatures struggled, Bon Bon leaped high in the air, landing behind Sylphimon and taking a bite at the creature's shoulder. 

"Back off, you slime!" Sylphimon cried. Paildramon launched several Desperado Blasters, but could not shake Odango long enough to help his friends. 

"Dai chan, if we don't do it now, I won't be able to." Ken warned him. For some reason, he could feel his energy being taken away from him very quickly. Daisuke could see the color draining from his face, and held his hand even tighter. 

"Yeah, but-" 

"He'll kill us if we lose!" 

Hikari looked over at the two and thought for a moment. _They're trying to keep us apart. How can we win this battle and still have the strength to go get the others?_

"Ken chan!" Hikari cried, quickly forming a plan in her head. She stood behind him and cupped her hands around his face. "I can get more energy later. We need Imperialdramon." 

Daisuke nodded and the two men raised their D3's defiantly. Ken braced himself as the influx of Light energy flowed into his body. A reactive wind blew up around them and nearly knocked Daisuke over. 

"Let's show that squealer what we're made of!" Daisuke cried flailing to stay upright. 

"Garudamon, Megakabuterimon!" Sora yelled. "Come back here!" 

The confused Digimon tried to disentangle themselves from the fight. 

"Static Force!" Sylphimon roared, knocking Pocky off of the giant bird. "Hurry!" 

Sora jumped onto Garudamon's leg as she came over. "Koushiro kun and I are going to go meet up with the others! You guys hold them off as best you can!" 

"No!" Miyako cried. "You can't! I won't let you go alone!" 

"What am I, a wet sock?" Koushiro muttered, hopping onto Megakabuterimon. "You guys can handle this. We need to make sure the others are still alive. We'll be back. Hikari chan, if anything happens and you can't stay here, find the city where Andromon lives, okay?" 

Hikari nodded as she leaned back and tried to absorb some more energy. Miyako shook her head furiously. 

"Sora chan! Wait!" She ran after the bird, launching herself for all she was worth just to keep up. 

"Stop worrying about me, Yo-yo chan!" Sora called down from her Digimon. "I'm going to be alright, and I _promise_ we'll see each other again. No one is going to stop that!!" 

"Sora chan!" Miyako screamed. She dropped to her knees and saw the two older Digidestine fly off past her sight. She lowered her head and whispered. "Be careful, Sora." 

***

"Poke poke poke..." 

A slender finger jammed itself between the bars of the dank cage. 

"How's my favorite batpig?" Shoujo's jubilant voice rang. Patamon glowered at her stubbornly. 

"I'm not a pig!" 

"Oink for me!!" She squealed, jabbing his leg with a knife. "Oink, piggy. Or I won't feed you." 

_I have to get out of here to help Takeru chan!_ Patamon fretted. 

"If I oink, will you let me go?" He asked, doubtfully. He wasn't certain this girl was even capable of anything that amounted to human reason. 

"Hmm." She walked away from the cage and began to pace, licking Patamon's blood from the knife, to his disgust. "What would you do if I let you go? Would you try to find Hope again?" 

"Of course." 

Shoujo sighed and shook her head. "Then I can't do that. I'll have to find another way to make you oink for me." 

"Why don't you go torment someone your own size?" 

"Because Yugo said I couldn't go see Sora chan until he'd killed Light." Shoujo hoffed. Patamon frowned and looked around at his little prison. It was small and cramped, and Shoujo had stuck a hamster wheel inside it. He wasn't amused. 

"Don't you want to kill them all?" He asked. The least he could do was gather some information from them while he was captive. Shoujo chuckled. 

"Of course!" She made another jab at him with the knife, frowning when she missed. "Hn. But if we kill all of you right away, we'll have to find someone else to play with." 

"You know that they won't come back." Patamon argued. "They won't be reconfigured like Digimon are." 

"I know." Shoujo said seriously. "People don't come back." 

She stepped away from the cage again and sat in the floor, looking up at him sadly. 

"That's why..." She tilted her head and looked deep into his pure blue eyes. Her large pouty lips quivered genuinely as she raised her clutched hand in contemplation as though holding onto something that was trying to get away from her. "I have to savor their torture. Because the people I kill won't come back to me. No matter how much... I _love_ them." 

Patamon blinked. "You're sick." 

"I know." She smiled softly closing her eyes to block out the light. 

***

Takeru grabbed the bag of supplies and looked up ahead at the departing Digidestine. 

_Such a strange dream I had last night. I thought only Ken kun and Hika chan got glimpses of the future. Maybe... maybe it's because they had the courage to face the Darkness before, and now that I'm part of it, I can see it too. _

A tall, ridged man had brushed his hand lightly against my hair. His own red hair blew in the wind as he looked down on me, and the black feathers swirled around me, blocking out the light. His eyes were like a field of stars. 

It couldn't have been Dai kun. He's shorter than me. And he wouldn't... touch my face like that. Like he couldn't stay away from me. Would he? 

"Head in the clouds, eh, Take kun?" Matt rasped as loudly as he could. He winced from the effort but looked up at his brother, who was walking alongside Garurumon with their medical bag in tow. Takeru careened his head to the side and gazed down, eyes widening in sympathy for his brother. 

"Kind of. I'm proud of you, Anikun. I know we haven't gotten to talk since Doko attacked you. But that was really brave." He smirked. "You could steal Taichi's Crest of Courage." 

"No way. It's bad enough Sora kun's stealing my job as the leader." Taichi complained. Matt repressed a laugh. He could only see so much from the back of Garurumon, but he was more than grateful he wasn't keeping the others from moving. He was slowing them down enough. 

"It'll never happen. Her hair's not big enough." 

Taichi took his hand and kept it, as they walked along, hoping the bumpy ride wasn't hurting him too much. After a moment of silence, Takeru stopped. He looked around, then leaned over his brother and his beast to whisper to Taichi. 

"Tai chan, get Anikun out of here." Taichi gave him a confused look but nudged Garurumon's side, directing him away from the path they'd been taking. 

"I suppose I should blame myself for doubting you, Hope." The cruel familiar voice echoed through the air, though it seemed filled enough to absorb the sound. "You're practically one of us now." 

_Illusions? Or is she doing something else? Gally seems to be the direct type._ Takeru clenched his fist, having been completely right when his hand sensed the evil energy nearing them. Taichi had Matt a little of to the side, but he could still be caught in the crossfire if they weren't careful. 

"Well, I guess I've been as bad for doubting my prey. Bad form for a hunter." The sandy head popped out of the bushes. Takeru braced himself, as did the others. "How's Friendship? Alive I hope. I want to hunt him again." 

Taichi motioned with his head, and the others raised their digivices. 

"Too late." Gally stated in her death cold voice. She raised her hand and three dark shapes appeared, throbbing and moving into their given shapes for this plane of existence. "Why do you fight for the Light? What good does it do? Light is always challenged by the Darkness, and eventually, all _will go black_." 

They began to Digivolve their partners regardless of her speech. A flicker of movement caught Iori's eye, he caught Takeru's eye and motioned for him to look. 

_I was wrong. We're surrounded, if not by her beasts, by Doko's._

"There can't be black without white. If you try to destroy the Light, it will only shine brighter." Takeru told her firmly. Her dark eyes burned with hatred. 

"Fool. You think I didn't once think like you? I've seen the Darkness. I _am_ the Darkness. Only children and idiots think differently." She made the revelation coldly and motioned forward with her hand. The beasts attacked. 

Paw to claw, cheek to cheek the battle raged around Takeru, helpless without his Digimon to do anything of value. He noted that the black humanoid warriors circling them had yet to make a move, and he looked over to Doko critically. He'd hesitated to kill the boy before, but _his_ beasts were obviously the backups. She was afraid of something. That they could break through her power somehow. He'd done it before, but he _couldn't_ touch that evil bauble again. It had... frightened him. 

Touching it had brought to light all his failures, ever move he'd made that he regretted, lessons unlearned. Friends unsaved. Any anger or less than pure thoughts. The complete inability to change the view of evil Digimon, and therefore, being forced to destroy them. Even if Digimon were reconfigured, he had no right to take life from them. To let them die, even in the name of the Light. 

However, it was worse to stand and wait. 

"What are you afraid of little Gally? Little child of Darkness?" He accused. His voice rang clear over the battle. Strong with indignance against evil, just as it had when he'd faced down Ken, trying to get him to see reason, then betraying that moment of trust. _I saw into his soul that day. He needed a strong slap in the face. He couldn't understand what he was really doing, how bad it was... she understands. She knows she's causing pain and further evil. They all do. And they like it._

"I fear nothing!" She screamed at him, raising her shields in a telltale action to the contrary. Her normal disinterested demeanor seemed to have completely disappeared, being replaced by a franticness Takeru was sure he'd seen before. Takeru narrowed his eyes. _Look further. Like you did with Ken._

**"You're nobody! Not like me!" The fraught denial came. The child wrapped in darkness screamed out what he needed desperately to be true. **

_I'm nobody. Who are you?_

"I know what you fear." He said resolutely. Raising his hand, Takeru felt the power rising inside of him, engulfing his mortal body in pain; making quick use of his spiritual energy and drawing on something else, the Hope the others felt and his own Darkness within. 

_We're going to win! We have to!_ Taichi was thinking. 

_I won't die. I have to stay with Taichi, no matter what!_ Yamato was barely hanging on, having been thrown from Garurumon and crouching by a tree. Mimi's normally smooth and complacent brow was furrowed with determination. She ran to Jyou's side and slipped her arm around him, in the hope of keeping him safe. 

_We have a future. I won't let them corrupt it. Not ours. Not the Digital World's._

Takeru took a breath, wished hard and screamed into the day. "Black beasts, begone from my sight!! Back to your world!" 

"No." Gally growled as the towering creatures melted away into a thick, black oil, spilling over the previously clean ground. Doko ran to her side, seeking guidance. "I really hate you. I won't let you beat down the Darkness." 

"You don... ahhh..." Takeru gasped as he felt the black markings crawling voraciously up his arm. The pain seared through the virgin flesh diluting its color, forcing it to be its own and not his. "No!" 

"Fight it Takeru!" Matt yelled. "Don't let it get to you!" 

_My Darkness... it's taking me over... I can't let it!_ Takeru cowed his head and wrapped his body into a defensive curl. 

Doko raised his hand, but Gally stopped him. "One moment." 

She raised her bauble angrily. "I'm tired of dealing with you, Hope. Why don't you go rot by yourself for awhile?" 

With that she sprang forward, bauble brandished and muttering a monophonic chant, opened a dark portal. Black tendrils lashed out, grabbing Takeru by the neck, pulling him inside. 

"No!" Iori grabbed his uninjured arm and tried to pull his friend out of the Darkness. _I've got to be stronger!_

"Iori..." Takeru wrested his arm away, leaving himself open to the pull. The vortex widened as if in glee for its new victim. "Find the others! Don't let them separate you!" 

The vortex snapped shut. And there was nothing but a deadly silence. 

"Now, Doko, with _that_ out of the way." Gally walked away from the group magnanimously. "Use your beasts to kill them." 

Doko raised his bauble proudly, and the throngs of shadowlike beast halted their circling, and attacked. They made no distinction between human and Digimon, attacking each of them with their black, oozing paws. 

Mimi screamed as one surrounded her with its many groping hands. 

***

Hikari held Ken as tightly as she could, but sensed he was slipping away from her as the battle continued. She was drawing Light energy as quickly as she could, but it wasn't fast enough. 

"Imperialdramon!" Daisuke called pumping his fist. He stepped in front of the two protectively. "Focus on that squid!" 

He nodded and attacked Odango. Sylphimon gave a back kick to get Pocky out of the way, then unleashed a Static Force on it on the black creature. Hikari frowned and narrowed her eyes. 

_There has to be a way. If this battle goes on much longer, I could lose him. I could lose all of them!_

"Use your ring!" Hikari called. Miyako looked over at her friends and clutched her D3 tightly. 

_We won't lose. Ken chan's going to be okay. Sora chan's going to come back to me, _ as herself. 

"Okay!" Sylphimon flickered its Taichil that had been present in this Digivolution since Tailmon had regained her Holy Relic and a ring of light surrounded them. Hikari had known there would be use for the Relic again someday. "Sylphimon, Holy Beast Digivolve!" 

The light whizzed around Sylphimon, upgrading the armor, weapons and imbuing the Jogressed Digimon with Holy Power and two sets of brilliantly white wings. Light bespeckled the air, blazing out in Holy glory. 

"Valhallamon!" 

"Cool!" Daisuke declared, looking back at Hikari. Valhallamon pulled a sword from the golden sheath adorning its back and aimed it like an arrow. 

"Heaven's Rage!!" It cried, letting forth the enormous sword, as heavenly arrows accompanied it into the heart of Odango. The monster howled in pain. 

"Back to your world, or face the consequences!" Valhallamon informed it harshly. 

"It doesn't understand." Ken whispered. His eyelids drooped as he fought to stay conscious. "It can't." 

"I know." Hikari replied. She felt Ken's face again, and put a hand over his mouth. His eyes found their way to look up into hers. 

_It causes it pain to be here._

"I know, Ken chan. I don't understand their magic, but this feels unnatural. We have to stop them." 

"Now!" Imperialdramon told Valhallamon. "Together. Positron Laser!" 

Imperialdramon aimed his beam at Valhallamon's sword. Allowing the Fenrir's Sword to absorb the energy, the Angel Beast Digimon flew into the air and came down swiftly on the squid like creature. 

"Divine Sword!" 

Black goo splattered over the countryside as the black beast was sliced in half, entrails slinging messily out of its sides. 

"Odango!!" Yugo cried in disbelief. "No! Not my Odango!" 

Valhallamon looked down at him. "There's more where that came from, kid. Call off the troops." 

Yugo stepped back and sneered at him. "You... killed Odango." 

"You put it in danger by bringing it here." Imperialdramon shot back. "You would blame us for defending ourselves?" 

"You killed my friend." Yugo wasn't listening. He raised his bauble. Thunder crackled above as the sky darkened over within seconds. Thin threads of blackness began gathering within his bauble. "Forget the Light. I'll destroy you all. I'll destroy _everything_." 

Hikari felt Ken's body go limp as his eyes rolled back in his head and he lost consciousness. She rubbed the side of his face gently. "Ken chan, wake up. Ken!" 

The threads stopped. And a small girl appeared beside him, dressed in a gauzy white gown. 

"Yugo." She said flatly. Daisuke tried to get a good look at the new girl. 

Soft brown hair trailed down the sides of her face, which was completely blank, as though she had never known emotion. A vessel, waiting to be filled. And her eyes, though large and suiting to her comely face, were unlike anything he'd ever seen. 

"Her eyes. Hikari... her eyes." He whispered. Blackness. A field of stars drifting throughout the cosmos. 

"Darkling." Yugo said. Tears spilled down the sides of his young face. He bowed to her and she tilted her head indifferently. 

"Why do you do this?" She asked, her voice that of a mere child, though hollow in a way Daisuke found himself unable to define. "I do not yet know the world. Why do you wish to destroy it?" 

"They killed my friend." He replied fiercely. She simply stared at him. 

"I cannot bring him back. He does not wish it." She told him. "Your contract is fulfilled. Leave him to Peace." 

"I'll leave everyone to Peace." He moaned. She shook her small head. 

"Do not use my life force for such things. I do not wish it." 

"Since when did you tell us how to use your power?!" He demanded. "Since when did you think you had a choice?" 

"Since you began to draw so much. I cannot exist if you take so much, all at once. I must stop you, or I will be no more." 

"Can't you get more?" He asked, not understanding. "You are unlike anything we ever learned about! Your power doesn't just run out!" 

"No. It does not." She starred back at him. The stars in her eyes began to swirl. "It will not matter if my life force runs out." 

"I'll use your power anyway!" He cried. She shook her head. 

"I do not wish it." She replied. He laughed and threw his head back. 

"You think I care?" 

She looked over to the Digidestine for a moment, studying them one by one. "If I deliver the Light to you, will you wait until my life force is stronger to take my power?" 

Yugo narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Sure." 

He raised a hand, and Pocky and Bon Bon disappeared along with him. The Darkling looked back out over the Digidestine. 

"Don't!" Hikari cried on a hunch. If these kids were hurting her, she was certain she wanted to help her. "We can help you get away from him!" 

"No. You cannot." She raised her hand and began to fade into a bright light. Hikari could feel herself slipping away as well. 

"Hikari chan!" Miyako grabbed for her hand, but she was already so immaterial she simply slid through her fingers like so much air. Ken's eyes fluttered open as he felt her beginning to fade away. 

"Hikari!" He reached up for her, touching her mind briefly as she became one with the light that was stealing her from him. 

"Ken chan..." She whispered. _Be careful. I'm worried about you!_

_We'll save you, Hikari chan! I promise!_

"Hikari..." Ken gaped in shock at the emptiness where she should have been. He continued to stare at his hand, as Daisuke came up to him and embraced him. 

"Are you okay now?" Daisuke asked severely. He was very concerned what those kids were going to do to Hikari, but she wasn't there at the moment, and he had Ken to take care of at the moment since she wasn't. He was still very pale. "Huh, Ken chan? You looked pretty bad there for a minute. _Talk_ to me." 

"Dai chan. What happened to her?" He met Daisuke' eyes with panic. The goggled man began to rub his back reassuringly. 

"Another kid showed up. She took Hikari chan away." Daisuke told him in short. Tailmon and Hawkmon came running up to them. 

"We've got to find her." Tailmon insisted. Ken nodded along. 

"But they could be anywhere." Miyako protested. Ken reached into his back and opened up his D-terminal. 

"Maybe." He began scanning the area, not even realizing Daisuke was letting him use him as a backrest. 

_I bet he's not even strong enough to stand. And he's doing this._ Daisuke peered over his shoulder thoughtfully, hoping for the best. Ken made a strong nod and snapped the device shut. He began to rise, but Daisuke held him down. 

"Do you realize what you just went through?" Daisuke demanded fixing a stare at him. Ken returned the look in kind. 

"Let me up, Daisuke." He ordered. Miyako rested a light hand on him. 

"Ken chan, it's been a rough couple of days, or months I guess, which means of course-" 

"That's enough." Ken clenched his hand down on her shoulder and pushed himself to his feet. "Back off or help me." 

"Ken chan, stop!" Daisuke tried to grab him, but Ken kept shrugging him off with a strength he was sure the man didn't have to spare at the moment. He held his D3 up defiantly to the spot where the Darkling had disappeared and a gate began to open. "Ken chan you _can't_!" 

"Come on, Daisuke kun!" Wormon yelled as he jumped onto Ken's leg. Daisuke ran after him barely making it to the warp with Tailmon and Veemon before the energy ran out and the gate closed. 

"Dammit." Miyako whispered softly at the edged of the closed gate. She looked at it forlornly for a moment, then stamped her foot so hard it left a dent in the ground. "Dammitdammitdammit!!! Why is everyone leaving me behind today!" 

"Hm." Hawkmon mused, ignoring the fit Miyako seemed to be having out of the corner of his eye. "Perhaps we should go tell the others what has transpired." 

***

**"There ya go, kiddo." The tall sandy-haired man said, rubbing his boy's head. "Your first kill. You should be proud." **

"I am, Papa!" The boy jumped up and down. The man held a finger up to the boy. 

"Watch. This is the most important part." He waved his hand over the slaughtered beast and began to chant, motioning his hands in an esoteric fashion until an circle was complete. "Always bless your kill, so it may return to the World of Spirits." 

The boy nodded vigorously. 

"Our line has produced proud hunters since the Tatian Millennium began. Even though we're sending you to learn the magics of Summoning, I want you to keep your heritage close to your heart. We cannot deny you teaching for your talent, but you will always be a hunter. Do you understand, Doko?" 

"Yes, Papa. I'll always cherish the hunt." 

***

Taichi and Agumon lay lifeless on the ground, completely drained of energy. Yamato crawled over them as quickly as he could without busting his stitches. He didn't care, really, but he could imagine how Taichi would feel if he did, since Takeru had their medical bag, and he wouldn't be able to get them repaired. 

"Taichi... wake up... please wake up." Yamato whispered. Metal Garurumon was still fighting off the shadowy creatures along with Lilymon and Zudomon. But Gally had been able to recall her beasts with the time Doko's shadows had bought them. 

_That crazy child didn't care at all when his beasts were ripped to shreds by the Digimon. He only laughed and summoned more. This is wrong._ Yamato looked over to Mimi, who was watching the battle weakly from beneath Jyou's protective arm. She was still shaking from the shadow's slimy touch. 

Yamato looked over to Iori, petting Armadillomon reassuringly. 

"You'll be able to Digivolve again soon. We'll win." 

Yamato's eyes focused on a single object. Round and shining, a yellow light. Our of his reach, but only just so. He could make it. For Friendship, loyalty or love. He'd do it. Even if he ended up like his brother. 

A shadow blocked out the sun. 

"Wing Blade!" 

"Horn Buster!" 

"Sora!!!" Iori cried in joy. He settled himself over Armadillomon and called out to them. "Hurry, guys! We need you!" 

Garudamon and MegaKabuterimon swung down into the battle, granting the tired Digimon a momentary relief from the groping monsters and Gally's ferocious monsters. 

Suddenly all of the shadows burst, leaving slimy entrails where they had been fighting. Iori looked up in severe shock as he realized half of their enemies were dead. 

Gally growled in rage at the sight in front of her. The sun caught a glint of the shattered glasslike magical tool... Doko's bauble had been smashed, and he was lying on the ground, purple liquid oozing out of his eyes, ear... nose. Throbbing ever so slowly until the mess stopped moving all together. His brain had exploded. 

"You idiot." She said. "You let them get near your power." 

Yamato couldn't believe what he was seeing. Doko always kept his bauble floating at a distance from himself, as if hesitant to use it. He'd smashed the bauble in order to get rid of the shadows, expecting to have to deal with the savage killer afterwards. But before him, lay the useless meat of his former enemy. He could barely stand on his own, but he managed to walk over to the dead child and sat beside him. He felt his face, which was still warm. He could see the remains of what had been his brain sliding unceremoniously out of his ear. 

_Rest, you crazy thing. I hope the next life brings you more sanity. And I'm sorry._ Yamato felt a tear sliding down his cheek for the dead child. Yamato waved his hand over the boy's face, in a circle complete, closing the eyes now dead to the world of life. 

Gally walked over to him and raised her hand as if to make a spell. She paused, as if trying to make a decision then shrugged as if it didn't matter. "It's always good to make an example. I'm not nearly so careless." 

Yamato looked up at her, refusing to flinch, accepting whatever punishment came for murdering her ally. Gally turned away coldly and blew a red mist over her bauble. The creatures disappeared, and she swung her arm around and did the same. 

***

Hikari squirmed around in her small prison, looking at the insane girl who had been there since she'd been forced into the cage by a black beast. She'd watched her torture a poor Tokomon, running her fingers up and down its body while releasing magical energy, leaving deep and painful burns, though she couldn't imagine the purpose. Until she'd discovered the occupant of the cell next to her. 

"We need to find a way out of here. These kids are crazy." She whispered to Patamon. 

"I'd gotten that idea myself." Patamon replied wryly. "Have you seen Takeru?" 

"Not since I saw you last." 

"I'm worried about him." 

"Me too, Patamon. We'll go check up on him when we get out of here." 

"You won't be getting out of here." Gally's cruel voice came as she stormed into the hall. She smacked Shoujo upside the head and continued to walk as the girl stared at her, uncertain of what emotion to revert to. She began to laugh. Gally rolled her eyes. "You should be dead already." 

Hikari paled in recognition. _That's her. The black feathers. The bleeding face._

**"Creature of Kindness!!" The bloody child screamed at her. Hikari backed away only to find herself surrounded by the black feathers of a large demonic angel. **

"Everything is off balance because of that child!" It screamed at her, ripping the soft flesh of her cheek with a claw. "You won't be able to protect it!" 

"We have problems with the Darkling. She can't supply enough energy if two of us are using her at the same time." Yugo told her, entering the throne room. Gally crossed her arms. Hikari leaned closely against the bars, watching the dark girl keenly. 

_The Darkling? Must be that little girl we saw._

"Well that shouldn't be too much of a problem anymore. Doko's dead." 

Shoujo stopped giggling. "Dkoa? Do do doko! Where'd he go?" 

"The brother of Hope smashed his bauble while he was midspell. His life force was negated. As well as that of all the beasts bound to him." Gally replied nonchalantly. Shoujo pouted with her full, little girl lips. 

"He can't play anymore?" 

"He's dead, Shoujo." Yugo explained softly. "You know dead. It's when you don't come back." 

Shoujo sat where she stood and started to pet the Tokomon. It looked at her in surprise at the sudden gentle treatment. "Why?" 

"Because-" 

"Why couldn't he have kept it with him? Like Destayne said to?" Shoujo complained softly, scratching the Tokomon's neck. It seemed to be having a good time now. "Using life force as a source tangles it with your own. He should have listened." 

"Doko was never very bright." Gally said, nearing the cages. "Powerful, but stupid. Don't let any of them destroy your baubles while you're casting. They can touch yours without being hurt. See? This is what comes of using the Darkling." 

"But, Gally." Yugo protested. Hikari wondered if they'd forgotten she was there. "You used her to get us here." 

"She created a temporary weakness between the fabric of the dimensions. So my spells were more receptive when I tried to open a portal. She wouldn't be here now if you didn't insist on using her power. And Doko wouldn't be dead." 

Yugo looked over to Shoujo who was tenderly playing with the Tokomon. It had begun to purr. "What should we do?" 

"Go back to using the dark wind." She stated simply. "Why haven't we killed Light yet?" 

"I thought we might use her for energy, too. Like we did with the Champion Digimon." Yugo said. 

"Maybe. Let Shoujo play with her awhile, then we can decide if she'll last." 

Shoujo smiled at them sweetly, and broke the Tokomon's neck. 

***

Daisuke gaped. He'd been wandering around, trying to find where Ken had gotten to in the few moments when he'd been on the other side of the gate before him. The three Digimon had followed him religiously in his attempts, though, honestly, without Ken and Hikari around, Wormon and Tailmon probably had nothing better to do than look for them. 

"Ta... ke?" He asked skeptically of the severe-looking man kneeling beside Ken's unconscious form, his hand supporting his neck. "What happened to you?" 

The shirtsleeve of his right arm had been rolled up and he could see the blackened, throbbing flesh beneath. It had to be painful. The harsh black markings extended as far as his neck. 

"I could ask the same thing." Takeru replied. He took a seat on the ground and felt over Ken's stomach. "The baby's not moving, Dai kun. How did all this happen?" 

"It's a long story." He admitted sitting beside them. He felt Ken's sides as well. "Did he-?" 

"He passed out as soon as he came through the gate. In his condition he _shouldn't_ be opening them." He raised a brow questioningly. Daisuke sighed. 

"We got caught in a time warp." 

"I got the bright idea to grab one of those kid's toys. Have you met-?" 

"Yeah, the Darkling Force. Hey, she moved." Daisuke beamed up at Takeru and moved his hand to pet over Ken's brow. He received a forced smile from Takeru in return. "Maybe she's just sleeping, too." 

"Probably. I don't believe this." He muttered. He reached into the medical bag and took some bandages, systematically wrapping up the mess of his arm. Daisuke winced. 

"Want help? Hey, where's Patamon?" 

Takeru glowered at him. "No." 

"To which one? Oi, he should have reached you guys before we got out of the forest. I wonder what happened." 

Takeru perked up. "You guys saw him?" 

Daisuke nodded and grinned a little as Wormmon cuddled up to Ken. "Yeah, we saw him almost the first day after we left you guys. We sent him in your direction." 

Takeru widened his eyes but said nothing. He stood up suddenly. "Stay with, Ken kun. I'm going to look around." 

"T- wait!" 

Takeru ignored him and wandered off to look around this place again. This was nowhere he'd ever been in the Digital World before. And he was certain this was part of the Digital World. The Dark Portal Gally had opened had simply spit him out in the most convenient place. Where it had obviously been weakened by something enough for Ken to open a gate on his own. Or Ken was getting stronger. He mused that for a moment as he walked out onto a beach. 

_Must be a different continent than Folder._ He raised his hand against the setting sun and observed the towering spires of a distant castles. It half looked as though it were in the middle of the clouds. Takeru thought with amusement. _Hm. Castle in the Sky._

"Dai chan?" Ken's eyes were barely open. He fumbled his hand downward and felt Daisuke' strong palm rest on his own, guiding it to the area he knew he was curious about. He felt the mounding curve with considerable relief. _So calm now. She was so excited when I opened the gate._

He smiled serenely and closed his eyes. Daisuke kissed his brow and made a silent nod to Wormon. "Lemme know if he needs me. He should just get some rest after that." 

Wormon and Tailmon positioned themselves on either side of him with Veemon to the side, as if keeping guard. Daisuke walked away, hoping to find Takeru. It didn't take too long. He was sitting quietly on a beach. Daisuke looked over the shoreline. 

"Na..." He said. "What's up with you, huh?" 

"Nothing's up with me. I'm just missing my Digimon partner and feeling a little, helpless and lost." 

"Soo, I'd say we're both pretty lost. We're going to need your help." 

"With what?" Takeru snapped. Daisuke narrowed his eyes and examined Takeru's face. There had to be more wrong. He never acted like this. 

"Ken chan opened that gate to chase after Hikari chan. The enemy took her." 

"What?" Takeru turned to him in anger. "You lost Hika chan?" 

"Dude, I know how you feel about her, but we tried out best. A new kid came out of nowhere and there was nothing we could do!" Daisuke raised his hands in peace. "If it weren't for Ken chan, we wouldn't be this close!" 

"You lose Hika chan and nearly get Ken kun killed and you're happy? If it weren't for Ken!" Takeru scoffed. He stood up and walked away from Daisuke, his fists clenched. "I can't believe you, Daisuke." 

"OI! We've got to work together. I'm positive because... Hikari chan's powerful." He got up and followed Takeru's quickening pace along the beach. "She'll be able to hold out until we can get to her. And ya know, if they're holding her somewhere they probably have Patamon there too!" 

"How do we even know where that is?" Takeru demanded, refusing to look Daisuke in the face. He couldn't imagine what he'd said to make Takeru so incredibly angry. 

"We'll find it, Takeru kun." He said resolutely. He looked up at the shore. "We need to get to that castle over there. Maybe it's the one Tailmon saw. The gate had to have opened somewhere near where theirs opened. Between you and me, they don't stand a chance!" 

"Are you kidding?" His voice cracked at the end, and he looked down at the ground, gritting his teeth. 

"Are you _trying_ to pick a fight with me?" Daisuke stepped closer to Takeru He whirled around and punched him in the face. 

"Do you even know? Can you even guess?" 

Daisuke braced his feet and punched him back without thinking. Takeru jumped on top of him and began to grind his head into the sand. 

"Then tell me!" 

Takeru froze in surprise. His tightened face relaxed immediately and he searched Daisuke' eyes. 

"I'm not who I used to be." He said softly. 

"Of course you are." Daisuke laughed. He felt something wet hit his face. Takeru was crying. 

"No, I'm not. I'm not the person I used to be. I almost killed one of those kids. I'm... different." 

Daisuke leaned his face closer to the panting man on top of him. Takeru's eyes were shining with the tears, deep oceans of blue sucking him in to the torrent he'd been keeping inside. "We're older. We're all different. But you're still you." 

"I'm not still me." 

"Come on, don't be si-" 

Daisuke' eyes popped open with surprise as Takeru caught him in an angry kiss. 

  
If you like, email me and let me know. I'm vain and like to know if yall like what I'm doing. 


	13. Darkest of Dreams

Episode Thirteen: Darkest of Dreams

Hikari quivered in her cage, pulling her knees up to her chest, gasping for breath as she felt the small walls closing in around her. 

_I could end it if I wanted to. I know I have the power to do it._ She thought briefly. She hadn't liked what Shoujo had shown her, but she knew all too well that the Darkness had always been there. She did, she was certain, keep it moderately at bay, allowing from time to time a prank or something of the like to escape from her angelic demeanor in the name of keeping balance. 

She hadn't liked what Shoujo had _done_ either, and she wasn't sure what disturbed her more. 

_A child that age... should know how to do those sexual things. She shouldn't understand these things at all. It must have been that master they keep mentioning._ Hikari felt herself rocking back an forth in the cage. It was cold. They'd taken her clothes. And she was lonely. 

_Ken chan... I need you. Anichan... Take chan I need you guys. I don't know if I can get out of here alone._

**"Oh... hi." Hikari said in shock seeing Ken's sweet face smiling down at her from across her doorstep. He giggled. There was no other word for the sound he made when not cackling. **

"I promised I'd stop by. Did you think I wouldn't?" 

"Actually, I thought Daisuke kunwould wear you out. Come on in." _Why did I say that? That sounded dirty._

Ken grinned as he entered her apartment. She had noticed that his solemn face smiled much more when she was around, not for any real reason, she supposed. Other than she expressed pleasure when he did, or showed emotion of any kind. She suspected there was a great deal of feeling underneath that calm exterior; he just didn't care to express it on a regular basis. 

"Anichan's at soccer." She explained, bustling around in the kitchen after seating Ken on the couch. He leaned back and starred at her ceiling. 

"Yeah, I have to wait on Dai cjamto get out of soccer. My classes are all really early." 

"Ick." Hikari replied as she came in with a tray of drinks and cookies. Ken smirked. 

"Aren't we the little homemaker." 

"Not really, I just had these ready from last night. Take chan and I were up late studying for a math test." 

Ken raised his brows in interest. "Given I'm not the genius I used to be... I could help you guys if you ever needed it." 

"Genius nothing. You're in college already!" 

"It's not like I'd forget the stuff I crammed into my head when I was in my little drug haze." Ken said, sipping the prepared juice. "I'm apparently a natural overachiever." 

"Do you like college?" 

Ken frowned. "Not really. It's school. But it's less boring than regular school, once your start to get up into your field. I'm starting to like feeling smart." 

Hikari laughed. 

"You have no idea what a ditz I can be." Ken argued. "Ask Daisuke chan sometime." 

"I might. Though I doubt you really are." 

"Oh, I'm a bumbling idiot. Who happens to be good at math and science." Ken said flatly. She starred at him for a moment and burst into giggles. He poked her side. "How are you?" 

"Good, lately. No weird dreams or voices in my head." 

Ken rolled his eyes to the heavens. "Isn't it _nice_ when everything is normal?" 

"I feel like such a strange person sometimes, even though I know I have thousands of Digidestine around the world that I have things in common with." 

"Unnn, but they... don't sense things so acutely." 

"How about you?" 

"A dream. About a red-haired Digimon. He was sitting in my dorm. He turned off the TV." 

"Seriously? I had a similar dream, but I didn't really think anything of it." 

"Well," Ken admitted. "As far as psychic dreams go, that one was pretty stupid." 

Hikari leaned up against him and smiled, feeling comforted. "We'll just keep an eye on it then. What did the Digimon look like?" 

"Daisuke." 

"Mine kind of looked like Takeru" 

Ken put his hand over hers and looked into her eyes conspiratorially. He whispered. "We're both quite unhinged, you know that?" 

"Absolutely. At least I don't have to be unhinged alone." 

She heard that disturbed little giggled that now froze her in fear. 

"Hikari..." Shoujo's voice rang out through the desolate throne room. They'd taken the other Digimon somewhere else. So she would be alone. And so Gally and Yugo could watch. 

"Yes, Shoujo, honey. What do you need?" _A therapist, that's for damned sure._

"You have a brother." The girl sat down in front of her. Hikari nodded, trying to keep herself from relaxing from her sudden change in demeanor. _Remember the Tokomon._

"I had a sister. I had a sister." 

"Did you now?" Hikari replied sweetly. "What was her name?" 

"Her name was Shiori. I...f- forget... what mine was..." Shoujo looked up at the ceiling. Hikari frowned. 

"Ano, a name is really just what you're called most. It doesn't matter if you've forgotten it. You're still who you are." 

Shoujo continued to stare blankly at the ceiling. 

"Shoujo? Are you okay? Shoujo?" 

**"Yume!!" Shiori cried teasingly to her little sister. "Come on! It's getting hotter by the minute!" **

The little green haired ray of sunshine came running out of her family's house in nothing but her little wooden shoes. "I'm coming Shiori! I'm coming!" 

"Well, hurry up!" Shiori giggled waving her hands and jumping up and down. She dipped a toe in the water and grinned mischievously. _She won't beat me. She never does, the sweet little thing._

"Shi... shi..." Yume panted as she finally reached her older sister. She looked up at her adoringly. "I'm here, Shi." 

"Good. We can race now." Shiori ran her hand over her slender naked body that was just barely feeling the changes of adulthood. She loved the summer. Loved the sun, the heat and all the outdoor sports. Her father praised her like he would a son. Someday, my Shi will be a warrior. 

Yume frowned as she shucked off her shoes. "Across the whole lake? Mama says I'm still too small!" 

"Oh, nevermind that. You'll be alright. You have me to protect you." 

Yume sighed and shrugged her little four-year-old body. "Okay, Shi." 

Shiori guided her little sister to the water and raised a finger. "I'll count off, then we hit the water and don't stop until we reach the other side, understand?" 

Yume nodded. And giggled. 

"Okay. Three, two... one... go!" 

The water smacked against their young skin mercilessly and Yume had to come up for air immediately. Seeing her sister already darting across the cold waters, she took a deep breath and ducked under. 

She slid through the cold lake as though it were air, feeling the energy inside her burn out, then come back in full force. She headed up for air one more time. She was almost to the other side. 

"Yume!" 

Ducking back under, Yume kicked with all of her might. _I'll make you proud of me, Shi. I swear._

Gasping, she resurfaced and slapped the other side, expecting to see, Shiori there waiting for her. She looked around frantically. Had her sister left her there? 

"Shiori! Hey, I'm done! Let's go play something else!" Yume frowned. Her sister was a notorious tease, but would never leave her alone. "Shi!" 

Yume looked back over the lake. It was so big. So cold. She couldn't believe she'd made it across. Usually she had to stop on their first swim of the summer. Yume blinked and ducked her head under the water to see if Shiori weren't simply hiding under there to scare her. 

Yume nearly choked on the water. She clutched the side of the lake and held back bile and terror. She had seen her sister, floating in the lake, foot caught by a waterweed. 

Yume steadied herself and dived under the water again. She wasn't a very good swimmer, but she quickly reached Shiori and pulled the weed away from her foot. That done, she made an ungainly trip back to the shore, sister in tow. 

"Shi." Yume cried, hoisting her onto the bank. Her face was blue, her eyes wide. "Say something! Please!" 

Shiori said nothing, just laid there, wide-eyed and motionless. 

"You called for me." Yume screamed. "I didn't know!! You called and I kept going! Shi, please, please, please come back! I didn't mean it! I don't want to win if you don't come back!" 

Yume began to beat her sister's chest frantically. "No no no no!! Shi shi shi shi! Come back! Come back!" 

They found Yume hours later, still rocking and crying by her sister's side. Repeating herself, magic exploding around her. All of her mental channels burst open by the trauma. 

"It was me." She told her father violently. "I kill Shi I kill Shi I kill Shi!!!!!" 

Her father tried to calm her but she pulled away from his grasp. 

"I killed my sister!" She screamed, turning the heads of all the neighbors who had come to watch. "And she won't come back to me!!" 

***

"Hang on, Yama chan." Taichi whispered, laying him gently on the ground. Yamato didn't reply, but fluttered his eyelids as though something had gone through. Taichi brushed his fevered brow with a washcloth, and praised whatever higher power that would listen that Meramon hadn't decided to dry up the water this time. 

"It's been so long!" The Yokomon squeaked. Personally, Taichi found them annoying, but if they provided clean water to wash Yamato's wounds, he was grateful. It had been weeks since they'd all been separated again, and without Jyou's antiseptics, Yamato had soon fallen ill. 

Jyou placed a cold pad against Yamato's forehead and motioned for Taichi to follow him. Reluctantly, he set Yamato's limp hand on his chest. 

"What have you come up with, Koushiro kun?" He asked. _I'm still the leader here, even if I can't control anything important._

"Well, from what Ken kun showed me before we were attacked, and what Miyako san told me, I've been able to extrapolate a possible destination where Daisuke and Ken might be." Koushiro worked the buttons on his D-terminal. "But that leaves us with a problem, Taichi kun." 

"I don't see the problem. We find them and go rescue Hika chan." 

"Oh, really? We go into their lair, face three of them when we can barely deal with one, and supposedly come out all in one piece?" Koushiro replied sarcastically. Sora nodded supportively, preparing her best matriarch voice. 

"Koushiro kun's right. We need to go in there with _something_ they don't expect." 

Taichi rolled his eyes. "Like what?" 

"Information. I think we should head to Folder and see if we can't meet up with Gennai. He'll be able to explain to us what's been going on here." Koushiro informed them. 

"How are we possibly going to be able to find him?" Jyou asked. Koushiro smirked. 

"I already emailed him. He told me to meet him at his old place under the lake." Koushiro looked at the group seriously. "He hinted that he might know of the force behind the mysterious malfunction a few years ago of our gates to the Digital World. He couldn't even reach us before." 

"Then how did we get here this time?" Miyako asked. "That should still be blocking us, shouldn't it?" 

"It may have been a different power altogether that brought us here. We can only hope that force is benign." 

"Well, then we're going to need a boat." Taichi concluded. "Because even our Ultimates shouldn't be flying around that long." 

"Have you gotten word from Wallace yet?" Miyako asked. 

"Eto, this morning. Apparently, the Digital World is moving slightly faster than it did before the battle with Apocalypmon. And I have a theory." Koushiro stated. Jyou smiled. 

"What's your theory, Koushiro kun?" He asked, knowing Koushiro would appreciate him asking. 

"Whatever force blocked us from getting to the Digital World before, may have upset the space-time continuum in doing so. It was only a few years ago the gates to the Digital World stayed open all the time. I don't know how Ken kun knew it, but he was certainly right. And I think the time is speeding up." 

"Speeding up?" Sora asked. "Like we're on a runaway train and can't jump off?" 

"Saa... I suppose so. Time here is speeding up, but it doesn't really matter for us. If you didn't notice, we don't really age here, even though Ken kun's daughter apparently does." 

"I think I remember Hika chan mentioning something like that before we when to the reunion." Taichi admitted. "She said things felt out of synch." 

"This is so weird." Mimi complained. "So let's get going and find a boat!" 

"What about Yamato chan?" Gabumon asked. Taichi frowned. 

"We have to take him with us. There's no way he'd be safe if we left him alone." 

"Besides, on Folder, there are herbs I can use to bring down that fever." Jyou pointed out. Gabumon looked skeptical but nodded in agreement. Agumon put a hand on his shoulder. 

"It'll be alright. Yamato kun's a tough guy." 

"That's right!" Taichi told him, looking back at the blond lying lifeless by the well. "Is there any way we could take some of that pure water with us?" 

"We can make some containers out of the strong tree leaves." Biomon suggested. Hawkmon nodded. 

"We shall begin construction forthwith. In the meantime, I suggest you find a way for us to procure a boat." 

***

Hikari had watched as Shoujo got up and left her alone. Naked. Waiting. Yugo entered the room almost immediately after. 

"Don't be bothersome." He instructed, drawing a star on the floor. She frowned and tried to be pleasant, considering they planned to use her as a battery, like they were doing with all the Digimon they'd found, and not killed. 

"A pentagram?" She asked. He looked at her as if she were the child. 

"A pentacle." 

"Isn't that the same thing?" _Like I would know._

"A pentagram is commonly associated with it's upside down form." He informed her, drawing a circle around it with magical light. "That stands for evil, and is pretty useless. A pentacle is a right side up pentagram. This is meant for stability and protection." 

"You need protection." 

"Not really." 

_I didn't really mean it as a question._ She thought. 

_Hikari..._

_Was that Ken chan?_ Hikari glanced around the room for the dark haired man, but he was nowhere in sight. 

Yugo seated himself in the middle of the pentacle and held his hands out as if meditating. "I'm marshaling my forces, so to speak, reverting my bauble from life force energy to dark wind energy." 

"What's the dark wind?" 

"Negative emotion and the dark powers. It can be quite powerful, though I know you haven't seen Gally in action. She's the best Summoner who ever lived." 

"I believe you." Hikari told him honestly. 

_Hikari..._

_That _was_, Ken chan. And he's not too happy. Hm._

"I wanna be just like her." Yugo said before closing his eyes, and a dark mist began to gather around him. Hikari grabbed her head. 

_That hurts..._

***

_I can walk like a normal person. I will not waddle. I _will not_ waddle._ Ken admonished himself as he tried to keep up with Daisuke and Takeru in the most dignified manner as possible. With Wormon curled up in his arms, he could hardly brace his back and lately he'd really needed the support. Of course this dignity made it difficult for him to keep up with the other two men. They didn't have a burden the size of a basketball to lug around. 

**"Ken, we need to talk." Daisuke caressed his cheek, looking down at his best friend, completely spent from the effort of getting them this far. "We're always going to be friends, right?" **

"Of course, Dai chan." Ken assured him, still sounding a little dreamy. Daisuke petted his head, and despite his own flushed cheeks, kept his breathing in check. 

"Good. Cause I just figured something out. Even if you haven't yet." 

"Huh?" 

"Nevermind. Get some rest. You'll need it." 

It was then Takeru came angrily through the clearing, starring Daisuke down from where he was standing, then rushing off again. 

_I wonder what that was all about... oh...owwww._

Ken set Wormon down and stopped to stretch his back. There was a sharp pain shooting down it, and this one he couldn't ignore. He took a deep breath and blew the air out slowly to take his mind off of it a little bit. 

"Ken?" Wormon asked tentatively. 

"You okay, Ken?" Daisuke asked over his shoulder. "You want to slow down?" 

"No. I'm fine." Ken snapped, walking up beside him. "I won't slow you down." 

"I didn't mean..." Daisuke bit his lip. For some reason, everyone wanted his head on a plate lately. _Stuck in a strange land with two moody bitches._ "Maybe we should rest or something. You seem cranky, Ken chan." 

"I am not cranky! What am I, a toddler?" Ken puffed out his cheeks to keep from yelling. Sam tended to do back flips and karate chops in protest whenever he got upset. She seemed on the verge of that now. 

"No, of course not, but you look... well..." 

"What?" Ken demanded, starring him down. Takeru looked at the two for a moment and whispered into Daisuke's ear. 

"Give it up. It's just hormones." 

"I _heard_ that. And it is not." Ken insisted walking in front of them. He could feel the hot tears sliding down his face for no real reason at all. _What the hell is wrong with me? Dai chan is just worried about me, and I'm just worried about Hika chan..._

Ken stopped a moment and covered his mouth with the back of his hand, letting out a sob. Daisuke put a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

"Don't touch me!" Ken warned. He didn't know why he wanted Daisuke far from him at the moment, but he was very certain he did not want to be touched at all. Takeru in turn grabbed Daisuke's shoulder and pulled him back, shaking his head. 

"I can't just let him stand there and cry!" Daisuke protested. 

"That's exactly what we're going to do. We're taking a break." Takeru informed him. Ken caught a breath and glared at him. 

"We can't stop! They've already had Hika chan for too long!" 

"One more day isn't going to make a difference, Ken kun, if we can't make it there in one piece. We're almost there, so we'd better rest up. _All_ of us." Takeru told him. Ken could feel Sam's distress. She always knew when he was upset, and he continued to be more and more that way lately. Very lately he'd been unable to hide it from Daisuke. 

Daisuke took his shoulder once again, and this time Ken let him guide him over to a seat. Takeru walked off by himself, as he had been doing for the past couple of weeks. 

Ken felt those damn tears rising again, and just let them come. Daisuke' eyes widened in alarm, and Wormon rubbed against him, so that he would know that he was definitely there for him. 

"I'm so sorry, Dai chan." Ken managed after a moment. His dark blue eyes were still shimmering with tears. 

"It's okay." Daisuke crooked a half smile. "I think I'd cry too, if I were in your position." 

"Most guys would. I think this is the number one male fear." 

"Not what I meant, Ken chan." Daisuke schooched closer. "I meant, if the person I loved were missing, in the hands of those kids-" 

"Dai chan," Ken admonished. Daisuke just grinned. 

"It's okay. Don't worry about this it anymore. You have enough on your mind." 

Ken blinked in confusion as Daisuke wound his arm around him and felt his belly with the other hand for Sam's incessant kicking. Ken was pretty sure she was responding to Daisuke' voice. "Since when did you have faith this would work out?" 

"Since your risked your life to save her." Daisuke replied seriously. "You love her deeply. I can see that. I don't know if you two will really get together, but... well. You could do worse than Hikari chan. She's pretty, and kinda smart and has a good sense of humor. I fell for her once after all, and I'm as gay as a clown on crack!" 

"Trying to set me up?" Ken teased, getting some of his energy back. Daisuke grinned. 

"If I had the choice, I think I'd rather set you up with me, but maybe... it's best we not travel that rode again. I think we'd end up in the same place." 

"I don't want to lose you, Dai chan. I love you.." Ken admitted bleakly, feeling his eyes begin to water again. _Dammit. I wish I could stop doing that._

"You won't." Daisuke said assuredly, touching his friend's cheek fondly. Ken started to rise, and had to accept when Daisuke offered him a boost. 

"I'll be right back." Ken promised, getting another stretch in. He looked around the clearing and finally spotted his target sitting solemnly behind a rock. 

"Um, Takeru kun." Ken said softly, walking up from behind him. Takeru tried to look up with little malice, but from the cowed expression on Ken's face, he'd obviously failed. 

"What is it?" He said darkly, standing to face him. Ken leaned back on his hand, trying to settle his weight as he stood, which was apparently not an easy task. 

"We need to talk. I know I'm not exactly your favorite person right now." 

"Why would you say that?" Takeru avoided looking into his eyes. 

**Daisuke starred into the blue eyes on the beach in confusion. **

"If that doesn't clear things up for you, I don't know what will." Takeru joked. Daisuke pushed him off back onto the sand and walked away quickly. _Well, there's my damned answer._

Ken sighed. He'd seen the looks on Takeru's face each night when Daisuke sat beside him until he fell asleep, when he rubbed his back when he was in pain. "Because Dai chan is paying so much attention to me." 

Takeru scrutinized the tall man's face. "What am I, an open window?" 

"Only to certain people. You have to have an networking code." 

"What? Never mind. Yes, I am irritated with you." Takeru replied heatedly. "And I'm angry! At myself. Because I know it isn't your fault. So I shouldn't be blaming you." 

"Go ahead." 

Takeru blinked. "Huh?" 

"Go ahead and blame me, if it makes you feel better." Ken shifted his weight again. Takeru was starting to feel guilty for making him stand here so uncomfortably, but he couldn't make himself sit down so Ken could rest. 

"That won't help..." Takeru looked away. 

"I'm sorry things are so complicated for you. I never meant for them to be this way... Dai chan broke up with me, you know." Ken hinted. He placed a hand over his stomach and sighed wearily. Takeru could practically see the color draining from his face. "I don't have a clear enough head to even deal with this. But... this isn't about that." 

"If Dai kun hadn't started this up, I think Hika chan would probably be a little more understanding. Instead, she's gotten into a kind of rivalry with him, and isn't acting like she normally would." 

"You would know." Ken murmured, adjusting his posture again. "Look, Takeru kun." 

"Hm?" 

"I know you're having trouble with this, but you have to believe that this will all work out somehow. And no matter what your father thinks, you are who you are, and you have to accept that. Even if it means accepting something he won't like." 

"You would know, having to accept yourself as the evil Digimon fucking Kaiser, cruelest creature alive. What kind of father is a creature like that going to make?" Takeru snapped. _Aw, damn. I've done it again. Gone straight through. That's exactly his worst fear right now. He's going to pass on his mistakes to his daughter!_

Ken's face went blank, and Takeru knew he had gone too far. Ken always shut down when he was really hurt. Which seemed scarier to him in light of how moody Ken had been for the past few days. 

"Your father loves you. He's just having trouble accepting this, and I don't really blame him. My parents are so happy to see me happy, and alive, they never minded that I was with Daisuke chan." His voice was cold and flat, and Takeru could practically feel the ice forming within. "He'll come around. He has to, if he wants to continue to have a relationship with his children. What's important is that you understand that your abilities have nothing to do with your changing personality. We all change, Takeru kun, but your power relies on other things. You have the power within you. You were always the strongest of us. You're only having trouble now because you _believe_ that you're hopeless. You're not. You _are_ hope. Hope embodied. Accept it. The good and the bad... It's the only way." 

Takeru would have laughed if he could, with Ken trying to make a graceful exit. It was virtually impossible at this point though, and Takeru wasn't sure how much longer Ken could go without hospitalization, even though it clearly wasn't an option. 

"Sit down." Takeru ordered, grabbing his shoulder. Ken turned and gave him a blank look. _Shut yourself down if you have to, but you're not going to hurt yourself while we're around._ "I mean it. Sit and rest your back while you have the chance." 

Takeru guided him to a patch of grass, clutching his hand as he sat so he wouldn't hurt himself or disturb Sam. Takeru sat beside him quietly staring at the horizon and gently began to rub his back. Neither of them even moved when Wormon and Tailmon came to sit by them, exchanging worried looks but saying nothing. Takeru glance over and watched as Ken gently rubbed the round curve of Sam's home, perhaps in an attempt to placate her vigorous kicking. 

Ken looked up at him with concern in his eyes, and Takeru met his searchingly. For several moments they simply gazed at one another, in a silent moment of meditation. Takeru reached over and placed a hand gently on the curve of Ken's belly, feeling the child kicking inside. 

"Ken chan," A soft voice came out of the clearing. It was Daisuke. He barged into the clearing. "Hey... chattin with T.Q. I see." 

Daisuke invited himself over and sat with Veemon behind them. "Whatcha talkin about?" 

Both met his query with silence. 

"Fine." Daisuke cracked his knuckles and began to massage Ken's back. Ken immediately stiffened. "Cut it out. Relax, it's not like I haven't done this a million times before, mister workaholic." 

Ken tried to relax as Daisuke worked out the tense and overstrained muscles of his back. Admittedly, he hadn't stopped to consider his narrow hips when he'd decided that it wouldn't do for anyone to hurt Sam. Though, it wouldn't be accurate to say he'd _decided_ anything. _That feels so good. He spoils me, doesn't he Sam? I wish I knew what to do._

"Thanks." He said softly. Daisuke grinned. 

"No prob." Daisuke grinned. "Giddy up. You're next, T.X." 

Takeru looked back at him in disbelief, as Tailmon nudged him and giggled. 

_Ken chan... I need you._

"Hikari." Ken whispered. It _hadn't_ been his imagination before. He was hearing Hikari's thoughts to an extent. And, had she been hearing his? 

Takeru looked up and nodded sympathetically. "I'm worried about her too." 

Wormon crawled up into what remained of his lap. "You weren't kidding when you said you were going to get bigger." 

"Huh?" Ken flushed. _Geez, that makes me feel good about myself._

"I was joking." Wormon told him. Tailmon chuckled. 

"You humans are so strange. I can't imagine why you'd want to do such a thing, and they do it everyday. It's much better with Digieggs." 

"We don't exactly have that option, Tailmon." Ken told her amiably. Wormon rested his front legs on Ken's stomach, only to jump back when Sam decided to kick with both feet for the first time. Ken chuckled. "She likes you already." 

_Hikari chan... can you hear me?_

Daisuke slid over to Takeru and started to tickle his sides. 

"Hey! I didn't know that was part of the massage!" Takeru protested. 

_Hika chan... are you alright? Hikari?_

Ken frowned. _It must have been my imagination._

Tailmon laid down on her side and watched Daisuke and Takeru settled into a more serious massage. She wiggled her eyebrows at Ken. 

_Matchmaker Tailmon, at your service._ Ken managed to hoist himself up a little and position himself behind Daisuke. 

"What do you think your doing?" Daisuke asked, taking a peek behind him. 

"I'm doing a drag show in Misawa, what does it look like?" 

Takeru snorted at the concept. "I didn't know they were fetishists down there." 

"Intense fetishists, thank you." Ken joked. He was so glad he felt like a normal human being for the moment. He knew it wouldn't last. 

_Ken chan... I heard you. I'll talk to you later, okay? I'm in the middle of something._

Ken froze for a moment. Then narrowed his eyes in concentration. 

_Okay, Hikari chan. I'll be listening._

***

Jyou and Mimi had been leaning together over the side of the boat, getting ill. Funny, Sora had never known Mimi to get seasick. Probably sympathy pains. 

Taichi had been wetting Yamato's brow with water, promising him some herbs to bring him around. Sora knew on some level he heard, and was fighting with all his strength to come back from that cold dark place of comas. 

Then she simply wasn't on the boat anymore. Miyako... Taichi, Yamato, and Mimi... all gone. And now _she_ was in a cold, dark place. And Shoujo was staring down indulgently at her. 

"Hey, my little feather." Shoujo reached for her face blowing a scent into her face. Fresh honeysuckle, or something close to it. Her breath was not warm, like a living thing, but ice cold, like something that had died long ago. "Let's fly." 

"Sora, wake up!" Miyako was shaking her suddenly. She smiled down at her lover and cuddled up next to her. "You were crying. Are you okay? Bad dream?" 

Sora nodded silently. "How soon will we reach the shore?" 

"This boat Michael left when he was here last is pretty fast. Probably in a few hours." 

"Good." Sora leaned into Miyako, snuggling her head against her. "How do you suppose the others are?" 

"Daisuke kun said in his last email they were heading for the Darkling Force's castle to free Hikari chan." Koushiro told them, having overheard. 

"Tell them to be careful." Taichi said offhandedly. "They basically have a wounded, Patamonless Takeru and a mommy-to-be to take care of already." 

Jyou steadied himself. "Speaking of that. He's got to be getting plenty of exercise, that's good. Tell Daisuke kun to make sure Ken kun gets plenty of water. And they rest every couple of hours. I wonder if Takeru kun knows how to take a blood pressure?" 

"Will do." Koushiro chuckled. "And I'll ask." 

Mimi leaned back against the wall of the boat. "It can't be that hard." 

Jyou looked down at her worriedly and cupped her face with a hand. "Oh, it's not that hard. I'm just doing some professional fretting." 

"Daisuke kun says Ken kun is moody and uncomfortable." Koushiro reported succinctly. Jyou practically snorted. 

"What did he expect?" 

"He also says he's still getting dizzy every so often. And still gets sick." 

"Ano, that could be from the medication Dr. Tanaka provided. It's not something his body is programmed to get used to quickly, and he's probably confused still, from the time warp." He put his arm around Mimi and began to rub up and down her other side. "Tell him, when Ken gets dizzy, make him sit down and take a few deep breaths. His blood pressure is probably too high, and his electrolyte level is probably low. Keep the fluids coming, and try to get him to eat light meals every couple of hours, instead of the normal three with you and Takeru kun" 

"Got it... he wants to know what an electrolyte is." Koushiro looked up and grinned. 

"Something I think me and Mimi san are kind of low on at the moment." He looked down at his pink haired superstar, who had fallen asleep. He looked around at the others, consumed in one other. "So, how are you dealing with this?" 

"Dealing with what?" Koushiro asked, trying to see if any of the children were in the area. 

"I don't know. Pick one." Jyou looked at his friend, eyes still glued to the screen. 

**Jyou ran into the crowd, looking frantically for the survivors of the crash. There had to be hundreds of people in Odaiba with that brand of car. There couldn't be only one green car like that. It had to be someone else. **

Then he saw Koushiro's lifeless hand. 

"Good job getting your childhood crush." Koushiro beamed up at him. _Jyou,kun you dog._ "To that I say: Prodigious!" 

"Ah, well it seemed like she had something in mind that night when she sat with me on my watch." Jyou admitted, stroking the side of her face gently with his finger to see if she was really asleep. Mimi had been able to play enough tricks on him since they'd gotten together. "We talked all night. Well... not _all_ night." 

Koushiro chuckled, looking back down. "I suspected something like this might happen." 

"And you?" 

Koushiro didn't look up. "What about me?" 

Jyou reached over and put a hand on his D-terminal. Koushiro sighed. 

"Jyou kun, I'm not some angsty goggle boy like the others. I'm glad you and Mimi san finally stopped fooling around and became official." 

Jyou smiled. "Good." 

**Watching Koushiro from outside the intensive care unit, Jyou starred inside the glass, briefly wishing he was one of those gowned men in there looking after him. He wanted to _do_ something to make this all better. To save Koushiro's life. **

"Try getting Koushiro into a car now." Mimi whispered in a half-hearted joke. She came up behind him and looked up a Jyou. "It was hard enough to get him to learn to drive. Now, on his first time out... well, I guess he'll be hoofing it from now on." 

"Mimi san, I think I changed my mind about what we talked about." 

She smiled at him sweetly. "Which part?" 

"I think I do want to be a doctor." Jyou pressed his fingers against the glass, and watched Koushiro's breathing. False. Controlled by the machines. _Live, Koushiro kun._

"What else have you been biting your tongue about?" 

Koushiro raised a brow sardonically. "The fact my best geek buddy seemed to think it was okay to lend his body out for an experiment? I'm not thrilled, but I'm not going to say anything to him." 

"I'm not particularly happy about it either, though the medical implications of Tanaka's success are pretty exciting." 

Koushiro frowned. 

"Granted, the method of experimentation here is abominable, in my humble opinion. On the lines of transplants, Koushiro kun, if she could apply what she did with Ken to other organs, well... take a guess. No more waiting around for compatible donors." Jyou shrugged. "As for reproductive technologies and genetics, I'd say this would be a benefit to almost any healthy woman who couldn't have a child." 

"And the guys who want to have a child?" Koushiro asked pugnaciously. 

"Can there really be that many?" 

"There are two right over there." 

Jyou pondered that and tried to decide who would carry the baby. He started to laugh. "Sorry. I just got a pretty funny mental image." 

"I'd imagine." He replied dryly. 

Jyou tried to sober his face. "And you think this would be the deathblow to adoption agencies." 

"Reproductive advancements always threaten the orphans who already need homes." 

"I know, Koushiro kun. But like Ken kun said. If you can't change peoples' minds, change their options." 

Koushiro looked out over the ocean. "I wonder if we'll be able to get directions from Gennai. I pinpointed their general location by their D3s. The continent of Icon is across a large ocean." 

"It'll work out." Jyou told him. "I'm sure of it." 

***

"You are attempting to get away from me." 

The Darkling appeared silently and starred at Yugo with no inflection whatsoever. Yugo looked over at her from the throne. 

"I have gotten away from you. I've tied my resources back the darkness within." 

"You cannot get away from me. Destiny says otherwise. You will call me to yourself." 

"Doubtful." Yugo sneered. He got up and left. 

The Darkling turned her blank slate of a face to Hikari. 

"You do not wish to see them hurt." 

"No. I want to stop them, but I'm afraid I can't." 

"Why do you think this?" 

Hikari peered closely at her, observing what must be a self-generated image. This was no real human body, but more what a mind might create of what it was supposed to look like, from a half-remembered image. Or an extrapolation for a creature that had never had a form. 

"Why should I not think this?" 

"Where does your power lie?" 

"In the Light." Hikari replied honestly. The Darkling stepped closer to the bars, impossible eyes swirling, and Hikari noticed something. That nose. It was small, slightly upturned. 

"I am in the Light and in the Darkness. I am an angel and a demon." 

"I see." _Well, not really, but I'm getting an idea._ Hikari frowned. "Why are you working with them?" 

"I am not working with them. They have been working with me. I have little say." 

"Don't talk to her!" Gally ordered barging into the room. "Get out, Creature." 

"No." The Darkling replied unaffected. "I am speaking to the Light." 

"I'll put you back in the Darkness." Gally said creating a swirling mist around her fist. 

"I am swimming in darkness as we speak." 

"Funny, you little bitch." Gally unleashed the energy and slammed her translucent body against the wall. Hikari gasped as she felt a slight pain inside her. 

_The Darkling! Is she hurting her?_ Hikari felt herself becoming very angry. Instinctually enraged that this girl would hurt a creature so unaccustomed to their world. So innocent, almost like a newborn child, with nothing to guide or protect her. 

Hikari felt the bars of her cage melt in her hands. 

"Let her go!" She demanded, bursting forth from her prison. Gally jumped back at the infusion of pure, white light evading their castle. The Darkling looked at her. She looked, confused. 

"Why do you help me? You do not know." She said, tilting her head. Hikari paused a moment. 

"Creature..." Hikari felt her eyes crinkle up in joy. "I know." 

"Then kill me." She said sincerely. Hikari grinned as she raised her hand and benignly pushed the two children out of the room. 

"I have all the intentions of doing exactly the opposite." 

The Darkling furrowed her brow and shimmered away. 

_Ken chan! I'm coming!_

***

_So many strange dreams. I was standing in front of a mirror, and it was me. _

But not me. Half of my hair was black. Black swirls were on the right side of my face, creeping up into my eye, in my eye. My right eye was completely black, the other, the startling sky blue that makes me a Takaishi and links me to my brother. In that dark mirror I see me, half Takeru. Half monster. 

Takeru looked over his shoulder to note Ken trying to see what Daisuke was doing on his D-terminal, and Daisuke deftly avoiding, as he had the greater mobility at the moment. It was pretty funny. He was sure Daisuke was talking to the others. They seemed so perfect together. 

_Then that red haired man. In the dream, I want him so much, and I know he desires me greatly too, but there _is no love._ I feel like he's trying to suck my life force out when he kisses me._

"Where?" Ken said to himself softly. Takeru looked over at him with apprehension. The last thing he wanted was another fit like he'd seen before. Especially since he hadn't had a chance to take back what he'd said before about Ken being a bad father. He'd only said it because he'd been angry, and he'd seen the fear in Ken's heart. 

On the contrary, Ken would probably be a great father. He was already the most open-minded person he knew. 

Ken was frowning a little as he walked along, as if concentrating on something. Takeru stepped back a bit and glanced over to Daisuke, who was leading, but checking his email as he went. 

"Ken, about this afternoon-" 

"Can you hear that at all?" Ken asked urgently. Takeru looked at him as though he were insane. 

"Hear what?" 

"Hold on." Ken put his fingertips on Takeru's brow and stopped him cold. 

_Take chan?_

"Hell." Takeru gasped. He could feel a surge of energy flowing from Ken to himself. "Hika chan?" 

Daisuke looked over at them in confusion and put up his D-terminal. 

"Change of plans, Dai kun." Takeru said tossing the medical bag to Ken. "You're with me." 

"I'm not leaving Ken chan alone." Daisuke protested. Ken shook his head. 

"I won't be alone. For long. Follow Take kun." Ken said heading in the other direction, around to the backside of the castle. "Wormon." 

"Right, Ken cjam!" 

Ken jogged along as far as he could, then jumped up onto Stingmon's arm along with Gatomon. "Fly around to the back. We're going to meet up with Hika chan." 

"Has she escaped?" 

"I think so. She seemed pleased." 

"Well, then let's go!" Gatomon cried. 

***

Hikari darted along the corridor feeling the death chill in the castle burn against her naked body. She'd been unable to find her clothes, but found Patamon easily enough, and sent the flying beast to the front to meet up with Takeru, finally. She would need a diversion once Gally and Yugo figured out she'd freed their potential batteries. 

_The Darkling knew. Blood magic, drawing on the life energy of others to power their practices at the castle. Complicated magic, which, if handled improperly, kills the user. She must be an empath herself, to have gathered that much morality already. And I think I know where it comes from._

Hikari halted just outside one of the castle's many rooms. Something was drawing her inside there. 

"What is it?" A Piximon asked. Hikari raised a hand. 

"I'm not sure." She told them. "I'll be right back." 

She walked cautiously to the center of the room, where a small, golden piece of metal lay on a round table. It had a detailed pattern carved along its surface, swirling in areas, but mostly knotwork, and at the very edge of the long round piece, a ring of runes. It was beautiful, and Hikari reached for it. 

She jerked her hand back immediately, as an invisible field burned her. 

"How silly of me. Of course Gally put up some kind of protected if this was valuable." She closed her eyes, and tried to tap the energy she had used not too long ago to free herself. She braced her body for another shock as she reached in again. 

Luckily, this time her power protected her and she grabbed hold of the heavy talisman. _Feels important. I'll show it to Take chan and see what he thinks._

Hikari hurried out the door, not wanting to waste any more precious time. The freed Digimon followed her anxiously. 

"Ken chan!" She cried, climbing up to the top level. She could see Stingmon already there waiting for her. Ken almost fell off seeing her. Tailmon jumped. 

"Hikari chan!" The cat-like beast cried falling into her partner's arms. Stingmon landed on the roof and Ken slid off awkwardly. 

"Where are we going to take these Digimon?" He asked, pulling off his red sweater. It nearly took off his white shirts along with it and they remained half pulled up as he handed the large garment to her. "Here." 

Hikari put on the sweater and pocketed the talisman. On her slim frame it resembled a grunge fan's dress. She padded over to Ken silently and pulled his white shirttail down over his belly, pausing to caress the curve. She smiled, her eyes lighting up as she looked into Ken's eyes. 

"I know something you don't know." 

Ken laughed. "I think you know many things I don't know. Come on, Hika chan. Take kun and Dai chan can't hold those monsters off forever!" 

Hikari made a single nod and raised her D3. "Armor Digivolve!" 

She began to herd the freed Digimon onto Nefertimon's back and hopped onto Stingmon's arm along with Ken. "Follow us, Nefertimon!" 

***

Gally and Yugo had not been happy, but when Takeru showed up, backed up by his Digimon, they retreated back into the castle, and raised a barrier even he could not break. 

"Takeru kun!" Daisuke said jokingly. _I can't believe those kids backed off just because of him!_ "I'm afraid of you." 

"Is that why you don't want me?" 

Daisuke stopped walking and met his eyes, taking his chin. And planting a wet sloppy kiss on his lips. 

"We need to talk, Takeru kun." He said pedaling backward to his previous position by his side. 

Takeru starred back blankly and motioned to the side. "We need to wait for Hika chan and Ken kun by that river. I don't know when they'll get done, so..." 

Daisuke nodded and picked up Chibimon to carry along with him. Patamon was already sitting contentedly on Takeru's head. 

"What do you want to talk about?" 

Daisuke sighed as he tried to keep up with him. Takeru wasn't terribly tall, but he was certainly taller than Daisuke. _Thank goodness for Koushiro kun, or I'd be the shortest guy._

"What do you think?" 

"I'm not going to come between you and Ken kun, Dai kun." Takeru said firmly. "I couldn't if I tried. You guys are too close, and have been for a long time." 

"You're right. We're close. But it's not like that anymore." Daisuke tried to weigh his words. Most of the time he just said what he was thinking, but he knew if he wasn't careful, he could hurt someone with his indiscretion. "We broke up back in January, Takeru kun." 

"So?" 

"So, it's time to move on." Daisuke stated. "Ken chan's my best friend, and I'm going to be there for him no matter what. He's needed someone lately, to be by his side, to give him support. Gods know he gives it to me when I need it. Just keep that in mind when you see me and Ken chan together. We do love each other. So we want the other to be happy." 

"What are you getting at?" Takeru refused to look at him. Daisuke sighed. 

"Who do you bitch to when your best friend happens to be your lover?" 

Takeru looked over at him as though he were absurd. "You're crazy." 

"Oh, you know you love it." Daisuke chuckled. "So... how long have you known?" 

"Consciously or unconsciously?" Takeru muttered. "Well, I guess I finally admitted it to myself about a year ago." 

"What happened a year ago?" 

"Remember Nuriko's skinny dipping party?" 

Daisuke burst into laughter. "I love those." 

"Well, I didn't go, if you remember. I never do." 

"I know. Why not? It was a lot of fun. Plus you get to see all the guys in the buff. It's great cause they know you're looking." 

Takeru sighed. _Such a perv._ "It would be easier for me if I'd known since I was twelve. Of course, Anikun's been out of the closet forever, and he isn't as outrageous as you! Anyway, I thought to myself, you guys would probably accuse me of being gay if I showed up and was so embarrassed. And I realized you'd be right." 

"We wouldn't have meant it, Takeru kun. We do the same thing to Ken chan. Constantly." Daisuke assured him. Takeru smiled. 

"Yeah, I know you'd only be teasing. But I didn't want- I dunno." Takeru took a deep breath. "Hika chan is the greatest. You know that? I told myself, if I'm really not gay, I can make it with Hika chan. She's already my friend, and I already love her, so why not?" 

"Because it doesn't work that way. I'm sorry but it doesn't." 

"You messed everything up. I saw you on that soccer field, and nothing was ever the same. Logically, I suppose it would have been someone else... eventually." 

"What? Since the day we met?" Daisuke looked at him in surprise. "I really thought you and Hika chan were an item." 

"Hardly." Takeru replied softly. He looked down at Daisuke' strong face. _Hard as a rock. He's so strong._

"You want to know something?" Daisuke said conspiratorially. Takeru tilted his head curiously. "I thought you were pretty cute when I first saw you, too." 

"No way." 

"I told you! I've known forever. It's just how I am." He grinned slyly. "Of course, the things running through my mind then were much more virginal than the ones that are now. Wait! I mean-" 

Daisuke flushed and looked away. "I don't mean to put you off. I know I come on strong when I get something into my head." 

"Yeah." Takeru started to walk closer to him. _I hope we could make this work._

***

"This continent is huge!" Ken yelled, trying to get his voice to cut through the sound of the wind. Hikari nodded. 

"I know. It shouldn't be too much longer." She yelled back. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine. I'm not the one in nothing but a shirt!" 

Hikari giggled and they clung to Stingmon's arm in companionable silence. Approximately ten minutes later, Hikari pointed to a spot and yelled: "Down there!" 

"Right, Hikari chan!" Nefertimon answered. She and Stingmon went in for a landing. 

"What's here that can help us?" Ken asked. Hikari put her hand on the small of his back and guided him over to a clearing. Hikari smiled. 

_You'll see._

_Maybe._ He returned. _But I'll never get used to talking to you like this._

_Oh, I think you have more experience with that than you think._ She took out her D3 and raised it up. 

"We're going to send these Digimon to Folder for safe keeping until we can defeat the Darkling force. Don't worry, I'll be supplying the energy, you concentrate on the mechanics of opening that gate. I need to learn how anyway." 

Ken frowned but held his D3 up. Hikari still had her hand on his back and he could feel the almost seamless transfer of energy. 

"It's open." He stated, though unnecessarily. A giant flower of light and energy spiraled open and they could see the land on the other side with an eerie clarity. 

"You guys go on through." Hikari urged. 

The throngs of grateful Digimon skittered through the gate. 

"Thank you!" A few Yokomon cried. A Tokomon or two rubbed against Hikari's leg affectionately. 

"You guys are the best." 

"It's no problem." Ken told them smiling wide. "It's our job." 

***

Sora didn't remember walking out of Gennai's house. After a day or so of land travel they had made it to the underwater household of Gennai. They had been discussing a means of getting over to Icon quickly in order to help the others fight. Now she was in the woods. Another Shoujo Forest, she suspected. A deadly sweet scent filled the air. 

_I knew this was coming._

"My beautiful little feather. You soar above all the others." Shoujo said, coming out of the thicket. 

"You're looking well." Sora said. Shoujo walked closer to her and pointed to the ground. Sora felt her body once again take control as she began to remove her clothes, set them aside, and laid herself on the ground. 

"I feel good." Shoujo admitted. "And you will too. Only for a moment though. No pleasure comes without pain. It's all bound together like that." 

"Tomorrow I'll be-" 

Sora choked on her words as Shoujo rammed two fingers between her legs, deep inside her and she began to fill the cavity with energy. She felt the area become slick with arousal, all the while, cum mixing with blood. A painful fire burned in her abdomen. 

"Stronger..." Sora gasped. She felt like she was going to explode with Shoujo's dark energy. Her insides expanded, then relaxed as the energy was being pushed inside her, then out, then inside again. 

"For... someone else's..." Blood and bile mixed in the back of her throat. A third finger made its way up her anus, and proceeded to make that area run red with Shoujo's energy as well. 

"Sake..." Sora began to cry. "Why are you doing this?" 

"Because I love you, Sora chan." Shoujo giggled. 

_Love? What is love? _

Can a child like this know love? Is this how she expresses love? 

Is it love to protect those you care for? To be upset when they hurt? What if you weren't taught how to love? 

She loves me. So she hurts me. 

Love is making the person you care for feel what you feel. 

Sora road along the roller coaster of pleasure her body was experiencing, immediately being followed by pain so intense she felt her gorge rise. Powerless to stop it. Being played with like a toy. 

_She's a baby. Just a little baby crying for her mother to take her, and show her what she needs to know._

"Shoujo, I'm a person." Sora whimpered. She wasn't sure if the girl could even hear her cries. "I feel just like you do." 

"I'll make you feel. Feel like you've never felt before." Shoujo said, licking her up and down. Sora gasped as she felt the chill up her spine. There must have been an energy release; the tongue burned her flesh just as it was tempting it. 

"Shoujo..." Sora whispered. She closed her eyes. Imagined what had to be going on in this child's head, and could not find it in her heart to hate her. Tears sprang to her eyes as Shoujo jammed her fingers up inside her and released another fiery burst of energy. The burning sensation filled her body. Burned away her soul. 

"I love you." 

Shoujo looked up. She removed her fingers and crawled up on top of Sora, peering into her eyes angrily. 

"No, you don't." 

"Yes, I do. I love you, Shoujo." Sora felt tears sliding down her cheeks as she could move once again. She took the child in her arms, and pressed her face to her chest. "I love you little one. Just let me hold you." 

"Do you forgive me?" Shoujo asked softly, pressing into Sora's warm embrace. Sora giggled. 

"Yes, I forgive you, my little dream." 

"I love you, Sora." Shoujo whispered. Sora rolled over onto her side, wrapping Shoujo close to her body, drawing in a breath momentarily as she felt energy being removed from her body. Shoujo was sucking at her breast. 

The little girl crying, sucking, and staying as close to her as possible, Sora closed her eyes and let it all happen. She stopped fighting. 

_Suck away, my little darling. Feel what I feel. And take all the energy you need. Have you ever felt loved before?_

Sora felt her energy filling the child. Not the negative energies she had made such destructive use of before. Love energy. 

As she lost consciousness, Sora pondered that she had never felt more secure in her purpose in life. 

Taichi bit his lip when he found Sora lying there that morning, naked, burned all over and bleeding heavily between her legs. Piles of gems were strewn carelessly around her. 

"Oh, goddess." Miyako burst into tears as she ran to her. Sora smiled up at Miyako when she woke. "Are you alright?" 

"Depends on your meaning of alright." Her voice cracked as she answered. Jyou found his way over to her and flushed as he began to examine her body. 

"Oh, Umou chan." Mimi said, throwing a cloak over her. Sora just smiled as they took her back to Gennai's. 

  
If you like, email me and let me know. I'm vain and like to know if yall like what I'm doing. 


	14. Apprehended by a Spiritual Force

Episode Fourteen: Apprehended by a Spiritual Force 

"Your feelings and mine are all holy." Hikari crooned softly, picking her way along the soft green grass of Folder barefoot as a child on a lush summer day. The sky was dark, but the air was as warm as it should have been, the death chill having not yet spread so far. "You still owe me a dance." 

"I'd give it to you, but I'm not sure how graceful I'd be." Ken returned, smiling over at her. Hikari was a pleasant traveling companion, and they would be in Gennai's area soon. 

"I might take it regardless." Hikari looked over and saw him pausing to strip off his long-sleeved outer shirt. He flushed when she noticed. 

"I'm hot." 

Hikari grabbed the shirt and reaching under Ken's sweater she had already filched, made herself a skirt. 

"Resourceful." 

"Oh that reminds me," Hikari dug the talisman she'd found in Gally's castle out of her pocket. "What does this thing strike you as?" 

"I don't know. But it has similar runes to Tailmon's tailring." 

Hikari eyed the thing critically. "You're right. I wish I could read them. Come to think of it, they also look a little like the markings Koushiro found when they first met Andromon." 

"Another mystery." Ken shrugged, stretching a little and frowning in contemplation. Hikari stepped over and bumped his hip. 

"And you still want it." She sang softly. Ken chuckled. 

She slid her hand into his. "The inner sanctity." 

Ken cocked his head and noticed Tailmon dragging away a confused Wormon as he let Hikari lean him right onto a tree. Flitting her bare foot around his leg, she looked into his eyes searchingly. 

"And it's an evil." She whispered enticingly into his ear. Ken explored her face with his hand, gently tickling the nerves along her sensitive neck. He leaned in, lips barely touching hers. 

"But the evil is necessary." He took an unplanned breath as he slid his tongue into her eager mouth, desire already making the meeting soft and sweet. Hikari pressed into him and ran her hands up the back. Suddenly she felt a little flutter against her stomach. 

Hikari looked up at Ken with a jubilant expression, giggling at their little intrusion, then slid off her ill-gotten clothing, already working to get Ken out of his. 

_Strange woman._ Ken thought, holding the back of her head, and breathing in her essence with another kiss. 

_Nothing between us is normal. That's why I love you._ Hikari shot back happily, letting herself drown in the pleasure she could feel from both their sides. 

***

"I'm _not_ perfect." Takeru stated. Daisuke looked up from the ground where he'd been sitting and cocked a brow. 

"No kidding." 

"I mean it. I felt like I had it all under control. I could deal with anything." 

Daisuke flopped over and rested his head in the blond's lap. "Just because you've got more sense than most of us, doesn't mean you can't be confused once in a while. Hell, I'm confused all the time. Doesn't matter. You can stay confused it you want." 

"That's not the answer I was looking for." 

"What were you looking for?" 

"And answer I got a day or so ago... from someone I'm used to seeing right through, rather than the other way around." Takeru unconsciously began petting Daisuke's hair. It was softer than he'd expected. Little burgundy tuffs sticking out from underneath those shiny goggles he'd kept all those years. _In the end, you were our leader. Confidence was what we needed the most. I didn't feel strong then, and we made it out okay. We look out for each other._

"Heh, he can be smart about the weirdest things." Daisuke looked up his nose. He had an interesting viewpoint at the moment and was trying not to spoil the moment by laughing. "Ya know what?" 

Takeru looked down at him, giving him a stunning view of his eyes. 

"I don't know about chicks. Well, at all. But I know I dig funky scars. Especially on you." 

***

"I'm... glowing." Ken complained to himself. Hikari rolled over to her new lover and played with his soft hair. 

"Of course you are. You have a new life inside you." She smiled and hoped she would get to cuddle with Ken like this for a few moments longer. They would have to go meet up with Taichi pretty soon to take them to Icon. He sighed and squirmed around to get on his back. 

"No, I mean it. Look at this." Ken ran a hand over the firm, growing curve at his middle. Hikari's eyes widened when she realized he was not exaggerating. His belly was glowing, as if from a light inside. She reached over gently and placed a hand over his stomach. 

"You think Sam might have special powers?" She asked. _A distinct possibility considering her heritage._ Ken frowned. 

"That's what I'm afraid of." He looked over at her doubtfully. "How can any child of mine be normal? What if she has powers like mine? She's an Ichijoji for godssakes. We're all crazy." 

"Oh..." Hikari scoffed as curled up next to him and encircled his body with her arms. "Any child of yours will be an angel." 

"Yeah. An angel of darkness." 

"Quiet." Hikari ordered, kissing his lips softly, and making her way down his neck with more sweet, hungry kisses. Ken buried his face in her hair, returning in kind kiss for kiss. Reaching his chest, Hikari became more aggressive with her kisses, shivering as Ken gently caressed her back, too sensually to tickle. 

"We should go find the others." Ken told her softly. 

_In a minute._ Hikari sent, winding herself around Ken's body once again. 

_You're persistent._

_Good thing I am._ She didn't pause as she found his mouth and slid her tongue inside. _Do you remember that party when I was fifteen?_

_We had lots of parties. Which one?_

_The one where you and Daisuke were singing karaoke. That was so sweet._

_We sounded terrible._

_But you and I talked for hours that night._

Ken pulled back and gasped for breath. 

"Do you remember?" Hikari asked. She cupped the side of his face happily. _Patience is a virtue._

**"You have the best parties, Ken." **

Ken chuckled. "I'm the only one who has parties. Real parties anyway." 

"Yamato has dinner parties." Hikari pointed out. Ken nodded. 

"He's a good cook, despite the occasional tenancy to try and blow up his guests with the spices." 

"Lay off the wasabi." Hikari giggled. She swung her legs back and forth. She and Ken had perched on his beaten up old couch, which was smack in the middle of his dorm room, though no one seemed to have any intention of disturbing them. Daisuke and Takeru busy were mutilating his roommate's dartboard, and Hikari was certain Yamato and Taichi had locked themselves in a closet to celebrate Yamato's new record deal. 

"I'm afraid my dinners are too much like my mom's. Kinda plain." 

"Your deserts are okay. You don't have to be good at everything." 

"That's cause I'm just a sweet guy." Ken replied flatly. Hikari looked over at him quizzically. He blushed and looked at his feet. "I was just kidding." 

Hikari grinned at him. _Such a dry wit._ "I hope you aren't getting lonely here, Ken. College can be isolating." 

"I'm fine. Wormon's here, even though my roommate thinks he's the strangest thing he's ever seen. Mamo san has a little brother who has a Digimon." 

"But still. I don't like to think of you all alone here." Hikari fretted, looking over at him. _You need someone to dress you. Why do you always wear white, blue and gray? Maybe I could take up the job someday._

Ken smiled. "I'm glad you care. But I do make it back to Odaiba at least once a week. Daisuke chan would kill me if I didn't." 

"Good. I want you to be talking to other people. Maybe you can start to swing by and see me when you're in town." Hikari paused. "You and I keep too much inside, Ken chan. That's why we're vulnerable." 

"Perhaps you're right, Hikari. But I think I'm moreso than you." 

"You have to accept you past. And realize that it's just that." Hikari lit up suddenly. She hugged him around the waist. "You and I are two sides of the same magic. Come talk to me whenever you need to. And I'll do the same with you. That way, we can stay strong." 

"I can accept my past. But I still have so many questions." 

"Actually, I do, too." 

"Have you gotten your answers?" Ken asked. Hikari cocked her head. 

"Some of them. I have one for you. Who do you think the father of your baby is?" 

"Ano, I'm not really sure. If I'm judging Dr. Tanaka correctly, she probably used Dai chan's DNA. She wanted to advance the methods of gene splicing. Plus she's a notorious matchmaker." 

"That was before you and Dai chan broke up?" 

Ken pursed his lips. "Yup. About a month before." 

"Who could it be if it weren't Dai chan? What if she didn't find a way to splice genes like that?" 

Ken raised a brow. "She'd probably use an anonymous donor." 

"How does she get those samples?" 

"From volunteers, of course. Where'd you think? She snuck around in the dead of the night and stole DNA samples?" 

Hikari laughed trying to imagine that. "Maybe she did." 

"What were you talking about before? About something you knew that I didn't?" Ken asked seriously. Hikari smirked and stood up. 

"I'm not sure I should tell you. It would be difficult to explain." 

Ken rolled over to his side to force himself up. "Well, I think you should try. What's it about?" 

"Sam." 

Seriousness pervaded his face as he tensed up. "What about her? Stop messing with me, Hikari chan. I'm not in the mood." 

"Sorry. I can't help it." She offered him a hand. Ken sighed and pulled on his remaining white shirt, with Ichijoji stitched into the top pocket. 

"Devil." 

"I'll tell you, but I don't expect you to believe me. But first..." 

"First?" Ken asked. Hikari tossed her hair loosely around her face. 

"At the end of the day, do you still think about it? Do you still have those dreams?" 

"I always will. I'm connected to the Dark Ocean, Hika chan." Ken pulled her close to him with one arm. "No matter what has happened, that never changed." 

***

"Miyako san, are you beginning to feel the slightest bit ineffective?" 

Miyako glared up at Iori unforgiving. Jyou was keeping Sora confined to a bed, and hadn't allowed anyone to see her yet. "Gee, what would _ever_ give you that idea." 

"I was more referring to our inability to keep our Digivolving partners in the group." 

"Yare yare, I suppose. I never thought I had a chance against that ghostly squealer anyway though." Miyako commented. She sighed. "Plus, didn't you say Take kun made you let him go?" 

"Yeah. I suppose I should try to have faith that he needed to be alone." 

"Take a cue from Jyou kun. Everything happens for a reason." 

Iori measured his credibility before speaking. "So what happened to Sora san happened for a reason?" 

Miyako rested her face on her knees. "It had _better_ have fucking have." 

"I need more than that. I need to feel like I have a purpose in this group, other than being the quiet voice of reason." 

"Or the crazy gung-ho bint." 

Iori laughed. "Maybe I should try harder to see the destiny in it all." 

"Nah. Go ahead and question. Somebody has to, or we'd just all follow the goggle boys around like Digisheep." 

"To bad there wasn't a Crest of Curiosity." Iori grinned. Miyako patted his head. 

"From the stories I've heard, I think curiosity is entailed in knowledge." 

"And passion is entailed in love and sincerity." 

"Waaa." Miyako lit up. "That's right! I'm _passionate_!!" 

"You _sure_ are." 

"That's pretty kewl. I'm not just a recruit. I'm important." Miyako declared. "I'm the passionate one!" 

Iori nodded. "Questioning. Passionate. Loyal. That one's Daisuke. Even before he started having friends, he was very loyal to Hikari san, wanting to protect her, though he didn't quite understand why. Or that she didn't really need to be protected from Takeru kun." 

"More like from herself. Though I think she has that under control more than the boys." 

"Testosterone." 

"Ya think?" Miyako snorted derisively and observed the young therapist in the making. "Your professional opinion?" 

"No." He grinned mischievously. "From what I know, Ken kun and Takeru kun have issues with the dark sides to themselves, because they don't... well... Hikari san has this inner peace. She understands that everything has two sides, and must be balance accordingly. Takeru kun and Ken kun know this logically, but not emotionally. It's a hard thing to come to terms with, and that's why Takeru kun has been scarred by Gally's dark energy. The dark parts of himself that he denies want an outlet, whether that be screaming, crying, or causing mass destruction." 

Miyako blinked. "You're good." 

"Someone has to try to understand these things. Over and over in history, evil men are locked up. Put away, or killed. We never find out why. We're deprived of the means of halting the evil. It spreads like a virus, Miyako san, and even though a lot of psychotics were deterred when the numbers of the Digidestine increased, it's still there. And I want to know _why_." 

"That's pretty far reaching." 

Iori shook with silent laughter. "I'm just that kind of guy. My reach always exceeds my grasp." 

"That's what Sora chan says sometimes, when she loses a case." Miyako smiled. "She keeps telling me she doesn't defend evil people. Only those that need her understanding... oh." 

"What is it?" 

"I think I just got something." Miyako smoothed her long lavender hair and stood up. "I wonder... why those kids haven't attacked in awhile?" 

***

Yugo picked up a tear shaped gem carefully. Gally had been crying since that evening, when Shoujo had come back, and begun slashing her arm with a knife, licking the purple blood and screaming. 

"I understand but I can't stop! I understand but I can't stop! Why does it hurt!" 

Gally had tied her down so the poor deranged little Summoner wouldn't kill herself in the attempt to work out her insanity. Something had happened, and Gally knew she couldn't stop it. 

"Yugo." Gally looked up at him, a tear formed in her eye, then, falling slowly transformed into a beautiful iridescent gem. Yugo walked over to sit beside her. "My plans have gone awry." 

**"I will be your master, Destayne. From this point on, you will all do as I say." **

The four younglings looked at each other nervously. The one, the incredibly beautiful one, had been making pearls since she'd arrived. Yugo sensed her turmoil, a mind that would shatter completely, if their master didn't deal with it immediately. 

Doko looked uncomfortable, and Yugo sensed that he wanted nothing to do with the arcane. He wanted to serve the earth magics, as his hunting ancestors had before him. He would have been a mediocre hedge wizard, but he would have been happy. 

And Gally, the only one Yugo had heard of before. The Tatian Empire had never had such a talented Summoner, at such a young age, too. Rumor had it, she summoned beasts in her crib on the hour of her birth. Calling and negating emotional energies were second nature to her, and she had already been awarded for her writings on the subject concerning the proper uses of the dark powers. She inspired others to be more responsible with their art. And Yugo wanted with all of his heart to be like her. 

"We can still win." Yugo protested. "I'm using the dark energies once again. There's still plenty of fear and hatred for us to use. As well as lust between the Digidestine." 

"No. They'll defeat us. They haven't recovered all of the Holy Relics yet, but they could. And quickly. They're the Digidestine for a reason, Yugo. And I won't let them defeat us like this. The powers of Darkness deserve better than that." She'd stopped crying and was staring intensely at an undefined point on the wall. 

"What do you propose?" 

"We have to stop them, for the Darkness to continue. If we abandoned this world, they would only follow, trying to stop the spread of the Darkness." 

**"You're so strong." Yugo said honestly to Gally. She breezed through Destayne's exercises. The others were far capable of completing them, but not with sheer ease of Gally's art. **

"I know. When you reach my level, you must be absolutely certain of your direction, Yugo. The power of the Darkness must be used for the right reasons." 

Yugo nodded energetically. His attention turned to Yume who had just left their master's quarters from one of her "special" training exercises. 

"Little sister." Gally called. Yume looked up at her brightly and ran over, giggling. 

"Gally gally gally." She cheered. A violet gem fell from her eye. 

"Little dream. I think our master is teaching you something you shouldn't know. The mixing of pleasure and pain shouldn't occur like that. It can only be used for evil." 

Yume stared at her blankly as if such things were beyond her comprehension. 

"Evil?" She whispered. Gally nodded. 

"Do not take your special lessons to heart. All of us must overcome Darkness within to be great. The art demands such duality." 

Yume stared back in puzzlement, but nodded. Gally sighed. 

"I'm surrounded." She confessed to Yugo. 

***

"Hikari chan!" Taichi yelled running forward to embrace his sister. She giggled and hugged him back. 

"How is everyone? Dai chan and Take chanare waiting back on Icon." 

Tai sighed. "Not so good. Yama chan and Sora chan have been badly injured." 

"They're getting better though." Mimi said brightly. "Despite everything." 

"That's good." Ken said, walking forward, only to be intercepted by Jyou himself. Jyou pushed his glassed up on his nose and started to feel Ken's abdomen. 

"You are way too thin." Jyou accused, though he knew in this situation they were doing the best they could. Ken managed a small smile. 

"That's what my coaches always say." He winced and arched his back as a pain shot through it. Jyou frowned. 

"I suppose it could be worse. Come inside and let me get a better look at you." 

Ken complied obediently and blew a kiss at Hikari as he laughed. She rolled her eyes and raised her hands in helplessness. Tai caught this exchange, as well as Hikari's strange attire, and raised a brow. 

"Well, that's interesting. How long were you guys in that time warp again?" 

"Come on, Anichan, we need to talk about how we're going to stop these children once and for all." Hikari said authoritatively, leading him by the hand into Gennai's household. 

***

"You and Hika chan must be the two most patient people in the world, waiting for me and Ken chan to break up." He got up to stretch and pace around. With no Digimon around but their own, and Gally holed up in her castle, they had little to do but wait. 

Takeru shot him a dark sideways glance. "It's not like we didn't have lives during that time. Or even planned it. We just... it was a possibility. And somehow, Hika chan said you and Ken wouldn't last like that. Don't ask me how she knew." 

"She's psychic." 

"She's a tease. I swear the way she had you and me going back then, and I didn't really even like her like that." Takeru began detangling a knot in his soft blond hair. Patamon and Veemon were sitting smugly beside them as the two men had finally begun to talk again. 

"Can I ask you a question? Why me?" 

The angled locks of antique copper fell into Daisuke' face, and Takeru momentarily wished their Digimon would bugger off. 

_Why Daisuke?_ Takeru thought to himself. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he was... spirited? Brave. Loyal and kind. Something about Daisuke, that genuine outlook on life. 

"Why not?" Takeru finally answered, grinning dopily at him. Daisuke laughed. 

"Yeah, why not. Like I'd known why about any given guy I dated. I suppose your deal with Hika chan could be the same with me and Ken chan." Daisuke frowned a moment. "You realize, those two could self-destruct together." 

"Nah. They'll make it. Hika chan was always pretty close to him. He was the only one she could talk to about her psionic experiences." Takeru mused. "What about..." 

"You and me? We'll see." Daisuke smiled, reaching over to gently caress his neck. "Have hope." 

Takeru narrowed his eyes at the man he was dying to jump on top of again. _Control yourself, Takeru. We can take it slow._

"I will." He whispered. He leaned over and looked into those compassionate brown eyes, hoping for a consensual kiss this time. Daisuke closed his eyes and steadied himself in anticipation, wetting his lips and preparing for contact as their Digimon averted their eyes and blushed. 

"Not now." Yugo's hardened voice told them. 

Takeru practically growled at the interruption. 

"One of the kids you saw?" 

Daisuke nodded. "A powerful one." 

"Well." Takeru stood up and raised his D3. "Patamon. Here's hoping." 

***

"I'm starting to think my house has been turned into a hospital." Gennai complained. With three Digidestine down for the count, he was running out of beds. Though, given, Ken could have probably gotten up, but Jyou wouldn't let him. 

"Outpost DG3." Jyou joked. Mimi looked at him scornfully. He sighed. "It's a Star Trek joke. Honestly, Mimi san you'd think you don't keep up with the latest Sci Fi." 

"I don't." She hoffed turning away from him. _Why would Jyou chan think-_ "Hey!" 

She smacked him on the arm when she realized she was being teased. 

"Stop! We have enough patients here." 

"How's everyone looking?" 

"Fine I suppose, considering." 

Hikari sat over beside Miyako, who winked broadly at her. "You're the man, Hika chan." 

"Yare yare." Hikari said blushing. She pulled out the talisman she'd found in the Darkling Force's castle. "What do you think this could be?" 

"Um? A royal dildo?" Miyako turned the thing over in her hand, weighing it, trying to get a feel. "I don't know, Hika chan. You think it could be important?" 

"They wouldn't have put a shield up if it weren't." Hikari pointed out. Gennai looked over at the item. 

"It's a Relic, I believe." He told them. "Though I don't get over to Icon much." 

"Like the one I have on my tail?" Tailmon asked. Gennai nodded. 

"There should be plenty around the Digital World, but I don't know how many have been lost, or destroyed. Some have taken other forms for the purpose of hiding them from those who would misuse them. Such as the Crown of Darkness." He took the round Relic in hand and examined the writing. "Partner bound. Ring, Chalice and Crown. One on hand, one in heart, one on brow." 

Hikari grimaced. _How esoteric._ "What do these Holy Relics do? Other than let Tailmon Holy Beast Digivolve?" 

"They can provide energy for many things, but I doubt the children could have made use of any Relic. You do have to be a Chosen for than. Or a Digimon." 

"Maybe she just wanted to keep it from us?" Ken suggested. Hikari nodded over to the bed where Ken was laying. She thought it was a little funny the tough guy wasn't allowed out of bed until Jyou said it was okay, though how he was going to enforce it, she had no idea. Or keep her from curling up in there with him. 

"That's probably it." Gennai surmised. Iori perked up. 

"If Takeru kun and I had a Relic, we could take Shakkouamon to another level." 

"But we'd have to find it first." Miyako pointed out. "Tailmon always had that tail ring." 

"The Ring of Light." Hikari muttered. "I wonder if Hope has a Relic?" 

"He'll have to try to use his Crest." Yamato spoke up. He'd been rather silent, but had of course been listening the entire time. "He's spooked himself about it, and he needs to get over it. Take kun might have a dark side, but I'm sure it has little to no power over his actions." 

"That's what they thought about Gally." Sora whispered. Miyako ran to her side. 

"Sora chan..." Miyako caressed the sides of her face and looked longingly into her lover's eyes, hoping to see the same person there. To her surprise, Sora appeared to still be Sora. 

"Takeru kun is going through what Gally went through. He was the strongest fighter against evil, and now his own evil is trying to overtake him. He can't let it win." Sora stated firmly. Her pale face told Miyako she was once again preparing for a fight. 

"He won't." Yamato argued. "Just you wait and see. Take kun's stronger than that." 

"Maybe." Sora admitted. Miyako began running her fingers through Sora's brown hair. She'd noticed awhile back that doing that after a particularly bad trial seemed to keep her calm. To Miyako, her hair was the most beautiful peachy brown she'd ever seen. Sora calmly closed her eyes and whispered to Miyako. "We have a visitor outside." 

Miyako jumped up as Gennai touched a panel causing a screen to pop up showing their visitor. She hissed. "Shoujo." 

"Ah, she's darling." Matt muttered sarcastically. He pushed himself up with his palms before Taichi could stop him. "We're all going." 

Ken nodded. "We have to make a stand." 

Sora paused and took Ken's hand as he walked by. She stood to face him, tall, and almost eye level with the tall dark man. 

"I know you can see too, Ken kun. You and Hikari chan always could, so I need you to know. Before you go out there." Sora told him gently, placing a hand to his temple. "I'm not strong enough, but I know you are. So I know you can understand. For love. Or for kindness." 

Ken nodded. He understood. Hikari walked over in puzzlement. 

"Ken chan?" 

He smiled and embraced her. "Let's go. Yes, I'll be careful." 

She placed a hand on his back and helped guide him up the stairs and out of the watery underground house. Shoujo was waiting for them there. 

"Please stop this." Sora pleaded. She reached out to her with one hand, half expecting to be blown to bits for her effort. Shoujo raised her own hands up and looked at them. Sora gasped in shock. 

"She's bleeding." Mimi said unnecessarily. 

"I..." Shoujo twitched and raised her bauble desperately. "I can't do this. I'm not strong enough." 

Sora wilted under the determined gaze of the girl. _She's begging for her death._

"You can't give up! I won't let you!" She screamed angrily. Shoujo shook her head as a catlike beast appeared. 

"You can't beat this one. I'm not as skilled as Gally, but my beasts are very strong." She told them solemnly. The cat snarled and attacked. 

The huge cat belched fire at them, clawing and doing its best to maim all of the Digimon, so that it could reach the humans beyond. 

"Garudamon! Stop her, please!!" Sora begged. One by one the group unleashed their Ultimates. Hikari and Miyako gave each other a nod. 

"Divine Sword!" Valhallamon cried, plunging the Fenrir's Sword deep into the beast. Black blood spurted out, and it screamed angrily, tossing the angelic bird aside. 

"We could use some help over here." The Mega Jogress called, prepping for another attack. Iori clenched his fist. 

"If only Takeru kun were here." 

"This should be working." Yamato said, leaning against Taichi. "We have the numbers." 

"But not the strength. They've whittled us down. We need to band together and lick this thing!" Taichi told them. 

Ken raised his Digivice and cried out. "Do it for her, Wormon! We have to stop her!" 

"Come on Garudamon!" Sora yelled. She hugged her arms and remembered that little girl, clinging to her with intense need. Children that had to be stopped, before they destroyed everything or destroyed themselves. 

Ken's Crest began to glow, and a pink light erupted from both his and Sora's, surrounding their Digimon. The warm, glowing energy filled Stingmon and Garudamon, powering the Mega level Digivolve. 

Hououmon, emerged from the light first, a glittering phoenix powered by love, her multicolored plumage almost blinding the Digidestine as she rejoined the attack. 

"Starlight Explosion!" The stars themselves came to the bird's aid, pummeling the beast to the ground, as Valhallamon unleashed another bout of the dreaded Heaven's Rage. 

Sprouting out of the light, Stingmon had managed somehow to Digivolve two levels, and GrandKuwagamon sliced off the catbeast's tail with his Dimension Scissors. It howled, and the others knew it had been weakened by the Mega Level assault. 

Yamato and Taichi nodded to each other and sent MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon to join the offensive. The cat eventually backed down, and before the final blow, Shoujo called it back to its world. 

"So. I'm beaten." Shoujo laughed. She cupped her bauble with both hands, and the energy began to flow into her. At that moment, the Darkling appeared. 

She glared at her. "You are too close. I will not let you give up." 

"It's none of your business!" Shoujo screamed. "Why do you care if I die and take them with me?" 

"I care." The Darkling said her brow furrowing in genuine confusion. "They care." 

"No no no." Shoujo whispered. The Darkling reached out and touched her shoulder. Shoujo screamed with all of her strength. "NONONONO!!!" 

"I will not let you hurt others. You should not hurt yourself either." The Darkling continued over Shoujo's maddened screams. The Darkling took her bauble in hand and blew on it with a bright light emanating from her small mouth. 

"Be bound, until you learn from your mistakes." She said finitely releasing the bauble, which grew to ten times its size and, upon touching the beautiful young girl, enveloped her. Shoujo drew in on herself and then broke apart in a thousand bits of data and vanished along with the bauble. 

The Digidestine stood back from the Darkling, shocked by her swift brutality. 

"What did you do?" Hikari asked softly. The Darkling looked at her. 

"I trapped her in her karma. If she decided to repent, she could have been free, but she chose to move on." The Darkling told her simply. Ken stepped forward, his jaw slack in surprise. He recognized her from his dreams. She had Hikari's small, slightly upturned nose. 

"Who are you?" He demanded. 

"I am the Darkling." 

"Don't call yourself such things." He answered gently stepping closer to her. Hikari followed him step by step; unsure in the girl understood entirely what was going on. 

"I-" The Darkling shimmered, faded out, then solidified. "No." 

She clutched her arms, the smooth shell of a face expressing another new emotion. Fear. 

She shimmered again, being pulled away by something. The stars in her eyes faded to black in her distress. 

"Please." She whispered, reaching out for Ken. He grabbed her fading hand, and with Hikari hanging onto his side, all three disappeared. 

Ken opened his eyes to the world he always saw in the back of his mind's eyes. The negative photograph of a universe. The Dark Ocean. 

"Where did she go?" Ken demanded. Hikari looked around frantically. She started, then pointed out across the dark sea. 

"There, in the lifeboat." 

Ken bolted for the girl, dashing across the sand to the ethereal representation of everything he cared about at the moment. 

"Sam!! Are you alright?" He cried, gasping a little from the sudden exertion. He slid a hand under his belly to brace himself against the burning sensation inside him. She was in him, but she was also out there, sitting in the middle of the Darkness. 

"I... cannot come in. They took me." She said forlornly. Ken looked to Hikari, who was already skirting the edge of the Dark Ocean. She'd found a stake in the ground holding the rope that kept Sam from drifting off into the Darkness completely. Tears formed in the little child's eyes. "I cannot touch the rope." 

Sam experimentally waved her hand across the golden cord and her hand passed through it, as though unsubstantial. Hikari looked up at Ken. He maneuvered himself down so he could take the rope in hand with Hikari. Together, they pulled. After a few moments, a crying Darkling was clutching them both. 

"Why do they want me? Why must they use me?" She begged. Ken patted her small head. He wished he had a better answer for her. 

"People who misuse the Darkness, don't usually stop to think about the people they hurt." Ken told her. She nestled her face against his abdomen, apparently unaffected that her physical body was still in there. He looked out over the Dark Ocean, the aching reminder of what he could not deny. He did not belong. 

_Do you think Sam belongs to the Darkness just like me?_

Hikari knelt to the child and wiped the tears from her face. 

_You aren't Darkness, Ken chan. You were cut from the Darkness. You are compassion, the ambassador between the Darkness and the Light._

_And you are the Light._ Ken returned. Hikari smiled contentedly. 

_And I am her _mother_, so she is neither Light nor Darkness. She has the capacity for both Good and Evil, and so far, what has she chosen?_

Tears once again fell from Ken's wide blue eyes. _I suppose that makes her... a normal little girl._

Hikari frowned and motioned with her head. _Only, creeps like him want to use her for their own purposes._

Ken sneered at the cloaked figure approaching them. 

"Daemon, we sealed you once, don't think you can get out by harming my daughter!" Ken told him fiercely. Daemon floated over the water. 

"She belongs with us." 

"She belongs wherever she chooses to be." Hikari countered, standing in front of her child and her lover. "Don't make the mistake of trying to take her again. Or I might forget that I'm supposed to be an angel." 

"What kind of role model is that? I simply want the Crown of Darkness, and I will have it." The creature told her. "I've been very patient, waiting for unbalance to come to the Digital World again. Finally I was able to strike a bargain with the devil, or so to speak." 

Sam looked up at him, once again removing emotion from her face. "Do not hurt my parents. I just now begin to understand... why they protect." 

"I shouldn't have to. If they comply." Daemon told them. Hikari raised her hands and formed a shining ball of light in defense. 

"No deals. No compromises. We're leaving, with Sam." 

"I won't give up. I will have what I'm after." Daemon told them, shying away from the brilliant light Hikari was threatening him with. She turned and opened a gate back to the Digital World. 

"Come on." She said. Sam looked up at her and kissed her hand before disappearing again. Ken rested a hand on his belly and sighed. 

"All present and accounted for." 

***

"Daisuke." Takeru gasped falling back. He'd never seen such a wide assortment of monsters named after food. "I just don't have the energy to bring MagusAngemon to the Mega Level." 

Pocky slammed forward again, knocking X-Veemon flat. A de-energized Chibimon ran back to Daisuke. 

"We need to do something." The little noseless creature chirped. MagnaAngemon continued to battle on his own, striking again and again with his energy based sword, barely able to keep the creatures off of him. 

"We need a miracle." Daisuke murmured into the little beast's ear. Takeru tensed. He knew the dark energy he'd been using against Gally wouldn't work this time, or they wouldn't have bothered to come out. But he had to try something. 

**" The good and the bad..." **

" Your abilities have nothing to do with your changing personality. You have the power within you." 

"You are hope. Hope embodied." 

Takeru tensed his jaw and cupped his hands in front of him, calling forth energy. The sudden motion caught Daisuke' attention and he hesitated, wondering if he should attempt to stop whatever despirate move Takeru had planned. 

_I believe._ Takeru thought. 

A green light appeared and began to circle him, bright tendrils of mother earth's green twirling and spiraling around Takeru's determined frame. He screamed out in agony as the blackness spread cruelly up his face. Eating around his eye, then consuming it. 

Momentarily blinded by pain, Takeru refused to falter. Slowly the world came back into view, and in his hands, was a golden chalice. 

  
If you like, email me and let me know. I'm vain and like to know if yall like what I'm doing. 


	15. All of Me I've Divorced

Episode Fifteen: All of Me I've Divorced

_It's coming out of his chest._ Daisuke thought as he starred at Takeru, standing trancelike just behind the battle. The green light had enveloped him, and he was crying and screaming, in terrible pain. And then... the golden chalice wrested its way out of his body. 

"Chalice of Hope." Takeru hissed, feeling the energy powering him up. 

"Daisuke chan, I feel strange." Chibimon told him. He hopped out of his arms and ran out to the battle. 

"No! You'll get hurt!" 

In mid hop, Chibimon stopped. The Chalice of Hope shot a light to him, and he morphed into a large, horned dragon. 

"AeroVeemon!" 

Daisuke twitched and looked over at his Digimon, following the newly Digivolved Seraphimon into battle. 

"Seven Heavens." The giant angel said, his voice echoing throughout icon. Seven globes of light appeared, and he thrust them forth, melting away both Pocky and Bon Bon. There wasn't even a dark residue. 

"Ha ha!" Daisuke pointed at Yugo. "Is that all you've got!" 

The boy growled and summoned more creatures. "Marmalade!! Fluffernutter!! To my aide! You have to win, there's too much at stake!" 

"Vee Pulse!" The huge blue dragon screamed, shooting forth a V shaped wave of energy. The new creatures were knocked back. 

"Nyah nyah!" Daisuke yelled. "You rock, Take kun!" 

"Stop taunting the homicidal maniac!" Takeru admonished. Seraphimon chuckled at them. He spun around and shot his diamond hard feathers, cutting through the beasts. 

"Golden Wing!" 

"Save some for me!" AeroVeemon called. He ran up to them and brandished the sharp horns protruding from his arms. "Dragon Glaive!" 

Yugo twitched in frustration. 

***

Taichi stood before the open gate, waiting for his group to mentally prepare themselves for what they would be facing. 

"Mimi san... before we go into the gate." Jyou looked away for a moment. He wasn't sure he had the courage to ask. Sweat trickled down his brow, and he was certain he looked like an idiot, standing there and trying to say something he didn't have the guts for. 

"Before we go into the gate?" She encouraged, smiling brightly. _Finally._

"Ano, well. I love you, Mimi." 

"Yes." Mimi smiled and turned his face back to hers. _Look at me, Jyou chan. I've been waiting. I know you can do it._

"I... well. I wanted to ask..." 

"Yes??" 

Jyou started intensely into her eyes. _So beautiful... such purity..._ "Nothing. Just... be careful." 

He let her go and turned to join the others. Jyou jerked stop. Mimi was holding onto his hand fiercely. 

"I have the Crest of Sincerity, because I can't go without saying and acting how I truly feel! Jyou, marry me." 

"Wha-??" 

"Don't ask questions, Jyou. Just say yes." She glared obstinately. Jyou sputtered for a moment, then clenched his fists. 

"Of course, I'll marry you." Jyou whispered tearfully as he swept her into his embrace. 

"Good luck." She whispered back. "I love you. Don't worry. We'll all be coming back safe." 

"Dude, Mimi chan, way to steal my thunder." Yamato muttered as the others around them clapped. Taichi looked over at him. 

"Huh? What was that about thunder?" He looked up at the dark sky. 

"Nothing. Let's jet." 

"Are you guys ready?" Taichi asked them all. "Remember what we're facing here. We don't want to kill these kids, but we may have to. They're strong, and ruthless, and won't stop until the Digital World is sucked dry and every Digimon has become their personal toy. We must do what we were called here to do." 

The Digidestine nodded solemnly in agreement. 

"We're going to win." Iori said resolutely. Miyako pumped her fist in the air. 

"That's right! Come on, guys! Let's go kick some butt!" 

"Passionate." Iori mumbled wryly as he stepped through the gate. 

***

"That's enough. You've failed, Yugo." Gally said, appearing on the battlefield below. Yugo screamed out in rage. 

"I tried!! I really tried!" He told her, bursting into tears, littering the ground with blue little gems. 

"I know you tried. And now it's my turn." She turned her head and eyed the appearing Digidestine. "So we have the whole group, now do we? Ah, well. Well-executed teamwork is a must for the hero, but it won't have any effect concerning what I'm doing. Even with two of the Holy Relics, you don't have enough power to defeat me in my greatest form." 

"You're pretty confident for a kid who's about to get a really hard spanking!" Daisuke yelled. Takeru put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. 

"NO!" Yugo shrieked running haphazardly down the hill in his frantic attempt to reach Gally. "You _can't_! Not the Final Summon!!" 

"Yugo..." She said fondly. Then a cruel laugh escaped her lips, creating an eerie echo around them. Gally's eyes burned with wild passion. "My brother is dead. Shoujo has destroyed herself. Someone has to stop them. Stop these wreakers of the _Light_!" 

"What?" Hikari almost dropped her D3 at Gally's tirade. The girl spit on the ground. 

"I must have a place in things. I will not be insignificant!!" She screamed. "If there is Light there _must_ be Darkness or they _will be nothing_!" 

"You're our _leader_!" Yugo pleaded. Sweat-soaked auburn strands fell across his face, partially hiding his fraught expression from Gally. "I want you to lead _me_! I want to grow up with you, Gally! To become a strong and determined Summoner like you!" 

"You make the mistake of trusting the Darkling, Yugo." She shook her small head at him sadly. "I trust only the dark wind, the dark wings that support this fallen angel. I am the Darkness. Darkness will not be eliminated. We will survive." 

Yugo fell to his knees. "But the Darkling-" 

"Was a creature created of the Light and the Darkness. She has the capacity for good and evil, which made using her life energy too precarious!" Gally brushed a hand through her hair. "Creature of Kindness, how dare you deceive my brethren?" 

Ken's knees buckled, and he was barely caught by Daisuke' strong arms before slamming into the ground. 

"I can't stand." Ken whispered apologetically. Daisuke gently rested him on the ground, sitting behind him to prop him up. 

"Don't worry. I've got you. I'm not going to let anything happen." Daisuke promised squeezing his hand. Ken relaxed in his arms, gazing into Daisuke' courageous eyes. 

The Darkling appeared. She looked back at Ken briefly, before tentatively walking forward, her wispy ghostlike body leaving a shining trail of light as she passed. 

"I did not deceive them. They used my power of their own free will. I had no choice in the matter. And subsequently, as we are still linked, they took the power of my father as well. You drain him. It is unfair. I will not let you use my power to hurt the Light." 

"There must be balance." Gally hissed. The Darkling cocked her head. The spiraling field of stars within her eyes stopped abruptly. First there was blackness, then they cleared into two enormous fields of tender blue. 

"What you are doing hardly creates balance. Light and Dark must _coexist_ to exist at all. But you will fight for what you believe in." 

"I will." 

"I ask you not to destroy yourself. But you will do as your karma begs of you." Her young, clear voice continued reasonably. "But you will no longer use my power for your purposes. From this day, I, as my father before me, choose to use my power for my own purposes. And in that respect, I choose the Light. 

There one thing you should know about the dark wind, but I will not tell you, the black wings of fallen angels. If you do not discover this on your own, the information is useless. If you should live, think on it, and I hope you find your answers. Farewell, Gally. I will not see you again." 

"Farewell, Sam." Gally snickered. "Too bad I'm going to kill all the Digidestine here and now, and you won't even have a chance to be born." 

"Is she saying what I think she's saying?" Koushiro sputtered incredulously. Ken sighed and gently touched his stomach. 

"Sam... Be strong." He whispered. She turned and smiled at them. 

"Thank you for teaching me." She called as she faded away. 

"Doko wanted a fair fight. Shoujo wanted to play. Yugo wants to be me. I want to _win_. This is the last battle, come what may." Gally posed her bauble daintily in front of her face. "Because, you see, I'm one of those all or nothing types. Either you are destroyed, or I am. There is no in-between this time. So I think it fit for me to say good-bye. For one side here will cease to exist by the fall of the glorious king star." 

The red light engulfed the field as Gally began to chant. "Black beast that hath sustained me." 

Ken shielded his eyes and used what little energy he had to build a barrier to protect his baby. He felt two delicate hands join his on his stomach. 

"Hikari chan." He looked deep into her warm eyes. 

"She's mine, too." Hikari said firmly kneeling beside him. "I have a right to defend her from the Dark Magic." 

"Black beast that is indebted to me. I call you for the eternal struggle. Come to me, make my strength yours, and we shall fight as one. Your thoughts to mine, one in spirit, one in power, one in pain. I call upon you for defense of the Darkness." 

Yugo collapsed in front of the Digidestine. He sobbed pathetically. "Gally, no. Not this. Not this..." 

Gally winked broadly at Yugo before speaking her final line. 

"Final Summon!!!" 

The Digidestine watched in abject horror as rivers of blood burst from her eyes, and another creature of throbbing black appeared before them. With a great ripping sound, the girl's very flesh departed from her body, flying of its own will and grafting itself upon the forming creature. Bloody black wings burst out of the mess, and her bleeding eyes darted from their bony sockets and embedded themselves in the creature. In a final motion, her bones dismantled and structured themselves onto the beast, until it was a towering, screaming black seraphim. 

Three sets of black, bleeding wings, three sets of muscular, bony arms. An angel of death, with the deep, rich brown eyes of a little girl, encased in the bitter, darkness scarred face of a monster. It screeched at them angrily. 

"Come to me, warriors of the Light!" It called to them mockingly. "See what you can do!" 

"She's merged herself with her beast!" Koushiro extrapolated. "If we kill the monster, she'll die, too." 

"How can we kill a little girl like that?" Sora asked. Taichi jumped aside as a sanguine fist narrowly missed him. The creature laughed. 

"Weaklings. Can't even defeat a little girl." The voice was a disturbing mesh of a child and a wolverine. 

"We have to!" Taichi urged. "Look how powerful she is!" 

Gally shot her razor-like feathers at them, slicing through Hououmon's wing and cutting Iori's leg badly. 

"I've had enough. I can't stand to hurt people, but we have to stop this." Iori told them, leaning back on his good leg. "Taichi san's right. We do what we have to do." 

"Yeah!" Daisuke cheered. "AeroVeemon, get over here!" 

"Ready Daisuke chan?" 

"Totally!" 

Soon Hououmon, Omegamon, Imperialdramon, and Valhallamon were surrounding Gally, making use of every attack. 

"Iori kun. Are you ready?" Takeru asked. 

Iori looked up seriously and nodded. "You?" 

"Absolutely." He raised the Chalice of Hope to the sky. _Using both sides of myself, I'm more powerful than I could have ever imagined._ "Now Shakkouamon!" 

The metallic eyes burst open as the Digimon morphed into a sleeker creature, with long tentacles hanging off of its head and strong, slim limbs that were ornamented with cryptic runes of the secrets of the Digital World. 

"Kiboumon!" 

"Wow again." Daisuke remarked, punching Iori's arm. 

"Harmonious Fist!" Kiboumon cried, seeming to disappear. They couldn't see him again until Gally had fallen over, and he'd appeared on the other side. "Valhallamon! We need to work together to defeat her!" 

"Right." The birdlike angel declared. "Imperialdramon?" 

"Positron Laser!" He declared, aiming it at the other two. Valhallamon and Kiboumon caught the energy and ran through Gally, crossing paths. 

"Double Strike!" They yelled. She wrestled away, and took a fighting stance, clenching her fists as she wrapped herself in energy, and the majority of her bloody wounds healed. She cocked her head expectantly and extending one hand, palm towards the sky, motioned them on. She clicked her tongue and whistled for them. 

"Come on. What are you waiting for my little pets?" 

Omegamon shot his Garuru Cannon, blazing out the blue fire. "Shut up." 

"Oh, does baby want seconds?" Gally hissed and shot back her black feathers. Utilizing her many hands, spirals of Dark Magic shot out and burned several of the Digimon. 

"Isn't there something we can do?" Sora asked. Hikari looked up at her. 

"It depends on what you mean by something. I could fight her myself, but I couldn't do it while my Digimon was fighting." 

"Hika chan, you'd be killed." Ken protested. 

"That's _not_ an option." Takeru said. Iori dug into his pocket and pulled out the Partner Relic they'd found before. 

"Daisuke kun, Miyako san, get over here." 

The two crowded around Iori and looked at the golden piece resting in his palm. 

"Touch it." 

"Huh?" Daisuke scratched the back of his head in confusion, having missed the entire conversation on Holy Relics and their uses. Miyako grabbed his hand and forced it over to the Relic. 

"Just do it, Dai kun." She ordered, closing her eyes in concentration. After a moment, the runes began to glow, and the Relic disappeared. 

"Where'd it... go?" Daisuke realized, he was now holding a long, broad sword, which should have been far too heavy for him to carry. Too heavy for Iori and Miyako, who had similar swords, only with different Crests engraved in their hilts. "A sword?" 

"I don't even know how to use a sword!" Miyako cried. Iori shrugged. 

"Point and jab. Hold the fort, Takeru kun." He told his partner as he ran out in spite of his wounded gate into the field. 

"Iori chan, no!" Miyako grabbed after him, but Daisuke was already headed out with him. "You idiots will _not_ get killed without me!" 

Gally flung another round of deadly feathers in the approaching Digidestine's direction, and Miyako screamed, raising her sword in response. To her complete amazement, she was still alive. The sword had protected her. 

"Yaata!" She cried passionately, making a more determined beeline for their enemy. "Let's go!" 

Iori was already in the front of the battle, dueling valiantly with one of her arms. Miyako jumped up and took a slice at it. 

Daisuke tripped, but managed to plunge his sword deep into her leg. 

"Watch out for our Digimons' attacks!" Sora called with worry. _Don't leave me. Please don't leave me._

"I'll be careful, Sora chan!" Hououmon promised, flinging a Starlight Explosion to her back. 

Omegamon nodded to the other Digimon and backpedaled to gain momentum. 

"Giga Death!" Imperialdramon called. Lillymon swung by and picked the three warrior Digidestine out of the way as the great energy was caught by the others, and unleashed into an massive combined attack. 

"Grey Sword!"   
"Divine Sword!"   
"Harmonious Fist!"   
"Thor's Hammer!" 

Iori frowned and looked to Daisuke and pointed across the battlefield. "Head over there!" 

Daisuke nodded and took Miyako's hand as they rushed across the field. Looking back, Iori was leaning heavily on his sword, still bleeding. 

"You stay here. I'll be in place in a minute." 

Miyako raised her sword in defense and waited. 

The barrage of attacks on Gally continued, though every so often, she would break away, and heal the worst of her wounds. However, the arm that Iori and Miyako had managed to severe, had yet to fully regenerate, and the Digimon were focusing on that side to attack. 

"I'm ready! Taichi! Guys!" Daisuke yelled. "Hold up your Digivices!!" 

Taichi nodded and motioned the others to follow his lead. Raising the symbol of their commitment, the Digivices lit up, shooting light out to their companions. 

_Next time, I want the sword._ Taichi thought. Hikari looked over to her brother and smiled. 

_At least they won't be in pain anymore..._ Sora was thinking, focusing on emitting the energy needed for whatever plan Daisuke and Iori had. 

_Hear that?_ Hikari shot over to Takeru giving him a wink. He blinked with general bewilderment but nodded. 

_Yeah..._

_Let's go._ She directed as she and Ken simultaneously raised their D3s. 

Iori, Miyako and Daisuke raised their swords above their heads. With their eyes closed, they concentrated and a beam of light shot around them, connecting them together, and restricting Gally to the area between their circle. 

In correspondence, the creatures surrounded Gally, and set off attack after attack. Wresting away, Gally screamed out in rage and terror. She could no longer heal herself. 

"Last chance to change your mind!" Daisuke yelled. The black seraph snarled at him and threw a mass of energy to the ground, the resulting wave nearly knocking him to the ground. 

"Everybody, hold your ground!" Taichi ordered. Iori gritted his teeth fiercely, holding himself upright, so not to disturb the containing field in which they had trapped Gally. Without the option of regeneration, their Digimon had the chance to defeat her. "Omegamon, go!" 

"Finish her off, Kiboumon!" Takeru cried. The Digimon simultaneously swooped down to deliver their killing blows. 

The death squall echoed over the land, and a residual shock wave burst from Gally. The Digimon were knocked backward, and watched in horror as her chest burst open. They could all see her pounding black heart. With a final scream, she began to fall apart, bones dropping away, feathers shooting out, and dark blood leaking all over the land. At last, she lay motionless, and nothing remained but the broken, mutated body of a little black seraph. Her eyes starred blankly at the darkened sky in frozen anger. 

Miyako fell to her knees and began to cry for the little girl. Mimi, eyes on Yugo as she passed Iori and Daisuke limping back to rejoin the group, walked over to Miyako calmly and held her in her arms. 

"It's okay. It's okay." She whispered to her. 

Yugo burst out laughing. "Once upon a time..." 

The other Digidestine looked over to him, wondering if they would have to repeat the horror they'd just faced. 

"There were four friends who were students of the Summoning Arts." His practiced voice rang out over the bloody field, captivating their attentions, telling them the "why" they so needed to know. "They had more talent than any other students of the time, and they cared about each other very, very much. Their entire lives centered around learning and basking in the magic of their realm. This time was good. 

But one day their master decided his students were so gifted, that they must be tested early, so to further his reputation as the best of Summoning teachers. He took them into a world of illusion and showed them their worst fears and deepest evils. However, instead of honing their art with the understanding of good and evil, they embraced that inner Darkness. In their innocence they accepted that part of their nature. It looked _fun_. So they killed with glee, Summoned evil creatures to wreak havoc on the land, and tortured the innocent to spread the Darkness inside them. 

In his shame, the master told all that the children were evil to begin with. But any great sage understands, monsters are not normal beasts. They are not Summoned. They are _made_. 

The beautiful brunette who was the most skilled in magics lead the group around their world, hiding from those who would destroy them, and practicing their Dark Arts. Unfortunately, one of the children had been driven insane by her master's mistreatment, and absorbed his knowledge completely, leaving him an empty shell. No rebirth, no new chances. She became a remorseless eater of souls. 

Another became a savage hunter who thirsted for the ecstasy of the kill. 

The last, the storyteller, simply wanted everyone to feel the pain he felt inside. 

One day, a creature that defied the definition of the Light and Darkness was conceived, by pure random chance? No, by the whim of an experimenter such as the children's master. The creature was born of two incredibly powerful beings, and using this creature, the beautiful brunette took her followers into a land where only children can go. But this Haven became their _grave_." 

Yugo gazed at the Digidestine sadly. He raised his bauble up to chest level and began to chant in the esoteric language they'd heard from the children before. The bauble burned with blue energy and slid deftly into the boy's chest. 

"I'm not as strong as Gally. I have no Final Summon." 

The Digidestine could feel the backlash of energy churning up the air around them. 

"Hold on." Taichi ordered. Yugo began to walk away. He turned quickly to face them. 

"See ya." He smiled madly as the energy continued to fill his little body. "I will grow to be a man. And wreck the world." 

The group braced themselves, as the power peaked, and the boy exploded from the gathered energy. The releasing power brought about a whirlwind. 

"Mimi, grab my hand!" Jyou yelled, reaching desperately through the wind, missing her hand each time. 

"I'm trying, Jyou!" 

"Ken chan, hold on!" 

"Stay with me!" Taichi demanded, his arms firmly around Yamato's waist. 

"I'm not going anywhere." 

"Miyako!!" Sora screamed as she was sucked into the gate. 

The next thing they knew, they were sitting in the middle of the street, having landed hard from the impromptu gate. The tangled mass of arms and legs was almost comparable to the bungle they'd created in the computer lab in the old days. 

"Where... are we?" Iori managed, sitting up. A car screeched to a halt right behind him. 

"Get out of the road, you punks!" The man yelled, swerving around them. 

"Why don't you watch where you're going, you liquored up old bastard!" Yamato yelled back. Taichi grabbed his fist. "OI! Who can't see a bunch of people sitting in the middle of the damn road?" 

"I'm guessing we're back home..." Jyou began looking around, doing a mental head count. "Where's Mimi san?" 

Sora struggled to her feet and began ushering Iori to the side of the road. "She's... not here. Neither is Koushiro kun, or Miya chan!" 

"They must be back in the Digital World." Taichi concluded. He dusted himself off, and motioned for the others to follow. "We need to get to a computer, and see if we can't open up a Digital gate or something." 

Hikari put her hand behind Ken's back, trying to help him to his feet. He winced and resisted the movement. 

"Hikari chan, please don't." He said quickly. 

Hikari leveled her face to meet his, clenched in pain. "Why? Ken, what's wrong?" 

"I don't know." He whispered, clenching his jaw. He had curled himself up protectively against his knees, and Hikari could only rub his back in support. Falling out of the sky certainly hadn't helped how he'd been feeling during the battle, and now a tight band of pain had wrapped itself around his stomach. He was almost as afraid as he'd been when he realized the Dark Ocean knew about Sam. Jyou kneeled beside him and wormed a hand inside to feel against his stomach. He frowned and shook his head. 

"I need to find out how far we are from Tanaka's lab." Jyou told them, picking up a pay phone and dialing. He had a good guess of what was happening, but without the proper medical instruments, there was nothing he could do. And he doubted a regular hospital would be of any use to him either, under the circumstances. _Imagine the press on that one. I doubt this is the way Ken kun wants his parents to find out they're going to be grandparents._ "I'll call a cab company out here. We'll head to Tanaka's, and Taichi kun, you take Sora kun, Yamato kun, and Iori kun to a hospital." 

"But we need to get Miya chan!" Sora protested. "The time there is going faster, and they could need us." 

Biomon rubbed Sora's leg with her feathered wing. "They have their Digimon with them. They can make it until we can rescue them." 

"I'm not doing _anything_ else until we get you guys some medical attention." Jyou stated firmly. "Hello, Jim's Taxis? I need two taxis to come out to... Um where are we?" 

"Station Street, outside of the collage campus, I think." Yamato told him. 

"We're on the corner of Station Street. Uh-huh." Jyou continued. "Do you have any idea how long it will take to get to the lab on the other side of campus.... okay, we'll ask the driver." 

Jyou turned, hands on hips. "There we go. Now... does anyone have any money?" 

"I had some until I lost my clothes." Hikari said with a little amusement. Ken tugged on her sleeve and motioned to the pockets on the red sweater she was wearing. She stuck her hand inside and felt around. She came up with Ken's wallet and looked inside. "I hope this is enough yen. Anyone else?" 

The others dug around in their pockets for more money. 

"You realize doctors don't have much at first." Jyou complained, dumping a little out into the pile. Yamato chuckled. 

"I just don't carry it with me. I've got tons of money." 

"Sure you do, Yamato. That's why I have to pick up the bill whenever we get a pizza." Takeru retorted, finding a few yen in his back pockets. 

"I'm just trying to keep it from being awkward. Me being a star and all that." Yamato said, brandishing his credit card. "I'll give them my number. A cab fare can't be that much." 

"Oh, says the guy who doesn't want it to be awkward. Huh, superstar?" Taichi grabbed him around the waist and hugged. Sora sighed. 

"Great, now what about Miya?" 

"There..." Ken took a breath and tried again to speak. "There should be computer consoles at Dr. Tanaka's lab." 

"Yeah," Takeru added. "We'll do our best to get them out of there before too much time has passed." 

"Don't worry, Sora kun." Taichi said softly. Sora looked over to Taichi seriously, trying to decide how to answer him. Despite their friendship, they had a habit of misunderstanding one another. She leaned over and squished him in a hug, and subsequently, Yamato as well, since Taichi still had his arms around him. 

"Shut-up, Tai kun." 

"Whatever you say, Sora kun." Taichi grinned. Yamato snickered at the both of them. 

"Wanna join the group hug, Iori kun?" 

"Ano, thank you. No." Iori made a mocking bow, then leaned against the phone booth, and shifted his weight to his good leg. Despite Sora's worries, he'd felt his section of the Partner Relic slide into his hand, waiting to be used. Miyako would certainly be able to take care of herself. He looked up to hear the squealing of tires bending around the corner. "Do you really want to ride with that guy, Jyou san?" 

"No choice. Come on, Ken kun, let's go." Jyou said. Daisuke offered a hand as Ken tried to rise, gasping in pain. Hikari started to force him back down, but he waved his hand, and with her hand on his back supporting him, and Daisuke slid underneath his other arm, Ken eventually managed to get off the ground. 

Hikari ushered Ken inside the cab, only to see Daisuke on the other side of the backseat. 

"I'm coming, too." He declared as their Digimon scrambled in over their feet. Takeru scooted in beside Daisuke. 

"Me too." 

Jyou rolled his eyes and took the front seat. "How long is it going to take to get to the lab on the other side of the college?" 

"Maybe fifteen, twenty minutes." The cabbie told him, peering at the strange foursome sitting in his backseat. There was a blond, or a half blond, half black haired man who appeared to have a black tattoo running down the right side of his face. He supposed a look like that would scare away the small children. Probably a serial killer or something. Then there was the man he seemed to be only too happy to be sitting close to, wearing goggles on his head. 

Next was a... he wasn't sure. He'd thought it was a man, but he did have long hair... the complexion was so pale at the moment, he wasn't sure it he... she was completely there. The pretty woman next to him, clothed only in a sweater, it appeared, was rubbing his... her distended belly and telling him the baby would be all right. Maybe they were a lesbian couple. He inclined his head toward the serious man sitting in his front seat and whispered. "Is she going to be okay?" 

He looked surprised and turned his head to the group sitting in the back. His eyes widened and he snapped his head back to the cabbie. 

"She'll be fine." He whispered. "We just need to get her to her doctor right away. She's... a very special case." 

The cabbie nodded dumbly and refocused his attention on driving, which was just as well, since he'd been making Jyou carsick with all of his sharp turns. 

"I hope you're not too squished, Ken chan." Hikari said softly. She didn't like the way the cabbie had been looking at them. Daisuke snorted. 

"Is that a jab at me?" 

"You didn't have to come, Daisuke kun. Jyou kun and I can take care of this." Hikari replied. Daisuke was smirking at her for some reason, and Takeru had looked away and was fanning himself with his hat. 

"You're awfully protective all of a sudden." Daisuke shot back. 

"It happens to be my daughter in jeopardy. I think I have a right to be protective." 

"How could you _possibly_ know it's yours?" 

"Would you two just hush?!" Ken asked sharply. He sighed heavily and leaned his head on Hikari's shoulder. "I'm okay, Hikari chan. She feels more secure with all the people she knows around." 

Hikari made another experimental rub and listened hard for the soft thoughts of the baby. Ken had been right. She did feel more secure. But there was something else. 

Ken had his eyes clenched shut, bracing himself for the bumps along the road. It hurt inside whenever he moved. "She's afraid, too. But that's my fault." 

"Don't be." She whispered gently to Sam, knowing she would get the gist, at least, if she couldn't understand the actual words yet. "We're here. We'll all be here to protect you." 

"Was she really that ghost we saw?" Daisuke whispered, glancing warily at the driver, who kept looking in his rearview mirror at them. Takeru rolled his eyes, and leaning on Daisuke, inserted himself into the conversation. 

"It was most likely an astral projection. I've heard of them before." 

Hikari shook her head. "I doubt she'll even remember. She pitched herself out when she had to, in order to survive." 

"I still don't understand how you think that kid is yours. I bet it's mine." Daisuke said saucily, giving Ken a loud smack on the cheek. Ken blushed as he bit his lip, trying not to laugh. Takeru wasn't so successful and let out a loud snort. 

"God help her if it is yours." Hikari shot back, nuzzling her head against Ken's. 

The cabbie blinked hard as he turned the corner. He'd figured it out. She was a particularly masculine woman having a baby; the pretty one on her right was a crossdresser and was fighting with the man with the goggles over who was the father. The half-blond was probably the goggleguy's Goth boyfriend. 

***

Iori frowned seriously as he waited impatiently beside Taichi. The doctors had already stitched up his leg, and sent him on his way. He was more worried about Yamato and Sora, though they had seemed to be well on the mend before they'd left the Digital World. Jyou's insistence that they see a doctor worried him. After all, most of the procedures he'd performed in the Digital World had nothing to do with his expertise. 

Actually, the hard part had been coming up with a story for why these people had been so badly injured. And why it shouldn't be on the news. 

Sora simply claimed that she couldn't remember a thing, and mention, offhandedly that she was a lawyer, and so insinuating that if any of their stories ended up on that night's news broadcast, they'd be in a world of legal trouble. For Yamato on the other hand, it had been difficult for them to keep the police out of the matter. Considering it wasn't every day an idol came in looking as though he'd been attacked and left for dead. Yamato eventually promised to give them a description of the attacker for them later if they'd just leave him alone. He was tired, and they wanted to do an exploratory surgery on both of them. 

Iori had just returned from sneaking their Digimon some snacks from the cafeteria. They'd decided that it would be best not to let it become public that they were trying to fix the rift with the Digital World until they were certain something could be done about it. Iori studied Taichi's face as the man slumped back in one of the uncomfortable chairs they'd provided for the waiting room, thumbing through a magazine, which was probably about a year old. Iori starred sedately at the cover, but recognized it immediately. Yamato's band. 

"I wouldn't listen to that nonsense if I were you." Iori told him in a soft, but authoritative tone. Taichi looked up curiously. 

"What are you talking about? It's just a magazine." 

"I happen to have read that magazine. Especially the interview with a certain lead singer for The Revolution Wolves." Iori rested his hands on his legs, as he looked Taichi over. He'd never had much interaction with the man. Other than the fact he was dating the brother of one of his closest friends, they really had nothing in common, save for being Digidestine. Still, he could tell that the article had hurt him, even though he'd agreed to it prior to the actual interview. 

**"Tai kun, I'll tell them if you want me to." Yamato snapped sharply. Taichi sprawled himself over their 'big ugly chair' that had made its way through three major moves and half a dozen after concert parties. **

"If your manager thinks it would be better for you to stay in the closet, Yama chan, there you stay. Okay? I mean, if it's going to hurt your career, I don't want that." Taichi sighed. Yamato clicked his tongue dismissively, and Taichi smiled at the thought he brushed Jade Crue off so easily for him. "I mean it." 

"I know, Tai kun.." Matt turned back to him, and cupped his face in his hands. He slid into the overstuffed chair right into Taichi's lap. "And when the stupid magazine chick says, is there anyone special in your life? You're okay with me saying... no?" 

"All the girls want you, Yama chan. I have you. You're mine, not theirs. I know that, no matter what some magazine says." 

Yamto's strong jaw line tensed, frozen in indecision. Taichi looked into his midnight blue eyes, watching them turn in contemplation. They closed swiftly as Yamato made up his mind, and kissed him deeply. Fiercely, forcing his mouth open to receive his hot and willing tongue. 

_I'm yours. You're mine. Nothing changes that for me. Ever._

"So... does the insatiable Ishida Yamato have a steady girlfriend for all the fangirls to envy?" 

Click! Click! "There you go, Yama, baby. Give me a little pout for the inside cover." 

"Nah. Like you said, I'm having the time of my life... but I don't have a girlfriend." 

The reporter bit the end of her pencil. "You sound a little doubtful." 

"No." Yamato tossed his hair back and smiled vibrantly at the photographer. "There's no one special." 

"It's just for his career. Who cares what everyone else thinks? Our friends and family know. That's all that matters." Taichi told him. Iori arched a brow. 

"But you don't believe that. And Yamato san doesn't think you do either." 

"Iori kun, I'm not up for this psychoanalysis junk right now, okay?" 

Iori blinked at him solemnly. "Wasn't what I was really going for." 

Taichi sighed and slumped further into the chair. "It isn't right to ask Yama chan to choose between his career and me. We could.... you know. Not _be_ someday. And then where would he be?" 

"Probably suicidal." Iori remarked wryly. "I don't see you two breaking up anytime soon. In fact..." 

Iori paused and snatched the magazine from him. He flipped through it until he found the picture he was looking for. "This looks just right to me." 

Iori held of the picture they had taken of Matt and Taichi lounging around in their apartment together up for Taichi to see. He rested his hand in his head heavily, and starred at the picture. 

"Jade Crue didn't want them to put that picture in the article." 

"Because you two look so close. It was after that those idiot tabloids started publishing their 'proof' of Yamato's affairs with other guys. They'd been publishing the stories about the girls before. You should know, none of them are true. He would tell you if he'd done something." 

"I know that." Taichi protested averting his gaze in irritation to the bland white ceiling. Iori leaned over to him. 

"Do you?" 

"Yes! Geez, you sound like Hika chan. I know Yama chan... he wouldn't..." Taichi shut his eyes firmly and gritted his teeth. "I'm not even going to think about it. It isn't..." 

"Possible." Iori finished. He cocked his head. "You know... you are scared, and I don't blame you. It isn't like he hasn't left you before... for the purpose of his image." 

"Don't talk about Yamato chan like that." Taichi said softly. 

"He hurt you, and he knew it." Iori replied harshly. "If you won't face it with him, I'm going to say it to you. If you two plan on keeping this relationship going, and I say this as a friend, you need to start telling each other how you feel. You've know each other long enough... to stop _guess_ what the other is feeling, and start _asking_. Because it means something, Taichi san. To both of you." 

***

Dr. Tanaka drew a dark strand of hair back behind her ear, which had errantly fallen out of her customary knot at the back of her head. She reached out apprehensively and touched the pained face of her student and specimen in one. 

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on here?" She hissed drawing Ken in with her arm and shutting the door to the lab quickly, giving the grinning cab driver a cold look. _Idiot._

"Please... Dr. Tanaka..." Ken whispered. 

"Quiet. One of you." She snapped quickly, repositioning her elliptical glasses on her nose. Tanaka guided Ken to a chair and made him sit. 

Jyou watched keenly as she polished her stethoscope and began to check his heartbeat. 

"You've heard of the Digital World." 

"Who hasn't? But didn't it... close or something?" She replied offhandedly. Hikari stayed obstinately by his side as she gave Ken a brief checkup. Wormon postioned himself beside the chair and looked up at Dr. Tanaka, who paused a moment to look at the creature in confusion. "Hurry. I need to know this before I try to take him into surgery." 

"Long story short, the Digital World doesn't _close_." Takeru informed her. "We were taken there unexpectedly, and the time flow there is faster than ours at the moment." 

Dr. Tanaka looked back at him with confusion. "Well, I'm a geneticist, not a physicist. So... those things..." 

She inclined her head to indicate the various Digimon around her. Takeru nodded and she looked over Ken with a mixture of disbelief and worry. Taking a deep breath she stood and picked up her phone. 

"Ren. I need you in here right away. Yeah, you'd better clean up." Tanaka solemnly took a vial from the counter and began filling a syringe. 

"What are you going to do?" Jyou asked suspiciously. He still wasn't certain of how to treat this doctor, who, to him at least, had completely thrown the Hippocratic oath out the window. She rubbed a piece of gauze against Ken's arm and quickly injected him with the anesthetic. 

"How was that?" 

"Hm?" Ken looked over at her, half-lidded. She smiled. He hadn't even noticed. 

"It's the best I can do for now." She held out her hand for Ken to follow. "I need to do a deeper examination." 

"Why? What's wrong?" Ken pulled back as she tried to calm him with a cold hand. 

"I'm not certain, but I could make an educated guess. I'm hoping not to take the baby now, but I'll certainly have to make sure you're not hemorrhaging." She turned her head to the side as a young brown haired woman walked in. Her auburn eyes were wide and serious, and her chin-length hair was pinned back with butterfly hairclips on either side of her head, with a few mingled streaks of other colors dyed in. 

"Doctor?" She asked in surprise. It wasn't often they had visitors, though she recognized Daisuke right away. Her eyes widened even further when she caught a glimpse of her coworker Dr. Tanaka snapped her fingers impatiently at the woman. 

"Ren, set up the ultrasound please." She clipped. Ren blinked twice and scurried over to the equipment and began to set it up. Tanaka turned her attention back to Ken. 

"Have you experienced any kind of trauma or strange occurrences lately? Anything that might have put undue stress on the baby?" 

"You could say that." 

"What?" She snapped. Ken leaned back on his hand as she starred him down. 

"Well, most recently, I fell from the sky." Ken said quietly, though with a touch of amusement. Tanaka bit her lip and straightened herself, thinking this over. 

"Um, doctor." Ren said softly, avoiding the eyes of their visitors and flushing as she popped her head back into the room. 

"What, Ren." 

"I think while we're doing the ultrasound, we should do an amnio as well." She suggested softly. Tanaka raised a brow but nodded. 

"But let's see what's going on in here first. Come on, Ken." 

Ren smiled at him and patted the table in an indication for Ken to climb up there, which wasn't an easy task. Hikari held his hand tightly as Tanaka squeezed some gel onto his belly and began to scan. 

Daisuke gaped at what he saw in the monitor. It wasn't as though it hadn't been real for him. Ever since Ken had let him feel the little munchkin move for the first time, he'd tossed everything he'd learned in sex ed class aside and accepted this for truth. However, it was one thing to rub a friend's belly, another to see inside of him. Ken was half-smiling, a tear running down his face, mostly from relief, Daisuke guessed. 

"Marginal tear. It appears to have stopped bleeding, for now. She looks all right, Ken, but this doesn't bode well for the remainder of the pregnancy. When I get the results back from the amniocentesis I can make a better determination whether or not we need to take her early." Tanaka diagnosed, studying the screen seriously. Ken sighed heavily in relief, and she suddenly broke a smile for the first time. "No comments on the jellyfish girl this time?" 

"Ah-ha!" Ken laughed, obviously relieving some tension. "She's not a jellyfish any more, doctor. She Digivolved into a demon." 

"Oh, how terrible." Ren giggled. Tanaka snapped her fingers and Ren fumbled her fingers, and eventually came up with a syringe. "Hold really still, Ken." 

"After I take this, I'm going to set you up in our room in the back, with a nutrient drip. Not that there's anything wrong with wandering around another dimension for half your pregnancy." Tanaka remarked sardonically, as Ken winced. She deftly pulled the syringe out and handed it to Ren, who hurried off. She took another needle in hand and prepped his other arm. "Just wait here for a few minutes. What you have is a small section where the placenta is pulling away from the uterus. I'm going to give you some medication now, and if it doesn't look any more promising by the morning, I'll have to hope she can survive in the incubator." 

"I understand." Ken said. Tanaka walked over to her coat, which had been carelessly strewn on over a chair and pulled something out of it. 

"I'll be back in a moment." She notified them, heading outside without another word. Jyou headed after her. 

Hikari began playing with Ken's hair. "You scare me." 

"Not like I planned on that." He admitted, taking the hand closest to him and kissing it lightly. Daisuke smirked and walked over to the other side of the bed, and snatched Ken's other hand for his own, to Hikari's intense aggravation. She stroked Ken cheek softly, held a finger up, and walked into the other room. 

"Daisuke chan." Takeru chided softly grabbed hold of him and shaking him playfully. 

"Oh, like I ever get such a good chance to rib Hikari." Daisuke replied, fluffing Takeru soft hair with his hands. Ken smiled. 

"You two are so cute." 

"You are Hika chan are so cute you make me think _I'm_ getting morning sickness." Takeru rebuffed. He leaned over and gave Ken a kiss on the forehead. 

"Um, Ren is it?" Hikari said, entering the room where she'd gone to do an analysis. 

The dark haired woman smiled up at her from her work. "Renee, actually. But Ken nicknamed me Ren. Either is fine." 

"Can I ask you a favor?" 

"Anything for a friend of Ken's." 

Hikari cocked her head and took a seat on a stool, just a bit a ways from the scientist. 

"How long have you know Ken anyway?" 

"Only a few years. I'm from America, really, and I spent a year or two at his school... in Tamachi when we were about eight or so, but I didn't know him well. I was learning Japanese at the time, and my parents wanted me to get a taste of good old Japanese self-discipline. I of course had to go back, but Dr. Tanaka offered to help me finish off my degree with the work we were doing here. Genetics and gene splicing are my specialties. Ken and I have worked pretty closely on this project for a year and a half. He's always scolding me about the responsibilities of a scientist, and I'm always saying I'm dying to make a monster to destroy Tokyo." Ren smirked and looked up once again to gaze over Hikari. "Nice outfit you've got there." 

"An Ichijoji original." 

"I recognize that sweater. Daisuke doesn't mind you wearing it?" 

Hikari shrugged. "I'd be naked if Ken chan hadn't lent it to me. Though I doubt he gives a damn either way." 

Ren chuckled. "So what did you need?" 

***

Tanaka blew out a clear smoke ring and sighed heavily. 

"You really get that much pleasure out of your work?" Jyou asked harshly, coming out to see Tanaka with the cigarette to her lips. 

"Not lately, no. Of course, it isn't often one has the opportunity to endanger the life of your closest associates, now is it?" She snapped back. Narrowing her eyes irritably, Tanaka turned her head to Jyou. "Going to report me?" 

"I haven't decided whether or not you manipulated Ken kun." 

"I did." She said flatly. Jyou started in surprise at the swift answer. "I have to say, he probably knew what I was trying to do. I wanted him on my side. He's a brilliant man, and could help us immensely with all the projects we're doing here." 

"And as a guinea pig?" 

"I had no intention of letting that happen, but I wasn't given much of a choice, Mr..." 

"Kido. Dr. Kido Jyou." 

"Dr. Kido." She repeated with appreciation. "I don't know what you expect me to say. Save I really had no choice in the matter after our surrogates backed out on us. Only Ren and Ken were completely in on the details of the project... and Ren simply isn't healthy enough to have taken over. Ken wouldn't have accepted that. I... misjudged him." 

"You thought he wouldn't be attached to the baby, if he didn't know it was his?" 

"Yes. Little did I know, it was the other way around. He would have been more receptive to the idea of terminating the experiment if he'd know it _was_ his child." 

"Why not use yourself for the rest of the project?" Jyou asked. Tanaka sniffed pointedly. 

"I'm too old. And neither Ren nor Ken have the surgical training required to deal with this. I could bring in others, but none of them have the information or skill required." Taking another long drag on her cigarette, she looked sideways at him, with a very nonchalant expression on her face. "You realize I only offered Ken a part in the project because I wanted his DNA on the source list. I didn't want him this involved." 

"I can imagine." Jyou conceded, his thoughts wandering to his missing fiancée momentarily. 

***

Taichi sat quietly in the chair beside of Yamato's hospital bed. Gently, he took his hand, wondering if Yamato would speak, or was too drugged to talk with him. 

"I love you, Yamato." Taichi said. Yamato looked over at him and shot him an inquiring look. Taichi wasn't really one to talk overly about his feelings. 

"I love you, too." Yamato replied. Taichi smiled and looked downward, as if gathering strength. Yamato was pretty openly affectionate, unless the cameras were around. 

"I'm an idiot. I know that. But I have to ask-" 

"Taichi, you're the only one. The only one I ever _loved_." 

Taichi looked up with fear. "Why do you say it like that?" 

"You remember..." Yamato closed his eyes and sighed before looking up again. "You remember Cannes?" 

Taichi let go of Yamato's hand and sat completely still, pressing his lips into a firm line. 

"I think that actually happened. I can't really remember..." 

"You slept with her?" Taichi's voice cracked. Yamato shook his head. 

"Yes, I'm pretty sure." 

"Monique." Taichi slammed his head into his palm, resting the elbow on Yamato's bed. 

"As well as a few other people at that party, and the ones after the two shows that week." 

Taichi wasn't sure if he should be outraged or not. He personally didn't like the idea of Yamato becoming intimate with someone besides himself, but really, they hadn't been an official couple yet. And he sort of suspected that Yamato had slept with someone else then. It didn't make that little tramps any less of a pack of hookers. 

"And there's something else." 

Taichi felt the tears forming in his eyes. _What now?_

"The tabloid... about the concert in Chicago, and that guy... Sean?"?" 

"You slept with him." 

"Yeah." 

"Is... that it?" 

"No. You need to know, none of them meant anything. At all." Yamato told him firmly. Taichi looked at him uncertainly. 

"I means something to me." Taichi whispered. Sean had hardly been Yamato's type. He remembered that night. And was entirely surprised that Yamato even remembered enough to tell him. "And it obviously means a great deal to you, or you wouldn't be telling me." 

"I slept with then, but that was it. I never loved them, I was just so...." Yamato grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes. "You're the only one for me." 

Taichi got up and headed out the door. "I... need to think about this." 

"You'll be the only person I really loved in all my life." Yamato told him. "Even if... there will never be anyone else who would really have my heart." 

Taichi stood, turned from him, thinking hard and smiling to himself. "If... promise me, you'll stop the after concert partying. I mean... the party, I don't mind. The drinking, okay... _in moderation_, but Touga and his _drugs_..." 

"Of course." 

"And..." Taichi stopped himself. "I don't know, Yamato. I knew about them. I thought that part was understood. We hadn't... Well, I was there with Sean? Don't you remember?" 

Yamato looked up at him in surprise. "You were there?" 

"You really don't remember, do you? You were going by those damn pictures they put out about a month ago." 

"You were there?" Yamato demanded again. Taichi chuckled. 

"I don't know if you can count it as cheating if your boyfriend is part of the threesome. But... I knew you were screwing around with some other guys... that one really bothered you, ne?" 

"I think I must be missing the best parts of my life. I can't imagine you in a threesome. Well, besides that one... in high school with Sora." 

Taichi burst out laughing. "Sometimes I hate you, Yama chan. That _so_ did nothing for me whatsoever." 

"Didn't really do anything for her, either." Yamato grinned. "But that was the point, ne?" 

"Yeah. I appreciate getting to watch you with Sora kun and Mimi chan though." Taichi walked back over, and kissed him softly on the lips. "You're braver than I give you credit for. Those were the only times?" 

"Yup. Well... that I can remeber." Yamato looked sheepish as Taichi had ever seen him. 

"Well, I'm not thrilled about some things in our relationship, but we can talk about that later, I guess. We'll make an arrangement. As long as you're all mine now, I don't really care..." 

Yamato traced the curve of Taichi's face affectionately with one finger. "You don't want us to be a secret." 

"No, I don't. But I don't want you to lose your fans." 

"Don't worry about that. It's not important." 

Taichi met his lips with a stronger passion, tickling the back of his neck. 

"Ahem." The nurse said disapprovingly as she walked in. "Generally, we require rest after surgery." 

"Ah, yeah." Taichi blushed furiously and headed out of the room. "I'm going to go check on Sora kun, okay?" 

Yamato nodded as the nurse busied herself checking his vitals. 

Walking swiftly down the hall, he headed for the room he'd been told was Sora's. She'd probably have a roommate, but he didn't really care. He didn't need to talk about anything intimate with her. 

He opened the door to a darkened room, and started to leave, assuming she was asleep. 

"Taichi?" Sora's voice came timidly out of the dark. 

"Yeah, it's just me, Sora kun." He poked his head into the room, not that he could see anything. 

"You can turn on the light and come in." She offered hopefully. Taichi complied and switched on the light, revealing his friend, in a hospital gown, and rather pale lying on the bed. 

"Yama chan's surgery went fine... though the doctors want him to get some rest." Taichi began. Sora smirked. 

"I'd imagine they'd want him to rest." She said sardonically. "What exactly were you two trying to do?" 

"Ano..." Taichi scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I was just trying to give him a massage. On his face." 

Sora responded with a sad smile, and Taichi took position in a chair by her bed. 

"So how did you turn out? Everything accounted for?" 

"Taichi kun... do you think Miya is okay?" 

"Yeah. It's not like she's alone. She has her Digimon, and she has Mimi chan and Kou kun. Between the three of them, they'll make it. Or kill Koushiro." 

"Yeah." 

"You didn't answer my question." 

"No." 

"No... what?" Taichi watched her, as she rested her hands on her ribcage, and starred down at them. 

"I want children, Tai kun." 

"Etoo..." 

"I'm not offering up my services!" She corrected him aggressively. "I'm just saying, sometimes, life really sucks." 

"What happened?" 

"Shoujo chan totaled me. I'm completely scarred inside. I..." 

Taichi blinked for a moment, trying to put together what she was saying. He could see her face starting to mottle from the attempt not to cry, and he leaned over and forced a hug on her. 

"It's okay, Sora cjam. You haven't lost Miyako chan. No matter what, you have her. And you have us." Taichi sighed, realizing that would probably be it for her sanity. _You can't have kids, but you won't lose her. Digidestine look out for one another._

***

Takeru had managed to sneak away from the others for a few moments, though it hadn't been too terribly difficult. Everyone was concerned about Ken, of course, and how they were going to managed to retrieve their missing members. Between the three of them, he was sure he, Ken and Hikari could managed to get them back to their own dimension sans a real Digital Gate, but none of them were really at full strength. 

It had taken practically a whole world full of Digidestine to open a gate without them. 

Focusing his thoughts, Takeru forced himself, with his own hands, to look up into the unisex's mirror. 

"Everything I'd denied from day one. Everything I've hidden away from myself..." Takeru reached up in horror to touch the scarred image in front of him. The cabbie had been starring at them, but he'd forgotten, that at the moment he was rather odd looking. The curling, at times jagged dark scar had wound its way up his face. His right eye was completely black. He didn't even recognize himself. 

_Even though I was able to use the Chalice, I feel like I've failed... having to turn to my darker half for strength. How do I even know which half is in control?_ The one hateful obsidian eye starred back at him accusingly. _Failure. Weakling. Of all people, I should have stayed pure._

He wasn't entirely certain what had happened to the relics since they'd come home, but he was quite sure that the Chalice was still with him. He could feel it. Inside him. Throbbing. And waiting. 

"This isn't over yet." Takeru told the vision of his nightmares, glaring back at him from the mirror. "Something is still off. And now I can feel it too." 

He listened at the door, hoping they had actually managed to get Ken to sleep and then rested himself against the wall, thinking about the revelations of his dreams, and what they would mean for him. 

The face of the red haired man flashed before his eyes, taunting him with a phantom that might, or might not exist. A lover he knew would mean nothing and everything all at once. 

"This isn't over." He whispered again, heading back into the lab. 

  
If you like, email me and let me know. I'm vain and like to know if yall like what I'm doing. 


	16. In Between

**Episode Sixteen   
In Between**

"_I'll_ go check on him." Hikari insisted, looking pointedly at Daisuke. Daisuke smirked evilly and stepped in her way. 

"I don't know, Hikari chan. He's my best friend, I think he'll want to see _me_ more than you." 

"Oh, as if, Daisuke kun. Get out of my way." 

"You keep acting like it's your kid, and unless you found Dr. Sciencemon when you and Ken were alone, I _know_ you don't know." 

"Well, it sure as hell isn't yours, Daisuke!" Hikari replied angrily. She half tuned her head to see a light smirk on Takeru's face. "And even if it were, it wouldn't mean he'd want to see you more than me!" 

Tailmon turned to Wormon and remarked wryly. "I fail to see why humans find catfights so attractive." 

"I don't think this was what they had in mind." 

Ren bit her lip and starred at the crazy people warring in front of her. After she had finished her analysis, Dr. Tanaka came back in with Jyou for more tests, and forced Hikari and Daisuke out of the room. She'd eventually come to the decision to take preventive measures, and with Jyou's assistance, begun laser surgery to correct the tear inside him, which had begun to bleed again as soon as they'd tried to move him. 

"_I'll_ do it." Takeru snapped irritably. "Since I'm the only one here who doesn't want to get in his pants." 

"A_hem_." Jyou cleared his throat in embarrassment. 

"You can stop fighting. He's most likely still asleep, so it won't matter. I'll check on him in a moment, when I'm done with this culture scan." Ren insisted, inserting her authority. "You guys can just relax. Dr. Tanaka and I can take care of him." 

Takeru looked over to Daisuke, who was wiggling his eyebrows comically, having the time of his life teasing Hikari, who was still not privy to their budding relationship. The blond flushed and left the room. 

"I don't want to pry." Hikari said softly. _Because I certainly could, if I really wanted to find out what was going on._ "But is Take chan alright?" 

"How would I know?" 

Hikari shifted her head a little to the side, letting her soft brown hair swing a little in her face, brush against her neck and shoulders. "I think you would know. I'm not sure why. I don't want anything to happen to him." 

"I know." Daisuke muttered, heading out to find Takeru 

***

Ken flushed as his shifting bulge of a stomach reminded him acutely that he was supposed to be resting in the bed across the room. Nevertheless, he continued to walk over to the computer console. It was a little difficult, still being attached to the IV Dr. Tanaka had given him, but the stand also gave him something to lean on. For which he was very grateful. For all that had gone on that day, he felt exhausted. 

He looked over his shoulder momentarily, his dark hair swinging briefly in his face, before sitting in front of the computer and beginning to work. 

_Hikari chan's going to beat me. Or she would, if I weren't carrying her child._ Ken thought to himself as he typed in the required coding. He'd seen Koushiro do this before, though the Digital World had been in synch with theirs at the time, and he would certainly have to make some adjustments. Nothing he couldn't handle, really, but he kept feeling his head droop while he was typing. 

_Wake up, Ken. They won't be away long._ Ken thought to himself, taking a moment to smooth his hand over his belly. _Calm down, Sam. I'm okay, and you're going to be fine, too. Just stop kicking me._

He could feel her warm wordless response, and she kicked him again anyway. 

_Just like your mother._ He thought as she made what he assumed to be a large stretch, and he was forced to try and take a deep breath as she rested against his diaphragm. 

He had just recently come out of the anesthesia, and it had been a terribly long day. Well, Ken suspected that it was actually morning by now, but nevertheless, he needed to get the others out of the Digital World. By his calculations, they had at spent approximately two years waiting for them. 

"Ken?" Ren's soft voice entered the room before she did and she stopped abruptly at the doorway. "Ken, you need to be in bed." 

"I know. This should only take a minute." Ken insisted. She walked over to the console and set down her clipboard, then put her hands on his shoulders. 

"What's so important?" 

"No one else here knows how to crack into the Digital World without a Gate. I have to set one up." Ken informed her, continuing to clack away. She caught the top of his head a moment later when it dipped to his chest. He smiled softly. 

"Can't this wait until you've rested? You just went through surgery. Tanaka won't be happy." 

"Tanaka is never happy." Ken pointed out glibly. "I'm just sitting here, I'll be okay. I'm just tired, is all. Don't worry. After I open up the Gate, I'll rest all you want me to. You can even tie me to the bed if you don't believe me." 

"I might, brat." She said teasingly. Ren leaned down to look at the code he was typing in. "Can you fix the rift? So we can be connected to the Digital World again?" 

"Not from here, but I think that's on the top of our To Do List." 

Ren nodded solemnly and smoothed Ken's hair, making discreet motions around his face, his head, and eventually rubbing his shoulders, in an effort to keep him awake. It had always worked on late nights before, and she assumed that he could probably use the relief in tension anyway. 

"There we go. The Gate's ready." 

"Where will it open?" 

"I set it to focus on their Digivices. It should open right in front of them." 

"Pretty nifty." Ren noted. She strode across the room and turned on most of the lights. She stuck her head outside the door and motioned for Hikari to come in. 

"What is- Ken chan!" Hikari immediately went for his arm to pull him out of the chair and back into bed. Ren laid a hand on her shoulder. 

"I think you should be the one to open the Gate. From the things Ken has told me about Gates, established or no, it takes energy to use them. Open it before he gets it in his head that _he_ needs to, would you?" 

Hikari grinned. "Sounds like you and I are destined to be great friends." 

"I was kind of hoping you'd say that." Ren muttered ignoring the dark look Ken gave her in response. She instead took his arm and tugged. "You'd better get out of the way. That's not much space to come flying out of." 

"We always managed before." Hikari said. "Though we did land on Kou kun a few times. More than a few times, actually." 

"S'why he walks with a limp." Ken retorted. Hikari shook her head at him and watched as Ren guided him back to bed. She was much stronger than she'd given the girl credit for, though she was rather pale, and had seemed to have had trouble breathing earlier. 

"Digital Gate, open." Hikari commanded, holding up her Digivice. _Work, gate. Work._ "It's open. Now they have to come through." 

Ken leaned against the bed, preparing himself to attempt getting into it. "We should probably get the others." 

"I'm not going to disturb them." Hikari muttered. Ken raised a brow. 

_Why- what are they?_ Ken flushed as he received a mental image of what she'd seen in one of the lab's lesser used rooms. 

"Ah." He noted and looked over at Ren who was shoving him back up into the bed rather persistently. "Okay, Ren! Be gentle with me." 

"Yeah, I'll be the one doing the rough stuff around here." Hikari winked at her impishly. Ren flushed and headed over to her clipboard. 

"Ahem. Well, as soon as Dr. Tanaka gets herself in here, I'll give you a full report on your little girl." 

"Why wait?" Tanaka snapped entering the room quickly and standing beside Ken's bed. Jyou walked in behind her and nodded to Ren as he leaned in the doorway. She checked his IV before speaking again. "Ken, your child..." 

Ken's eyes widened in concern as she looked down at him with irritation. 

"Is _disgustingly_ healthy. I've never seen such a disgustingly healthy child." 

Ken chuckled at the cantankerous doctor. "Is that a bad thing?" 

She sighed. "Not particularly. It's a great thing, actually, but I've yet to reconcile her admirable health with the state you came back to me in." 

"Oh." Ren interjected brightly. "I did the test you asked for, Hikari. You _are_ the mother. I had no idea Tanaka had your DNA samples on file." 

"What?" Tanaka stepped over to her and peered at her clipboard. "I... don't. I've never seen the woman before." 

"But I did the analysis. It _is_ hers. Didn't you plan on that?" 

"Not... exactly." Tanaka looked a bit at a loss for words. "I'm going to have to be more harsh on security. Someone has been interfering with my experiment." 

"That doesn't really surprise me, considering what both Ken chanand I could do." Hikari told her. "With both of our genomes to draw from, the child would definitely have those qualities." 

"God bless her." Ken sighed. 

"Who did you plan on using for the mother?" Ren asked. Tanaka pursed her lips and thought a moment. 

"At first, Daisuke. But his genes didn't work well with Ken's. So I used yours. Or so I thought." 

Ren burst out laughing. "Of course! That would be the only way to get Ken and I to procreate!!" 

"This is not funny, Renee." Dr. Tanaka snapped. Ren quieted but didn't stop laughing. 

"Yes, it is." Ken chuckled, looking over at his coworker conspiratorially. The corners of Hikari's mouth twitched, and she collapse on Ken's bed, laying her head on his chest and giggling herself to pieces. Tanaka rolled her eyes to the ceiling, aghast at the behavior of her workers. 

"Children." She muttered. Jyou raised a brow at her. 

"I know how you feel." 

***

"Quiet!" Takeru hissed to the burgundy haired man hungrily eating up the flesh on his neck. Daisuke chuckled but refused to stop. Hikari had already seen them together. He wouldn't be able to tease her anymore. Barring that, this was the most enjoyable kug-fest he'd had in a long time. 

"Dai kun, is that you?" Takeru had asked him suspiciously, it seemed only moments before. He'd retired to one of the closed off rooms of the extensive laboratory, realizing nothing much would get done until they could determine that all of their members were healthy enough to continue. 

"Don't hide from me, Take kun." Daisuke replied, walking in softly, making a move to touch his face, but Takeru slid away from him. 

"Stay away from me." 

"You surely damnwell changed your tune. I thought you wanted to try something with me?" 

"I'm..." Takeru resting his fingertips to his scarred face, and found himself unable to speak. 

"I'm not psychic like the rest of you weirdoes. I can't guess what you're going through. I wasn't even there when you got hurt. So..." Daisuke snuck up behind him and pinched him inside his strong arms. "What's wrong?" 

"I am _not_ a beacon of light." 

"Duh." 

"Shut up." Takeru extracted himself out of Daisuke' warm embrace. 

"None of us is perfect. Maybe things didn't turn out the way you wanted, but it doesn't make you a bad person." 

"It doesn't help." 

Daisuke leaned against a table, pondering this new development. For some reason he seemed to pick up boyfriends during their darkest moments. He just hoped this one didn't decide he wanted Hikari too. 

"You're going to have to learn to accept this part of yourself, Takeru We need you." He walked closer to him. "And if you and I are going to have a chance, I want to love all of you. Not just the part you show to everyone else." 

Takeru turned to him. "Even if you're dating a freak?" 

"Well, I thought that was implied?" Daisuke joked. Takeru slapped his arm hard. "Teek. I dated the Kaiser, you think I give a _damn_ what other people think?" 

"You give a damn what I think." Takeru informed him quietly, closing the space between them. 

"That's different. I care what you think, because I care about you." 

Takeru apparently liked that answer, because the long awaited kiss met Daisuke' lips tenderly. 

_One more day without you, and I would have gone mad..._ Takeru thought to himself. He blushed as he clumsily slipped his tongue inside Daisuke' mouth. He could feel the amusement of his partner as he realized how inexperienced he was at this. 

Daisuke slowed the kiss down, and pulled back, breathing into his ear and caressing the back of his neck. Takeru's face was flushed with the unexpected pleasure. He slid his hand down to the small of the blond's back and drew him nearer. 

Then he saw Hikari grinning evilly at them in the doorway. She raised a finger to her lips and pranced away. _Damn voyeur._

"What?" Takeru asked him. Daisuke silenced him with a barrage of kisses on his face and neck. 

**

Taichi fumbled his fingers, nervously riding in the back of a questionably clean cab. The doctors weren't too keen on the idea of letting either Yamato or Sora out of their sight, but they did allow them to take her, on the condition that she would take it easy for the next couple of days. She had refused to make any promises, but Taichi assured them he'd take care of her. 

_She's always been so stubborn._ He thought, watching Iori whisper discreetly down at Armadillomon. He'd forgotten how hard it was to hide their Digimon. 

Taichi burst out laughing. 

"What is it?" Sora looked back at him. Biomon was cuddled up in her arms, trying to remain quiet for the sanity of the cab driver. It had been so long since Digimon walked around Tokyo like it was nothing; they didn't want to make any unnecessary waves. 

"Ano, nothing." Taichi nudged Agumon with his foot. "Don't make a mess." 

"I'm more self controlled than that, Taichi chan!" 

"Sure, just don't, okay?" 

Sora giggled at the exchanged. "And if you do, I'm not taking the blame this time." 

Iori looked at them quizzically, but shrugged and looked out the window. 

"I wonder what our friends have been up to?" 

"Probably just surviving." Sora responded. "Cleaning up the mess the kids made." 

"We should have been there to help them." Taichi said seriously. 

"It's not like we had a choice- Ano, stop here please!" Sora waved so the cab driver could see her. 

The three Digidestine piled out and headed inside the lab. 

"Do you hear something in there?" Iori asked, looking around the rather bleak building. Taichi nodded and led them into one of the side rooms. 

In the middle of the floor was a tangle of bodies. 

"Get off of me, you thirty year old virgin!" Mimi cried angrily. Koushiro quickly removed himself from the pile and tugged on his shirt in indignation. 

"What is that fallacy supposed to mean? I'm not thirty." 

"Well," Mimi sniffed, letting Miyako lean on her to get up. "It's not my fault I can see the future." 

Koushiro balled his fists as his face began turning red in anger. 

"Here!" He cried grabbing Jyou's sleeve. "They've broken my hand, my D-terminal and my _pride_! _You_ deal with her now!" 

"What?" Jyou asked as he was forced head first into his fiancée. Falling to the ground once again, Mimi sighed and grabbed the sides of Jyou's head, planting a kiss on his lips. 

"I'm _so_ glad to see you guys." 

"Hey!" Palmon waved at Biomon, who was tottering up to greet Hawkmon. 

"Forgetting something, Meems?" Miyako said, holding a small child in front of her that they had yet to notice. 

"Oh, yeah." Mimi stood and took the pink haired little child from Miyako's arms and cuddled the small body against her arm. Miyako immediately darted into Sora's arms. 

"Dammit, I missed you so much. I know it wasn't long for you... but it was forever for me." 

Mimi smiled knowingly and snapped her fingers at Jyou. "Jyou chan, meet Makoto." 

"Where'd she come from?" Jyou said looking down at the small, adorable kid who was being presented to him and giggling wildly. 

"It's your _son_." Mimi replied irritably. "You should know where they come from by now, Jyou!" 

Jyou starred blankly at Makoto, who reached up and grabbed his glasses. 

"Hi..." The boy said shyly, resting the frames on his small nose. 

"Ehhhh...???" 

"As soon as we get this mess with the Digital World straightened out, we can register him as a citizen." Mimi continued, bouncing the little two-year-old a bit. "My dad won't be terribly happy, but since we're already engaged, he won't try to shoot you." 

"He's so cute!" Hikari squealed, rushing over to pinch his cheeks. "How funny, Mimi chan! Your kid is older than mine!" 

"I know. Has any time passed here at all?" 

"About a day." She replied. Hikari turned to Taichi and tilted her head. "Did the doctors give everyone a clean bill of health?" 

"All but Yama chan. He has to stay another day or two." Taichi told her. Hikari smiled. 

"We all made it back in one piece." 

"With a few pieces to spare!!" Mimi giggled as Hikari wiggled her fingers at the child in a mini wave. Makoto wiggled his fingers back. 

"Hower you?" He whispered. 

"I'm Hikari!" 

"Hi, Hika..we." He replied shyly. 

"_So_ cute." 

"Mimi chan?" Jyou asked. She looked up quizzically. "Maybe I should give him my Crest. Apparently I'm not Mr. Responsible anymore." 

Taichi burst out laughing. "Small price to pay to get with Mimi!" 

"_He_ didn't pay the price! I had to live with her for the last two years, dammit." Koushiro grumbled, seating himself at the computer and beginning to type. 

"Oh, we weren't that bad, you whiner." Miyako clipped. 

"How's the Digital World look?" Taichi asked seriously. 

"Has everything gone back to normal?" Ken asked. 

"With the exception of Icon, yes." Koushiro answered. He shook his right hand briefly, as though it pained him and swiveled around to look at the group. "I can't get an uplink... I'll have to figure out how to reset the Digital World's clock before we go back to fix it." 

"What happened to Icon?" Iori asked. 

"It's pretty much ceased to exist." Miyako told them. "Yugo blew himself and the whole continent up. If it hadn't been for our Digimon, we'd all have gone bai bai with it." 

"What about the other Digimon?" Sora asked with concern. 

"Luckily, most of them were relocated before our battle." Mimi continued the story. "The others... well, the Primary Village was pretty busy afterward..." 

"So the threat to the Digital World is over?" Taichi urged. Koushiro shook his head. 

"Basically, but with the Digital World moving so much faster, a problem could sneak up on us very quickly. And we can't get back right now." 

"Can we monitor it?" 

"Hm... yes. I'm pretty sure I could set that up. The configuring on this computer is right... but I have more information on my laptop..." Koushiro cringed suddenly. "My laptop!" 

"Don't freak, Kou kun." Miyako advised holding a hand up. The other, of course, was still attached to Sora. "Let's get ourselves some air, and meet back together later, ne? No offense, but I'm getting pretty tired of you guys. We need some downtime before we tackle this problem." 

"That's a very good idea, Miya." Sora said, smiling down at her and backing out of the room without letting go. 

"Wait- guys this is serious." Koushiro held a hand up. 

"Want me to call you a cab?" Ren offered. Koushiro looked over at the girl as though he'd noticed for the first time that people besides the Digidestine were there. 

"Ano. No. Thanks." Koushiro replied warily. "Taichi kun... we need to talk." 

"Okay, okay!" Taichi relented and Koushiro came towards the doorway to conference. 

"Oh, wait. I almost forgot." He said almost hopping back into the room. He stood next to Ken's bed crossed his arms and looked down at the grinning man. "Soo, how are you doing?" 

"Much better. Thanks." Ken fought his smirk as Koushiro uncomfortably took his hand and rubbed on his arm in an attempt to show worry, or affection. 

"That's good to hear." He looked up trying to think of what else he should say. 

Ken yawned widely, managing to cover his mouth a bit then looked up at Koushiro sleepily. "You know, if you're worried about your laptop, you can call the hall we rented out for the reunion. They might be able to have someone bring it to you, so you don't have to take one of those crazy cabs." 

"That is a prodigious idea." Koushiro replied. He didn't really want to admit it, but while he could almost manage to let Jyou take the wheel with him in the car, he wasn't about to let a stranger do so. "Do you still have the disks I asked you to save?" 

Ken's paled forehead crinkled a bit as he thought about that. "I'm pretty sure they're back in my room at the apartment. You could let Dai chan take you down there later, when you need the information." 

"Thank you, Ken kun." Koushiro's face tightened a little and he reached down and grabbed Ken's hand and looked him in the eye. "You take care while we're plotting for the Digital World, alright? Let's not have any Arukenymon repeats." 

Ken giggled. Koushiro was obviously casting doubting side-glances toward Dr. Tanaka, trying to decide what kind of aberration this woman was. There weren't many ways he could tell him to be careful of her without her getting a clue, though Ken suspected she was getting a distrustful vibe from the computer expert regardless. 

"Oh, I will." Ken promised, stifling another yawn. 

Koushiro walked back towards the door. "And for goodness sake, get some sleep. You're as bad as me before a programming deadline." 

Hikari smiled and snatched Makoto from Mimi's arms. "Why don't you and Jyou kun go talk so Maki chan can get to know Aunt Hikari better?" 

"Maki chan." Mimi giggled, taking Jyou's arm and retreating from the room. She looked at the doctor before vacating. "I've heard about you, and let my just say, it's about damn time." 

Ren snorted and took after the other and left, waving at Ken as she left to get on the work she'd been ignoring since he'd gotten back. Hikari stared directly at Tanaka as she seated herself in the floor and began talking quietly with Makoto. The woman was glaring hard at her, in what Hikari deem as a protective measure for her patient, but Hikari wasn't leaving Ken alone for a moment. 

_He has too many enemies for me to leave him alone in this condition._

"So you like the Digital World?" She asked Makoto sweetly. A few of the Digimon seated themselves in a circle around them. Makoto clapped his hands together and squealed softly. 

"Yah... I like all the Digimons." He said softly, blushing a little in front of her. Tanaka noticed Ken had fallen asleep and quietly left the room. 

***

**"Jyou just leave me alone!" Koushiro practically growled at his friend. Jyou set his jaw stubbornly and grabbed a hold of the boy's shoulders. **

"I'm not going to let you do this to yourself, Koushiro kun. If you don't do it, you won't be able to walk again." He looked angrily into his friend's frustrated eyes. Physical therapy had not been going well, and Koushiro was beginning to give up on himself. Jyou could see that clearly. "You have to let us help you." 

"I don't want you to help me, Jyou kun." Koushiro clipped despondently. "I want you to leave me alone." 

"That's not happening." Jyou replied softly. "Take the damn step, Koushiro kun. You've never shied away from a challenge before." 

"Can you just stop being 'Ol Reliable for one second and listen to me? I can't do this." 

Jyou swiftly lifted Koushiro from the safety of the rails provided for him and set him in the middle of the room. His legs immediately buckled under the pain. 

"Fuck you!" Koushiro screamed angrily, tears stinging his eyes in embarrassment. He could barely hold himself up on his arms. He couldn't even crawl properly. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. Not so much his weakness. He'd never put pride in his physical prowess. His blatantly uncontrolled emotions. Fear, rage, self-loathing. 

Jyou leaned back against the rails and put an unforgiving look on his face. "You want to get back into some kind of dignified position before Taichi kun and Yamato kun get here? Do it yourself. You said you didn't want my help." 

Koushiro stared unbelieving at Jyou, that he could be so cold. So forceful. 

He wouldn't let him get away with it. 

Koushiro forced himself into a mildly bearable position and began to crawl, slowly, painfully toward Jyou. With every intention of tearing off his manhood once he'd reached his destination. The carpet burned, as his knees dragged against the rough surface, a mild discomfort compared to the jagged agony shooting through his barely functional limbs. His breath came in uneven gasps. Bit by bit, he made his way back over to Jyou, reaching up to him in an attempted blow, then collapsing completely. 

But his hand was caught. His face was spared slamming to the floor, and Jyou met his eyes once again, this time, smiling. 

"I knew you could do it." 

"It hurts." He gasped. Jyou petted his hair sympathetically. 

"I know. I'm sorry. But you should be proud of yourself." 

Koushiro tried to focus his eyes on him. His vision blurred from exhaustion, this being the most physical effort he'd managed in quite along time. 

"Thank you." 

"Mimi chan, what happened to Koushiro kun's hand?" Jyou asked softly. Mimi cuddled up next to him and looked up coyly. She obviously didn't want to talk, but talk was coming first, Jyou was determined. 

"I broke it when I was in labor with Makoto." She grinned. "He and Miya chan were kind of my coaches." 

Sliding his mouth practically to the lower right side of his face, Jyou looked down at her. "You're brutal." 

"I know." She laughed. 

"He should get that operated on. I know he already has a touch of carpal tunnel syndrome." He tousled her hair in remembrance. "You don't look any older." 

"I shouldn't." 

"Well, you don't. But technically, I suppose you're about my age now." 

"Nah. I'm still a kid." She joked. 

"A kid with a kid." 

"Something like that." Mimi gazed at him seriously. "Despite the fact we seriously got on each other's nerves... Koushiro kun was really good with Makoto. Better than you'd expect." 

"I can't believe I have a son." Jyou said. "I mean, I figured you were... using birth control. I know you were back in high school. I remember you popping the pills every morning." 

"I quit using them." She said absently. 

"Why? I mean, why not be cautious?" 

"Jyou chan, taking them in order to be safe for flings, perhaps a few weeks or months apart, is safe. Taking them when you haven't had sex in a year is _pathetic_." 

Jyou laughed. "No way." 

"Way. I just... well. Like I told Hikari chan. I got tired of the meaningless stuff." Mimi grabbed his shirt fiercely. "I wanted the other stuff. So I waited until I could make my move on you." 

"You could have had me anytime, Mimi chan." Jyou whispered. She deepened a brow and looked up at him with a little embarrassment. 

"I knew... I just wasn't ready... to settle down. I mean, I knew I loved you, I just couldn't, slow down for you. Then I realized, what was I waiting for? I was a little scared every time I came back for a visit. That I would have waited too long." 

"Nah." Jyou smiled softly holding her closer to himself. "Not to be arrogant. But I had faith you'd come around." 

"I love that about you." Mimi sighed, her creamy chest heavily through the revealing slit in the opening of her shirt. "I remember, when you got so, wise about that sort of thing. I really admire it." 

Jyou kissed her forehead lightly and held her closely, thinking. 

"Do you plan on moving here?" 

"I was thinking about it. I miss you guys too much. But if we could fix the Digital World, I could still keep my place in America, and keep my career there." 

"That would be wonderful. If we don't, we can move to America. I'm sure I can find a job there. Whatever happens it'll work out." 

***

Miyako pressed her lips firmly against Sora's, hungrily sliding her tongue in and out of her mouth, promising more once they were alone. 

"I'm so staying with you, Sora chan. No matter what. I can't stand to be away from you any longer. It seemed like forever." Miyako rushed through the words passionately. 

"Don't talk about that. It doesn't matter. I have you. That's all that matters." Sora whispered desperately, and Miyako looked sympathetically into her large, sad eyes. She slowly unbuttoned Miyako's shirt, trailing her fingers over her, relishing the vision of her beloved before her. "I love you." 

"I love you too." 

Sora took in the image, then bent over, opening her swelling lips. 

***

"But I _like_ butterflies." Ken sighed. He draped a little dress over his tummy and looked over to Hikari for her input. _How can clothing so small cost so much?_

"Kitties are much better for a girl." 

"Butterflies aren't exactly for boys, Hikari chan. I can understand you don't want bumblebees, even though, well, they _are_ technically all girls." 

Hikari chuckled and took a little jumper off a hanger, blatantly ignoring the salesgirl who was starring at them. Tailmon and Wormon were hiding under a clothing rack. 

"Silly human." Tailmon whispered, tickling the girl with her tail. The girl brushed off the back of her legs and went to check on another customer. 

"See how cute?" Hikari said draping the jumper over the dress Ken had picked out. It was pink, and had a little hood with soft cat ears on either side. 

"Does that actually help you decide on size or are you just making fun of me?" Ken asked, avoiding the question. He didn't have much money saved, and he wasn't certain how he was going to deal with all of this. Hikari rubbed his back and held the kittie jumper out in front of her to look. 

"Well, it's not like we have to decide on one theme..." She muttered. She raised a brow playfully. 

"No, Hikari chan." Ken said before she could go any further. "Leave the poor salesgirls alone. You don't need to mess with their heads any more than we're already doing with me just standing here." 

Hikari sighed and rolled her eyes. "I still think kitties are cuter for a girl." 

"Maybe. I'll be right back." Ken muttered, heading out of the department and toward the restrooms. 

It had been a week or so since they'd settle back into a normal, or semi normal routine waiting for the baby to be born. Hikari had invited herself into Ken and Daisuke's apartment, taking Daisuke's room with Ken, because he had a double bed. Which was just as well, since Ken couldn't possible use his own without hurting himself. 

And it wasn't all uncommon for Takeru to "spend the night" a few times a week, or the weekend. Hikari and Ken had discussed getting a bigger apartment, for themselves and Sam, and perhaps to accommodate their other roommates as well. Though that search had been completely unproductive. And they'd only just now been able to get out to look for housing, and baby things. 

Ken found himself standing in front of the two door trying to decide which would be more disturbing for the other customers to see him go in. He was getting tired of pretending to be a girl, but Hikari had somehow managed to convince him it would be better. They hadn't been hiding the reality of Dr. Tanaka's experiments, but under the circumstances, they all wanted to lay low. Yamato had even called off some of his concerts in order to stay out of the public eyes. Considering he tended to strip during concerts, someone would ask questions about his healing wounds. 

Ken bit his lip and headed into the ladies room. 

_Hopefully, they won't pay me much notice. My hair's gotten pretty long._

To his surprise and relief, the women seemed just as uninclined to look at one another as guys did, though, probably for different reasons. 

He still wasn't sure how to handle the situation. Dr. Tanaka had been able to get much of his work from his professors, promising that he should be healthy enough to attend finals. She hoped. Ken wasn't sure that would be the case, considering she'd already explained the procedure of the cesarean to him. He doubted he'd been on his feet quickly. And of course, that worried him, since he and Hikari didn't know how much longer they could ignore the situation in the Dark Ocean. So far, it had tended itself without them, but Ken could always hear it, and it was getting louder. He was afraid if Daemon escaped, he wouldn't have the strength to force him back. And while Hikari had gotten stronger, she couldn't open a gate to the Dark Ocean herself. It was his domain, not hers. 

While washing his hands, a chipper voice pierced through his revelry. 

"When are you due?" 

Ken looked up to see a smiling woman dressed entirely in black. She seemed perky enough, sporting an ankh around her neck. Jet-black hair was tousled around her shoulders. 

"About five more weeks. My doctor will probably take the baby by cesarean then." Ken answered honestly. He braced his back with one hand as he turned to look at her face on. For some reason, the young woman looked familiar. Her ruby red eyes twinkled merrily, and she was wearing what looked like a set of black fox ears. 

"Your first?" She asked as they walked out of the ladies'. Ken nodded. 

"And my last." 

She beamed. "Neat. But I don't think so. I see you having another daughter someday." 

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Ken muttered. 

"Oh, you will." She smiled, and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry so much, it'll be okay." 

Ken raised a brow at this strange woman. She tilted her head to the side happily and waved. 

"I'll see you around, Ken chan. I have some work to do. Do give a call if you ever need me." She said walking away. 

"How do you know my name? Or that I'll see you again?" 

"I see everyone." She giggled. "Sooner or later." 

Ken leaned against the wall and shoved a hand into his hair starring at the strange woman. 

"Honey, are you alright?" A middle-aged woman asked him. He turned to look at her. 

"What?" 

"You're pale, honey. And it seemed like you were talking to someone who wasn't there." The woman asked, looking him over critically. "Should I get a salesclerk to call the hospital?" 

Ken whipped his head around to look after the black haired woman, who was nowhere in sight. 

"I'll get an associate." The woman decided. 

"Oh, no! I was just thinking out loud. I have a lot on my mind." Ken explained lamely. The woman looked unconvinced and began to head out to the floor. _Another drawback to being pregnant, everyone thinks my business is theirs. But where did she go?_

"I'll be fine." Ken insisted, repelling himself from the wall and heading back out into the store. The woman took his arm. 

"Honey, I really think perhaps you should rest..." 

"Please let me go. I told you I was alright." 

"Hey, Ken chan!" Hikari waved from the other side of the store. She came running, nearly knocking over a teenaged boy in her haste. She giggled when she came up to them. "I thought you'd fallen in." 

"Funny." 

"Miss, are you her friend? She's been acting strangely." 

Hikari smiled and Ken knew they were in for a scene. "Ken's my girlfriend. She always acts that way. She's a psychic." 

_You really are a bitch._

_I'm just honest, well relatively, and this woman doesn't seem like she wants to go away._

"Your, oh... my." 

Hikari firmly brushed the woman's hand off Ken arm and wound hers around his back. "We should head home. It's been a long day for you, huh?" 

"Tell me about it." The woman had stayed where they'd left her, with a scandalized and bewildered expression on her face. "But we haven't made any decisions." 

"I thought maybe, we get a few things we like now and decide on clothes later. She'll just outgrow them. We should be hitting consignment shops." 

"Now there's an idea..." Ken stopped as they stepped outside. There was already a crowd. 

"What's going on?" Hikari asked. A man in the crowd turned around. 

"Car wreck. A young couple just died." 

"Let's go." Hikari whispered urgently. Ken had the tendency to get weird around tragic scenes. Ken stood on his toes and finally managed to look through the crowd. 

"Can you see her?" Ken pointed out to the wreck and looked at Hikari. 

"Who?" 

Ken looked back. A moment ago, he'd seen the woman in black, talking to a couple. Taking one of their hands sympathetically. Now they were all gone. 

"Nevermind. I think I need to lay down." 

***

"Jade, I don't care who it is. Just pick out someone discreet and not too annoying so I can get on with my life!" Yamato complained loudly. Taichi poked his head out of the kitchen, a piece of jelly toast dangling from his mouth. "Dammit Jade Crue, just do it." 

"Tell that creep who's boss!" Taichi muffled, his mouth still full. Yamato made an obvious eye roll and flopped his legs over the side of the chair in a pointed attempt to not look at Taichi while on the phone. It tended to have disastrous results. 

"I don't care if he's a damn monkey fart, if he'll do the goddamn interview... well ask the green-haired bint..." Yamato sighed and comically collapsed over the chair. Taichi snorted loudly and almost choked on his toast. 

"She can hump my leg for all I care, Jade. Just get me a decent interview... So the _fuck_ what?" 

Taichi slid down the wall and tried not to pee on himself laughing. Jade Crue was one of the scariest people he knew, besides Mimi. And Yamato was the only one with the guts to say things like that around the jerk. But Yamato was getting gigs because of the androgynous little weasel, so Taichi wouldn't complain. Jade, did after all, look after investments well. 

"Then they can all get the horn for me... _Fine._ Goodbye, Jade- No. Bai bai... _bai_ bai... go the hell away!" Yamato yelled clicking the phone off. Taichi could no longer contain himself and laughed as loud and as hard as he could. 

"Damn, Yama chan. I wish I'd been taping that conversation." 

"Me too, so I could blackmail the little cunt. Where does the bitch get off telling me what to do? I'm one of Flaming Usagi's best contracts! I'd still make them a mint if I striped naked and played limbo on Jerry Springer." 

"That sounds like fun." Taichi teased, crawling over to the chair. Of all their furniture, that chair had seen a lot. If it could talk, it would probably scream. 

"You think so, huh?" Yamato lolled his head over and looked at Taichi, who was still starring up at him from all fours. "You are so crazy lately." 

"I'm waiting on you to heal, dummy." Taichi said, curling up in Yamato's lap gently. "It's _driving_ me crazy." 

"Then stop fooling around and let's have some fun." Yamato ordered, burying his hands in Taichi's incredibly massive hair. 

"The doctor said no." Taichi insisted. Yamato snorted loudly. 

"Fuck the doctor." 

"I thought you wanted me to do that to _you_?" 

Yamato regarded him coldly for a moment and began ravishing his neck. 

"What's that?" Taichi asked, a bit distracted as a shadow slid over the sun, darkening the room length window behind their loveseat. 

"Probably a cloud. Forget it." 

Taichi looked out the window a moment longer, then finally submitted and returned Yamato's kisses. 

***

Koushiro clacked busily away at his computer, trying to ignore the Tentomon buzzing over his shoulder. Telling him to pick up the phone. 

"Alright!" Koushiro leaned across his chair precariously and snatched the cordless phone from the receiver. "Speak at me." 

"Koushiro kun?" 

"Iori kun!" Koushiro responded exuberantly. He'd been pretty secluded over the past few weeks and was more than happy to hear from one of his friends. 

"I just called to see how you were doing. It seems we've all separated into our various lives again." 

Koushiro shrugged, then realized that Iori could no more see that than his AIM buddies could. "We lead busy lives. Especially lately. If you want to see the others, give them a call." 

"Oh, I have been. I just worried you were too busy decoding the Digital World to keep up with us." Iori said flatly. Koushiro started forming a rebuttal when he realized the young man was kidding. 

"Ken kun did most of the decoding actually, before he gave it up." Koushiro chuckled, continuing to work out the equations before him. "I'm just finding a way to put that information to good use." 

"Hm. Well, Nuriko chan and I are going out to dinner next weekend. I'd be happy if you decided to pry yourself away from the computer and join us." 

"I'll be there. Should I meet you at your apartment?" Koushiro halted his typing for a moment as he heard Iori take a breath, as if deciding something. 

"No, we'll meet you at your place, and walk to the restaurant." 

"That sounds just fine." Koushiro said, returning to his business. 

***

Takeru entered the small apartment with a key that Daisuke had given to him earlier that week and looked around nervously. _I don't belong here._

"Dai kun?" He called, walking further in. He should have been off from his class by now. But he could have stayed later working on his latest painting. 

"Un?" Ken poked his head out of the bedroom and smiled at him. "Dai chan's not home yet, Take kun. You can wait for him on the couch, if you'd like." 

"Ano, maybe." 

Ken's gate was slow and deliberate as he came out to sit with him. "It's okay. You can stay. Or not. Whatever you want to do, Take kun." 

Takeru looked around and took a seat. Ken slowly eased himself onto the couch, as Takeru eyed his bulging belly underneath the light maternity blouse. 

"Hika chan adores dressing you like a girl doesn't she?" 

Ken flushed. "She does." 

"She loves guys in drag. I've never really understood that, but she does." 

Ken smiled. "I know. She was always so thrilled when Dai chan and I dressed for conventions or parties. She would be the first to draw up a sign saying '5 yen for free yuri' when we did the Sailor Senshi or Anshi and Utena." 

"She's the biggest faghag in the world." 

Ken crinkled his bow. "Soo." 

"Yeah." Takeru looked at his hands. It was still awkward to talk to Ken. The only think he knew about him was business. "How's the work with the Digital World coming?" 

"Slowly. I'm in contact with Izumi san... but... I feel the worlds coming together already. We may not be able to fix it in time." 

"The Digital World and our world? That always happens when there are strong relations between the two." 

"No, I mean more than that." 

Takeru narrowed his eyes seriously. "We could all be destroyed that way!" 

"Not like this, I don't think so. But... it depends on how it happens. We just have to keep working." Ken ran a hand through his silky hair, looking weary. 

Takeru nodded. "Un. So... how's school?" 

"School is coming to a close. And I won't be going back. I'm so tired of classes. I don't know what possessed me to stay this long." Ken signed. Takeru raised his brows. He'd never heard Ken talk about himself much. 

"I didn't know you hated it." 

"I don't hate it, I just... I do like to learn, but I don't liked to be pushed. I like to help people, but that's hard to do, when most of my time is devoted to taking classes for another doctorate. Sometimes I feel like I just went to school because my brain was altered in the way it was. Like I have to do this, because I'd be wasting a gift otherwise." He crooked a smile. "Granted one I didn't ask for, but a gift nonetheless. After Sam is born, though, I really want to take some time off to be with her." 

Takeru smiled. "That sounds good. I wonder if I'll still be wondering what to do with myself after I get my degree." 

Ken giggled. "It's altogether possible. And if you are, don't worry about it, because you are by far not the only one." 

"I think I want to write. Maybe for a magazine? Or something like that." 

"That's good. A writer and an artist. You and Dai chan go well together. You should have a lot in common." Ken smiled. Takeru rubbed his neck. 

"I never thought you too had anything in common, but somehow you made it work." 

"We do have things in common. Soccer, for one thing. Neither of us really liked school, even if I was an overachiever. We both like the same Animes and watch the same shows. We disagree about somethings, but we always have something to talk about." Ken replied fondly. Takeru watched his face as he talked about Daisuke. _He still loves him. I guess that'll never change._

Takeru placed a hand on Ken's belly. "Did you ever wish this was Dai kun's child?" 

"Maybe for a little while." 

"And if it had been, would you be so happy about letting me have him?" 

Ken looked at him questioningly. Takeru reached up and touched his hair gently. It was so soft. Ken's brows raised, waiting for Takeru's next move, or an explaination. He leaned over and kissed Ken on the lips softly, and then left the room. 

Ken blinked and got up to go finish a paper. 

***

Ken looked up at Hikari, who was busying herself trying to clean up the apartment in a hurry. She had seemed to take up the role of the maid lately, because if she didn't she knew Ken certainly would. As it was, she'd forced him to sit down and prop his feet up. So he sat there with his feet up, rubbing his tummy and trying to figure out why Hikari had suddenly become so domestic. 

_I'm not an invalid. Why is she so concerned all of a sudden how the apartment looks? Maybe I'm rubbing off on her._

"Daisuke chan, can you get the ledge up there?" Hikari asked, swinging her head into Ken's old room. Daisuke sauntered out and looked around. 

"Are you nesting or something?" 

"No, I'd, just like the apartment to look nice in case someone decides to drop by." 

Ken's ears perked up. "Who?" 

"Hm?" Hikari replied innocently wiping off the baseboards along the wall. 

"Who might be dropping by, that you'd be so worried how the place looks?" 

"Well, oh, any of the Digidestine might drop by. You know. Unexpectedly. Or maybe some other friend, or a family member..." 

"Hikari chan?" Ken pushed against the back of his chair and slid into a more upright position, swinging his legs off the ottoman. "Who's coming by today?" 

Hikari paused, crouching beside the wall, biting her lip and trying to decide how this was going to play out. 

"Our parents." 

"Our parents! Hikari, why?" Ken stood up abruptly as possible. 

"So when exactly did _you_ plan on telling them they'd be grandparents?" Hikari reasoned. "We're going to have to tell them eventually. It'll be your name on the birth record." 

"I planned on getting around to it. Time kind of slipped away from me." Ken replied wryly. "I can't believe you were going to let them show up here without telling me." 

"And if I'd told you?" 

"I'd have told you to cancel! How can you be so impulsive about this?" 

Hikari stood up to face him. If they were going to have a discussion, she could do him the favor of taking him seriously. "Waiting around isn't going to change the situation. Having your parents' advice is one of the best parts of having a baby at a young age, Ken. We don't know what we're doing!" 

"No kidding." Ken looked away angrily. "You're putting me in a terrible position, Hikari chan." 

Daisuke crooked his mouth and snuck out of the room. 

"Really? Because from my point of view you did that to yourself a couple of months ago." Hikari replied seriously. Ken looked at her blankly. 

"I did not _ask_ for this to happen. I didn't even mean for it to go this far. Excuse me for giving a damn about the direction intolerance and hatred are taking in this world!" 

"Is that really the reason you started this Ken chan?" 

"What the hell other reason would I have?" 

Hikari crossed her arms and blocked her thoughts from Ken. She was doing her best to read his expression, without peeking into his mind. She was very good at reading emotions, whether she pulled them directly from his mind or not. He really had no idea what she was talking about. 

"You are _so_ goddamn careless sometimes, Hikari. And I never see it coming." Ken said turning away from her and heading to the other room. It wasn't too difficult for her to catch up to him and block his path. 

"I know I should have told you. And I shouldn't try to force these things on you when you aren't ready, but Ken chan, you have to face it sometime. Might as well be with me by your side." She told him gravely, looking up at him. He looked down as she curled her arms around his ridged body. Slowly, he put his hand over her silken cap of hair and reached around her with the other arm. 

They stood there holding each other, trying not to say anything hurtful while they both knew the other was angry enough to take it seriously. Ken had realized that beginning a relationship like this might not be completely productive. He was worried it would fall apart, and that perhaps Hikari didn't quite feel what he felt for her. Or if she did, maybe he was confused about what _he_ was feeling. It was all too tempting to use his newfound link with her to find out. They were still feeling that part out as well. 

"Go ahead." She whispered, drifting her gaze up at his now serene face. 

"What?" 

"I'll let you look, if you let me." Hikari promised. Ken paused for a moment then they simultaneously lifted their barriers to one another only, letting their emotions slid from mind to mind. They remained in their mutual embrace, physical and mental absorbing each other's warmth, and thoughts. Becoming one for just a moment. 

"Ahem, guys!" Daisuke voice interrupted them after what only seemed like a few minutes. Ken and Hikari started, and turned their heads to see their parents standing in the doorway looking rather confused. 

_Oh, god. What do I say, Hikari?_

Hikari smirked, still holding him. _The truth usually works best._

"Oh, Ken, you look so pale. Are you alright?" Rika Ichijoji rushed forward to embrace her son, who was keeping himself at a bit of a distance from her. He bit his lip and looked at her apprehensively. 

"I'm alright, Mama. I, ano. Hika chan and I have some... good news for you." He turned around completely and let his mother get a good look at him. "You're going to be grandparents in a few weeks." 

Ken could see his father twitching, still standing by the door. Hikari's father was having much the same reaction, but Rika and Hikari's mother Keiko looked overly pleased. Keiko even made a soft squealing noise. Rika leaned into her son with a gentle hug, as though he might break on her. 

"Are you sure you're alright? Why don't you sit down?" 

"Absolutely." Keiko agreed. Ken flushed as he was guided to the couch. 

"It's like having two more Hikari chan's around." Ken muttered. Hikari giggled. 

"Can I call you Mama, Ichijoji san?" 

"Oh, of course. I had no idea Ken was even interested in gir- I mean. Had dated someone besides Daisuke kun recently." 

"Wha?" Ken's father asked. 

"How?" Hikari's father added. Keiko and Rika looked at each other and smiled. 

"I don't think it really matters." Keiko chuckled, sitting next to Ken happily. He could read her mind easily, even though he wasn't trying. _Grandchildren!!_ "Is it a boy or a girl?" 

"They can explain it for us in due time." Rika added softly, taking her husband's hand and offering him a seat. "It's alright, Yosho. Just have a seat, and I'll go make us some tea. Looks like Hikari san was in the middle of cleaning. Must be difficult with three men in the house, though I bet you have to wrestle the broom away from Ken, ne?" 

"I'll help you with the tea." Hikari offered, briefly looking over at Daisuke who was keeping an eye on her father Tagetsu lest he get the idea in his head not to take this as well as their mothers. 

"How long have you and Ken been together?" Rika asked, bustling around the kitchen. "I saw Ken only a week ago, but I'd have to say, with your adventures in other dimensions, I'm trying to take things such as these in stride." 

"Ano, officially, only about a month or so." Hikari replied, swishing tea bags around in the hot water. "Yes, it does have to do with the time we recently spent in the Digital World. Even so, you and mom seem to be taking this really well." 

"Mamas love grandchildren, dear. We aren't going to complain how we get them, particularly when circumstances seemed to be plotting against us, so to speak." She leaned against the kitchen counter. "I would have preferred if you and Ken were on a more... permanent basis, but you _do_ seem like a nice girl and we've really known your family for quite awhile, so I have little to be displeased about. Ken says he's all right. Is that true?" 

"We had a few problems when we got back, but his doctor is pretty talented, and Jyou kun... you know Kido Jyou?" Rika nodded in recognition. "Has been keeping up with the case. He should be in the best of hands. Daisuke chan and I would have a fit if he weren't." 

Rika arranged some crackers on a plate and picked it up, heading for the kitchen. "I was worried Ken wouldn't find anyone after Daisuke kun. They seemed like they would be together forever, and when he left, Ken was so devastated. I'm so happy for you two. Between you and his friend, I'm sure he'll be well taken care of." 

Hikari frowned a little bit, pondering that. 

"Oh, Rika san!" Keiko cried energetically as the two women reentered the room. "It's a girl, isn't that fantastic? A granddaughter. And I have most of Hikari's old clothing ready in storage." 

Rika beamed. "Isn't that just perfect. They shouldn't have to worry about that stuff right away then should they?" 

She set the tray down and offered tea to each of them. 

"I made some decaffeinated for you, sweetie." She said softly to her son kissing him on the cheek. She cupped his face and looked at him in admiration for a moment, unbelieving of her good fortune. "Unfortunately, Keiko san, we had to sell all of Ken and Osamu's old things. We didn't want to, but we really couldn't afford to keep them." 

"Hm." Keiko put her finger to her cheek, thinking. "Well, perhaps you and I should get together and make a list of things they'll need. We don't have much time, but I bet I still have a few other things we could use. Then we can take the happy couple out to find what else they need, so they don't wander around town blind." 

Rika rubbed Ken's hand proudly and nodded along. Raising a brow Ken shot a look over to Hikari, who shrugged. 

_Unbelievable, eh, Ken chan? I think they've been trained to expect the bizarre._

_I know._

Tagetsu cleared his throat rather loudly. Everyone turned their attention to him. 

"Yosho san, if I were you, I'd be demanding to know when my daughter planned on making an honest man of your son." 

A wry grin crept up Yosho's face. "Tagetsu, my man, nothing normal happens in an Ichijoji house. You'll have to get used to it." 

"Oh, and you call us normal?" Tailmon sniffed, padding her way into the room. "I think I'm insulted." 

Wormon cocked his head at Tailmon in his version of a smile and hopped up into the sofa with Ken. There wasn't really much room on Ken's lap for him anymore, but they made do. 

Tagetsu sighed. "She does have a point. I'll have to learn to cope. We live in such strange times." 

Keiko smiled. "So have you thought of any names?" 

"Her name is Sam." Hikari said matter-of-factly, pulling herself a seat as close as possible to Ken without disposing one of their mothers. _At least they aren't fawning over me._

_They should be._

"Osamu." Keiko felt the word in her mouth somewhat scornfully. "That's not a girl's name. What do you think, Rika san?" 

Rika put her hand to her mouth and held back tears. Ken took his mother's hand, hoping he hadn't upset her. "I could put a full name, like Osamu or Samantha on the record... I've just been calling her Sam since before I knew she was a girl." 

"Oh, do whatever you want with that, Ken. It's the most beautiful name I ever heard." 

"Goodness. Ichijoji's are romantics, it seems." Keiko remarked, having no idea why Rika was so touched. "Un. Well, it's short, easy to spell. Or shout and still give her time to duck. Do we have any plans for nursery yet?" 

***

"Oi." Iori said softly over the shoulder of his blond friend. 

"Oi." Takeru replied, pulling a seat out from the table where he was sitting to invite Iori to join. Soft jazz music was playing in the background, from a CD the coffeehouse was promoting on the behalf of one of their workers. 

"How's live at Daisuke's? Feel crowded yet?" 

Takeru smiled lightly. "A bit. There are four of us there. Well, I'm not there all the time." 

"Like now." 

"Dai kun would have scampered off if he could have gotten out of it. Hikari had something planned, I think. I'm not really a part of it." 

"You will be. Or did you decide not to join them in the apartment search?" Iori motioned to the waitress and ordered a mocha. 

"I hadn't really decided yet." Takeru took a sip of his coffee. "I've had other things on my mind. I left the apartment today, really, because Ken chan shared with me something he saw, and I don't think he was imagining it." 

"What could it be?" 

"Our worlds are starting to come together." 

Iori looked seriously at the table and folded his hands. "From the accounts I've heard, that happens every time there's a big event in the Digital World." 

"Not just the Digital World, this time." 

Iori raised a brow. "Other worlds too?" After a moment of silence, Iori studied Takeru face carefully. "You haven't been sleeping." 

"I have been. I just haven't been resting when I've been sleeping. I've been... out." 

"Out?" Iori rested his elbow on the table, and his head into his soft brown hair. He'd always kept it in a ridged bowl cut, but as of late, he'd felt the need to change. Upon entering college, Iori realized he had the freedom to be who he wanted, and the time he needed to choose who that was. What he considered a liberating experience was terribly frightening to Takeru 

"Un." Takeru leaned back in his chair. "School treating you okay?" 

"Pretty much. Nuriko chan's in a couple of my classes, so we have the perfect opportunity for study buddies." 

"That's good. Especially when you have the tendency to spend time in alternate dimensions. I bet she misses her Botamon." 

Iori nodded silently. Takeru looked down and petted Patamon under the table. He didn't really want to let Takeru get out of his sight, and Takeru didn't blame him really. It was just difficult hiding him. 

Or he could just let him ride on his head like he used to. Takeru wondered how the most obviously place never got any stares. Iori accepted his coffee and thanked the waitress. 

"Didn't know you liked coffee." 

"I started liking it, once I needed to stay up all night finishing a paper." Iori's normally bland face took an unexpected turn as he grinned widely at Takeru 

"Stuff changes." Takeru shrugged. 

Iori raised a sardonic brow. "Every day, my friend. Every day." 

  
If you like, email me and let me know. I'm vain and like to know if yall like what I'm doing. 


	17. Mockingbirds Inside a Gilded Cage

**Episode Seventeen:   
Mockingbirds Inside a Gilded Cage**

Securing a clip on the side or her loose lavender hair, Miyako half turned her head to see Sora hopping around their bedroom trying to get into a pair of new jeans. 

"What's so important that I have to look "dressy casual"?" She demanded, smacking her leg with her fist to punish the jeans, and inadvertently bruising herself. Miyako held back a chuckle watching her with fondness. 

"I'm just going to meet up with a few people who might be able to get me a decent job that won't have me flying back and forth from Tokyo to Silicon Valley." 

"Then I'll brush my hair." Sora muttered wryly. Miyako grabbed the first pillow that came to hand and tossed it at her. Catching it adeptly, Sora smiled at her. She set it down softly and came over to Miyako, pants half zipped and grabbed her around the waist. "That sounds very important." 

"You look nice, despite yourself." Miyako teased. Sora looked down at her blouse, and shrugged. 

"You look nicer." She said petting her lover's soft hair. "You've been... different since we got back." 

Miyako straightened her glasses and looked over her shoulder. "It that a bad thing?" 

"No. It's good. Very very good." Sora whispered, unable to really express how she felt. "Sometimes, I just wonder... you know?" 

"I love you, too, Sora chan." Miyako turned in her embrace and placed a finger on Sora's lips. The taller woman smiled down at her energetic lover. "Being away from you for so long... when I knew you needed me, made me realize, I could live without you. But I don't want to. I want us to be together everyday. I want to share everything in your life." 

"You learned a lot while you guys were away." Sora noted. Miyako smiled as she saw the happiness welling up behind her wise scarlet eyes. 

"I sure did." Miyako replied, stroking her cheek with one finger. Smiling, Sora leaned in for a slow, soft kiss as Miyako gently ran her fingers through her hair. "We're gonna be late." 

Sora sighed, and after a moment, pulled away to finish dressing. "You really look beautiful, you know." 

Smirking in response, Miyako sat on the bed and began storing her files. "Have you heard from Ken chan and Hika chan?" 

"Not for a couple of days. We should drop by, after this meeting and see if they're okay." Sora said with concern. She sat opposite of the bed and began tying up her sneakers. 

"Yeah, I don't want to miss out on being an aunt to that adorable Ichijoji chibi." She replied glibly. Though if she were honest with herself, she was very worried as well. Last time they'd come over, Ken had looked terrible. Having never been pregnant herself, Miyako didn't really know if this was part of the bargain or what. But she was certain Sora would know, because she was older and had more friends with kids, and clients with kids. And if she was worried, Miyako figured it couldn't be good. 

"Well, I don't think Ken chan and Hika chan will be lacking for babysitters. If neither of their parents can do it, they have three "aunts" and seven "uncles" to lean on." 

"Un, maybe one aunt that's more than willing for them to lean on her." Miyako teased. Sora smiled. 

"Maybe." She admitted, offering Miyako her hand as she headed out the door. 

***

Ken yawned and stretched before dipping his brush back into the bright blue paint that was to go on the nursery wall. He's been pretty pleased with the decorations so far. Daisuke had even done a little mural on the ceiling of Angemon and Angewomon looking over the room. He'd also provided them with an outline of little Tailmons around the room chasing a butterfly. It was sickeningly adorable. 

**"Hikari chan, you've _got_ to see this." He'd said upon stepping into the medium sized room. He leaned on the doorframe and waited for her to come in. They'd been entirely unsuccessful that day, having brought along a terribly energetic Daisuke and a brooding Takeru. She came up behind him and smoothed his hair absently with one hand before looking in. **

True it was a little small, but they wouldn't need that room to be huge. And in the middle of the back wall was a large window seat with sky blue cushions sewn into the upholstery. 

"Oh." She said softy in surprise. "It's perfect." 

"I noticed." He teased her, reaching out to tickle her sides. Hikari giggled and hugged him as she looked into the room and envisioned. 

"Those butterfly curtains would be adorable in here, if I could find the right rods." 

"I told you butterflies were cute for a girl." 

"Or for an Ichijoji _boy_." Hikari shot back pleasantly, pausing to stick her tongue out at him. "I wonder if Dai kun and Take chan like this place as much as I do. Hey Daisuke!" 

Daisuke bounded over to Hikari and grinned widely. "This is it." 

"So sure are we?" 

"Yup. This place is huge, but between the four of us, we should be able to cover it. And there's an art gallery down the street, and it's really not that far from where the others live." Daisuke pulled Takeru in to look as he was walking by. "What do you think?" 

"I think... I'd better hire a mover? Or bribe Anikun and Tai chan." 

Barring the unanimous decision to share their apartment, they hadn't agreed on much since. Particularly between Hikari and Daisuke, who both seemed to have developed a personal knowledge on how best to take care of Ken. 

**"Dai kun, I can handle it!" **

"I'm stronger than you! It would be better if I helped him." 

"I'm his lover, _not you_!" 

Mutter. "How long is that going to last...." 

"WHAT??" 

And he'd had a terrible past couple of days which hadn't helped their compatibility in the least. His back and feet hurt constantly, and despite all of Tanaka's advise on what to feed him, he just wasn't feeling well enough to even eat. Which scared Hikari and Daisuke almost as much as anything. He wasn't really sleeping well either, and the day before he hadn't even gotten out of bed. Somehow, after a few days of sleeplessness, Hikari had performed the miracle of getting him asleep, and he'd stayed that way all day. 

Ken suspected she'd gone into his mind and put him to sleep manually, but at this point he wasn't about to argue. 

Which was why he felt so content to sit in the floor painting the border of the nursery, make tea, clean house, while Hikari and Daisuke were still out. He felt good for a change. Perhaps not great, and still tired and sore, but after that, not much could be worse. He wanted to do something while he had the energy to do it. 

Ken set the paintbrush down and climbed up into the window seat. It was such a pretty view, and he'd come here sometimes, just to relax. On more than one occasion he would wake up in this window, having dozed off, entangled with Hikari's lithe limbs that had curled up to share the seat with him. Looking down at her, he never thought he could have felt this kind of happiness, despite how strange his life had been, and always was. 

Strange thing was, he kept seeing that black haired woman around the city. He was sure she'd always been around. He just hadn't noticed her before. And he was sure he'd seen her sometime before, and she'd spoken to him before. But he just couldn't remember. 

"If only I could grab hold of those last few elusive ones. I could complete the story for myself." He whispered to no one in particular. He might as well have been talking to Sam. It was something he did constantly, as a matter of habit, in her mind and verbally as well. She knew his voice and Hikari's. She loved it when Hikari sang to her, though it embarrassed Ken a bit when she would sing to his belly in public. 

"What do you mean by that, Ken chan?" 

Ken looked over to his Digimon, crawling tentatively into the room. Trying to bring the past few days back into focus, he remembered having an Kaiser style fit at some point. It must have scared him. 

"I'm sorry I yelled, Wormon. I'm not sure what came over me." 

Wormon widened his eyes, trying to express amusement. Or interest. Or alarm. It was difficult to tell. 

"It wasn't that bad, Ken chan. And it's not why I'm concerned." 

"What do you want to talk about, friend?" Ken asked, leaning over to help him into the window. He instead almost fell out himself. He blushed as he straightened himself, and offered a hand instead. Wormon hopped up and cuddled into his side. 

"You were talking to yourself just now. About something elusive? A story you needed to complete?" 

"I.... just have difficulty remembering sometimes. I worry those things I cannot reach within my own mind might be important." 

"You've been keeping something from Hikari chan." Wormon said softly. Ken smiled. His partner never accused him, even when he was questioning his judgment. 

"If she were seeing what I'm seeing, she'd say something, I'm sure. I don't know if it means anything." 

Wormon watched Ken's hand as he caressed the curve of his stomach. Without looking down, he placed his other hand on Wormon's head and petted gently. 

"Do you see anyone down there? On the street?" Ken asked and Wormon scuttled over his legs to take a look. 

"There's two humans walking together. And the people in cars." Wormon looked to Ken for confirmation, and Ken nodded as though that was what he'd expected. 

He glanced out the window himself again, and eyes darting to all the things Wormon couldn't see. Auras, destiny lines. But in particular, the black haired woman. Following that couple. 

_Does she follow death? Or does it follow her?_

"Are you alright, Ken?" 

I'll live." Ken smiled and leaned back again into the soft padding along the window. 

***

Takeru walked along the sideway with a half-contented smirk on his face. Pretty soon he'd meet up with Hikari, who was doing a photo shoot for Yamato and Taichi. She wasn't so naive to think their choice of her for this event was anything but a brotherly intervention. They wanted to boost her budding career, though she hadn't really chosen one yet. And they wanted to give her some time away from Ken. 

New relationships are stressful enough without the added complication of children. 

Yes. Soon he would meet with Hikari, and then it would all begin, or end. It hardly mattered. 

The night before, Takeru had experienced a particularly strained phone call with his father. He guessed that his father had guessed his little secret, but not the big one. He'd already told his mother. All remained was the final scene in which he, like Yamato, would be utterly disowned. 

He was waiting in eager anticipation. 

"Ken said something odd was about to happen." Takeru mused to himself, ignoring a random passerby that stared at the strangely tattooed man who was talking to himself. He pulled his hat back on his head a little bit. He wanted to be able to see everything. 

**"I can sense it. Almost see, or hear it sometimes." Ken whispered to him. Takeru sat on the side of Ken and Hikari's bed quietly. Gravely. Ken's beautifully pale, sleepless face looked up at him searching for an answer. **

"I..." Takeru chose his words carefully. He wasn't sure at the moment. But Ken surely would see, if there were something different? "Feel it. It's preparing itself." 

"Then we should prepare as well." Ken answered. "Try to be strong." 

Takeru nodded and moved a hand from his lap to touch the side of Ken's face adoringly. He was so strong and wise inside. So different from the man he loved. 

But in his moment of weakness, he was falling in love with him regardless. 

_Ken would have known, if it had been true then. So I have to steer clear of him now. Now that he's alert again._ Takeru mused. _Daisuke can't see. Hikari doesn't want to see. They won't know until it's too late._

***

Koushiro ran a hand through his short spiky hair. 

"Perfect!" 

Normally, Koushiro didn't really care much for his appearance. He preferred to think of his body as the casing that held his incredible brain. No need to waste precious nanoseconds on something that didn't matter. 

However, today he wanted to conform to semi-normal standards of appearance, and had taken out five minutes from his busy schedule to do so. 

**"Um, hello? Is anyone here?" **

Koushiro swiveled around in his computer chair to look at the person who had entered his apartment unannounced. 

"Hey." Ren said softly. She pulled a strand of green hair back in place with the rest of her messy, multicolored locks and shifting her weight to one side, stared at him emotionlessly. 

"Ano. Hi." Koushiro scanned his brain to remember. "You're Ken's friend from the lab, right?" 

"Uh, coworker, but pretty much. I knocked. You didn't answer." 

"He never does when he's coding." Tentomon butted in. Ren cracked a smile, as Koushiro gave him a withering look. 

"Renee, right? What do you need?" 

"Nothing really. I just wanted to see how things were coming so I could keep abreast of the situation. Ken's involved in this right? And he's pretty much my only friend over here in Japan, so I want to make sure he's okay. Okay?" 

Koushiro blinked in surprise at her sudden candor. "Well that's fine." He turned back to the screen and motioned for her to take a chair. "Do you know much about computers?" 

"Hacking. Not construction. So speak simply." 

"A hacker, huh?" Koushiro raised a brow. She responded in kind. 

"Just for fun. I don't like bringing people down, just messing with their heads. You'd be surprise how easy that is in America. I briefly considered a career in software. You know, security. If I can get into any system, I can keep others out. But I'm really best at genetics." 

"That would be handy to have." Koushiro pulled up his specs. He pointed to the screen. "See that? This is the Digital World as I'm monitoring it now. There have been quite a few changes since we left, and I have to keep an eye on that." 

Ren nodded. "Is that a problem?" 

"Not necessarily, but it could become one if I don't find a way to break back into the Digital World. From here we can't tell." 

"But you could when Ken was causing problems, right?" 

Koushiro cocked his head. "He told you about that?" 

She nodded again. 

"Well, he was putting Dark Spires in all the areas he was controlling. It made him easier to track, among other things." 

"So unless they happen to be putting up markers that say, 'Come find me' it's not so easy to tell if those changes are natural evolution, or the work of an enemy?" 

"Precisely." 

Ren creased her brow and thought a moment. "If said enemy tries to come here and take us over, like they have in the past, will Ken have to fight?" 

"Eto, well we'll try to keep him out of it." 

She pursed her lips in response. "That's not very reassuring. Maybe we'll be able to take the baby before that becomes an issue." 

"Any other questions?" Koushiro asked, trying to divert her interest. Ren leaned back and thought for a moment. 

"Ken said you're starting a software company?" 

Koushiro smiled to himself as he waited for the others to show up so they could walk to lunch. If nothing else, he had someone to keep Wallace off of him. He respected the boy's intelligence, but Americans were so forward. 

_Renee san is an American, supposedly. But she looks rather like a Nihon to me, in addition to her given name. I wonder if she was adopted?_

"Ping pong!" 

Koushiro rushed to the door to see whose voice was on the other side. 

"Oh, hi Miyako san." 

"Hi, yourself. I guess we got here early or something. Invite us in, Kou kun!" 

Sora chuckled and trailed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. 

"Eh, well, we have to wait for Iori kun and Wallace kun." _And some other friends I am not going to mention, lest I rouse the incessantly questioning Miyako san within._

***

"Ken chan! Are you home?" Daisuke called into the apartment. Then winced, worried he might have woken him up. He kind of liked Ken being around when he got off school, even if it was because his doctors wouldn't let him go out. 

"I'm in here." Ken called from the nursery. Daisuke dropped his book bag on the couch and poked his head inside where Ken was once again sitting cross-legged and painting the wall. 

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" 

"I've _been_ in bed. _Now_ I want to do something useful." 

Peering around the room, Daisuke realized that the apartment was immaculate for the first time in weeks. Whenever his mother came over, Hikari practically torn her hair out worrying about how the place looked. One could call Ichijoji san a neat freak. "You should leave the cleaning and stuff to us, Ken chan!" 

Ken was silent for a moment, as he finished up a final leaf. Daisuke came over and sat down next to him. 

"You really did a good job." 

"I had a good outline to follow. I have the artistic aptitude of a Mojamon." 

"So what's with all the cleaning and painting and stuff?" 

Ken chuckled. "I just wanted to get it out of the way. Want some tea?" 

"Sure. But I'll get it." 

"Shush. I can get it. Just help me up. It should be ready by now anyway." 

Daisuke shrugged, and offered a hand to Ken as he struggled to his feet, then followed him into the kitchen. 

"Have you seen Take kun lately?" Ken asked quietly. He himself hadn't been able to talk to him for a few days even though they lived in the same house. He sort of missed their tense little chats. He reached up to the cabinet and took out the sugar. 

"No, I assumed he'd just been busy at school, you know? Getting everything ready for finals? He comes in real late to bed. And sometimes he just sleeps on the couch." 

"He probably doesn't want to wake you." Ken replied, stirring the tea to uniformity, the spoon clinking against the sides of the cup, ringing into the knowing silence. He looked up at Daisuke, meeting his eyes with sympathy. Ken remembered how worried Daisuke would get when he forced himself to work late, study late. 

"It's just weird." Daisuke muttered as Ken handed him a mug. They leaned against opposite counters and blew on their tea quietly. "You want to go out for lunch? Since Hikari chan's at the photo shoot, and I have no idea where my so-called boyfriend is? I'm done for the day with my classes." 

Ken smiled. "Sure. You'll have to let me clean up though. I'm covered in paint." 

Daisuke nodded. "I can call a cab." 

"I think we've scared the cabbies enough, Dai chan. We can walk." Ken shook his head as Daisuke started to protest. "I need the exercise anyway." 

Daisuke cocked his head skeptically and after a moment received and akanbe from Ken. 

**"He's really sick." Daisuke informed Takeru solemnly. Takeru raised a brow with disinterest but replied anyway. **

"How can you tell?" 

"Because he's letting us take care of him without complaining about it." Daisuke explained. "Ken chan... won't let you fuss over him unless he just feels too bad to make you stop." 

"Sounds promising." Takeru replied emotionlessly leaning against their building and staring into the street. Daisuke turned his head to look at Takeru, trying to guess what he meant by that. 

"He was up all night, trying not to hurt so much. If he weren't so damned stubborn maybe we could have helped. But jeez. He let me carry him back to his room." 

Takeru raised a brow at Daisuke. "You carried him?" 

"He's not _that_ heavy. And I'm a pretty strong guy anyway." 

Takeru smiled softly. "Yeah. I know." 

"Damn him." Daisuke muttered. Ken tilted his head slightly in concern. 

"What is it, Dai chan?" 

"I'm just. Take chan's been acting weird, and I don't even know why." 

"I wish I could help, Dai chan but I haven't even seen him in days. Maybe he doesn't really want to live with us?" 

"He seemed excited about getting out of the dorms before." 

Ken shrugged and looked into his tea. "Maybe he was just excited about moving in with you." 

"Hate to disappoint." Daisuke rolled his eyes. 

"_Alone_ with you, Dai chan. Maybe he feels funny sharing his life with not only you, but me, Hikari chan and Sam as well." 

Daisuke thought about that, nursing his tea and furrowing his brow lightly. "If that's it, he should have said something before we all signed the lease." 

Ken sipped on his tea quietly, looking up at Daisuke knowingly. 

***

**The tall red haired man closed in on his prey slowly, noting every nuance of the creature's body and mannerisms. His eyes, deep sky blue and quivering. Like mockingbirds inside a gilded cage. **

"Don't be that way." He told the frightened creature. "You knew I was coming, didn't you?" 

"I did." Came the meek reply. The creature knew well what was going to happen, that he would enjoy it, want it. But he didn't know if he could resist it. And he _did_ want to resist. 

"That first time was pretty scary for me. But I got used to it." Takeru recalled fondly. Gliding smoothly down the street, he ignored the increasing number of stares he was getting from the people around him. Flipping off his soft black hat, he twirled it around his finger. "Now it's so sweet." 

**"Come to me." The red haired man demanded. The creature looked up at him. _Pathetic._ **

Reaching out with his left hand, he beckoned the creature. 

"No." He replied defiantly. 

"I am the Glanconer. You cannot resist me." 

"Why me? Why do you want me?" He demanded. The Glanconer raised a brow and leaned controposto on his right hip. He laughed. 

"You. Because you are you. Because unlike some, I like to find a dark spirit to cultivate that is not easily reached. Pull out that sickness within you that you insist on hiding." The Glanconer walked away from him, pacing on the red carpet of his lushly decorated palace. "Ken's spirit is Dark. He is Darkness. But he is also strong, from years of resting its pull. And..." 

He turned back to the creature lying weakly in his thrall. On the cold stone. 

"I don't _want_ him. I want you, Takeru. And I will have what I want." His eyes burned hotly in desire, glimmering like two twins stars. Then the stars backed away, smashing themselves into millions of a whirling cosmos, all contained within the small universe of his eyes. "Come to me." 

And Takeru came. 

"I was a fool to resist." Takeru told himself, returning his hat to his head. Only a few more blocks to go. 

***

Koushiro smiled as he and the others walked over to the cafe. Iori came here often, due to a need to stay conscious despite extreme fatigue. Nuriko walked beside him chatting amiably about their common classes and certain teacher and certain students who would be retaking those classes. 

"Are you going to be a psychologist, Nuriko chan?" Miyako asked. She shook her head. Nuriko's shiny dark hair whooshed around her serious face. 

"I'm going to get a degree as a child psychologist, to go along with my teaching degree." She smiled shyly and smoothed her dark skirt. Iori smiled back. 

"Nuriko chan wants to start a charter school for special children." 

"Special how?" Ren asked. Koushiro fought a grin as she turned her head in interest. He could see that she'd taken extra care of her appearance as well. Her hair was loose, combed over to the side, and though the contrasting colors were a little strange, they made her look exotic. She was wearing a rose colored sweater that did not quite come down to her faded blue jeans and tough looking black boots. There was no makeup really, but Koushiro didn't really mind. He actually found it amusing that in lieu of that, she'd stuck a small jewel right below her left eye. 

"Kids that can... sense things." Nuriko responded hesitantly. Miyako slapped her back enthusiastically. 

"Oh, kids like Hika chan! I get it. Kewl." 

Iori stood back and held the door of the coffee house open for them. "So...?" 

"Well let's get to some damn business." Wallace said. "It was hard enough getting my brood here by plane. I need it to come to something." 

"I don't want to ride in the luggage again." Terriermon sighed. Wallace grinned and petted his head. 

"By the time we need to get back, I bet they've fixed things. We can go through the Digital World." 

"Brilliant plan." Ren muttered taking a table. A girl immediately came up to wait on them. 

"Nuriko chan and I will have mochas. And could you bring us a lunch menu? Koushiro?" 

"Double espresso." 

"Mochas." Sora and Miyako said together. Wallace grinned. 

"Cuuute. I'll have a chocolate caramel latte." 

"Eh." Koushiro protested. "Too sweet." 

"And you, miss?" The waitress asked. Ren looked up. 

"Oh, just water and a lemon for me." 

Wallace raised his brows. "Diet?" 

"Kind of. I can't have caffeine." She said rigidly messing with her hair again. Running her fingers through it, pushing it out of the way. 

"Okay. Cause I thought you were way to good looking to need a diet." 

"Wallace san!" Koushiro scolded. Wallace just grinned at him. 

"Hey are we going to talk business, or what?" He laughed, holding his hands up in surrender as Koushiro threatened him with a fork. 

"Yeah." Miyako protested. "Did you like my software ideas or what?" 

"I did. But you'll need to come to America sometimes to work with me on the programs." Wallace told her. He paused, noting the crease in Sora's brow. "Or I could come over here and get to spend some more quality time with Kou chan!" 

"You'll hate me in the morning." Koushiro warned. Ren let a giggle escape. 

"Only if he stays up all night. You should see him running on a half hour worth of sleep." 

"Whose fault is that? You were the one who wanted to talk about what kind of software would be popular this upcoming decade." 

"Oh, like you wouldn't have been up all night coding." Ren shot back. 

"He would, too." Tentomon put in. 

"Nobody asked you." Koushiro teased leaning over to see him under the table with the other Digimon. 

"I find this all really amazing. I mean, Ken's explained most of your adventures to me. But how do you get a Digimon?" Rujuko asked. 

"Well, most of the Odaiba Digidestine saw a Digimon during one of the crossing over events between our two worlds. By seeing the Digimon, a connection is made." Koushiro explained. "When we battled Diablomon on the internet, children around the world made connections with the Digimon, and were given partners." 

"That's not true." Wallace protested leaning down to scratch between Lopmon's ears as Terriermon nuzzled against him. "I'd never seen a Digimon before my twin Digimon showed up." 

"I _had_ seen a Digimon during the Odaiba fog incident." Nuriko pointed out. "And I didn't get a Digimon. Well, not right away." 

"I don't think we can give you any hard rules, Ren san." Sora told her companionably. Miyako nodded. 

"I mean, why recruit me, Iori kun, and Dai kun over all the kids in Japan that saw a Digimon when Vamdemon was around?" 

Ren blinked and thought for a moment. "Ken told me it was because you three were partners to him, Hikari, and Takeru that it _couldn't_ be anyone else, or you wouldn't be able to DNA digivolve. And your spirits were... capable of bonding with the Digimon with the ancient powers." 

"Really? Funny he never said anything." Iori said pensively. "Maybe some things are just destiny." 

The waitress walked up with their drinks and set a few menus down for them. "I'll be back in a minute for your orders." 

Wallace sniffed his coffee with relish, letting out a sigh of contentment. Ren chuckled. 

"Damn, I miss coffee." She sighed, comically leaning on her hand and taking the slice of lemon from her glass began to suck on it. 

Wallace made a puckered face as he grabbed five or six packets of sugar and began to dump them into his mug. 

"Eyyech!" Koushiro protested. "Isn't it sweet enough already?" 

Wallace smirked sweetly and ripped open another package of sugar. Then tossed his head back and downed the sugar. 

"Ehhh.... are you hypoglycemic or something?" Koushiro shook his head at the man's strange behavior. Ren chuckled again, and Koushiro turned to look at her fondly. But she'd already buried her nose in the menu. 

_Ah well. I still have time to woo her with the Izumi charm._

***

Daisuke looked around the little outdoor bistro with satisfaction. He figured he'd made a good choice. It wasn't too warm, and Ken looked pretty comfortable. Plus, Maiko's had been one of their favorite places back when they were dating. 

He leaned on his palm and looked across at his friend, who had changed into some drawstring pants and a loose lavender button up shirt that he had eventually allowed his mother to buy for him. An outfit Miyako and Sora had cooed over for longer than Ken's patience had held out. Even though most of his casual clothes were really too big anyway, Ken had been forced into some clothes shopping, considering most of his extra weight was all in one place. There was no way he could really get around it, save going around the house naked. Daisuke told him that was fine with him and Hikari, but somehow, Ken hadn't found it so amusing. 

"Are you going to eat or what?" Daisuke said, with a little pressure in his voice. He didn't know exactly what was up with him these days, but he didn't want anything happening to him. 

Ken rolled his eyes in irritation. He had been picking at his lunch, but he didn't want to admit it. "Give me time, Dai chan. There isn't much room in here." 

"You said you're feeling a little better? So it's, not as bad as it was yesterday?" 

"I'm still achy, but nowhere near what I was a few days ago. I didn't do anything yesterday but sleep." 

"So why were you hurting so much then? Is there something wrong?" 

Ken shook his head reassuringly. "It's more fatigue than anything." 

"Hikari chan must have a hard time keeping her hands off you." Daisuke grinned, gazing at his friend's handsome, almost pretty features. Those eyes really set off the rest of his face. With their deep blue, and almost angular construction. It made him look exotic. He remembered the days back when they were kids. When Ken would spend hours studying, and he just hung out, drawing him thousands of time, trying to get the picture as perfect as his model. 

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. I look terrible." Ken scoffed, unconsciously caressing his stomach again. 

"I think you look really cute. Your face is all lit up and rosy. But don't tell Take chan I said so." Daisuke smiled at him from across the table and scooted his chair around so he could sit beside him. Ken rolled his eyes again. Perking his ears, he could hear a couple at the next table whispering. 

"Isn't that sweet how he's trying to make his girlfriend feel better about herself?" 

_I am not a girl._ Ken thought with irritation. 

_Oh, I know that all too well._ A mischievous reply came gently into his mind. 

_I would hope so, Hikari chan. You seem to be having too much fun pretending I'm your lesbian lover. Is there something you need to tell me?_

_I just like to mess with people sometimes, that's all. It's harmless. And some of them could use the eye-opener._

_Tell me about it._ Ken caught Daisuke' eye. "Hikari chan." 

"Ohhh." He'd been wondering why Ken seemed to be staring into space. "Can I asked a question?" 

"Sure." _How's the shoot?_

_Great. Yamato's really photogenic, and Taichi... well anyone looks good with Yamato. Takeru supposed to be meeting me here -_

"Why don't you call her 'Hika chan' anymore?" 

Ken blinked in disbelief as their connection was abruptly cut off. Daisuke rubbed Ken's back as he looked off into the distance with a concerned expression on his face. The wind had picked up a bit and was tousling his hair. Cooling off the whole area. 

"Something's coming." He said resolutely. Every hair on his neck was standing on end. 

"What is it?" 

Ken shook his head and began to rise, despite Daisuke's hand pulling against his sleeve. He walked out into the tableless area of the bistro and stood, wide-eyed, trying to get a better grasp on what he was sensing. 

"Is she alright?" 

Daisuke looked over to the couple at the next table. "She... Ken chan'll be fine." He clipped shortly, getting up and going over to him. Gently, he draped his arms around Ken. "What is it, babe?" 

"The Digital World..." He said in alarm. Daisuke raised a brow and readied himself behind Ken in case something happened. He was looking a little out of it at the moment. "Brace yourself, Dai chan. I don't have the power to stop it." 

"Stop what? What is it?" Daisuke shut his mouth tight as he watched the very air around him quiver, blurring like a tape in fast forward, then snap back into place. Ken fell back against him, barely catching himself as he widened his gate to support himself. But Daisuke encircled him with his strong arms anyway. 

"Ken chanwhat was that?" Wormon asked. Ken shook his head. 

"We have a big problem. The Digital World-" 

Again the entire world shifted, and they could hear the screaming and confusion of all the other people who had been out that day. The blurring worsened, and sounds warped until they were both locked inside a blind soundless prison. 

***

"What the hell is this?" Miyako cried out in fear, holding onto Sora as tightly as she could. 

"I have no idea!" Iori answered. It was difficult to keep track of the others in the midst of this insanity. 

"What happened to Renee san?" Koushiro demanded. Wallace had his hand firmly on his shoulder, and wouldn't let him go. He wasn't even sure if they were standing or sitting. Words like that didn't make sense in the middle of this. "Where is she?" 

"It's okay. She'll be okay. She's not a Digidestined, so she's where all the other people went." Sora assured him. 

"But where are _they_?!" 

***

"Maamaaaaa!!" 

Mimi felt around in a panic she couldn't find anything. "Makoto, call out again so mommy can find you honey!!" 

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" The cry turned into a shriek. Her heart pounded fearfully as she tried to track the terror filled cries of her child. This was all too familiar to her. 

"Palmon, look for him! I can't find him!" 

**"Get that thing away from my child!" Mimi yelled angrily, holding on to her newborn son as tightly as was safe. Their little hideout was fine for shelter, mostly, and since no new evil Digimon had tried to take power recently, they usually didn't have much to worry about. But they _were_ in the wilderness. **

Koushiro ran out of their shelter, right hand wrapped harshly in torn fabric. Mimi swatted angrily at the Tyranamon heading toward them at an alarming speed. 

"Get away you freak! Go harass somebody else you tacky excuse for a virus!" She screamed at the creature, which did nothing to calm it down. Koushiro finally reached her with Miyako and tugged on her sleeve. 

"Come on, Mimi san!" Koushiro urged her. 

"I can't outrun anyone." She shoved Makoto into his arms. "Get him out of here!" 

"I'm not going to leave you Mimi san. Don't be difficult." 

"_You_ can't tell me not to be difficult." She replied haughtily, waiting for Koushiro to obey and take the child from her arms. "Hurry up, he's coming!" 

Miyako glared at Hawkmon in askance and he shook his head. They were far too exhausted from trying to clean up the mess caused by the Darkling Force. The land was drained by their misuse of the Digital World's energies, and now so were their own Digimon. 

"I'm begging you, please save my son." Mimi cried, leaning limply against the weak wall of their shelter. Koushiro looked into her eyes with indecision. 

Miyako crossed her arms and frowned. "No. We're not leaving. The others wouldn't run away and we won't either." 

"Miyako!" Mimi burst into tears almost in unison with Makoto, who's infantish patience had finally given out. The loud monster trampling toward them, and mommy yelling. Afraid. 

Miyako shook her head and began to run, waving her arms around and screaming at the Tyranomon: "Come here ya big ugly Redneck! Your mother was a hamster!" 

"Miyako chan!" Hawkmon protested, fluttering after her. "Please don't be rash!" 

Miyako darted recklessly in front of the creature, taunting it and running away, Hawkmon flusterly flapping from behind. 

"She's going to get herself killed!" Koushiro stated. Mimi looked up at him and back to Miyako. 

_What will Sora chan do if Miya chan dies? What will _we_ do without her?_ Mimi struggled to her feet and screamed out. "Come back here right now, Miya chan!" 

"Sorry, Mimi chan!" Miyako called, a bit out of breath. She would have said more, but at that point needed to run for her life. 

"Does she really think we're going to leave her?" Koushiro asked, fraught to the end of his wits. 

"Miya chan!" Mimi cried out again. Makoto cried for all he was worth, and out of the corner of her eye, Mimi saw a red, flowery Digimon dart by. 

"Makoto chan!" Palmon called. Mimi started as her son's wailing stopped. 

"Oh gods." She whispered clutching her arms. Then a warm arm slid around her shoulders, and she looked up, as the world began to shift back into focus. 

"It's okay." Jyou told her, carrying Makoto on his hip. The boy was hugging his father contentedly, and no longer seemed to be scared. 

"What's happening?" She asked, clinging to them. Jyou shook his head. 

"I don't know. Just stay still, and we'll be okay. I promise." 

***

Hikari released Tailmon and looked around her. Everything had changed. Well, it wasn't entirely true, the basic setting, buildings, streets, were still there, they were just... merged with _other_ settings. 

"What the fuck was that?" Yamato asked incredulously, looking up in amazement to see Dramons flying overhead. He and Taichi were cuddled into a multi-armed ball across the street from Hikari, and proceeded to disentangle themselves. 

"There are Digimon everywhere." Taichi noted. Gabumon got up and started to sniff the air. 

"I smell flowers that were not here before. I feel as though we are in the Digital World." 

"Maybe…" Hikari whispered pensively, getting off the ground. "Look at the skyline." 

The men looked up to see sprouts of trees that had not been part of Tokyo's natural flora before. And in the middle of the sky, was a large dark object. Hikari narrowed her eyes and looked closer at the strange hovering object. It was a huge castle, with large turrets and spires casting a shadow ominously over the whole city. 

"There's a castle in the sky." Tailmon remarked unnecessarily. She twitched her whiskers, amazed at the sight. 

"We aren't in the Digital World." Hikari said softly. "The Digital World is in our world." 

"So much potential, Hika chan. I'm proud of you." 

Hikari turned around to see Takeru smirking at her, hand on the brim of his hat. 

"I'm glad you're okay! Whatever happened has blocked my communication with Ken chan, so there was no way that I could contact you." 

"An amenity I requested from the Glanconer." Takeru said confidently, stepping towards her. Hikari instinctively backed away. Something in the tone of his voice, his choice of words, was not the Takeru that she had grown up with. 

"Glan… coner? Take chan, what's wrong?" 

He shook his head sharply. "You should have asked that before." 

"Take kun, kewl it, okay?" Yamato demanded walking over to join them. "We've got to figure out what's happened and how to fix it. We don't have time for this." 

A half smile crept up on Takeru blatantly emotionless face. A hand darted to his pocket, and before Hikari could even see the motion, a blast of energy nearly took her head off. She froze immediately, feeling the cold where it had flown so closely to her. 

"I know exactly what's happened here. What's _going_ to happen here. It's too difficult to conquer two worlds at once." Takeru took another step in their direction. 

"Take kun cut it out!" Yamato yelled. The younger brother shook his head. 

"I can't. And I won't. This is my choice." He said resolutely in a cold flat voice. Hikari felt chills running down her spine as she took a good look into his lifeless blue eyes. 

"I doubt that very much." She asserted. He glared back at her, narrowing his eyes, and within a second, flipping another blinding whisk of energy toward her head. Barely able to stumble back in time, Tailmon dived in front of her, singeing her paw on the hot disk of blue light. 

She crouched beside Hikari, licking her paw. "You've got to Digivolve me, Hikari chan. He's serious." 

"No!" She cried in horror. "I can't hurt Take chan!" 

"I'm no match for whatever power he has inside him right now. He'll kill you!" 

"Absolutely not! He's my best friend." Hikari protested, shaking as her cling to Tailmon in distress. _I can't hurt him. I could never hurt Take chan Never never._

Yamato looked on at the scene with seeming passivity. He wasn't sure that he could attack Takeru either, but there his brother was, still walking forward with that deadly serious expression on his face that meant this was no joke. Takeru didn't play that kind of joke anyway. Not unless Hikari was actually the mastermind behind it. The angel was more mischievous that his little brother any day. 

_Something's gotten to him. I should have been paying attention._ Yamato balled his fists and took heel. 

The wind cut into his skin as he plummeted forward and ran head on into his brother, who rather than making a gentle sound of protest, snarled, almost inhumanly. 

"I'll kill you, Anikun." He declared, digging his fingernails into his older brother's shoulders. Yamato could feel the sickening flood of dark energy seeping into his body. Takeru's intentions were deadly, he was sure now. Therefore, he couldn't let him near Hikari. 

_He'd never forgive himself._ Yamato never remembered his brother being so strong before. He'd always been taller than Takeru, even as they'd gotten older and reached their full heights. He was being overpowered, and Yamato could only assume that this newfound strength had nothing to do with Takeru's biology. _I won't give up!_

With a surge of his own power, Yamato resolved not to stop until he'd back the man down, or Hikari was safe. He couldn't let his little brother be hurt, but he couldn't let him hurt his love's little sister either. 

He slammed Takeru back to the ground. Pinning him firmly to the cracked and uneven concrete. 

"Yama chan, get away!" Taichi called, waving his arms in the air. Yamato couldn't look up, so engaged in combat with his sibling, but grunted in response. Lithely he jumped back off his brother pushing him down, hard, and lithely rolled away. 

"Nova Blast!" 

While he'd been wrestling, Taichi had made use of Greymon, and launched a full attack. Yamato scampered back out of the range of fire, terror almost freezing him entirely. His worries were unfounded, as the fires were deflected by more of the painfully cold energy that had been used on him. 

"Stop, please!" Hikari begged him, almost prostrate on the ground from fear that the next blast would tear him to pieces. "I don't want to hurt you!" 

Takeru rose, deflecting another blast as though it were a mosquito. "But _I_ want to hurt _you_." 

Hikari looked at him in shock, feeling weak and useless as she felt something wet hitting her cheek. "Why?" 

"The Glanconer wants it. So I want what will make him happy." Takeru smiled wickedly, almost blissfully at the thought of his new master. "I'm telling you, this is my choice, Hika chan. You know I haven't been very thrilled with me as me for the past year. I'm finally happy with myself." He chuckled. "You should be happy for me. But very sad for yourself. My first orders are to get rid of you and Ken chan." 

Hikari's eyes nearly popped out of her head at the admission and she grabbed onto Tailmon's coat roughly. "Tailmon, listen. Go find Ken chan and make sure he's okay." 

"I'm not going to leave you undefended!" Tailmon bristled, turning her head defiantly. "I'm here to protect _you_." 

"For the moment I can protect myself. I need you to make sure Ken chan and Sam are okay. Please, Tailmon!" Hikari begged. Takeru covered his mouth and laughed at the exchange. Tailmon frowned, but after a moment responded with a single nod. 

"I'll look for him, but I'll be back." She said finally, keeping and eye on Takeru as she darted off into the confusion of the city. 

"Just you and me, old friend." Takeru grinned. Hikari stood and looked at him disapprovingly. 

"Don't make me hurt you, Take chan." 

"Like I'm scared." He mocked, fishing another disk out of his pocket and aiming at her. Hikari raised her forearms into a cross in front of her face. 

"Like you should be." She replied flatly. "Yama chan, Anichan, please go round up the other Digidestine and make sure they're all alright." 

"I'm not-" Taichi protested. 

"Go!" Hikari snapped. "You don't know what's going to happen here, and I don't want you to be part of it. Go, now." 

Taichi hesitated, one foot in Yamato's direction, the other in Hikari's, as though his feet seemed to be of opposite minds of which way they wanted to take him. 

"Come on, Tai kun. You're the leader!" Yamato yelled, grabbing his arm and dragging him away from the scene. "The other will need some guidance." 

Taichi bobbed his head as he was led away, dying to look back when he heard a sharp popping sound, and a loud crash. The noises continued as they broke into a run, and a wind hit their backs hard from the reactions going on behind. 

***

Ken opened his eyes and looked around at the vastly different backdrop to Maiko's that had been suddenly changed by the collision of the Digital World with theirs. 

"It had to be on purpose. Someone did this." Ken said firmly, cuddling his bulge and looking around for Daisuke, who was tottering over to make sure everything was all right. 

"Why would anyone do this?" 

Ken shrugged. "Maybe it's easier to take over two worlds at once than two separately." 

Daisukeh frown and sat next to Ken. "We're in the Digital World?" 

"We're in both." Ken replied, looking up and scanning the sky. Daisuke mimicked his motioned grimly, wondering what he was looking for. 

"What should we do?" Daisuke asked after a moment. Ken continued to stare at the sky. 

"I don't really see her anywhere." He muttered, then looked at Daisuke. "Yamato kun and Taichi kun's place is close to here. I think we should walk down there and get out of the way, in case anything comes this way. If I'm blocked from communicating with Hikari chan, then it won't be so easy to find us." 

Daisuke nodded and they made their way out of the street, should a car have the poor sense to still be driving around in this mess. Their Digimon were oddly quiet, sniffing the air, and trying to feel for enemies. 

_Ring!_

"Damn!" Daisuke cried out at the sudden sound. Ken giggled. 

"Calm down, it's only your phone." He said, picking it out of Daisuke' coat pocket and answering. "Moshi moshi." 

"Ken kun? Is that you?" 

"Yeah, Iori kun. Is everyone with you alright?" 

"Well, yes." Iori answered, sounding disparaged. "Koushiro kun's a little freaked-" He paused for a moment to listen. Apparently someone was contradicting him on the other side of the line. "Well everyone's fine, really, but there's practically a hoard of Digimon going crazy over here and we need some help rounding them up and calming them down." 

"Where are you?" Ken asked. Daisuke had leaned over and was listening in on the conversation, almost touching Ken's face in proximity. 

"The café by Koushiro lim's apartment." 

"That's halfway across town!" Daisuke complained. 

"Well, it's not like we planned on making you travel, Daisuke kun. This sort of just happened." Iori snapped, stress apparent in his voice. 

"It's okay." Ken intervened. Daisuke frowned. 

"I'm supposed to leave Ken chanhere alone?" 

"What do I look like?" Wormon asked. Veemon chuckled and gave the worm a high five. 

"You know where I'll be." Ken covered the phone and whispered. "Taichi kun is with Hikari chan. They'll need you to lead them. Sora kun won't be able to guide them forever." 

Daisuke puffed out his cheeks, then sighed heavily and nodded. He moved Ken's hand from the phone. "I'll be there with Raidramon in a few." 

"Good. I'll let the girls know you're coming. They want to go find Hikari san and Mimi san." 

"Yeah, well, I'm sure your section of town isn't the only place going nuts." 

"Try the whole world. If you do get to see Taichi kun, you need to get him and Koushiro kun together to contact the other Digidestine around the world, so we can keep some sort of order here." Ken advised. Daisuke nodded. 

"I gotta go." Iori said abruptly, hanging up. Daisuke contorted his face into a grimace for a moment then straightened up. 

"Take the phone. Call me if you need anything." 

Ken nodded. "If the phones stop working, and they might, email me. I'll check it every hour or so." 

Daisuke nodded and took off in the other direction with Raidramon. 

***

Hikari sat motionlessly, blinking every so often, staring unaffectedly into space. Feeling something still on her cheek, she unconsciously wiped it away, smearing it across her cheekbone. Looking at her hand, she saw the unrelenting red of blood. 

"My blood?" She asked to no one in particular. No one else was there. Everyone else had run away, adroitly. "Tailmon's? Takeru's?" 

Using the excess liquid still on her hand, she smeared the remainder onto the other cheekbone, making a matching mark. Two blood red glare stains. Marking her as a destroyer. She finally looked up. 

The city around her was nearly demolished. 

**"Now we can really fight." Takeru whispered lustfully, unleashing the presents given to him by the Glanconer, whisking one after another at her mercilessly. A loud pop rang in his ears, and then another, until he realized this attack was as useless against Hikari as Greymon's had been against him, fizzling ineptly against Hikari's defenses. He halted his attack and observed. The cross made of her arms was still intact, and she stood resolutely in the same spot as he'd seen her ordering her comrades to get away. _Was it selflessness? Typical Hikari martyrdom?_ **

He narrowed his eyes and looked at her closer, seeing almost outside his field of vision, a light glowing barrier that prevented him from attacking her directly. 

"Where did she learn how to do that?" He asked himself. Hikari blinked at him. 

"Guess, Take chan. Who has spent more time in the Digital World than any of us? Who actually scares Daemon into his place?" 

"Ken…" Takeru hissed, pondering the other things he'd taught Hikari that he hadn't been aware of, and conversely, the things that she'd managed to teach him. Lessons he simply hadn't been privy to. He firmed his lower lip and shot back at her. "Maybe I should go kill _him_ first." 

"Don't you dare. You deal with _ me_ first, you coward." 

"While you have that shield up?" He said, trying to work out the puzzle for himself. _There must be a way to counter it._ "Why do you call me a coward? I'm doing exactly what I want to do." 

"You're a coward, Take chan, because you have friends to come to, to share your life with, but you're too afraid! We'd help you though this, but you fight us instead. You have a family that loves you, but you're turning them away. That's cowardly. That's the worst kind of cowardice, Take chan And I won't stand for it." 

"Don't lecture me! You think you're so perfect! The angel of light! Well, you're not! It's your fault your beloved _Ken chan_ is in so much danger, and you won't even face up to that, so what does that make you!" 

"What?" Hikari dropped her arms and stepped toward him. "What do you mean? How is it my fault?" 

Silently, Takeru jumped into the air, forming a large ball of energy and slamming it down on her. 

Hikari had no time to build another shield. She reached into herself and unleashed a wall of light at him. The energy fizzled harshly though the body of the sphere. The remainder of the wave billowed out into the streets, and Hikari hear childish screams pealing out over the city, people running, panicking at this new horror. Every Digimon in sight fled to the west in abject fear. 

"Get away…" She whispered to herself, trying to stand her ground against her own attack. She could feel the mere presence of it forcing her back, threatening to dissolve her being. 

Crunching sounds pounded against Hikari's ears. The buildings around her were crumbling down, falling one by one like little toys. A little further off, the glass simply shattered, feeling the emanations from the wave of light. 

Amidst it all, Takeru barred his teeth, forcing more energy forward in a desperate attempt to keep the light from breaking his body apart completely. He could barely withstand the pressure. He could feel the soul being ripped from his body. 

"Help me!" He screamed as the wall finally threatened to engulf him completely. 

A giant flower of color opened behind him, and he disappeared. With no resistance, the light flew uninhibited over the landscape, leaving only a burned out shell of a horizon in its place. Hikari fell to the ground, and began to cry in relief as she saw the devastation she had caused. 

"I didn't want to hurt anyone." She whispered hoarsely. She'd been screaming at some point, but she didn't remember screaming at all. Slowly she reached out with gentle tendrils of thought, searching for life within the city. Nothing, nothing, then finally, faint signs, far far away. Terrified. Exhausted from running. But still, there. "Get far far from me. I didn't want to hurt anyone." 

Hikari looked again at the blood smeared on her fingers, contrasting sharply against the creamy white of her flesh. 

"I killed someone today." She said despondently, staring once again out into the city. 

***

It was a farther distance to Taichi and Yamato's flat than Ken had remembered. Or, perhaps, before he'd been in a better condition to walk it, and there were less hills, and foreign fauna to fight through. 

"Do you need a break, Ken chan?" Wormon asked, probably for the fifth time. Ken rolled his eyes but bit back an irritated comment. 

"I need to get to some shelter, so I can call some of our group I know weren't with Iori kun and the others today." He panted, clipping off the rest of what he'd been planning to say to save his breath. 

"And we have to go to Taichi kun and Yamato kun's for that?" Wormon questioned tentatively. Ken sighed. 

"It's as good a place as any. It's big, it's close, and it's where Hikari chan, Yamato kun, and Taichi kun will probably head if they get into trouble." Ken froze after his last words, feeling a cold wind blowing against his back. Before he could turn to see what was causing it, Ken found himself held tightly by a pair of strong arms, one with a very sharp knife pressing into his neck. 

"Hika chan's still at the photo shoot." Takeru said softly, rubbing a finger against Ken's cheek gently. "I apparently wasn't ready to deal with her just yet. But I can deliver what the Glanconer wants from you." 

"Get off of him!" Wormon yelled. Ken shook his head slightly in warning as the knife dipped closer into his flesh. 

"Stay back, please." He whispered to him. Tenderly narrowing his large exotic eyes, making more of a triangle shape in their sadness, it seemed as though Ken were conveying a message to his partner. 

**"I've always felt like I should have stopped the evil Digimon from getting to you Ken chan." Wormon confided on day, when he was studying for a midterm. Generally, when his roommate Mamo was actually in the dorm, Wormon would stay quiet and out of the way, despite the fact Digimon were a common sight nowadays. But not today. **

"I don't think there was anything you could have done. You were busy fighting, and couldn't have gotten to me and Ryo chan before the Dark Spores hit something." He shrugged. "That something was me." 

"Yes, but… do you remember?" Wormon continued hesitantly. Ken turned from his notes and looked at Wormon seriously. It wasn't often his partner tried to jog his memory. It usually had bad results. 

"Remember what?" 

"I wasn't exactly on your side when you first met me. I was…" 

Ken let the silence overtake them, wondering if he wanted to know. Finally, curiosity got the better of him. "You were what?" 

"I was working for Daemon. He'd sent me to kill you." 

Ken's eyes widened in shock. But he did remember, on some level. 

"But, you didn't." 

"No. You talked me out of it. You convinced me I didn't have to work for Daemon, no matter what type of Digimon I was." He crawled closer to Ken. "Viruses… usually stay among Viruses. That's the way it is. But you taught me differently." 

"I… barely remember. But you did decide to come over to our side." Ken said, struggling to brush the fog away from his memories. "I was so happy. When we first go there, I thought I didn't have a Digimon." 

"I should have been there for you." 

"Oh, you didn't even know I existed." 

"I was talking about after." 

Ken pursed his lips. "It's hard for you to be there for me if I don't want you there." 

"I should have forced it. You did. You knew I might kill you, but you fought for me anyway." Wormon insisted. Ken let himself down to the floor and set Wormon down in his lap. 

"Sometimes, things happen for a reason. And… you tried. At least you tried. You couldn't be there with me in the Real World… and that was when… things really got bad." 

"But still…" 

"You tried. That meant the most to me, when I finally remembered who Ken was, and realized, I hadn't been him in a long time." 

"What do you want, Take kun?" Ken asked calmly, keeping his body ridged, despite Sam's obvious distress, she was kicking like crazy, which was making him exceedingly uncomfortable. However, Takeru certainly wasn't in his right mind at the moment, and he didn't want to give him any undue reason to take two lives. 

"I'm fetching the Dark Spore for the Glanconer." 

"The Glanconer can't use the Dark Spore." Ken told him firmly. "Not unless he becomes more than what I remember him to be." 

"Oh, he's more than he was. He told me so." 

Ken could feel the cold wind blowing against him yet again. It was freezing him inside and out. 

"Take kun, I'll die if you take the Dark Spore out of me." Ken informed him. "By now, it's too much a part of me to be removed." 

"Pity." Takeru quipped sarcastically. The corners of his mouth curled of in glee, making the curling blackness on the right side of his face all the more gruesome. 

"Hikari chan will never forgive you if you let Sam die. She might forgive, if it were just me. Please, wait…" Ken asked softly. Takeru hesitated. He moved the knife around to the back of Ken's neck, fixing it on the area where he knew a barcode would appear, if the right energies were present. 

"Hika chan… doesn't want to kill me. It's a shame really. She's the bearer of Light, but still so weak." 

"No, she's not. You should know she's not." 

"She didn't plan to kill me. If she had, it would have been by accident." Takeru sneered. Ken hadn't the faintest what he was talking about, but still entertained hopes that he could get away long enough for Sam to be safe. 

"We all have our Achilles' Heels, Take kun. It doesn't make us inherently weak." He said authoritatively. "It makes us stronger in fact. When we decide there are things more important than our personal problems." 

"Maybe. Maybe I think killing you is more important than my friendship with Hika kun, or that brat you're carrying." 

"Maybe you do, but that doesn't mean that it's true. Do you want to kill me?" 

"Yes. Getting the Dark Spore for the Glanconer is just gravy." 

Ken thought for a moment, letting his senses take over. Taking in the painful silence that had lapsed over the city, the smell of gasoline burning somewhere far away and the sent of Takeru's cologne he knew that he must have borrowed from Yamato. The gentle thoughts of his daughter pushing softly in his mind The flat of the knife was pressing against his neck, no longer cold, as it had been there long enough for his own body heat to warm it, change it. 

"I'll ask you again to wait, Take kun." Ken said. "You'll wish you had, if you don't. You'll regret this someday, and you _know_ I speak from experience." 

Takeru rolled that over in his mind for a moment. _I feel Kaiserish right now. He's telling me all these things, and they seem to make sense. But this is Ken chan. He's in no position to be objective. He just wants to save himself and his daughter! He doesn't even care about the Glanconer, if he even knows who he is… but he couldn't._

"And you care for me too, don't you? It's burning against everything you feel against the Glanconer, but you love me too. Do yourself a favor and give yourself the chance to figure this out." 

**"You're nobody! Not like me!" The fraught denial came. The child wrapped in darkness screamed out what he needed desperately to be true. **

_You aren't what you pretend to be._

Takeru narrowed his eyes suddenly. _But the Glanconer knew him. That little slut!_

Takeru dropped the knife and dug the index finger of his right hand, the one tattooed with dark marks into Ken's neck. Taking a life of their own, the marks began to burrow underneath the skin, rooting they're way towards the prize that would make Takeru worthy to his master. 

Takeru could hear Ken screaming, and a hissing behind him, but the sounds did not register as he laughed. And a pain shot down his back, but he didn't really feel this either. There was a glory in the killing, and as Ken's barcode flashed to life before him, Takeru could only dream of the possibilities once the Glanconer had this in his possession. 

The all at once the tendrils jumped back, and a blue charge shot up his arm and penetrated his brain. He fell to the ground, and barring a little twitching, could not move. 

_What.. how Glan Daisuke who how wha?_ Takeru found himself unable to even form a complete thought, and the more he tried, the less he accomplished. 

"What did you do?" Tailmon asked scampering swiftly to Ken's side. She glared at the writhing Takeru and licked his blood off of her paw. It had been a surprise to her when her Lightening Paw attack had done absolutely nothing. 

"I…" Ken took a deep breath, and picked up the knife. "I scrambled him a little bit. He won't be able to think properly for a few hours, at least." 

Takeru looked up at them, his eyes shaking in fear. Ken frowned looking into Takeru suddenly vulnerable face. _This looks familiar._

"Please…Dave…. Glan… help…." 

"I can't help you, Take chan. But maybe I can contact someone who can." With that Ken turned back in the direction of Yamato and Taichi's apartment and made his way resolutely forward holding the lower curve of his belly and bracing his back. Tailmon looked over her shoulder at Takeru angrily, then followed Ken and Wormon silently. 

***

"Man, the whole city is a mess!" Daisuke cried, slapping his hand to his head in dismay at the utter chaos in this area of the city. Raidramon pinned down a group of Anomalocarimon, and looked over at them. 

"Well, gee, Dai kun, what the fuck to you expect when worlds collide?" Miyako demanded. Daisuke shrugged and looked around at the group of Digidestine. He eyed Ken's friend, who looked rather pale and withdrawn, sitting quietly next to Koushiro and starring at her feet. 

"You okay?" 

Ren shrugged. "I've been worse." She wheezed, gently moving a hand over her chest as though it hurt her. Daisuke nodded and patted her shoulder. She laughed weakly at him. "Don't worry about me. I'm stronger than I look. I think they've gotten most of the Digimon in this area, but there are some stronger ones over that way that they didn't want to tackle without some back up." 

"How are we going to keep the Digimon where they are now?" 

"We could use a Golden Noose." Koushiro speculated. "Where's Takeru kun? Have you seen him today?" 

Daisuke shook his head. "I… don't know where he's gone. He's been out a lot recently." 

Iori looked over in their direction intensely. He had his hands on part of a fence that Sora was constructing; from some stray wire they'd found lying, probably from some destroyed building, in the street. 

"Don't let go, Iori kun." Sora ordered as she bent the last of it into place. Garudamon and Halsemon were hovering over the captive group of Digimon menacingly, should they try to escape and cause more havoc. She looked at Digimon and tilted her head. "If you decide you can behave, maybe we'll let you out. But we can't have you running around hurting people." 

Miyako nodded firmly. "Look, the Gazimon are behaving." 

An Anomalocarimon snarled in response and threw a Taichil Blade at them crying indignantly: "You have no right!" 

"Oi!" Daisuke yelled, running from Rujuko's side. "Stop that! Our job it to make sure all the Digimon and humans alike are safe! We can't do that if you're running around, hurting people and destroying stuff and generally muxing everything up!" 

Raidramon stepped in front of Daisuke to protect him, but he jumped in front of him immediately. "Do you get that? We can send you home, but you can't be in our way. Some seriously bad stuff is going down and you have to let us take care of it, okay?" 

The Anomalocarimon refused to respond and turned from them passively. 

"Come on guys, let's see how far we can get before night falls." Daisuke urged. Iori stepped away from the cage and fell instep with Anklyomon. 

"We need to find out who's in charge of this." 

"I wouldn't worry about that too much. We'll find out eventually. There's no point in worrying right now. The enemy will show up." 

"You're not worried at all?" Iori said, lowering his voice a little, and casting his eyes over at Ren and Koushiro. He was helping her along a little bit, and he wondered if this was a common affliction of hers. She seemed so calm about everything, as though life forced her to take even the most bizarre turn of events as her destiny. 

Daisuke scratched his temple a little. "I'm worried as hell about Ken chan, and Take chan, too. Come to think of it, I haven't seen him really in a few days. I mean he just pops in and sleeps on the couch. It's weird." 

"Have you asked him what's wrong?" 

"I… meant to. I've been distracted and I forget." Daisuke said sheepishly. He groaned. "I'm a terrible boyfriend. Ken chanalways told me that I was dense about that stuff. Well he was lots nicer about it, but basically I'm dumb when it comes to all that detailed junk." 

"You haven't asked at all?" 

"I asked him a million times "are you alright." It feels like I say that to everybody lately. Ken chan are you alright, is the baby okay, is your head on your shoulders. Hikari chan are you alright with me taking care of Ken chan while you're out. Take chan, are you alright with moving in with us. Tai kun are you alright with your sister living with a bunch of guys. Yamato kun are you alright with me dating your brother!" 

"Seems like you're paying attention to the details. I can't imagine Ken chan calling you dumb. Other than joking of course." 

Daisuke chuckled. "Aw, you dumbass." 

"Are _you_ alright?" 

"It's not like I ever have to deal with the junk everyone else is." 

"Yeah, but you've spent most of your life trying to support everyone else. Do they ever return that?" 

"Huh?" 

"Do you ever feel like we're taking you for granted, Daisuke kun? We rely on you a lot." Iori gazed down at him with his bright green eyes. Daisuke felt pinned down and wished for the days when he was taller than Iori. 

"Ken chan helps me with practically everything in college. And Hikari chan… is Hikari chan. You know how she is." 

Iori grinned. 

"I guess, even if they don't say anything, everybody has their own way of thanking me, you know? And I try to go back with that by helping out. It… not like I'm keeping score." 

"Good. I just wanted to make sure." Iori said. "You don't talk about yourself much, so… well you know me. I want to know." 

"You little geek." 

"I'm bigger than you." Iori protested. 

"Height isn't the same as stature." 

Iori rang out in laughter, catching Miyako's attention. She bounded over and look at the guys accusingly. 

"You heard that from Ken kun!" Iori accused. Daisuke hooked his thumbs into his belt loops and beamed proudly. 

"You don't know that. Maybe I came up with it on my very own!" 

"You two are weird." Miyako said, pushing down Daisuke' head. 

***

Ken leaned back on Yamato and Taichi's sofa, sighing in relief and placed both hands over his belly. He could feel her every move, and for that he was glad. Ken creased his brow as his muscles tightened briefly under his hands. _How… odd._

"I don't want you taking any more chances with Hikari's cub." Tailmon ordered. She was looking at him like a teacher scolding her student. Ken looked over at the feline and smiled. It hadn't been the easiest of strolls, what with the various Digimon roaming about in total confusion. He'd had to get out of the way so that Tailmon and Stingmon could try to contain them without hurting them. 

"I wouldn't worry too much about that." He settled into the couch and picked up Daisuke's phone. 

**Iori's voice came in ragged gasps over the phone. "Ken kun?" **

"Are you okay?" Ken responded in alarm. Iori laughed, panting a bit. 

"I need to get back in shape! Nah, we're alright. I just had to run pretty fast. A huge wave came our way and we had to get _out_ off the way." 

"Can I talk to Dai chan?" 

"Is everything alright?" 

"Un, I just need to tell him… I have some bad news." Ken sighed, looking up at the ceiling fan. 

"Are you sure? What's going on?" Iori sounded hesitant. 

_Questioning to the end, eh, Iori?_ Ken thought. "He'll tell you… I just need to talk to him okay?" 

Iori finally relented and there was silence for a moment as he looked around for Daisuke. 

"Dai chan?" 

"Ken chan! Waaa, you so missed this." 

"You missed it too." Ken muttered. "Look, Take chan…" 

"Do you know where he is? I'm starting to get worried." 

Ken crooked a smile and leaned his head back into the couch. "Take chan isn't on our side right now. You have to be careful, Dai chan." 

"What? What do you mean, he's not on our side?" 

"I mean… well one of the Digimon I used to know… one called the Glanconer, he's gotten to Take chan somehow, and he's not thinking right. He-" Ken firmed his jaw suddenly, feeling his stomach tighten again independent of his will. "What _is_ that?" 

"Ken chan?" 

"Huh? Oh. I mean-" 

"Is he dangerous? What do I need to do to help? Do you need me to come over there?" Daisuke asked rapidly. 

"You need to stay out of his way!" Ken demanded. "He might try to hurt you, since you're part of his old life. A pretty important part." 

"Take chan… I can't believe he'd… well I guess I can believe somebody got to him. I should have been more… aware. I knew he was having a hard time. I should have-" 

"You can blame yourself later, Dai chan. Right now, we need to find the best way to deal with this situation." 

Daisuke was silent for a moment, and Ken bit his lip, hoping he hadn't been too harsh. 

"Tai kun and Yama kun are on their way. Sora kun and Miya chan went out to find Hikari chan, and Mimi chan if they can. We tried calling her but she didn't answer, so…" Daisuke paused again. "How did you find out about Take chan?" 

Ken took a deep breath, but didn't respond. 

Ken sighed wearily and lay back on the length of the couch, propping his feet on the armrest, his knees bent slightly to relieve some of the pressure that was building on his tired back. "I wish I had something better to say to Dai chan. This has to be killing him." He bit his lip. 

"He'll survive." Tailmon said coldly. Ken looked down at her. She was sitting, curled around her legs at the foot of the couch. 

"Why aren't you with Hikari chan?" 

"She asked me to come look after you and her cub." 

_Cub._ Ken thought with amusement and raised a brow at her. "I'm glad of it, but I want her to be safe, too." 

"I got the distinct impression that Takeru kun doesn't stand a chance against her." 

"If she's willing to hurt him." Ken muttered. Yamato's phone rang and Ken reached over to pick it up. "Hello?" 

"Who is this?" A deep voice demanded. Ken frowned. 

"This is Ichijoji Ken, at Yamato kun and Taichi kun's residence. Who are you?" 

"Oh. I'm Yamato's father." 

Ken blinked in surprise. From what he'd heard, Yamato hadn't been on speaking terms with his father since high school. 

"May I take a message?" _Perfect time to be polite, Ken,_ he chastised himself. 

"I just wanted to say hi." He said gruffly. Ken snorted. 

"You weren't at all worried about the chaos going on right now? Which _always _has to do with your sons? Who might not make it back from this new threat to the world?" Ken snapped unexpectedly. Wormon looked up at him questioningly, though the words were just as big a surprise to Ken. 

"Look I don't need-" 

"They need you. Did you know that? Yamato kun and Take chan _need_ you." 

"Take _chan_?" 

" Life gets twice as hard when you start finding out who you really are, and when a parent rejects you for it, life just doesn't seem to be worth living." Ken took a breath and decided to see where this rant would take him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tailmon grinning mischievously. _Wicked little kitty._ "Have you ever really been there for Take chan? After the divorce, did you ever make the effort, like Yamato kun did, to keep him as part of your family? Even after Takeshi san decided to move so the boys could be together, I don't remember you ever being around when he needed some kind of father figure. 

"I _remember_ a particularly nasty incident when Yamato kun was eighteen that sent Take chan through loops, that caused him to try to work things out with you on Yamato kun's behalf, and left him feeling like he couldn't ever go to you or trust you again. Particularly now. He _needs_ his family now. It's because he doesn't have the kind of support he need that this happened!" 

"You… this is none of your business!" Ishida Masaharu protested. 

"He's my friend." Ken replied coldly. "I'm not saying it's all your fault. I'm saying, take some damn responsibility, and stop trying to mold your kids into a perfect little model." 

Masaharu was quiet for a moment. "I didn't mean for things to turn out so badly. I don't hate my sons for who they are." 

"You should let them know that. I know it's hard." 

"I overreacted initially. It is.. difficult for me to express to Yamato when I'm wrong." 

"I'm guessing it's just as hard for him, since he hasn't really tried to get in contact with you since." Ken said, calming down a little. He relaxed into the couch. "I know he still cares. You should try to contact Yamato kun, for Take chan's benefit." 

"What's wrong with Takeru?" 

"He's having…" Ken looked at the phone in confusion as it suddenly cut off. "Figures. Well, he'll find out." 

He laid his head back and stared at the ceiling listlessly. "I wish there was something I could do." He muttered to himself looking around the apartment. He didn't really feel like moving at the moment, and could feel the weight of his eyelids increasing. Wormon hopped up on the couch, and looked at Tailmon, who was still curled into a ball, but he could tell from her back that she was ready to jump into a fighting position if necessary. 

"Could you hand me my D-terminal please?" He whispered softly. Wormon scuttled over to complete the task then watched silently as Ken typed a bit awkwardly on the little device. "I'm sending a message to a few key Digidestine, warning them that they need to contain the Digimon, not destroy them. We need to get the situation under control here, and separate the worlds. I don't know how deeply our worlds would merge if many of the Digimon were destroyed." 

"Good idea." Tailmon said. "Mention to them that you haven't conferred with Taichi kun yet. And that when he contacts them, to do as he says." 

Ken nodded and added that to the message. "Michael…" 

A smile played his lips in memory of their little tryst before he'd gotten together with Daisuke. "He's a wild one. I wonder how he's doing now…" 

He copied the message and pasted it into a few other files so he could translate to Russian, and for Chicos, Spanish. 

"She certainly grew up a lot." Wormon noted, looking over his shoulder. Ken grinned. 

"To everyone's relief I'm sure." He sighed and shut the D-terminal. "I'm not sure what else I can do to help." 

"Just wait here." Tailmon advised. "Hikari chan will let us know when she needs us, and maybe Taichi kun will be sending instructions at some point. You can translate." 

Ken nodded halfheartedly as his head lolled over and he fell asleep. 

***

Takeru could feel someone holding him gently, kissing along his forehead, on his face, down his neck, even before he'd actually woken up. The other body was warm, cleaning his face with something warm and rough, as it continued to caress him. Cleansing, and kissing. 

His eyes fluttered open to find himself in the lush, red velvet quarters of his master. He looked up hesitantly seeing the deadly beautiful face regarding him fondly. 

"You failed, Takeru. On both accounts. You could not kill Hikari, nor could you retrieve the Dark Spore for me." 

Takeru bit back a sob. He was so terribly ashamed to have failed, so completely. And here his master was, taking care of him regardless. Or perhaps he was preparing him for his death. 

"I'm so sorry, Lord Glanconer." Takeru tried to raise himself, so he could get into a proper bowing position, but found it impossible to do. His head spun and all the images his eyes were trying to focus on jumbled with others that simply didn't belong. 

"You've had your mind scrambled. It will pass." The Glanconer told him austerely, petting his soft blond and black hair. 

Sighing shakily, Takeru raised pressed his face into the Glanconer's powerful chest. "I must be punished. I've failed you. Please, punish me terribly." 

"Oh, have no fear, my dearest Takeru. I will." He kissed Takeru's head gently. "I will." 

  
If you like, email me and let me know. I'm vain and like to know if yall like what I'm doing. 


	18. Stuck in the Twilight

**Episode Eighteen:   
Stuck in the Twilight**

Dr. Tanaka stepped into the lab and looked over severely at her workers. Ken glanced back and wondered if he and Ren had been caught doing something they weren't supposed to be doing, but then again, he often got that impression. It was Tanaka's way. 

"Renee, are you finished with the paperwork I sent you? The pharmaceutical requests?" 

Ren crinkled the side of her mouth and gently petted Ken's head as she left the room. Ken smiled after her. She'd always been quiet, sparing no words that were unnecessary. He could see a glint of concern in her shining amber eyes, though on the surface she seemed rather calm. She always did. 

"More bad news?" Ken asked halfheartedly. Shortly after Dr. Tanaka had informed him that their volunteers had backed out, they'd had a fight that had convinced the cleaning crew to clear out for the night. She hadn't been happy with his dogged insistence to keep this child, but Ken figured, she just didn't know him that well. 

"Unfortunately not." She leaned against the counter and looked down at him. She could never bear to sit at the same level as him, for some reason. 

Ken raised a hand to his still flat middle, looking up at her meaningfully, protectively. Ren understood, but then again, he'd told _her_ about his past. 

"You've gone further into this experiment than I could have ever anticipated." Underlying, the meaning came: _I didn't want things to go this far, but you defied me._ "However, as you have, I find myself wanting to share with you the deeper histories of our particular experiment. And how that would reflect on our staff here." 

"What do you mean? Of the experiment itself? You've told me about your work in Canada." 

Dr. Tanaka reached for a cigarette, and Ken bit back a smile when she stopped herself. She sighed. "Yes. Though there are details which I haven't divulged entirely." 

"If you want to tell me something, tell me." Ken said firmly. She glanced down on him again, this time with a tinge of fondness, though he could have been mistaken about that. 

"Renee has told you that she was adopted, yes?" 

"Yes." He narrowed his eyes, trying to anticipate her words. 

"Well." Tanaka took a breath. "She was the first child produced in our efforts to make this procedure safe for the public. I would say she has no knowledge of this." 

"Why aren't you telling her?" 

"Because _I_ gave up that right years ago." She replied enigmatically. "Actually, you should be bright enough to figure that that experiment wasn't quite a success." 

Ken rubbed the side of his face in irritation. Why couldn't she just say it directly? "How so?" 

"Her… father died halfway. He began hemorrhaging, and we just couldn't stop it. We were barely able to save her." 

"But you did." Ken insisted. 

"Yes. But her mother was damaged in the operation. She could no longer have children of her own, and Renee… well you know about her heart." 

"I know." Ken answered softly. "You're trying to get me to change my mind." 

"Ano. Yes." Tanaka pressed her lips into a line and waited for Ken to speak again. 

"Do you believe in destiny?" 

"What?" She asked incredulously. 

"I'm _not_ going to let you hurt this child." Ken said calmly. Amazed how different the words sounded when he wasn't in an irrational rage. "She's innocent of our meddling, Doctor. When you're trying to change the world, you can't take innocent people along the way." 

"That's how you feel about it huh?" Ken looked over at the doorway, to the deep voice that had just spoken. A tall, burgundy haired man held Ren lifeless in his arms, and was stroking her face with a switchblade. 

"No innocents, eh? You've never killed someone innocent? You've never taken the life of someone who had nothing to do with your situation? Ne?" 

White flower petals showered from the ceiling. 

"I…" Ken faltered and tried to run to Ren, but found he couldn't even stand. He doubled over his middle, which was tightening in pain. 

"Easy for you to talk. You've killed more innocent creatures than the Third Reich." His beautiful eyes shimmered with lust as he licked the side of Ren's unconscious face. 

"No! Let her go!" He cried out, the pain blinding him, but he tried to stand once more. 

Suddenly the scene blurred, and the irate face of a cat was glaring down at him. 

"What did I tell you about taking care of Kari's cub?" She demanded. Ken tried to focus his eyes and decide where he was now. 

"I was… dreaming." He muttered, sliding his hand over his belly, which still hurt him. Slowly he raised himself up a little to look around. "I forgot where I was." 

"Well lie still. You'll mess up your bandage." Tailmon ordered. Ken reached around to feel the back of his neck, which indeed had been bandaged somehow. 

"Your neck was still bleeding pretty badly, and we didn't want you to lose anymore blood." She explained, sitting on the side of the couch. She frowned at him. He was still sitting rigidly, leaning back on his left arm. "Are you okay?" 

"Not sure." He managed, creasing his brow slightly. Studying his face, Tailmon crept up closer to him and waited for the pain to pass. After a moment, he blew some air gently out through his lips. "It's okay. I'm better now." 

"What… what's going on?" 

"I don't know, really. I think… maybe I used too much energy trying to fend off Take chan." He told her, slowly leaning back until he was lying down again. 

"You mean you used too much energy trying not to kill him." 

"Maybe. You know me better than you let on." 

"I have some memories." She muttered, examining his paled face closely. "Relax. Stingmon will be back soon. He's kind of patrolling the area, to make sure nobody's coming." 

"Oh, somebody's coming alright. I'm just not first on his list of priorities." 

"Hm?" 

"You should be protecting Hikari chan, you know that?" 

Tailmon was silent for a moment and curled up next to him. "Hikari chan's an adult now. I have to trust that she knows what she's doing. She asked me to come here and look after you and her cub. So… that's what I'm doing." She sighed. "Besides, I get the impression that Takeru kun's going to need protection from _her_ if anything happens to you." 

Ken was silent for a moment, contemplatively starring at the ceiling. 

"Would you do a favor for me?" He asked softly. "When Stingmon gets back, could you go find Hikari chan? I… need her here." 

Tailmon looked up at him, but did not remove herself from the curled little ball at his side. "Sure. Whatever." 

***

Sora had strong memories growing up of how she wanted her life to be. She wanted a career. She wanted to be in control. And she wanted a family. 

Day after day, she'd come home from school, soccer practice, and nobody was home. She remembered washing the dishes by herself, because they needed to be done. Or doing the laundry, and going outside to hang it, because it needed to be hung. And she would sing. Loudly, because she was all alone, and nobody could hear her. 

When her mother came home, she'd scold her for not being ladylike enough, and instruct her on how to behave, if she wanted a proper husband. But by the time she was old enough to join the boys playing soccer she was quite certain she didn't want a life like her mother's. And by the time she was old enough to figure out that her father did in fact live with them, she was old enough to understand that this was not what family life was supposed to be. 

There was supposed to be more. And she wanted it. Dearly. 

As she sat beside the others, looking off into the shattered skyline, Sora wondered how her plans for her life were going to turn out now. She couldn't have children of her own… Miyako might not be living quite so close. She'd spent most of her life trying not to become her mother, though she loved the woman intensely, and owned most of her intuitive nature to her, that she had never prepared herself for becoming her father. And in truth, that was what she felt like now. If she had children, she would probably be on the outskirts of their raising, unless she convinced Miyako to stay home and be a housewife. Which she didn't really want. Her career as a lawyer didn't afford her much time to spend hanging around the house, but still… 

She wanted that family more than anything. 

_I may have to mooch off Mimi chan for a little while. I'm sure she'd love to have someone around who's just dying to burn off some maternal instinct._ She mused, thinking out how thrilled the woman had acted the last time she'd come over and taken Makoto from her for a few moments. It didn't really surprise Sora that Mimi wasn't the stereotypical mother figure. Her own mother hadn't been, and having the kid wasn't enough to completely change her. Even so, Sora wouldn't have called her a bad mother. She never expected Mimi to do it all on her own, though Jyou was of course, busy with his career in medicine. 

Which made Sora wonder what would happen to Mimi's dreams of stardom and rocking the fashion world. 

"You just can't do it all on your own." She muttered to herself. Miyako looked over at her skeptically and leaned her head on her shoulder. 

"Relax." She insisted, weaving her nimble fingers through her hair. She didn't have to know what was wrong. She could see Sora over thinking whatever it was before her. 

Sora sighed and slid her head along the walk they were resting against until it collided with Miyako's, and they both giggled. She looked into Miyako's rich brown eyes and smiled contently. 

"Can I be selfish and ask you never to leave me?" 

"Why not? I'm twice that selfish most of the time. Comes from being the baby of the family." 

Sora had to grin at that comment. Enough discussions of what kind of child was more self-absorbed, the baby or the only, had filled their evenings. At least Miyako's father had been around to father more than one myopic computer geek. Another topic which they had discussed at length, and with many tears. 

Slowly she touched her lips to Miyako's, briefly brushing against them at first. Then pressing deeper, feeling as though she needed to possess her, if not entirely, but momentarily. Wrapping her fingers around Miyako's soft lavender hair, she continued to kiss her, slithering those fingers behind her neck. Miyako moaned happily, though softly. 

They knew at least one of the other Digidestine were starring by now. But they continued to kiss, as though this the last time they would ever touch. 

"I love you." Sora breathed heavily into Miyako's waiting years. 

"I know." She reciprocated, placing soft kisses along her neck. "I love you too. Never leave." 

"Never." 

***

Mimi held Makoto close to her chest, rocking him back and forth as she and Jyou ventured out of his apartment to get a good look at the city. She really didn't want to leave him alone, so he was coming with her. Rosemon and Ikkakumon took the lead as they walked along the destroyed sidewalk. 

"This is really something." Jyou muttered. "I don't think I've seen the city quite so trashed." 

"No kidding." Mimi petted her son's hair soothingly. "Maybe we should stay put." 

"It would be better to be a moving target." 

Mimi pursed her lips and looked over Jyou, who had been designated to carry Makoto's bag of things. _Moving, yes. But not very fast. I don't even have a stroller._ "Try Koushiro kun again. If I'm going to be running around in the middle of a Digimon infested city, I want to be surrounded by people ready to fight." 

"I can fight." Rosemon insisted. 

"Power in numbers, girlfriend." Mimi replied quickly, bouncing Makoto a little as she walked nimbly through the shattered sidewalks. As Jyou checked his email, Mimi looked to the sky, lifting her hand up over here eyes to block some of the sunlight. "The sun shouldn't be shining. It should be… hiding or something." 

"Cashel…" Makoto babbled, looking up where his mommy was looking. 

"What did he say?" Jyou looked over at her somewhat perplexed. He still didn't understand half of what his boy was trying to say, and that disturbed him a little. 

"Castle… I think." Mimi informed him. She pointed into the sky. "There. That's what he means." 

Jyou almost fell over when he saw the huge castle hanging impossibly in the sky. 

"Now _that_ has got to be a zoning violation." 

***

Ken gripped the back of the couch firmly and stopped pacing for a moment. 

"Is it bad?" Tailmon asked. She had been pacing back and forth behind him, daintily padding along, back arched in her distinct catlike way. 

"Yes." Ken replied shortly rubbing his back. Tailmon's ears folded back against her head, betraying her usually cool demeanor. 

"Should I boil water or something?" 

"No, that's alright." Ken chuckled gently, taking a seat on the arm of the sofa to rest for a moment. It wasn't easy to have faith at this particular moment, with his best friend's lover gone insane and his baby on the way. She was, at the moment, prodding his mind with wordless questions, confused about what was happening. He was only happy he still had the ability to keep her from knowing what was going on. 

"_Will_ it be alright?" The cat asked pointedly. Ken didn't answer, taking a deep breath and leaning his head backward. His hair rustled back over his shoulders. "So, can I ask a question?" 

"Shoot." He rubbed the curve of his belly. 

"Do humans get reconfigured when they die?" 

Ken thought on that for a moment. "Sort of. Only we don't return to the same place as before." 

"No primary village huh? So, Hikari chan's cub was probably a human before." 

"It's possible." 

"Was she your brother?" 

Ken grinned wryly. "Actually, I seriously doubt it. If I were him, I wouldn't want to return like that." 

"Oh." Tailmon licked her paw for a moment. "Are you sure there isn't anything I can do?" 

"No. Could you go find Hikari though? I'm worried. And I need her here." Ken admitted. Tailmon looked at him seriously, then scampered out the door to traverse the city once again. Stingmon would be back soon, he told himself again, so he wouldn't be alone. 

And he had to come to terms with the fact, he was terrified. He was afraid of _having_ the child and of what it would be like for a person like himself to try to raise her right. Granted he'd had these fears from the beginning, but at the moment they seem more immediate, and he was alone to think about them at length. 

During his childhood, Ken had felt alternately smothered and neglected. Neglected most during the time when Osamu had been around. He'd hated that he had to take care of Ken because his parents weren't paying attention, but he did sincerely want a little brother. 

_Maybe he realized he wasn't really supposed to be my primary caretaker._ Ken felt another contraction coming on and forced himself to his feet. He thought that maybe he could keep his mind off of it by walking around. 

And though he'd managed to work through most of it, there were times in his life that were still to foggy to recall. Times that he was sure might help him fight Daemon when the time came. In particular were the memories of when he'd first met Wormon, of the battle with an unknown group of allies had started it all for him. And with that group of allies, something had gone wrong. Or Taichi's group would have never been needed. 

***

Iori smiled as he watched Nuriko walk along happily petting her little Betamon. Nuriko in particular had a difficult time with relating to her Digimon, something he couldn't personally understand, but had seen apparent in some of his friends. He hadn't known her well after the defeat of Belial Vamdemon, but Ken had kept in touch, and it seemed as though, despite an intense mutual affection, Nuriko did not get along with her Botamon. 

Of course, after a year or so, the little creature managed to become a Betamon, but never seemed to have the intense drive to Digivolve that his had. Iori assumed, of course, that this could be the result of Nuriko just not being in enough danger for her Digimon to _need_ to Digivolve. And since he'd noticed that this seemed to fuel the "miracles" they had experienced as children, including the advent of the Jogress era of Digivolving, naturally Nuriko had been left out of it, and her Betamon with her. 

Reportedly, however, in America, Michael's Digimon had forced him to move closer to the ocean. Seadramon was just too big to hide from his landlord. And too violent. 

_I wonder how much it has to do with nature._ Iori pondered. _After all, Taichi's Digimon began as a Botamon._

"Stop staring at me." Nuriko snipped. Iori started when he realized she was talking to him. "I'm not a bug, so don't study me." 

"I'm not. I'm just thinking." 

"Then think out loud. It's too quiet." 

"Be nice, Nuri chan." Betamon scolded. She rolled her eyes and began to pet him again. 

"I'm just worried." She said softly, thinking about how she'd seen the other Digimon fighting those monsters. _Not my Digimon._

"We're all worried, but we can handle it." Iori encouraged. Miyako nodded and hopped up beside them. 

"Jyou kun and Mimi chan said they'd meet us a few blocks ahead." She informed them, dragging Sora along with her, as she had her hand snuggly in the older woman's back pocket. The two of them were flushed, smiling happily. 

Koushiro rolled his eyes and flushed. Wallace bumped up against him. "Jealous?" 

"You're crazy." Koushiro informed him, his eyes straying to the strident face of the only woman traveling with them lacking a Digimon. 

"Would you guys mind if I left your company? I want to go check on Ken." Ren said softly. Koushiro perked up, since she had finally spoken after a few hours of silence. 

"It would be dangerous to go alone, Renee san." He pointed out, taking the opportunity to walk beside her. 

"I'll go with." Daisuke volunteered. "I want to check on him too." 

Sora nodded and took the lead. "Be careful guys." 

"Eh, I can come too." Koushiro pointed out, turning around and motioning for Tentomon to follow. 

"Nah, we don't need anyone else. Veemon can handle it, huh?" Daisuke slapped palms with his Digimon. Koushiro halted, trying to decide whether or not to pursue the Matter. A firm hand grasped his shoulder, and Wallace smiled at him. 

"Tomorrow's another day, bud." Wallace steered him towards the others, as Koushiro caught Ren waving goodbye out of the corner of his eye. 

"Bai…" He called back. With determination he starred forward on the path they were taking. 

"I made a decision you guys. I'm not going to live in America." Miyako stated. "Maybe I'll make trips there, but I'm not signing anything that's going to have me there all of the time. If you have a problem with that, I'll find another company." 

Wallace laughed heartily, as did Terriermon who was toddling beside him. 

"Go on and find somebody else." He encouraged her. "You don't want these guys to drag you down! They don't even know what they're doing." 

"You awful mutt." Wallace grinned, scooping his Digimon up into his arms and rubbing on his ears. He sighed contentedly. "Gotta love assertive women. Don't worry about it, Miyako. I'm sure we can find someone to correspond who already lives in America. There are tons of Digidestine out there." 

***

"It figures they would leave me all alone at a time like this." Michael muttered to himself as he checked his email for the fifth time since the world had begun to make sense again. "I'm probably the only one still in New York. I should move." 

"They haven't forgotten you." Seadramon insisted. Or rather, growled. Michael grinned up at the large water beast, who rarely visited his smaller form these days. Despite a lack of monsters to combat, Seadramon seemed to be able to occupy his time by ensuring vessels didn't have problems on the way into the bay. Or had until that day he'd disappeared, and Michael found himself completely unable to open a gate to the Digital World even after visiting the Digidestine in Japan for a solution. 

"Mimi and Wallace have both gone over to Japan. I should have gone to visit as well. Something should have told me… oh!" Michael eagerly clicked on the new mail. "Ken!" 

"See? They don't forget their own." 

"Bad things are going down, Seadramon. Maybe it _is_ best that we're here to look after things." 

"And I should… jump out of the water and go looking with you?" Seadramon suggested somewhat sarcastically. Michael grinned and flopped his head back over the railing that prevented him from falling into the sea. 

"You could slither along. I'm sure you've got the stomach for it." 

"Funny, but I might cause some damage." 

"It looks like there's going to be some damage anyway. Ken says that there should be some Digimon loose here and-" 

"I know. I smell them." 

"Really? I didn't know you could do that." 

"You never asked. Digimon have a very acute aural sensitivity." Seadramon cocked his head. "And I guess I should give you congratulations on last night. And recommend a shower." 

"I took a shower!" Michael shot back, somewhat disgusted. "_Really._ You're getting quite vulgar." 

"You still smell like his cologne, don't get your thong in a bunch. What else does Ken have to say?" 

Michael ignored the huffing sound that signified stifled laughter in his partner and read on. "He says to try not to destroy any of them. Or not many anyway, because their data will stay here when they try to separate our two worlds." 

"That seems logical. But it may not be practical, if I can't find some help." 

"Easier to destroy than detain." 

"Precisely. We should get to work. Does your cell work? See if you can get any friends on the line that can help. Anyone will do." 

"No." He answered, cuddling the phone under his ear. "It's all static." 

Seadramon sighed, and began to slither out of the water. 

"Don't bother. You try to help people by the sea, I'll run around town and see what I can do and who I can pick up." 

"It will be dangerous." Seadramon warned as he turned. 

"And I'll be careful. You do so too." Michael said, waving over his back as he walked away. 

***

Ren sighed as she sat wearily down on a crumbled piece of building. "I'm sorry. I know you really want to get back to Ken." 

"It's okay." Daisuke assured her as he took a seat beside her. "So… are you the next patient in line for that innards cloning or what?" 

Ren tilted her head and creased her mouth very slightly. "Probably. Dr. Tanaka is a little hesitant to do work on me, though." 

"And she's willing to do it on Ken?" 

"Well, she wasn't, but Ken's stubborn, as you may have heard. In actuality, she didn't know him as well as I did." 

"Yeah," Daisuke inclined backwards on their makeshift seat and looked behind him. "Most people don't know Ken as well as they think. He spent a lot of time finding ways to keep people from knowing what he was feeling… Not that I would know anything about that." 

Ren crooked her mouth wryly. "Closet emotional repressive, eh?" 

"Huh?" 

"You hide your feelings too?" 

"Nah, not really. I just don't let things bother me. Except romantic stuff, that bothers me a lot. But now that I don't have to worry about me and Ken, I'm doing great." 

"That so." Ren averted her eyes and feigned interest in something over to her right. 

"Yeah. We're great as friends." 

"And lousy as lovers?" She finished for him. Daisuke nodded enthusiastically. "I doubt it. I thought you two were a great couple." 

"Yeah, well, we kind of were, but... he and I just didn't work. I mean if you love someone enough you have to let them go off and be happy without you. You been through something like that before?" 

"No. I haven't had much romantic experience. It's a little hard when too much excitement sends you to the hospital." 

Daisuke frowned for a moment, thinking that over. "Yeah, but…" 

"But…" She replied emotionlessly. Daisuke looked her over and rubbed his eyes, momentarily seeing a resemblance in the frigid outer shell he was used to seeing from Dr. Tanaka. 

"It's better to live while you're alive, than be dead while your alive, trying to stay alive." 

Ren turned to him with a look of utter bafflement. Then burst into such a deep laughter that tears began to fall from her eyes. 

"My god…" She gasped, still laughing. Daisuke put a hand on her back, worried she might collapse on him. After a few moments, she calmed down, and tried to breath normally. 

"Well… I can't say that was _untrue_. If not the best way to say it." She chuckled again. "How far to Yamato and Taichi's place?" 

"A couple blocks. C'mon." 

Ren forced herself up from her resting place and fell into step with Daisuke. "Ken's lucky to have a friend like you." 

"Yeah. We're all really lucky to have each other. Digidestine go nuts when they're alone." 

"So I hear." Ren replied enigmatically. Daisuke shifted his eyes over to her, trying to figure her out, then decided it wasn't worth his time. If she wanted him to get closer, she'd let him. Ken had obviously told her a lot about the Digidestine. 

"Wonder why you never got a Digimon." Daisuke muttered out loud. Ren raised a brow at him questioningly. 

"I don't know." She struggled. "If we could figure it out, what would be left for Destiny?" 

Daisuke nodded and turned the corner. The city was very quiet now. Most of the people had found someplace to hide, and apparently someone had been rounding up the Digimon in this area too, or they would have been stopping every five minutes to curtail a beast. 

As they walked, Daisuke let his mind wander… far back to the days right after they'd defeated Belial Vamdemon, when Ken was still trying to find his grounding in the real world. It was easy enough to say he was going to change his life, but he was still expected to go to school, to excel. 

Daisuke had been very disappointed when he found out that Ken would be sent on to college, rather than go to high school with him. He was like Ken in some ways. He'd grown up a little lonely. His parents were always very busy, since both had to work outside the home to support himself and Jun. Though, despite their fighting, Daisuke felt closer to her as he grew older. She knew a lot of things about loneliness. Not the kind when you didn't have friends, but the kind you had when you were surrounded by people, but had no one to talk to. 

**"Everyone in the soccer league looks up to me now." Daisuke boasted. He sat on the arm of their couch looking over his sister's wild hair. She was slouched in front of the TV set watching a hockey game. _Weirdo._ **

"Yu-huh. Good for you. Why aren't they over here?" 

"Huh?" 

"Where are all your friends Daisuke? Oh, right, they got caught in the traffic that mine did. They'll all be over here _any_ minute now." She drawled harshly. Daisuke gave a very pathetic ten-year-old pout. 

"I do too have friends." 

"Yeah, but unfortunately your friends are just like _my_ idiot 'friends,' or they'd be over here celebrating with you, huh?" Jun stretched her toes out and changed the channel with them nimbly. "Or talking about how you got so cheated, cause I know you guys lost." 

"We!" Daisuke paused and slumped further. "Didn't lose that bad." He finished sheepishly. 

"Win or lose, friends should stick together. Get some new friends, kido." 

Jun had been harsh, but when it came down to it, he'd never had a close friend. So how would he know how to be one when he did have one? 

_I just did. When Veemon needed me… when Ken needed me… I just knew… I wonder how that happens? That I get the Digimental of Friendship when I never had any real friends._

Daisuke heard a soft padding behind him, gentle and patient. He turned around curiously. Ren had frozen, looking a bit frightened, sliding her fingers through her hair, forcing it behind her ears. 

"Daisuke. It's… cold." She whispered, her eyes wide in alarm. Breathing out, Daisuke suddenly felt, and saw, it too. His breath fogged in front of him. 

They waited, and the soft padding came closer, turning into the distinct sound of boots hitting the pavement, crunching the gravel beneath them indiscriminately. It sounded like they were grinding up bones. 

"Missed ya, Dai chan." Takeru said, walking up to them slowly. His dichotic hair flopped up and down as he ate up the distance between them. 

"I've been so worried about you!" Daisuke shouted, forgetting for a moment everything he'd been told and rushing forward. "Where have you been?" 

Takeru stopped and flipped his hand through the darker side of his hair. And resembling Yamato a great deal in the process. "You could say I've been cheating on ya, koi. I've got myself a new man in my life." 

Daisuke froze a few feet from him. "Takeru…" 

"Daisuke." Takeru replied icily. He held his hand out as though motioning for Daisuke to take it. Shivering, Daisuke recoiled, sharply observing the face before him. 

"Did you really try to kill Ken?" Daisuke asked softly. Takeru smiled wide. 

"Yes. But that wasn't really my intent. I do intend to kill you, though." Takeru answered gleefully. 

"Why?" Daisuke took another step back. Half-lidded, Takeru tilted his head back, surveying the scene as though he were completely in control. 

"Because the Glanconer doesn't want competition." He replied harshly. He began walking towards him again, and Daisuke fought the urge to run. The time for him to bugger off had passed. He'd never get away now, and even if he could have, he certainly didn't want too. He had to be there for Takeru even if it cost him is life. 

Takeru closed in, ignoring both Ren and Veemon, who were watching intently. As light as a young child's breath at first, Takeru moved his hand under Daisuke' chin, cradling his face as though it were precious china, libel to break at the slightest of moves. Their lips brushed gently and Takeru crooned out softly. 

"And I still love you." 

Frozen in place by the chill on Takeru's words, slowly the impact of what he was saying slammed into Daisuke, and he realized he had to stop him, no matter what. 

"The Glanconer's got to know how much this will hurt you right? If you love me?" 

"I do as he bids, Dai chan." Takeru explained, moving his face over slightly, brushing cheeks with him. Daisuke's heart pumped furiously as he fought for some words that would convince Takeru not to do what he was going to do. Ken was better with words. He was smarter, deeper. 

_But you were the one that got him to join your group to begin with._

"He can't love you if he's willing to hurt you like this." 

Takeru gazed into his eyes like Daisuke was a simple child, incapable of understanding the magnitude of what he was experiencing. "He doesn't love me. He wanted me. He has me. I need him." 

Daisuke starred for a moment as he let this new information sink in. Then he slammed his knee up into Takeru crotch with all his force. Dancing lithely away, Daisuke spotted the knife in Takeru's hand, as his lover doubled over in pain. The knife he'd been prepared to kill him with. 

"You idiot! How can you let him use you like this? I know you're stronger than that! You still love me right?" Daisuke held his Digivice out, motioning backward with his head to Raidramon. The dragon like Digimon clambered forward to protect him. "Then stop hurting yourself like this!" 

"It isn't that easy." Takeru whispered, his words vulnerable for the first time since he'd appeared. "I can't help it anymore." 

"You've got to try, Take chan!" Daisuke pleaded. Takeru straightened his body and looked at Daisuke harshly. 

"Go, Daisuke chan." 

"I'm not going to leave you like this." Daisuke protested, flinging arm wide in anger. 

Takeru forced his eyes closed and balled his fists, drawing in a sharp breath. "Go now, before I do something I regret!" 

The unnatural throbbing noises coming from Takeru's direction caught Daisuke' attention and he gaped at his darkness-infected arm. He was holding it so rigidly, trying so hard to keep it under control, that blood was beginning to drip down from his hand, quickly forming a dark pool of blood beside him. 

Daisuke paled and motioned for Ren to get onto Raidramon's back. Quickly, he hopped up onto him and turned back to look at Takeru, his eyes clenched shut in frustration and pain. His soul hurting, the darkness in his arm writhing against his greater will. 

"I love you, too, Takeru chan. Don't forget it." Daisuke called over his shoulder as they took off. After they had cleared the horizon, almost as if he'd sensed them leave, Takeru let himself drop to the ground. Knees loose, and arms draped limply to the side, his neck wilting a little as he starred despondently after his escaped prey. 

"Somehow." He muttered to himself. "I wish that weren't so. Right now." 

***

Their hands swung back and forth, like two characters prancing merrily through some shoujo manga. But they weren't prancing, or merry. Yamato and Taichi were holding on to one another, because they were afraid to let go. 

Every so often their eyes would meet as they journeyed on, holding each other's hands in a death grip. Hands that had once rained blows down on the other. Hands that had tried sorely to steal the love of the other in a betrayal that neither felt. And still, it was all they had. 

"Can I ask you a question, Taichi kun?" Yamato said softly. He felt like they were in a graveyard, it was so quiet. He felt like he should hold his breath, like he and Takeru used to do when they drove past a cemetery when they were little. 

Gabumon and Agumon followed seriously, the mood grave. Taichi walked even closer to him and looked up. "Whatever you need to ask, you might as well ask now." 

One or the other might lose a sibling that day. And it could change everything. 

***

"Eee!" Mimi squealed, as she ran towards Sora and Miyako. She gave the girls a group hug. "Waa, Sora chan. You look nice today. Maybe a little Lilith Fair, but still nice." 

She nudged Miyako with her elbow. "Wonder who's to blame for that?" 

Peering down her glasses. "Who's that?" 

"Oh, Rosemon." Mimi waved at Rosemon, Ikkakumon, and Jyou to come on over. 

"Maki chan!" Sora squealed, taking the baby abruptly from Jyou's arms, and cuddling him. 

Hands on her hips, Mimi looked around the group and sighed. "Okay, where are Yama chan and Tai chan?" 

"They haven't found us yet." Iori said, walking up to say hi to Jyou. 

"It's been a day, let me tell you." Jyou informed him. Iori nodded in hearty agreement. 

_So, they're all together now, are they?_

Perched upon one of the still erect buildings, Takeru held his fingers together seriously as he listened to the voices in his head. His hat had been lost long ago, and he could feel the heat of the DeathMeramon standing resolutely behind him. The flames gave off a hot breeze not unlike the breath of a dragon. 

"If I can't be a hero, and I cannot be a villain, I'm not sure what I am." Takeru said to no one in particular. The DeathMeramon shifted its gaze over to him. 

"You can be whatever you desire, Takeru But I would worry that you are not doing what you desire." 

"This is not commentary I need." Takeru snapped at it. The blue flames leapt around its body, miraculously, its clothing, which was nothing more than a pair of black leather pants and boots, marked with hot rings of metal and skulls. But the leather was that of a wild phoenix, and could not be destroyed by mere heat. 

_You are my pet, Takeru I do not give up on you, and in turn I do not expect you to give up on yourself._

"Yes, Lord Glanconer." Takeru replied devotedly. His left eye shone with intensity, and if the light would hit it the correct way, his black right eye, seemed to become even blacker with his fanaticism. 

_Do what I've shown you._

"Yes, my master." Raising his right hand to the sky, Takeru could feel the energy being drained out of him. A storm began overhead, raging as the clouds formed quickly and began a downpour that caused the Digidestine below to run for shelter immediately. 

"Ehhh, and I just fixed my hair!" Mimi complained. She shucked off her jacket and ran beside Sora, covering her child with it. "Come on, over there." 

The wounds from his previous encounter with Daisuke bled anew, but the pain only powered his resolve. The Glanconer was a generous master, to give him this option until he was strong enough to fight them on his own. Flesh bulging from the dark power within, a lightening bolt shot down from the heavens, from the concealed portal that he had opened, and charred the ground below. 

The Digidestine stared at the huge cloud of smoke, amazed as the storm fled as quickly as it had come, with only a light drizzle in its place. The scent of ozone filled their nostrils, and Makoto began to wail. 

"It's okay, Maki chan. It's okay." Sora assured him, looking to Mimi, who nodded and took the child carefully. "Mommie's here." 

Just as she looked down on her son, Mimi felt a sharp pain wrapping around her leg. Eyes darting downward, she saw a vibrating wire slithering up her skirt. 

"Eeehhh get off!" She screamed, struggling to get away from the wire tentacle that burned her flesh. Sora dropped to the ground and without thinking grabbed the wire with her bare hands, pulling at the source trying to get it to let go. She was strong, but a searing perked her ears and she knew she couldn't hold on much longer, or lose her hands altogether. 

"Biomon, help!" She turned her head around swiftly to see Armadillomon trying valiantly to chew through another tentacle that had wrapped itself around Iori's neck. Sora gasped, and choked. Yet another tentacle had wrapped itself around her waist, and was tearing her in two. She refused to let go. 

Birdramon came swooping down, wings ablaze despite the rain and clutched onto the wire on her own. Rosemon joined her, brandishing her Thorn Whip in an effort to stop the wires from destroying their partners, but the wires were too strong to be cut. 

The smoke began to clear, and Koushiro, who had not yet been grabbed by a tentacle rubbed his eyes to clear the haziness the smoke had caused. Before them was a huge creature, covered in thick black scales, protruding with wire tentacles, and a scorpion-like Taichil whipped around, demolishing the remainder of the cement. 

"It's Armagemon!" He cried, grabbing his Dterminal and trying to look for a weakness. "Tentomon!" 

"Mega Blaster!" Kabuterimon cried as he went forward to attack. A surge of energy slammed into the beast and the Digidestine screamed as the energy reverberated along its tentacles. Iori went limp, crashing to the ground as the tentacle tightened on his neck. 

"Nice job!" Rosemon snapped. "But we're trying to kill that _thing_, not the Digidestine!" 

"Oi, you try something!" 

"I will." She shot back, taking only a moment to unsheathe a rose. 

"Going to ask it on a date?" 

"This is not the time for jokes!" Birdramon insisted, following suit behind Rosemon as Sora's desperate need for help allowed her to reach the next level. 

"No energy attacks." Garudamon instructed. 

Rosemon nodded, conceding her wisdom and ran forward, rose in front of her. Garudamon snapped her wings behind her, cutting through the wind and giving her extra speed. She reached the creature in half a second, pulling all of her weigh into the attack as she raked her claws across its scaly hide, and then flew on past, unable to stop. Koushiro cringed as she slammed into the rubble that was once a building, but she stood soon after. 

Approaching almost as swiftly, Rosemon held the rose high above her head and thrust downward in a mighty blow, the rose morphing into a great sword as she made her attack. 

"Roses Rapier!" She cried, bracing herself for the intense impact to come. The Roses Rapier clanged harshly against Armagemon's armor, but did not break through. She moved to strike him again, but his long scorpion like Taichil swatted her from behind, shocking her with leftover energy from Kabuterimon's attack. She lay lifeless on the ground. 

"Rosemon, no! Get up!" Mimi cried, holding Makoto as far from the tentacle as she could. He was still screaming, barely taking a breath. "Jyou!" 

"Can't move over here." Jyou yelled back. He nodded to Ikkakumon, who loped forward, Digivolving into a more useful form. "Zudomon! Go after him!" 

Zudomon raised his powerful furry arms, only to have his attack aborted. The creature began to glow an eerie green, and hissed coldly: 

"Ultimate Flare." 

***

"Guess who's here!" Daisuke called, bounding up the stairs. He rapped vigorously on the door and waited for an answer. Then it occurred to him that Ken might be sleeping, and he shouldn't have been so loud, but it hardly mattered then. 

"Come on in." He heard Ken's voice, muffled through the door. He turned the handled tentatively; it wasn't locked, and pushed the door in so he could look in over the room. Yamato and Taichi lived in a huge apartment, for one that only housed two people. There was a long window facing the street that had a grand view of the whole area. To the side of that huge window was a small loveseat for sitting and watching the sunset, and in the middle of the room, was another loveseat, two recliners, and a long sofa all facing one another for large group discussions. 

Ken was sitting curled up on the sofa, looking pale and small. He bit down on his lip as the muscles in his stomach tightened again, the pain radiating like a hot band of iron searing against his middle. A small groan escaped his lips. Daisuke hurried over to the couch and placed a hand on Ken's shoulder. 

"What is it?" 

Ken didn't answer right away. He seemed to be having difficulty even breathing, and Daisuke longed to hold him, he was so frightened for him. 

"Daisuke…" He managed finally. "I think… I'm pretty sure I'm having the baby." 

"What? How?" 

"I don't know…" Ken stopped and gritted his teeth. Daisuke held his body stiffly, unsure of what to do. Realizing that he would probably mess up anyway, he leaned over Ken, and encircled his body, holding him tight and rubbing up and down his arms. 

"What do you want me to do?" 

"I'm not sure." Ken said softly. "I tried calling… the phones still aren't working." 

Daisuke continued stroking his arms sedately and pondered their next step. Ren finally made it through the door and looked questioningly at Daisuke. He noticed that her lips were a bit blue as she found her way to the couch, hand to her chest. "What's going on?" 

"Ken's having the baby." Daisuke stated. "What do we do?" 

Ren let out a short nervous bark of a laugh. "I'm not a medical doctor, Daisuke. I'm a geneticist." 

"Yeah, but you're a girl. Shouldn't this be instinct or something?" 

Ren glared him down and tentatively reached out to feel Ken's belly. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, and you're going to be grateful." 

Daisuke flushed a little in embarrassment, and continued to rub Ken's back. Ren ignored him and began a more detailed inspection of her friend. 

"Dammit. You _are_ having the baby, Ken." She murmured, brushing her fingers against her pale lips. "How long have you been having contractions?" 

"A little before we got back to the apartment." Wormon answered for him. "We sent Tailmon off to find Hikari about half an hour ago." 

Ken nodded, confirming what his Digimon was telling them. Ren cleared the dark strands of hair from his face and forced a smile. "Daisuke, help me get him into the guestroom or something. I need to figure out what to do here. Who's place is this? Do you think they'd mind if we messed up a guestroom?" 

"Yama kun and Tai kun, and… yes and no. But Yama kun will get over it." Daisuke informed her, hanging onto Ken's arm as they made their way into the guestroom. Ren looked around and started to pace, thinking out what they would have to do. 

"Okay, okay… okay. Um, Daisuke, go get me some towels, and…" She rubbed her hands back and forth nervously. "I don't know. Boil some water or something. Or look for a first aid kit." 

Daisuke grinned, rubbing Ken's arm as he sat patiently on the bed. 

"Okay, um. Ken, why don't you take your pants off?" Ren asked. 

"Huh?" 

"Just do it okay?" Ren said, trying hard to keep her voice from snipping at him. Inside she was a wreck. If she lost Ken, Tanaka would never forgive her. Hell, she could never forgive herself. Ken looked skeptical, but loosened the drawstring on his pants and began to slide them off for her. She blushed profusely as she bit her lip and took a look between his legs. "You should feel special. You're the only guy I've ever done this for." 

Ken chuckled heartily at that off-color comment and tried to keep from shaking under her unfamiliar touch. Daisuke came back in, confused at the giggling he heard from his friend. 

"So?" He asked. Ren looked up at Daisuke seriously. 

"This would fall under the weird shit category. I don't know how this is happening." 

Convinced that Ren had finished poking around for the moment, Ken wiggled up into a sitting position. Daisuke put and arm around his shoulders unconsciously. "I'm not that surprised, Ren. We're in the Digital World now, which has meshed with _our_ world. Under these conditions nothing is… normal." He gasped at the last word, feeling the pain ripple through is belly once more. Ren placed a small, firm hand on his knee. 

"Whatever is going on, I promise, Ken. You're going to make it through this." 

***

"Ring around the rosie…" A young girlish voice sang from behind Yamato and Taichi. They both started and almost fell over one another trying to see where the noise was coming from. Tailmon closed one eye elfishly and stared at them from the ground. "Sokay big boys. It was just a cat." 

They both groaned, realizing their mistake. Taichi wiped his brow demonstratively and shook his head at her. "You could have given me a heart attack, you know that Tailmon?" 

"What are you doing her?" Yamato asked, resting his palms on his knees to talk to her. 

"I'm looking for Hikari. Have you seen her since yesterday?" 

"Nope." Taichi said, shaking his head again. "I haven't seen anyone yet. We've just been wandering around, trying to keep people off the streets." 

"I'd try back where you left her. There was a madhat blast of energy sometime after we left Hikari chan and Take kun to fight. She probably got tired out and had to stay put." 

"She'd better not be too tired. She's coming with me." Tailmon snipped, beginning to pounce off. Taichi grabbed her tail. She hissed a little in surprise, but not maliciously. 

"Wait. Have you seen anyone else?" 

"No. Do you have your Dterminals with you?" 

Yamato and Taichi looked each other in the eye sheepishly. They spoke in unison. "No." 

"It's back at the apartment." Taichi finished. Tailmon rolled her eyes. 

"And you're supposed to be the leader. Well, Ken told me that a group of Digidestine were having lunch over at that café near Koushiro kun's place, and they were the ones to call them to ask Daisuke kun to come over to help. You might try over there." 

Yamato nodded and shook her paw. "Thanks." 

"No problem. Now I have to go fetch Hikari chan. Watch for Takeru kun. He's nuts. I clawed him right across the back, and he didn't even feel it." 

"Fuck." Yamato's eyes widened in alarm. He felt so responsible for not keeping an eye on his little brother. Granted these past few weeks he'd been on pain medication, and had been pretty restricted in his movements, but he should have done more to see that he was okay. 

"Not your fault, Yama chan." Taichi whispered to him. Gabumon nodded. 

"You know that. You called him, and tried to get him to confide in you. There really wasn't anything else for you to do." 

"We'll get him back." Tailmon said firmly. Then she turned and scampered off across the rocks. She felt a little bad for having to leave them so quickly, but she knew that Gabumon was capable of keeping Yamato sane while having to deal with the craziness of his brother. 

It would have been easier to fly across the city as Angewomon, the wind biting wildly at her face, her becoming part of the glorious sky. Tailmon loved to fly. It was so freeing. Nothing could touch her. Except maybe LadyDevimon, but that was another story. Confined to the ground, she ignored the little pricks against her paws, as she knew she had to be running across nasty patches of broken glass. She slipped under a pile of broken stone, presumably once part of a building and began to navigate through the city back to her starting point. Lucky for her, she had an excellent memory. 

Lucky for her she also had a great deal of stamina, because it was a good ten minutes before she reached Hikari, running all the way. 

"Hikari chan! You have to come with me now." Tailmon called to her. Hikari didn't move from the spot she was in. She was sitting on a broken piece of building, her arms leaning on her knees. Her eyes taking in the city. Tailmon padded closer to her. "Hikari?" 

Hikari turned her head and Tailmon stopped in her tracks, examining the blood smeared face of her partner. She smooth her tousled hair with the back of her wrist and stared at Tailmon questioningly. 

"Hikari chan, Ken needs you now. He's having the baby, and he needs you there." 

"Ken…" Her brown eyes lit up in understanding. Whipping her head around her as though noticing what she'd been staring at, she finally turned her head back to Tailmon. "Where are they?" 

"Yamato kun and Taichi kun's place. Come on, Hikari chan." 

She nodded listlessly and ran after her Digimon. After a few moments, Hikari was panting and they had reached the building that Tailmon had simply slunk underneath. Obviously that wouldn't do for Hikari. The crevice wasn't big enough, and the building might fall on her. 

"Time to be Angewomon I guess." She said softly. She raised her Digivice and prepared to give Tailmon the power needed to reach her next level. 

But when the power was transferred, nothing happened. 

Hikari stared at her upheld Digivice in disbelief. Tailmon looked up at her gravely. 

"It looks like we're going to have to find another way through." 

Hikari stared blankly at her and sat abruptly on the wreckage. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she enclosed her face in her hands and started to shake. 

"I've failed them, Tailmon. I've failed my lover, my unborn child. My best friend... Take chan..." 

"Hikari chan, get a grip. It'll be alright." 

"No, it won't. I'm not strong enough. I can't even send a message to Ken right now. You remember, how things were every time we'd fight the forces of Darkness. There's a first wave, which has nothing to do with what's really going on. And the bad guys get stronger with every battle. It took _everything_ we had to defeat Gally. And I bet what we're fighting now. The one controlling Take chan... is much stronger than her." 

"So what? We'll get stronger." 

"But, we'll have to get through Take chan to get him." 

Tailmon paused, raising a claw to her face and studying her human carefully. Hikari wasn't really one to give in to self-pity, but on occasion, she did doubt herself. And her resolve in these difficult tasks. 

"You're worried that we may have to kill Takeru kun to stop him." 

Kari nodded and looked up with a blotchy tear-streaked face. "I love him, Tailmon. We've been best friends since we were eight." 

"I know, but if you love him, you'll do the right thing." 

"What do you mean by that?" 

"I'd rather have die than spend my life in the corruption Vamdemon had me ensnared in! How do you think Takeru kun would feel? If he were being controlled?" 

"He is being controlled, but... differently than Ken chan was." 

"More like how I was. Power and sex are immeasurably effective when controlling someone who's just tasted Darkness for the first time. Takeru kun could never go to the Dark Ocean. I bet he can't do that now either." 

"It would be an escape." Kari murmured regretfully. "From the mixture of pleasure and pain he's going through." 

"He's not on our side anymore, Hikari chan. We either change that, or stop him. However we have to. Just like Agumon." 

"Not just like Agumon. Humans don't get reconfigured when they die." 

Tailmon sat down beside her and nuzzled against Hikari's soft chenille sweater. "Ken kun says they do." 

"When did he say that? I'm not so sure." Hikari replied. "And anyway, what Ken chan said, has more to do with the soul than the body. He wouldn't be the same person." 

"He wouldn't come back?" 

"No, if what Ken chan says is true, he'd come back, but only as a different being." 

"Hm." Tailmon frowned. "Humans are so complicated. But technically, we're not in your world anymore. We're in the Digital World." 

"It... still." Hikari felt the tears sliding down her cheeks again. "When Take chan dies, I lose him. I don't get him back. I can't be sure, the program that works for the Digital World... is going to work for human beings." 

"You'll do what you have to." Tailmon assured her. "And right now, Ken kun needs you, right?" 

Hikari worked her fingers through her soft brown hair, moving it backwards, out of her face so she could see better, despite the blur of the world caused by tears of grief. She wanted desperately for someone else to make this decision, but of all people, even Yamato, she knew Takeru best. And when it came down to it, it would be her decision whether he lived or died. Was trapped or free. It was her responsibility as his friend. And she wasn't looking forward to it. 

"I guess I'll jump off that bridge when I come to it." 

***

The young Latino woman waved at Michael with gusto and ran over to him. Her eyes sparkled wildly and she looked almost as though she would explode with happiness any moment. 

"Hello! Are you a Digidestine too?" 

Michael looking into her deep chocolate eyes, amazed that she hadn't run squealing for cover, like the precious darling she seemed to be. She was a pretty girl, probably still in her teens, with long, shining hair that was waved ever so slightly. She grinned intrepidly at him. 

"I am. My name is Michael. And you?" 

"I'm Chicos." She chirruped, pumping his hand vigorously. "Monochromon!" 

She motioned over her shoulder and a Monochromon did appear, thundering over the already ruined pavement. 

"We came up here for a visit, si? And all of a sudden all this happens, and we get a message from Ken. We can help you?" 

"Sure." Michael responded, hoping this wouldn't be like when Mimi "helped." Which ended up more like her sitting on her butt filing her nails. "I was looking for some help anyway." 

"Where's your Digimon?" She asked, looking around as she bit on her index finger. Michael laughed. 

"He's in the ocean, hon. I have a Seadramon. We can go get him, if you'd like." 

"Si si!" She jumped up and down excitedly. "We can get the other Digimon and save New York!" 

"More than New York needs saving, but I guess for now we'll have to make due." 

"We did okay last time." Chicos insisted. Michael shrugged. 

"There were more of us last time." 

"No. Last time it was only me and Yamato and Ken. We did well!" She insisted, grabbing his arm possessively. Michael wondered if he'd be getting away from her. 

_Ken warned me about her. But she's still just a little girl, right?_

***

Yamato sniffed the air suspiciously. "You two had better warp Digivolve, _now_." 

"What is it, Yama chan?" Taichi asked, as their Digimon without question morphed into their most powerful forms. Yamato careened his head to the side and looked around the area. After a moment, he pointed. 

"Something bad is going down that way." 

Taichi nodded and simultaneously broke into a run with Yamato. As soon as they reached a clearing, War Greymon and Metal Garurumon stepped in front of them, but Yamato was still looking around. 

Laying on the ground was and exhausted group of Digimon, a Nyokimon, a Konomon, and a Jellymon. 

"Stay back!" Wallace yelled from a crevice between buildings. "If those tentacles get you you're in deep!" 

Yamato ran over to his location between the wall and tried to see what had happened over the expanse of the clearing. To his alarm, he saw several of their friends unconscious on the ground. 

"It's Amagemon. We've got to stop him. He's already drained everyone's energy, and if it weren't for my twins and Sora's Hououmon, we'd _all_ be dead. I don't know what we're going to do if he tries that again." Wallace said in a tumble. He was staring dejectedly at his small little twins, so tired from blocking that blast they'd had to revert to their baby forms. They looked a little like blobs of jelly, with a tail and a few horns. Taichi put his hand on his shoulder. 

"Calm down. We'll stop him." 

Wallace looked at him skeptically and pointed across the way. "Koushiro is way over there, with Makoto. His Digimon couldn't do anything without shocking the hell out of the others over there." 

"Black Rain." Amagemon hissed, relentless in its task to destroy them. His scales opened up and released a mass of energy, which merged above him and then scattered, searing everything in sight. 

"Konomon! Jellymon!" Wallace screamed, bolting from his hiding place to save them. Yamato clotheslined him and held him down. 

"Cool it. Metal Garurumon, that won't hurt you, go our there and grab them." 

War Greymon held his arm out over the other Digidestine, blocking the Black Rain from damaging them any further, and Metal Garurumon went out to fetch the fallen Digimon. 

"How are we going to get that thing to let them go?" Taichi asked. Yamato shrugged. 

"We kill it." 

"They don't have that much time left, guys." Wallace said, cuddling his twins, and Nyokimon, who cooed worriedly for Sora. He looked over at his Dterminal, which had a message on it. 

_Don't Jogress to Omegamon. You'll lose power. Koushiro._

"_Lose_ power? Is he kidding?" Yamato asked. Wallace shrugged. 

"I doubt it." 

"Okay. Well, you and me have got to stop this thing, Yama chan. _Our_ Digimon can't be hurt like by the Black Rain." Taichi said. 

"It's done that a few times." Wallace noted. "I think its building up strength for another flare." 

"Then let's not give it that chance." Yamato said firmly. He nodded to Metal Garurumon, who ran forward, knocking aside tentacles and began to claw it fiercely. 

"Stand clear!" War Greymon called, raising his arms. Metal Garurumon ran to the side as War Greymon dropped the huge Terra Force on Amagemon. 

"Wait til the smoke clears." Taichi muttered, watching the fight anxiously. Before he could see the creature again, the tail whipped out and smacked War Greymon in the chest. He crashed backward, only sparing the lives of the other Digidestine because Metal Garurumon managed to run underneath and break the fall. Taichi's eyes widened. "It didn't even scratch that thing!" 

"Metal Garurumon! Can you move?" Yamato called. The wolf shook his head. 

"No, and I doubt War Greymon can after being stung by that tail. I'll work my way out, don't worry. We need to get the other Digimon to fight." 

Amagemon hissed a trembling, shaky hiss, as though he were laughing. "Black Rain." 

Yamato paled when he realized there was nothing to block that terrible stuff from burning holes into their friends. "You've got to get up!" 

"Want to lift this off of me?" 

Amagemon's horribly black scales began to open, gathering energy to come up and wear away his enemies. 

"Kiiiiyaaa!" Came a girlish scream from the sky. Over their heads flew an Airdramon, and though they could barely make it out, someone fell from it right over the monster. They could see the skirt ruffling, almost flying over her head, with her thin fingers tightly wrapped around the long hilt of a sword. They could only see the very end of it, which was shaped like a beautiful rose. 

She dropped hard onto the monster and gritted her teeth as she stabbed into it, down into the open scales releasing the burning energy. Sparks flew, and she screamed. The tentacles went flopping in all directions, releasing their captives. 

Yamato darted out into the clearing and grabbed hold of Mimi and Sora, dragging them away from the battlefield. Taichi followed suit, and Wallace and Koushiro until they'd managed to get all of the Digidestine out of the way. 

A battered Rosemon came to, and grabbed the girl from the monster's back before it could destroy her, and flew over to the group. 

"We must destroy it before it has time to recuperate." She told them, laying the girl next to Iori. Her chest and neck were badly burned by the creature's energies, and her breathing was shaky. Rosemon brushed her blood-matted hair out the girl's face. It was Nuriko. 

"Airdramon!" She called weakly. "Distract him!" 

Quickly, the Airdramon called up a tornado, shooting its needles in its best way to distract Amagemon. Metal Garurumon managed to wiggle free, and pounced on the monster once again, tearing away its weakened plating. 

Zudomon ran forward and finally got to make his attack, slamming his hammer down onto the body of the creature, squashing it like a bug. 

Sora grabbed her head as she began to regain consciousness. She was pale, and could feel no energy in her body, but she smile as she saw Nyokimon sitting worriedly on her chest. "You're such a good partner." She rasped, coughing harshly. Yamato grabbed her shoulder and turned her on her side. Blood spilled out of her mouth, and down her lips onto the ground. Jyou was actively giving Iori CPR, and refused to quit until the young man's lungs were pumping again, and he was looking in a daze at the other Digidestine. 

"Are you okay, Mimi chan?" He asked, satisfied that Iori would live. She frowned a little. 

"I'm fine. Makoto is fine. Kou kun grabbed him when Hououmon and the twins blocked that flare. Go look at her." She pointed wearily at Nuriko who was grinning and staring at the sky. He moved over to her and winced as he saw the burns. They covered her chest and neck, and even the very edge of her face. 

"Mimi, hand me my bag. I'll need a few things from it." 

"Nuri chan." Betamon whispered, waddling over to her. She didn't move her head, but brushed his skin with her fingers gently. She loved that squashed little toad. 

"We fought well, huh?" She said, her voice straining to even exist. Jyou was smearing some kind of jelly over her neck and chest, but she couldn't even feel it any more. She couldn't feel much of anything after the initial blast. Her eyes were watery as she stared up at the sky. The clouds were clearing. 

"You fought great." Iori answered her, grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze. She smiled up at him. 

"Don't talk, Nuriko san." Jyou whispered, gently wrapping her body in the bandages he had with him. "Just lie still." 

"'Kay." 

_Don't be upset, my pet. I gave you a defective beast, it seems._

"Maybe. Maybe." 

Yamato looked up to the top of the building above them, where his brother was staring down at them coldly from the ledge of the build, talking to himself. 

"Look what you did!" Yamato yelled, stepping over the drained bodies of his comrades. "Look at this, Take kun! How could you?" 

"Ch'." Takeru raised a brow and hoped down onto the roof, leaving them. The DeathMeramon behind him looked at Yamato closely for a moment, then followed. 

"I see." Yamato said, turning around to see Taichi looking at him sympathetically. He began to turn from him, but instead, changing his mind, walked over and wrapped him in a strong embrace. "I see." 

***

Hikari bolted up the stairs to her brother's apartment and practically flung herself through the open door. Her mind frantically wondered if there was something wrong, if the door was open like that. 

"Where are they?" She asked out loud. Tailmon shrugged. 

"Last time I saw Ken kun he was on the-" She stopped abruptly as they heard a pained groan from the back bedroom. Meeting eyes with Hikari for a second, they both dashed into the backroom. 

His brow slickened with sweat, Ken looked up at her from the bed and smiled weakly. Daisuke was holding his hand tightly and Ren stood at the end of the bed, peering under a sheet they'd draped over Ken's legs. Hikari immediately knelt beside the bed and took his other hand. 

"You have no idea… how glad I am that you're here." Ken managed, rubbing his head against her hand. For a moment she couldn't speak, only rub the side of his hot face with her hand and look into his brave eyes, narrowed a little bearing the pain. 

"I love you." She stated simply, when she found her tongue again and kissed him lightly on the lips. It was true, she did. Accepting the kiss, Ken pushed forward into it for a moment. Then backed off, winching. 

"Enough of that for now, you two. Ken focus on breathing." Ren advised. She no longer seemed so nervous though she didn't really have a clue what she was doing, or how Ken was managing to push this baby out through an opening she knew he didn't have a few months, or even a few weeks ago. Regardless, someone had to make sure he'd be all right, and she was the only person present with any medical expertise at all. 

The Digimon had collected themselves out in the living room, should anyone decide to disturb them during the birth. Breathing heavily, Ken leaned his head against Hikari's as though she were giving him strength. Daisuke gave him gentle kisses along his forehead as he rode the next contraction, longing to take the pain from him. 

"I was so worried." She whispered, knowing Ken didn't have the energy or the breath to respond. Daisuke raised his hand up, holding a cloth and squeezed the deliciously cool water onto Ken's brow. The sweat had already soaked through his hair. His eyes looked terribly drained. 

"Okay, Ken." Ren said firmly. "On the next contraction, I want you to try pushing." 

Ken nodded in response, and Hikari held him tightly focusing on the rhythm of the contractions. He bore down hard, nearly lifting himself off the bed in the effort, and Daisuke squeeked at the pain from where Ken was squeezing his hand so tightly. Hikari watched as he struggled to breath, and wished she'd made him go to some Lamaze classes, even though she had no way of knowing he'd need them. 

Finally that contraction subsided and Daisuke fled the room for a moment, coming back with a refilled bucket of ice. He took out a washcloth, wrung it and grinned supportively at Ken. He couldn't have been prouder of his friend at that moment. Gently he placed the cold cloth over his chest, and smiled at the relieved expression on Ken's face. 

"Its almost over." He encouraged. He could feel his heart rushing along in time with Ken's. Hikari nodded, taking over with another washcloth, wiping his face with it. 

"You're doing so good." She praised, the admiration apparent in her eyes. Tears threatened to spill over her lids whenever she looked at him. She pressed her head against his chest affectionately. Cupping her head with his large hand, he held her to him for a moment. 

"Love you." He whispered. 

After a few more grueling contractions, Ken was beginning to go limp against them, weak from the exhaustive day, and at the end of his strength. Hikari motioned with her head to Ren who leaned over to listen to her. 

"He's awfully tired." 

"Well he's been in labor for hours. I don't dare take the baby by cesarean, I don't have the skill." 

"I was thinking maybe we could get him into a better position. Maybe gravity could help?" Hikari suggested, looking back over at Ken, who was being lovingly fed some ice chips by Daisuke. He sunk back into the pillows and closed his eyes wearily. Daisuke looked over at them questioningly and petted Ken's head. 

"Dai chan," He whispered. 

"We can give it try." Ren said. She motioned to Daisuke and led Hikari back to his side. "Ken we're going to try to do this another way, just follow our lead, okay?" 

He nodded lethargically, as she motioned to Daisuke and he lifted him from the side. Tucking his head under Ken's arm, Daisuke steadied him as they positioned him so that he was in more of a squatting position. 

"Come on, Ken." Ren urged. "Just a few more. You can make it." 

Hikari could feel his muscles trembling as he bore down once again, trying to bring their child into the world. It was very quiet, the only sounds in the room being her and Daisuke rooting him on, and the pained, shaky breathes that he managed to take. 

**"Destroy him!" **

Ken gazed up at the huge Digimon, his wide young eyes narrowing in terror. It was enormous, a monolithic monster of wings and pinchers. Flying at a ruthless speed, it slammed one sharp sword-like claw beside his head. The wind from his speed whisked past Ken, flapping his hair back as he starred into the monster's eyes. 

"Are you really going to destroy me?" Ken asked in his innocent little voice. He could hear the screams of his friends behind him. 

"Utterly." Stingmon replied. 

"But you don't want to." This response seemed to make the creature angry, but still, it didn't move to destroy him. 

"What Lord Daemon wants, I want." 

Slowly, Ken realized… he was supposed to be afraid. 

But he wasn't. 

Ken's calm, graceful exterior was suddenly broken as ripping sound pealed through the air and he screamed out in pain. Hikari clung to him and looked down to see Ren's eyes widening. 

"Her head's crowning Ken! A few more pushes and she'll be born." She declared, her face gone sheet white. Ken steadied himself as he took a few more breaths and tried again to push. 

After ten more minutes, Daisuke lay a shaking Ken back on the bed as Ren inexpertly tried to cut the umbilical cord with a pair of scissors. Ken panted heavily as he stared at the blurring ceiling. He could hear Hikari's joyful giggles as she held Sam for the first time, Ren muttering that the child should be crying and she must have done something wrong. 

"Hey, Sam… Look, it's your papa." Hikari cheered, kneeling down so the little child could see him, though she guessed Sam wouldn't be able to focus her eyes for a little while yet. Though her eyes were large, and blinked owlishly at them. 

"She's so cute." Daisuke marveled. "I don't know what I expected, a kid from you two pretties." 

Hikari chuckled happily, and held her beside Ken for him to see. "Ken chan?" 

Seeming to have a more difficult time focusing than his daughter, Ken muttered softly. "Maybe she was here for me this time." 

"Huh? Ken chan?" Hikari leaned her elbows on the edge of the bed and looked closely into his sleepy eyes. A slight panic entered into her heart when she didn't get an immediate response. "Ren, what's wrong?" 

Her eyes shot over to the pale woman still at the end of the bed. She shook her head and slid her messy hands through her hair, forgetting that they were still covered in blood. 

"I'm not a fucking doctor, Hikari." She protested, tears finally escaping from her strained eyes. 

"Ken chan, answer me." Hikari demanded. Ken looked over at her groggily, working his lips to half-heartedly form her name, though no sound came out. She laid Sam into his arms. The little girl cooed up at him, and Ken broke a gentle smile. 

"What's wrong?" She asked, sitting beside Ren at the end of the bed. 

"He's bleeding. It's like an open wound and I can't get him to stop bleeding." 

Hikari locked eyes with Daisuke for a moment, who had been playing with Sam's little hand's, then she headed for the spare bathroom. As she left, a soft thought probed her mind. 

_Papa?_

Trying to block it out, she grabbed an armful of towels out of the closet and headed back into the guestroom making a mental note that she needed to buy Yamato and Taichi some new towels when this was over. 

_Papa??_

Her baby girl looked at her questioningly, with far too much intelligence for a newborn. 

_I wonder if I was so strange when I was born. Ken said he didn't even start talking until he was three…_ She shook her head and handed some towels to Ren. "We've got to try. Jyou kun's on the way and he'll know what to do, but until then we've got to keep this under control, alright?" 

Ren nodded tearfully, and began trying to stop the river of blood. Hikari worked beside her and listened to Daisuke' cheerful chatter to Ken, who was probably less than half unconscious by now. The weak mental probing continued, questioning without knowing the words. Hikari focused for a moment, and though she was doubtful it would help, made a stronger mental connection with Sam 

_Papa's hurt right now, and we're trying to make him better. He'll be okay. Don't you worry little Sammykins._

_Mama._ Sam responded warmly, discarding her fear as Daisuke took her from Ken's limp arms and started to jostle her. 

After they seemed to have gotten the blood stopped, Hikari rinsed her hands in the bathroom sink, and walked over to the bed to Sam from Daisuke and instruct him to find some clean sheets. She leaned wearily against the bedframe and looked down on Ken worriedly. He was sleeping like the dead, and she was afraid because she didn't know enough about medicine to begin to help. 

She tried to shift a little beginning to feel uncomfortable and she couldn't quite locate the source of her problem. Sam looked up at her, squinching her little features together in dissatisfaction. Generally, Hikari expected for the baby to cry if she needed something, but apparently that wasn't going to be the case. 

"What do you need?" She asked her point blank. Ken had seemed to know exactly how Sam had been feeling while he was pregnant. Hikari wondered if that wasn't just his own expertise at mental activity. 

Sparkling blue eyes stared up at her. And Hikari wiggled around some more, it was somewhere in her torso. Then it occurred to her. 

"You're hungry, aren't you Sammy chan?" Sam blinked back at her as though it were obvious. Hikari petted her head and thought a moment on what she should feed this child. Peering over to see if Daisuke were back, she realized she didn't care, and proceeded to strip off her t-shirt and bra. "I might as well take _some_ part in parenting here." 

Balancing Sam with one arm, she pinched her right nipple and hoped some of Ken's hormones had rubbed off on her. She had been feeling a pressure in her breast, but hadn't been sure what it was. Gently she raised Sam up and pressed the nipple into her mouth, and soon Sam caught on and started suckling happily. 

Hikari smiled serenely, petting the silky cap of brown hair as gently as she could. Sam's big eyes darted up to her now and again. Then all around. She was curious, and everything was new. The world had gone crazy, but Hikari felt oddly peaceful as she sat there beside Ken, feeling Sam's warm little body pressing against hers. She leaned down and favored the soft brown hair with a tender kiss, knowing she wasn't projecting any words to her daughter either. Only love. 

"Whoa." Daisuke said as he entered the room with clean sheets and some clean clothes. Ren looked up and chuckled. 

"See." Hikari yawned, amazed at her own exhaustion. "_I'm_ the mama here." 

***

It had been a long night, but looking into the mirror, Hikari felt a slight satisfaction that she'd made it through, having to be the strong one. What she wasn't satisfied with was the fact that after she had washed her face with Yamato's cleanser, the red shine marks over her cheekbones had not disappeared like they should have. Logically, she suspected it had something to do with how she felt about the situation with Takeru, but it didn't help the fact that her baby daughter was forming a vision of "Mama" with streaks of blood across her face. 

She dried her hands on the soft blue towel hanging beside the sink and headed into the guestroom to check on Sam. She probably wasn't hungry again yet, but Hikari figured Sam was smart enough already to project to her when she was. She stretched her back and tried to ignore the aching in her breasts, realizing she was going through the very least most new mothers had to deal with. Ken's face was peaceful and smooth from the wrinkles of stress she'd seen too much lately. She smiled and looked over to the blankets where Sam was being kept, wrapped in an old shirt of Taichi's. 

"Sam?" Hikari blanched, realizing that she wasn't sleeping beside her father. Ken's eyes fluttered open and he frowned, looking up at her groggily. 

"What is it?" 

"Nothing. Go back to sleep, sweetie." She brushed her hand over his head absently, and headed into the living room. If he'd noticed that she was now marked, he hadn't said anything. 

Merry red eyes met hers as she walked into the room. 

"She's gorgeous. I love babies." The woman beside the window said cheerfully. 

"Who are you?" Hikari demanded, darting over to the woman. She just smiled again. Black, fox-like ears flickered. 

"I'm a friend." 

Sam giggled and cooed as the woman bounced her a little in her arms. 

"Don't worry, Hikari chan. I'm just here to pay her and Ken chan a visit. I was a little worried about them, you know. But they both seem to be doing fine. Maybe him a little less than her, but he's really tough." The woman informed her, shaking her messy black hair a little to get it out of her face. Hikari edged closer, still not certain what to think. She reached forward with her mind a little, to see if she could trust this woman, even though she felt as though she'd known her all of her life. "I wouldn't do that, Hikari chan. I'll _tell_ you anything you ask." 

"What's your name?" 

"You can call me Anubis, if you want. I don't have a set name. Actually, I don't think anyone does. People aspire to names given to them, not the other way around, so I'm not different than anyone else." 

"You are different." 

"So are you. You know that, don't you? You know this can't last like it is. You know who you are. You know what you have to do, Hikari chan." She smiled sadly. Hikari squeezed her arms and grimaced unhappily. 

"Can I have her?" 

Anubis smiled again, her the corners of her full lips almost reaching her cheekbones. "Of course." She gently handed the girl over to her mother. "Like I said. Gorgeous. Adorable." 

Hikari cuddled her daughter close to her and jumped when she heard the door opening. Taichi poked his head in first and grinned widely. 

"Hikari! Oi!" He rushed over to hug her and, if possible, his grin got wider when he realized what she was holding. "Wah ha! I'm an uncle!" 

"Yeah," Hikari watched as the other Digidestine piled into the apartment. Battle-worn, if she wasn't mistaken. Iori was practically carrying Nuriko up as they entered, and he directed her over to one of the loveseats. Hikari didn't fail to notice the bandages around Iori's neck, or Mimi's leg, both of which were already soaking through with blood. "Try not to make so much noise. Ken chan's resting." 

She turned her head to speak again to the black haired woman, but to her astonishment, she'd disappeared. "Anichan, did you see a woman standing behind me when you came in?" 

"Eto, no?" He replied, letting Sam latch onto one of his fingers. Sora and Miyako had hurried over as well to squeal, albeit softly over the newborn child. Jyou set Makoto down on the couch and turned to Hikari. 

"Where's Ken kun?" 

"In the guestroom." She told him. Ren walked out into the living room and up to Jyou, her face still the mask of distress it had been since the night before, though Hikari had managed to convince her to take a shower and get the blood off of her face and hair. 

"Please come look at him. He started bleeding after she was born, and we couldn't stop it for awhile. I'm worried-" She fretted until Jyou grabbed her shoulders. 

"Take me in to see him and tell me what you've done so far." He instructed calmly. She nodded and Jyou followed her into the bedroom, Mimi close behind after she'd caught Sora's eye. Sora promptly moved back over to the sofa and set Makoto on her lap. 

"Hikari chan… what's on your face?" Koushiro asked bluntly in surprise. She was handing Taichi his niece gently, and looked up a bit irritably. 

"I'm not sure." She said shortly, tiredly sitting on the arm of the sofa. Taichi was still grinning like a moron and Yamato started to laugh at the faces he was making at her. 

"I don't care what you do, Tai kun. With Hikari chan and Ken kun as the parents, you can't make it stupid." 

"Oi, she thinks it's funny! Don't you, Sami chan?" He said tenderly. She immediately cooed in response. Yamato's eyebrows rose, but he kept quiet. 

"Well, we tried to stop the bleeding, and then we got him awake enough to deliver the afterbirth and clean him up. He hasn't really been sleeping, just sort of on and off." 

"Great." Jyou muttered, taking a good look. "Mimi chan, hand me that right there." 

Mimi looked at Ren and shook her head as though she should know what he'd done that was so silly. She grabbed the surgical thread from his bag and some gauze, leaning back so her weight was on her left side, so not to disturb her own bandages. 

"This looks more like a wound, than anything else. I'm going to close him up, then clean the wound again properly." Before he started he took a needle out of his bag and stuck it into one of the bottles, filling it with liquid. "Inject this into his arm, Ren san. Try to find someplace with some… flesh on it." 

Mimi chuckled again. 

"Stop it." Jyou admonished her. Ren rolled up the sleeve to Yamato's pajamas and injected the liquid into his biceps. His eyes popped open and he looked over to her. Blushing, she opened her mouth to explain, but Jyou beat her too it. "Ren san just gave you some painkiller to take the edge off. This is going to hurt, but afterwards, you'll be able to sleep a little and try to heal, okay?" 

Ken frowned a little, as though he didn't really understand, but he nodded and moved his hand to clutch the bedding tightly. Hurt he understood very well. 

"Okay guys." Hikari said, her eyes on the doorway to the guestroom. _We're going to be lucky if we get to see her at all._ "I need Sami chan for a minute." 

"Why's that?" Iori asked. He wasn't as completely wrapped up in the baby as the others were, but Hikari figured that was because he was younger. And because he was so worried about Nuriko, who was now successfully sprawled over the loveseat and dozing. 

"She's hungry." Hikari insisted, taking the child from Miyako, who had been rocking her back and forth, singing "Rock the Cradle of Love" softly. Sora chuckled as Makoto whimpered when Hikari went into the other room with her. 

"Sam go bai bai." He protested. Sora petted his soft pink hair. 

"Nah, just for a little while." She promised, cuddling him. Taichi looked around at them and headed into the kitchen to see his sister. 

"For goodness sakes, Anichan." Hikari said as he entered the room. True, she had stolen one of his shirts so she could unbutton the thing halfway and not have to strip every two hours, but she was still pretty exposed. 

"Oh, like we didn't bathe together all the time when we were little." Taichi joked. "Seriously. I didn't know you were going to be… ano." 

"You didn't really expect Ken chan to do that did you? It would be a little unfair, seeing as how I've got the equipment." Hikari replied impishly. "How are you guys doing? I missed some stuff while I was brooding." 

"Takeru kun sent a pretty powerful Digimon after us." Taichi explained seriously. Hikari nodded. 

"After you left. I almost killed him." 

If Taichi was surprised, he didn't let it show. They would have to explain to one another in greater detail later on. Hikari pressed her fingertip next to her nipple, breaking the suction and switched Sam to the other breast. He leaned back on the stove and rubbed his chin. 

"We're going to have to go after him." 

"He's not a monster, Anichan. I don't want to hurt him." She said softly. "I mean, if it's best for him… but I don't know if I can." 

"You're going to have to be strong here, Hika chan. We're not children anymore." He said just as softly. He was betting they couldn't even hear them in the other room. Hikari's eyes drifted over to the side, and he could tell she was thinking about Ken. 

"What if the others don't want to fight him?" 

"They won't." Taichi informed her. She widened her eyes with interest and waited for him to continue. "Just you, me, and Yama chan. The others are going to stay here and rest. We'll need them for another battle, because we already know this isn't it." 

"Why us?" She asked with interest, more to find out his reasoning than to complain. 

"Because. I'm your leader and I have to go. Yama chan is his brother, and you're his best friend." 

"Dai chan is his boyfriend." 

"Dai kun can't go." Taichi insisted. Hikari stopped Sam from feeding and stole a raggedy dishcloth from the cupboard to sling over her shoulder as she patted Sam's back. 

"Why?" 

"Because, he loves him. And he'll kill him before he'd listen to him. And besides, Ken kun's in a pretty bad way here. Someone has to lead if Takeru kun kills me." 

Hikari looked up at him bleakly. "Don't say that, Anichan. Nobody is going to kill you." 

"It's a possibility we have to plan for. Dai kun was your group's real leader, and he can keep you guys together in my absence. Hopefully, he won't have to do it without Ken kun's advice." 

"I have it on pretty good authority that Ken chan's going to be okay." Hikari said flatly, wondering where that information was coming from herself. Taichi looked at her oddly, but shrugged. 

"Whatever. When you feel up to it, we're going to head out." 

Hikari nodded and walked out of the kitchen 

***

When Ken woke up, his head felt as though it were filled with cotton and not that lumpy pink mess that had been keeping him afloat for years. He looked down, realizing that he was singular again, and smoothed a hand over the soft fabric of Yamato's pajamas. He hurt. It ached almost all over, and he wasn't sure he could even sit up. 

"Oi… you awake?" Daisuke asked, kissing his temple. Ken rolled his head over to his right to look at him. He hadn't even realized that he was there. 

"Yeah." Ken said, straining a little. "Where's Sam?" 

"Probably napping in one of the girls' arms. You might not remember, but everyone decided to congregate here when they managed to find each other. Most of them are out in the living room." 

"And Hikari chan?" 

"She's not here, but you knew that, huh?" 

"I'd guessed." Ken said, though it really had been more of a hunch than sensing she wasn't there. He could barely feel anything besides his complaining body at the moment. 

"She'll be back." Daisuke assured him. Ken nodded. 

"I know." 

"Hole up. I'm going to get Jyou kun." Daisuke said, darting out of the room before Ken could complain. Which he probably wouldn't have. Then he ran back in for a minute: "Love you!" 

Ken smiled as Daisuke popped back out. He raised his arm, one part of his body not aching, and slid his fingers up through his hair, which he noticed was wet, probably from a bath he didn't remember. They'd been taking good care of him. 

"Oi, Ken kun. How are you feeling?" Jyou asked, entering the room and sitting by the bed. Ken crooked a wry grin. 

"Probably only slightly worse than I look, ne?" 

"You lost a _lot_ of blood." Jyou said matter-of-factly. "And it's a miracle you could even give birth to her at all. And you managed to sprain some internal muscles while you were pushing, which is one reason you feel like complete hell right now." 

"That's comforting. Can I see Sam?" 

"I told you he'd want to see her." Sora accused. She was right behind the door and walked in confidently, nudged past Jyou and passed Sam into his arms. "She's been a doll, Ken kun. I don't suppose you cried as a baby, huh?" 

"No. My parents thought I was slow because I never cried. Mama said she once stuck me with a pin because she thought something was wrong with me." He looked into her round little face, which was perfectly content to stare back at him. He hadn't been able to focus much when he'd first held her, but those eyes were really something. _Papa!_ "Yeah, it's me, angel." 

Ken marveled at how simply perfect she was. His huge owlish eyes, Hikari's perfect snub nose. His fingertip touched her soft little nose, sliding upward until it was between her eyes, and she made little sounds of protest at him as she tried to look at it. 

Sora smiled. "It's great, isn't it?" 

"Yeah." He sighed, all his worries melting away for once as he just stared at her. 

  
If you like, email me and let me know. I'm vain and like to know if yall like what I'm doing. 


	19. Trigger Happy Jack

**Episode Nineteen:   
Trigger Happy Jack**

It had been a bit of a shock when Hikari opened the door and found _both_ of Takeru's parents behind it, and she frankly though it was a mistake to bring them along. But she was very glad that she wasn't the one explaining to them in detail about what their child was up to. 

She could feel the air icing over between Yamato and his father. Ishida Masaharu's face had gone stiff halfway through the story, and Natsuko was biting her lip looking all the world for a little girl. Hikari could tell what she was going though, but she wasn't sure if Masaharu was rethinking coming with them, plotting Takeru's death, or grievously miserable. 

"So basically this freak has hold of Take kun's mind, and we're heading over to talk him down. If we can. I don't know if it's possible." Yamato was speaking rather nonchalantly, though Taichi could sense how insane he was going inside. The though of actually facing down Takeru… but the fact that he had attacked them so fiercely proved that he was serious, and to be taken very serious_ly_. 

Iori hadn't been thrilled at being left behind. Actually, with the exclusion of Nuriko, who was unconscious, and Ken, who wasn't informed, the others seemed to think that it was their bound duty to come alone, injuries and all. 

**"I'm the leader here." Taichi told them harshly. "Now you have to listen to me on this. If we fail, everyone who comes is lost. We'll need the rest of you to carry on. Basically, me and Yamato chan are there to guide Takeru kun." **

"I'm the only one _really_ going to fight." Hikari explained, leaning against the doorframe and taking in the various expressions of disbelief. Though they probably didn't understand the implications of this statement, and she wasn't about to explain. Miyako, in particular was giving her the evil eye. 

_We're supposed to face things together._

"Takeru kun is my partner." Iori argued. "I should be there with you to talk to him." 

In fact he was a little enraged that he hadn't had more to do with this because of that little fact. Something he was seriously going to ride Takeru's ass about when he got back. 

"This is ridiculous." Koushiro said. "There's no way you can win against another one of those monsters if only three of you go!" 

"That's enough." Taichi snapped. He crossed his arms at them and looked at them with the sternness of a teacher at a group of back talking students. "We're going. No more arguments… Daisuke kun." 

Daisuke looked up wearily from one of the chairs. You could read the last couple of hours in the shadows of his face. He looked maybe ten years older. 

"If the worst happens, you're in charge. Ask Ken kun for guidance, and make sure everyone gets along, ne?" 

Daisuke nodded nervously. He was wagging his foot and biting his lip. He didn't want to lose Taichi. He didn't want to lose anyone. And Takeru… 

"Please." Daisuke was sure his voice hadn't cracked quite like that since puberty. "Bring Take chan back to me." 

Hikari walked over to him seriously, and gave him a tender kiss on the forehead. 

"So. You want to talk to my little pet. You think you can convince him the error of his ways, then happily ever after, as you skip merrily down the yellow brick road into the sunset?" 

A smooth milky voice filled the air, and all five of the journeyers looked upward to meet the beautiful sound. 

"I think you'll find, it won't be so easy to steal Takeru away from me. He's _mine_." Slowly, among the tattered buildings and streets, the form of a tall, dark man came into form. 

Unbelieving, Hikari looked up at the stunning face of Takeru's master. Manifested against the torn background, scarlet hair sprung out in different directions. His eyes burned deeply at them in a smoldering hatred that was not born from a cool distaste for his enemies. It was born from a pained and vengeful spirit. 

"Let him go. What have we done to you?" She asked, reaching her mind out for the answer that would be wordless. The beautiful face frowned at her. If Ken had been here, she was sure, he could have gleaned the information from his mind before he'd had the chance for a second diverting thought. However, he wasn't and a simple frown replaced the smug look on his features. 

"You've done everything. You've made me who I am." 

"Then thank us and get it over with." Yamato shot flippantly. He crossed his arms and reflected the angry features of their opponent. 

"Oh, I've instructed my pet to _thank_ you thoroughly." The Glanconer replied, as he lifted his chin slightly to look down on them with a critical eye. "I know you're wondering what he's wondering. Is Takeru really evil? Or is he something else? Is it his confidence?" 

He held one hand out, as though to demonstrate something. 

"And most of all. You're wondering how much you had a hand in _causing_ this awful change in your friend… brother… son." The Glanconer favored them with a cruel smile. "There's no telling. No telling how deeply your actions and inactions have affected him over the years." 

With that cryptic comment his long form vanished from sight. And the sound of gentle footsteps entered their ears, long before they saw the grim figure coming though the rubble. First they saw Death Meramon, towering over his companion, with the same firm look on his face. 

"You know the score well enough, Metal Garurumon. You've gone through it." Death Meramon called to them. Blue flames leapt around him, bending slightly from the continuous motion forward until they came into clear view. Takeru stood beside him, his face a blank page. His black scars didn't look nearly so menacing now, with his face at complete rest while he studied his family before him. 

"Takeru, I'm sorry." Masaharu burst out. Takeru's face remained still, his arms were crossed as he stood perfectly still before them, as though giving them the chance to speak their piece. Weighting their argument. "One of the biggest mistakes in my life was the way I reacted when Yamato… told me. I messed up. I was too proud… I should have known… I should have…" 

Yamato balled his fist in anger. He wasn't helping. He was blowing it, and Masaharu doubted he could do any better. 

"The _worst_ mistake I ever made was trying to get you to convinced Yamato he was mistaken about himself. It never occurred to me how that might hurt our relationship. I always thought myself an open minded man, but I… like you have been shaped by my experiences, and how my parents felt..." Masaharu shook his head and glanced over to Natsuko's stern face. She had been a rock through the whole experience. Though she tended to need his strength more when their boys were in physical danger from the Digital World. It was a mental difference between them. He should have been more aware of that difference when he married her. "I shouldn't have put you in the middle of it, Takeru" 

**"At least I have one son that's a man." **

Takeru bit his lip and looked at his father bitterly. He couldn't believe this was the same man that had so calmly accepted his role in the destiny of another world. But he didn't really know him, did he? He only saw him on holidays… sometimes. _Maybe I should tell him… what I suspect… then he can get rid of me forever. And every one can be happier._

"Dad, Anikun _is_ a man! He's just in love with one too! Don't you see, this is why he doesn't come to visit? He comes when it's just me and mom." 

"You don't understand, Takeru." 

"I understand. I understand that you can't love your sons for who there are!" 

"It isn't like that, Takeru… I just can't accept." Masaharu pushed his hands through his graying hair. Almost pulling it out. This was not how he was raised. This was not the role a man played in a family. Could everything his father have taught him been wrong? "Just talk to him. That's all I'm asking. Couldn't he just be confused? He's with those crazy band members everyday. I can't believe _my _son…" 

_He's as confused as I am. How awkward._ Takeru felt the blood draining out of his face. It was so strange. His father used to seem so big. "Everything's different now, dad. If you want to tell Anikun that there's something _wrong_ with how he feels for Tai kun, then you do it. _You_ tell him it's wrong to love someone. _ You_ tell him how wrong it is to have a deep romatic relationship that you can keep going for the rest of your life…" 

His voice trailed off, and he looked up at his father, sadly. His words were gentle, mournful. Almost laughing. "You damn hypocrite." 

"I'm sorry." Natsuko whispered. She wasn't sure what to say. She had always been close with her boys. They told her everything, eventually. When they were ready. And wasn't that they way it should have been? "I should have tried harder to keep our family together. It's just that sometimes-" 

"This isn't about that." Takeru interrupted very softly. He looked over them as though they could never understand. They were too far away. He knew the one person who would have understood, and Hikari had seen to it that he wasn't here. 

"It isn't him that needs convincing." Hikari clipped firmly. She took a step forward, but Takeru stepped backward simultaneously. Defensively. He was at the edge. She could destroy him. She could push him off the edge. He was well aware of this. "What is it about, Take chan?" 

Takeru eyes rested on each of their waiting faces. They really cared about him, he could see this very clearly from the expectance on their faces. But somehow, his brain wasn't registering this fact the way it should. He recognized, in some way, that he had understood what Ken had been saying to him earlier. That he would regret these days. 

But he couldn't stop. He had an internal drive that told him he must obey the Glanconer. It was a loveless devotion. It was a senseless desire. And it was all that his mind could properly process at the moment. 

"The Glanconer is a teller of stories. It is his way. He collects them, as his family had for ages and ages. And at some point in the story, you realize. Good always triumphs over evil." Takeru paused to take a good look at his hand. The black marks wiggled around, eager for battle. "Good falls from innocence. Good learns from the darkness, comes back stronger. Good comes back to the point of origin wiser and stronger… But that is in a story. Good doesn't _have_ to win." 

Takeru rested his gaze back on them, this time with clear intensity in his face, insatiable zeal. 

"The Glanconer wants to be the hero of this story. He's the one who's going to change _everything_. The old is defeated by the new. The new becomes what is perfect and righteous." He hissed. "The winners write the history books. And he wants to be the winner. And I _belong_ to him. That's all you really need to understand." 

"You know he's using you…" Taichi said, slightly amazed. 

"It was fairly obvious." 

"We can't let you do this, Take chan." Hikari told him gently. His eyes widened as she spoke, as though he were afraid of her. The stains of blood across her cheeks were hardly the mark of the passive girl he had grown up with, but her voice was still as calm and compassionate as it had always been. "If our world stays joined with the Digital World for too much longer, everything will be destroyed. Everything and everyone." 

Takeru smiled and shook his head. "Not if the Glanconer gets his hands on the Dark Spore. With it, he can merge these two worlds with the Dark Ocean. Three. Stability. A new era of Darkness which will last _forever_." 

Hikari's eyes widened at the implications of what the Glanconer had planned. The Dark Ocean had a terrible affect on anyone who had regrets in their lives. If they brought it to their world… 

"We won't let you take it." Yamato told him sharply. "You've got to wake up! I don't care _what_ he's done to your head, Take kun, you've _got_ to wake up! This isn't right, and you know it. You've _never_ tolerated the forces of evil before!" 

"Things change." 

"Not this much, they don't. _My_ brother isn't like this." Yamato said firmly, stepping forward. 

"You can stop this now. It's time for me to finish you and go after the others." Takeru tugged firmly on his shirt and reached into his pocket. Pulling out his Digivice, he looked over to Death Meramon. "As Hika chan so aptly pointed out… we're running out of time." 

***

"How's it going in here?" Sora entered the room gently, in case either Ken or Sam happened to be napping. She knew Jyou wanted him to try to rest, but he hadn't been very successful so far in making that happen. Instead, Ken was keenly alert, almost as though he were listening for something. And at the moment, cuddling his daughter protectively. 

"As well as could be expected." He admitted, his voice a weak thread. It would be awhile before he could get to his feet again. Sora sat gently on the bed. She'd taken the responsibility of checking up on him every so often, since Daisuke was so exhausted from the night before that he'd collapsed on the couch, and nothing seemed likely to wake him. In any case, it was a waiting game until their leader came back. Or didn't. 

In which case, Sora would know what to do next. She knew that she, herself, would steel herself to the loss of two of her best friends, and make sure the others were strong enough to go on. At least until they'd defeated this Glanconer person and set everything right. And then… 

She'd probably kill herself. Sora hadn't been alone since she met Yamato and Taichi in the Digital World so many years ago. She couldn't imagine having to go on without their strength. 

"Don't worry so much." Ken's soft voice reached her from the depths of her brooding. 

"Sorry." Sora smiled and looked at him reassuringly. He cocked his head to the side. 

"I'll let you know if anything happens." 

"What?" Sora asked in surprise. 

"If anything bad happens to Yamato kun, Taichi kun, and Hikari chan. I'll know." 

"How would you know?" Sora narrowed her eyes slightly. She'd never known Ken very well, but they had their moments. Their Crests were so close, and sometimes, they just connected. Knew exactly what to do. Like… with Shoujo. 

"So many sad thoughts." He pondered, looking down lovingly at Sam's little face. "The Glanconer is doing something, and I can't… see things as well as I normally could. But I'll still know if something happens to them, and if that happens…" 

After hearing the summary of what she'd done to most of Tokyo trying to defend against Takeru, Sora didn't need to hear the rest. If Hikari was dead, they all were. She was quiet for a moment, raising a hand to gently pet the silky cap of light brown hair on Sam head. She looked something more than human. So innocent. It was unbelievable that she'd caused so much trouble between the worlds. 

"It's amazing." Sora said again. She felt like all she did today was repeat herself. "Someone so little… we were that little once. And someone had to protect us." 

"Or should have." Ken muttered automatically. His eyes darted up to hers. "Sorry. I was… thinking of something." 

Her tender eyes met his and inside, she felt a twinge of sadness, from where, she wasn't certain. A pain unresolved. 

"There are people who should have been protected." Sora agreed. "I get the distinct feeling Shoujo wasn't protected." 

Ken nodded solemnly. 

"And you weren't either, or we wouldn't have had the problem with the Kaiser." 

Ken pressed his lips into a firm line and waited, as Sora's wise scarlet eyes bore into his. "I remember things a lot more clearly now. I suppose you're right though." 

"Do you?" 

"Suppose you're right?" 

"Remember things more clearly?" 

"Oh." Ken stretched his back a little, wincing from the movement, but he'd been uncomfortable anyway. Sora seemed to sense this and plucked Sam gently out of his arms. "It took me awhile. Yes, I remember now." 

"Does it help?" Sora rocked Sam, who had woken up, just a little bit, and the girl cooed at her. She felt a warmth growing inside her at the little girl. 

"It helps me to understand some things. Where I came from. Why Daemon hates me so dearly." 

"Really." 

Ken raised a brow. "I was part of the first group to go to the Digital World." 

Sora frowned at this seemingly impossible statement and started to speak. 

"Not your group. The first group. I'm sure Gennai san told you about them. We built a Firewall around the Digital World to protect it. Me, and one of my friends were even called back to help when I was nine." 

She puzzled over this statement for a moment. "How old were you the first time?" 

"Almost six." 

"And Daemon was you enemy." Sora returned, piecing what he was telling her together. 

"One of them. I took Stingmon from his army. He hates me for it." 

Sora's eyes widened with understanding. Hikari had many things in common with Ken. This was something she'd always know. But this… this was a missing piece of the puzzled that made too much sense. Wormon had been so protective. So upset that he couldn't return the favor that Ken had given him at the tender age of six… to save him from the Darkness. 

"What Daemon didn't know… that Wormon didn't know until very recently, is that I can't be beaten by the Darkness. Not completely. Because I came from it, you see." 

"No. I don't. I've been to the Dark Ocean, Ken kun. Both Yama chan and I have both seen it. You couldn't be part of that… awful…" 

"It is awful." Ken admitted, taking Sam's hand and jostling it. She was such an incredibly happy baby. It was obvious she had no memories of the preceding months. "But I was it. I am it. Or better to say, I came from it before I lived in this body. It was, an effort towards balance." 

"Hikari chan's the Light…" 

"And I'm the Darkness. Yes." He smiled at her wryly. "Good thing Dai chan convinced the Darkness to join your side. I'd hate to think what Daemon could do with the Dark Spore if he hadn't." 

"Let's not think about that. It bothers me that thing is still inside you." 

Ken leaned his head back. "Better me than someone else. It would have killed anyone else by now. Even, I suspect, Daemon himself." 

***

"Please don't take this personally." Death Meramon growled. He removed one of the chains bound around his body and, his eyes burning dangerously, cracked it into the air to signal his approach. 

"Stay back." Taichi said firmly to Yamato's parents. Yamato nodded quickly to Metal Garurumon, who growled back and stepped forward into the battle. 

"I understand." Angewomon said magnanimously as she strung her arrow. "And I'll ask you to understand if I have to destroy you." 

"But of course." He responded, seconds before slinging his chain around in a blur of motion. Blue fire pealed off of the metal toward Metal Garurumon almost too quickly for him to dodge the attack in one piece. Metal Garurumon looked over to War Greymon through singed and worried eyes. War Greymon shook his head and raised his arms in preparation for his Terra Force attack. 

During the seconds of preparation, Death Meramon unleashed another wave of fire onto them, which Metal Garurumon counteracted with his Giga Missile. Flying quickly around behind him, Angewomon nailed him in the back with a golden arrow, and darted out of sight again. Then War Greymon dropped the huge glowing ball of energy on him. 

But the Terra Force was blocked, absorbed into a shield, signified only by Takeru upraised palm. Hikari stepped up. 

"Do you really want to play like this, Take chan?" She asked severely. 

"Oh, yes, I do, little Mistress of Light. I think I know now why Gally _hated_ you so much." 

"You're angry at me, because you're afraid." 

Takeru said nothing, but nodded to Death Meramon once again. This time he shimmered out of sight, appearing behind Metal Garurumon and War Greymon and hitting them both with fire missiles. The fire roared up their metallic exteriors, heat beginning to melt the protection around them. This time when War Greymon retaliated with his Terra Force, Death Meramon jumped high into the air, freeing another chain and whipping dual waves of fire at them. 

"Celestial Arrow!" 

Nimbly dodging Angewomon's second attempted sneak attack, Death Meramon whipped a wave of fire beneath him and road up the scalding stream to her level, grabbing her around the throat. 

"You know these tricks won't work with me, Angel." He told her simply, his grip tightening and the flames that continuously engulf his body caught her clothing on fire, inching dangerously toward her wings. 

"Angewomon, no!" Hikari screamed. "Fight him!" 

"I'm… trying." She gasped ineffectively. Her wings burst into flame and Angewomon began to scream pitifully in pain. 

"I warned you, my friend." Death Meramon informed her, pressing her closer to his body. Weakly, it seemed as though she began to lean into his deadly embrace. 

"That's enough, Take kun!" Yamato ordered. "Call it off!" 

Takeru merely rolled his eyes. "I do as the Glanconer bids me. Ask him to call him off." 

"The fire won't hurt Omegamon so badly. Hurry, Yama chan!" Taichi urged. The two men raised their Digivices, and held one another's hands tightly. 

Omegamon's sword came slamming into Death Meramon's back, and the smoldering angel dropped to the pavement. 

"Angewomon!" Hikari cried, forgetting her own safety to run to her side. She cupped her head gently and looked at her Digimon in fear. 

"I'll be alright. But I can't… leave the battle for long. He's strong, Hikari chan." 

"I know." Hikari removed Angewomon's helmet, to reveal the choking woman inside. Angewomon's familiar crystal like eyes met hers. "He's gotten much stronger." 

Omegamon's blows weren't doing much damage against Death Meramon, but at the very least he was capable of defending against Death Meramon's brutal attacks. He was tireless, and continued again and again against the larger Digimon. 

"Give up so we don't have to hurt you!" Omegamon urged him. 

"My loyalties to Takeru chan are much stronger than that." Death Meramon informed him, disappearing again with his incredible speed. He appeared again behind them and crossed his arms in front of him, the backs of his hands outward. Hikari gasped and clamped down a shield around herself and Yamato and Taichi, who were far too near the battle. 

"Fire Storm!" 

It looked as though a huge blue bubble were surrounding the battle field, but in actuality, it was a huge explosion. First out, then in again the fire raged several times, washing over Omegamon. They could feel the waves resounding against Hikari's shields in an incredible force. 

Omegamon dropped to his knees, and raised his sword over his head in defense. 

"Wait." Angewomon instructed, as Hikari jumped to her feet and raised her Digivice. Angewomon floated upwards. The winds swirled around her and she traded flesh for scales. Out of the mists a shining dragon came forward to protect Omegamon. "Let's face fire with fire, Death Meramon." 

"Let's. Magnadramon." He replied coolly. 

She opened her mouth and blew a torrent of flame on him, and he had to drop back to the ground to hold his position. Though he was fire, the force began to wear at him. Omegamon stood again and readied himself against Death Meramon. 

He tried his Fire Storm attack once again, but Magnadramon blocked with her own fire, expelling the godfire as she might a breath of air, and deftly slithered around him, holding him still. 

"No!" Taichi cried out. _Not like that!_ But it was too late. Omegamon brought his sword down on the weakened Digimon, and in a burst of sparks it was over. 

Having returned to her Tailmon form, Hikari's Digimon scampered over to her feet. Hikari petted her head absently as she looked at Takeru's angered face. 

"Be careful." Tailmon whispered gravely. _I have to trust her. She's trusted me so many times. Just now not being the least of them._

Hikari straightened herself and began to walk towards Takeru Taichi grabbed her shoulder. "What's going on?" 

"He doesn't have anyone to hide behind now. I'm going in." Hikari looked at him seriously, though a little sadly. Taichi didn't let go, but continued to observe his sister nervously. It was his job to protect her… "I hate it, Anichan! I hate that it has to be this way. But if _I'm_ not the one who comes back, promise you'll look after Sam and Ken chan. They'll need it." 

Taichi could see Yamato pulling at his precious hair when he heard her words. He sighed. "I promise. Go on." 

Yamato looked at him waveringly, stepped forward tentatively, then plunged himself into Taichi's arms. Masaharu stepped back in shock as they held one another. Taichi smooth the abused hair and forced himself not to look at his sister walking headfirst into death's door. "Dammit! I'm afraid for them both." 

"You should be." 

They look down at their feet to see a rather battered looking Tokomon. 

***

Michael felt like pulling every last strand of his curly blond hair out. It wasn't that he disliked running around the continental United States controlling masses of wild Digimon with an even wilder girl who thought she was the next Latin pop sensation. He was just rather worn out. 

Chicos, on the other hand seemed to have an inexhaustible storehouse of energy. For which, he was going to _kill_ the nearest Digidestine for, when they finally met him, because he'd been forced to spend so much time alone with this wild animal. 

"Time to go! Time to go!" Chicos cheered. She smiled at him brightly and he faked a smile back. 

"Where do you propose we go? There aren't any more Digimon in the area." 

"Go to next area. We'll get all the Digimon under control so my Ken can set everything right." 

Micheal twitched a little. "We can't go everywhere. I'm sure there are other Digidestine trying to pull their areas together as we speak." 

"No! We have to do it now! What if there's no one else fighting?" 

"Dammit, Chicos! I've been doing this all night, with just the two of us, and I'm bloody well tired. We are going to stop somewhere and get some fucking sleep!" 

Chicos quieted for a moment in shock. Then shrugged. "Alright. We go find someplace to sleep." 

She darted off to the nearest building and began poking her head into windows looking for a good place to lie down. 

"What a weird girl." Michael muttered. 

"You're telling me." Monocromon answered, to his surprise. 

***

"Shoujo chan." 

"Yeah." Ken returned. Sora's eyes looked at him with intense sadness. 

"She was so… unhappy. So messed up. She couldn't even tell us apart the last time I saw her." 

"Sam didn't want her hurt. That's why she-" 

"I know." Sora said regretfully, her mind on the curled up body of their tormented enemy. "Her father's daughter. She made sure Shoujo chan's fate was her own choice." 

Ken shook his head. "I don't think you'd attribute her qualities of mercy to me." 

"Oh no?" Sora stood and laid the sleeping baby down in the little nest of blankets that Mimi had made from the linen closets. "Hikari chan would kill anyone who did what she did. She would feel sad for them, but if she had to, Ken kun, she would destroy her enemy to stop them. It's something from our group, I think. We were a little blood thirsty." 

Ken chuckled. "That's survival." 

"But Sam chan. She'd rather bind her enemy; keep her from damaging herself and others. Give them the choice to change or to end it themselves. Just like you, right Ken? You trapped Daemon in the Dark Ocean, even though you knew he could get out and hurt _you_ in particular very badly someday. And the Firewall. Your group… didn't want to kill Apocolymon, did they?" 

"We'd seen enough death." Ken replied grimly. "It wasn't a good time. The DigiGods weren't happy." 

"So they get a handful of new recruits to do the job." Sora leaned against the dresser and ran her fingers through her hair thoughtfully. She was weary. "I wonder how much like us they were." 

Ken observed her seriously. "I remember one girl who was a lot like you. She tried to look after us, and protect us, no matter what happened to herself." 

"Mommy Sora." Sora smiled bitterly. 

"I'm sorry." 

"It's okay. I had my hands full taking care of you guys anyway." She turned her head a fraction, so the tears welling in her eyes would go unseen by Ken. Though she knew he would know regardless. It was important that she not be seen. 

"I have a feeling Shoujo chan is more like Hououmon than you think. And so are you." 

Sora thought on these strange words, and brought a hand up to wipe the moisture from her face. Ashamed of her tears. 

"And Daemon?" 

Ken sighed. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill him someday." 

***

Waking from a particularly disturbing dream, Daisuke rubbed the back of his neck and peeked his head over the couch back to see if anyone else were around. A few people were draped around the living room, sleeping, resting, healing. He had a super bad feeling creeping up his spine, and he wasn't sure why but he could feel himself getting the sniffles just thinking about his dream. Even though he couldn't remember what had happened. Something about butterflies. 

He struggled to his feet, still exhausted but unable to sleep. He was more worried about everything than he let on. The thought they might lose Takeru… that _he_ might lose Takeru now that he'd just truly found him. He wasn't sure he could go on with the loneliness anymore. And that was what it had been, the reason he had wanted to be with Ken so much. He was his best friend, and he did love him. He wasn't lonely when they were together. 

But Takeru had been so different from Ken. So less calculating. So clearly on the normal end of the spectrum that Daisuke never guessed that he might have felt they way _he_ had back when they'd first met. Of course, he'd adored Hikari, as well, despite anything he might say these days to convince people he was clearly directed at his own gender. But everyone adored Hikari, for their own reasons. And now that he had finally found Takeru, he realized everything he kept missing in relationships. They hadn't even gotten around to their first serious fight yet. 

Daisuke had been looking forward to making up for their first serious fight. And if Hikari left them… 

If Hikari left them, he would be having that first fight with Takeru about living arrangements, because there was no way that either Takeru or Ken were living alone under those circumstances. Ken particularly, because Daisuke knew how dangerous he could be to himself when things like this happened. It was a scary prospect… the three of them sharing their lives. 

Daisuke scratched his back and went to look out the window. This one would definitely go down in the history books. Tokyo would have to be frikin rebuilt. Everything was going to change. But, Daisuke figured, it would have anyway, in a million discreet little ways. Only now it was a really big chance so everyone had to notice. He wondered if Sam would be reading stories in her history class about herself. 

"I'm gonna cross my fingers and hope Take chan is writing one of those history books." Daisuke muttered to himself. 

***

Michael woke with a start to the realization that somebody new had entered their makeshift hotel. Still pretending to be asleep, he assessed the situation and decided it was probably a robber who hadn't fled the city. Probably was thanking his luck that he'd found two easy marks left in the city, among the other things he could steal while people were away. He prepared to jump up and fight their prospective mugger. 

"Yaaaa!!" Chicos squealed as she jumped onto the back of the man who had just entered. Michael sat up and watched as she beat his head wildly, screaming battle cries as she went. After a moment, a metallic dragon that had happened to be standing next to the man before picked her up gently with it's claws and set her on the floor. 

"Please don't do that to Ryo. I'm kind of supposed to protect him." 

"Gee, thanks." The man rubbed his head and hit the light switch. Michael blinked. He was an attractive man, medium height, with short brown hair, and dark eyes, though he was smiling warmly. He reminded Michael a little bit of when he'd gotten to see Gennai that one time. He walked over to Chicos and put out his hand. "I'm Akiyama Ryo. Believe it or not, I'm here to help. I actually didn't want to wake you. You were doing such a good job around here that I'm sure you're tired." 

Chicos shook his hand suspiciously and her eyes darted over to the dragon. "That's your Digimon." 

"Yes. That's Cyberdramon." 

He growled at Chicos in response, and she jumped appropriately. Ryo only smiled again. 

"Don't worry. He won't hurt you either." 

Michael got up to face him. "So what are you doing here?" 

"Mm. I'm setting things in order, so to speak. I have to go to Japan soon on business, and I need to make sure everything's okay over here first." 

"Business must be a little slow these days." Michael remarked wryly. Ryo continued to smile and put a hand in his pocket. 

"For most people, I'd guess. But my business is the Digital World." He pulled out what appeared to be a large Digivice and held it up, as though scanning the area. "You could say I've just been through a debriefing, and I kind of need to make an appearance before things go down in Odaiba." 

"Bad things?" Chicos asked, her hands almost in her mouth. Ryo placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. 

"Not if everything gets set up right." 

***

There wasn't much to see, though Taichi really hadn't wanted to look. Hikari had simply walked up to Takeru, through his shields, and taken his head in both hands and pressed it to hers, and they had been standing that way for a long time. 

"Tokomon, what's going on?" He asked softly. He couldn't keep the irritation out of his voice. Taichi wasn't thrilled with him for fighting against them, but Gabumon had always stayed by Yamato's side, even if that had meant killing their leader. 

"I'm not sure. But after what happened the last time, they obviously have no need of a physical fight. He's gotten stronger than last time." 

"It's all mental then?" Yamato asked. He and Taichi had been clinging to each other since the standoff began, even after his parents had walked out of their hiding places and joined them in their vigil. 

Inside Takeru's mind, it seemed much more than mental. He hadn't even noticed the switch, when Hikari had taken them both inside their minds to fight, to wage the battle internally to save the world from more destruction. But she knew he was on her level now, to be able to do this, and took her role very seriously. 

Arms positioned in the cross she used for shielding, Hikari pitted her ultimate strength against Takeru's. This time, she wasn't fighting not to kill him, her shield sizzled from the impact with his, and the battle of wills was beginning to drain her. Until Takeru dropped his shields completely. 

They fell away from each other, exhausted. Hikari looked up at Takeru, surprised to find his face as it had been prior to their battle with the Darkling Force. Smooth and clean. Happy. He was sitting there, spent and laughing. 

"Take chan." She said gently, walking over and sitting next to him. 

"I can't, Hika chan. If you take me out of what he made me, I won't exist anymore." He confided in her, his voice soft and inviting. 

"I can't let you do this to the planet. To all those people." She insisted, searching his warm eyes for a better answer. "Please, Take chan Try to fight him." 

He shook his head and sighed. "This isn't real, is it? I thought things seemed too clear. When I'm not here, like this, things are so much harder. But it doesn't make any difference, don't you see that? No matter what happens…" 

Hikari raised her hand to his face and traced along where the curlieques of black should be. "We all have scars, Take chan" 

"This isn't a wound I can walk away from. It's a soul wound." He took her hand in his and stroked it tenderly. He noticed the red blood stains were also missing from her face. "Sometimes I remember why I thought I was in love with you." 

"Do you? You're my best friend. I don't want anything to happen to you." 

"No? But you're more like I was back then. You know what you have to do, Hika chan. And I won't blame you for it. In fact, I wish you would. I already regret, trying to kill Ken chan. And, honestly." He paused, tears were beginning to roll down his cheeks. "I wanted to kill him. I really did. I knew what he was trying to say, but I wanted to kill him anyway. I was always the one who was so certain about what had to be done whenever we came face to face with the forces of Darkness." 

Hikari looked at him sadly, brushing his cheek and rubbing her head against his. It was a fake contact, but it would have to do. And it seemed real. 

"Now you're the one who knows what to do. You're not so weak as you used to be." 

"Why does being strong mean I get all the screwed up choices?" She said, fighting the break in her voice. Daisuke was going to be very sad when they got back. 

"Because that's what it means to grow up. Reasoning isn't going to heal me this time, Hika chan. I can't be fixed." 

For a few more moments they looked at each other meaningfully. Takeru gripped her hand and helped her up, so that they were facing each other as they were on the physical plane. 

"Hikari." 

"Takeru…. I love you. Stay with me." She pleaded with him. Slowly she took her hands and began ripping away the overlay of confusion and evil that had been intertwined into Takeru's soul. It felt like she was pulling him into pieces, and he bit down hard on his lip so not to scream and make this more difficult for her. 

Hands deep within his rib cage, her fingers clenched around the Darkness, and pulled with all her might. It struggled and wanted to stay. She was stronger. Black oil spilled all over her hands, and blood also soaking her clothing as the slippery shades of organs came squealing out of his body. The resisted through the skin, but it was a light snag, and soon all remained was a sharp tug, and the Darkness snapped like a cord and fell in with a plop to her feet. She looked up into Takeru's eyes, and he smiled weakly at her. 

"Stay, Take chan. _Stay with us_." 

Her eyes popped open as she felt the weight of Takeru's body leaning against hers. She barely caught him before he hit the ground. 

"No." She whispered. The others were already running over to them. "No, no no. Dammit, Takeru!! Why couldn't you fight it! Why can't you stay!" 

Yamato nearly collapsed at the tone in her voice. It was a horrible shrill sound that he'd never heard come from her tender mouth before. He grabbed his brother's hand as he lay sprawled lifeless in Hikari's lap. "Come on. Come on, wake up." 

Frantically he leaned over to listen for the heartbeat he knew wasn't there. He pressed his hands to his brother's chest, pumping madly, then pressing his lips just as insanely to breath life into him. 

"No, _no_…" Hikari continued to cry, her own tears burning against her cheeks, feeling half as though she were in truth soaked in Takeru unfixable blood. "It's not right. You're not supposed to die. You're supposed to fight the last battle with us! You're our Hope!!" 

"Hikari… Yamato…" Taichi said firmly, as though their names would return sense to the world. As though their names would make everything make sense. Hikari shrugged Takeru's limp body off of her. 

"NO!" She screamed. "This isn't right. This isn't how it happens." 

Taichi favored her with one look of pity, and curled his arms around Yamato, trying to get him to stop beating away at his brother's body. Natsuko and Masaharu were holding each other as well, both in tears. There was nothing else to say. 

But Hikari continued to scream. "This isn't how it happens! I know you can hear me so come out _now_!" 

"Shut the _fuck_ up!" Yamato yelled at her. He caught himself, the sound of his voice, whimpered pitifully and buried his face in Taichi's shoulder. "Oh, _god_ Tai kun. What am I going to do without him?" 

"It's okay. It's okay." He whispered, petting his silky hair. Looking up at his sister, he wished Ken were around to console her. She was looking up at the sky, waiting for it to answer. 

"I _said_, come out _now_. Don't make me ask again." She sounded so cerTaichin. Taichi sighed and thought of the therapy she'd be going through if any of them survived the Glanconer. 

"Okay, okay I'm here." A cheerful voice said. "Now what?" 

In startlement they all looked in Hikari's direction. Amazingly enough, a woman was flying up to them on a wooden oar. She parked the oar in front of Hikari and floated down from it, slowly, her wild black hair surrounding her face mysteriously, if it weren't enough that she'd appeared out of nowhere to Hikari's call. A great smile stretched from ear to ear. 

"Take chan isn't supposed to die." Hikari informed Anubis. "You know that. That's why you've been hanging around here." 

Red eyes twinkled merrily. She held her hand out and the oar snapped into oblivion. "I'm _always_ around. I would have been here even if you hadn't called. It's just you wanted to see me so much, I couldn't deny you." 

"Who are you?" 

"Who do you think I am?" That smirk was driving Hikari crazy. 

"You said before that you'd tell me anything I ask. Who are you?" 

She smiled genuinely. "I'm me, Hikari chan.." 

Hikari stopped and thought for a moment. "_What_ are you?" 

"I'm Death, among other things. But, I believe I said before you could call me Anubis. No need to be formal." She replied, still smiling. Taichi's eyebrows nearly smacked up against his eyebrows. "You know, there aren't many people capable of summoning me." 

"You've never come when somebody demanded an answer?" 

"I do come. It's just that most people can't see me anyway is what I mean. And if they can, mostly they don't believe me. Death is a skeleton guy in a cloak, not a girl. Most don't get the whole destruction/creatrix thing." 

"Ken chan can. And he does." 

"He could always see me. He asked me to trade his life for his brother's, you know." 

"What happened?" 

"Osamu chan wouldn't have it." 

Hikari bit on the tip of her index finger. Was she being led? "Could you trade my life for his?" 

"I don't make deals, Hikari chan. And, maybe." Her tone had taken a gentle turn. Anubis walked over to the grieving family with a light step. 

"This isn't right." Hikari snapped. 

"It is neither right nor wrong. It simply is." 

"Why?" Natsuko asked, her eyes so bleary with tears she couldn't distinguish who this woman was. 

"Basically, his soul got too screwed up to get better. It happens. Especially when creatures like the Glanconer go around helping things along." She knelt down and caressed his limp hair. "Death was the only cure. And he knew it. He's much happier that he didn't kill any of you." 

"You know where he is?" Masaharu asked eagerly. Anubis nodded. 

"He's in the Arena… which is to say… not completely passed on yet. Don't worry, I didn't leave him alone. He's an interesting guy to talk to, you know. He's trying to wheedle the meaning of life out of me right now." She stood again and faced Hikari. "I'll give you three days to think it over. Then I'll be coming back. And somebody is coming with me." 

"Take me." Natsuko insisted. 

"Alright." Anubis shrugged evenly, offering her a white hand. Masahare grabbed Natsuko before they touched. 

"No! If anyone is taking Takeru's place, it's me!" 

"Dad!" Yamato protested. 

"If I couldn't be there for him in life, I'll damn well be there for him in death." 

"I'd think about it some more. Every Life and Death has an affect." Anubis remarked softly. Her wise eyes sparkled, bearing into each of them. "You might be depriving somebody of your acquaintance." 

"I've lived my life." Natsuko protested. "If I can make my little boy live longer… we couldn't do anything to help him." 

"The only thing that could have help him right now would have been Death. Even if the Glanconer had willingly set him free, it would have been the case." Anubis said to them, crossing her arms. Then looked at Hikari sternly. "Pillars must stand strong. Like I said, think about it. Hard." 

She held her hand out and the oar sprung into existence again. She hopped onto it unceremoniously and grinned. "Congrats, by the way, Taichi chan. And I want to be invited." 

She gave them a broad wink, and flew away into the sunset, favoring them with a spin on her oar just before she disappeared. Eyes still fixed on the horizon, they all heard a slight groan. 

"Takeru!!" Yamato grabbed him in such a tight bear hug Takeru figured he'd be seeing the Sunless Lands again before the night fell. 

  
If you like, email me and let me know. I'm vain and like to know if yall like what I'm doing. 


	20. Mooichido Taiyou wa Mori no Naka de Kaga...

_YIPPIEEEE!!! LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER!!! _

Hee hee. If anyone is still reading this, we've made it, whoo hoo! I'd like to thank those who have stuck with me, and those who haven't, well you aren't reading this anyway, are you? I apologize greatly for the long time it took to finish this fic. It was like having a little novel I couldn't quiet get right, then I had to take it back for some massive editing. Still...I'd feel better if this were finished, and everyone who enjoyed it could still pull up the page and say, hey, I remember when this was first posted. With good memories, because so many of our fansites die for lack of interest or personal problems. Sadness. 

Ignore the fangirl use of Japanese. I'd been trying to stay away from it, and there's really no reason for the title to appear in Japanese here. I was just hoping for some luck writing the story, since my favorite chapter has a Japanese title (Again, for no reason. This one probably means: Inside the Forest, the Sun Shines Again…). Indulge me, I'm an artist. 

I really hope all of this makes sense. Write me if you like, if you don't... too bad. It would behoove you to go back a few chapters (16 or 17) and reread because I made some changes that make the ending make sense (actually made changes all the way through, but you can finish reading without all of those). I wish I could have done more with some things, and I wish some things had come off smoother, but this is it. So, enjoy, if you can. Long live Digimon! 

Peace bunnies,   
Rae chan 

**Episode Twenty:   
Mooichido Taiyou wa Mori no Naka de Kagayakimasu yo…**

Trembling fingers reached tentatively for the doorknob. As his fingertips pressed against the cold metal, nothing seemed to have felt more real to Takeru, more poignant, more intense. 

_Either that has to do with just having been dead, or I've lived a sad life._

He wasn't looking forward to entering that apartment. His face was scarred, but his soul was clean. The latter for which he was glad, but how could he expect anyone to believe that Hikari had cured him? Or, even worse, forgive him for what he'd been trying to do to them. It had all seemed so _simple_ at the time. And even now, he was standing there only as a reprieve from what Anubis had called the Sunless Lands when she'd talked to him. She hadn't elaborated, just mentioned it, as though it were something he already knew. 

She was one of the most wonderful people he had ever met, and he was looking forward to seeing her again when she came back. 

**"You're going back, Takeru chan." She smiled, caressing his cheek warmly. Death was supposed to be cold, wasn't she? But she was warm and vibrant. And happy for him. **

"What? How…" 

"One of the things people tell me all the time, is they wish they'd known. They wish they could have said goodbye." She smiled again, and faded. 

"Come on, Take kun." Matt urged, his intense voice hushed as he placed his large hand onto his brother's shoulder gently, as though he might fade away from him as easily as that ideological manifestation had. "We don't have long." 

"Hn." Takeru laughed softly. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He had also been looking forward to seeing them again, as much as he'd been dreading it. Takeru wanted the chance, at least, for redemption. His parents had hugged him fiercely, and protested when Taichi instructed them to head for shelter, and not to come out again until they were fetched for. Things were going to get bad, he'd informed them, and he didn't want civilians in the streets when they brought this guy down. 

_Ever since that day, I've never seen dad look at Tai kun with any thing but contempt… but he is our leader, and so strong… Today he looked as though he respected him._ Stepping into the living room that he was very familiar with, Takeru looked around for the accusing faces of his friends. 

"_Takeru!!_" 

With a flying leap, Takeru found himself clobbered at the doorway by Daisuke, crying and hugging him. Kissing his face and neck greedily. 

"Forgive me?" Takeru asked breathlessly. Daisuke sat up and looked at him with a quirk in his cheek as if pondering the meaning of the sentence. Hikari, Matt and Taichi attempted to edge around them out of the doorway. 

"Hika chan!" Miyako looked visibly relieved as she came from the other room, holding Sam tightly. The little baby blinked her eyes owlishly and lifted an arm eagerly in Hikari's general direction. 

"Un!" She protested. No words. Hikari could glean the understanding easily enough, and smiled widely as she took her daughter into her arms from the nervous Miyako. 

"Soon you'll be a natural." She assured her friend. Miyako breathed heavily. 

"I'll have to be. Sora chan's already begging Ken chan for babysitting rights." 

"Forgive you?" 

Hikari turned her head in the direction of the still open door and Daisuke's rapidly raising temperature. 

"_No,_ I don't forgive you, you idiot! You kept everything inside and you let it get awful and I dreamed that you _died_." Daisuke raged. He got up off of Takeru and put his hands on his hips. "I should be… throwing things, or something! I love you, you bastard!" 

Takeru looked at him confusedly, placing one hand against the doorframe as he slowly raised himself to his feet. "I…" 

He flushed, and looked down. "I wondered if you could try to forgive me for what I did to you. For cheating on you, for trying to kill you…" He could feel tears spilling down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry. I… all of you. I tried to _kill_ you guys." 

Daisuke was silent for a moment, again assessing the weight of Takeru's words. "Well, of course I forgive you for _that_. By that time you were under his control." 

"It doesn't matter, Dai chan." Takeru snapped. "I still did it." 

Daisuke took one big step and engulfed him in an unrelenting hug. "I told you I love you. I forgive you for that… duh." 

Cupping Takeru's face with both hands, Daisuke didn't really care that they had a huge audience watching them. He rubbed the apples of his cheeks with his thumbs softly, savoring his lover's scarred, but somehow still intensely beautiful face. He leaned in and kissed him deeply, licking his bottom lip with the tip of his own tongue, then sliding his tongue against his. Takeru sighed inwardly and kissed back needfully. 

Letting go, he took a deep breath and smiled at Takeru serenely. "I love you. We all love you. Don't ever doubt it." 

Takeru looked in askance at the other Digidestine watching the scene tensely. 

"Every one of us." Iori informed him stoically, rubbing the bandage at his neck. They all looked so tired. And they didn't have much time. 

"Thank you." Gratefully, Takeru accepted Daisuke' steady embrace. "I was so scared that I gone too far…" 

"You did." Daisuke said harshly. "And if you ever pull away from me like that again, I'm going to flay you like a bad pony." 

Takeru grinned widely, but managed to stifle laughter. 

***

"It was a deal with the devil. At least the way I understood it. He shared a lot with me, but not everything." 

Takeru's voice rose over the silence in Yamato and Taichi's living room, where they had gathered, listening to Takeru, hoping to find the least destructive answer to their current problems. They knew _where_ the Glanconer was located. 

"Go ahead, Take kun." Taichi said gently. He was holding the little hand of his niece. Takeru had barely stopped himself from crying when he's gotten a good look at her, remembering how he'd nearly killed her along with her father. Who was resting in the other room. 

"Ken chan… has some enemies. I have reason to believe the Glanconer, or, what he was before he was what he is now-" 

"Huh?" Daisuke sat next to him, holding Takeru hand on his lap, stroking it calmly with his thumb. 

"The Glanconer changed after we came. That's what he meant before about how we made him. We affected his development into something that could use the Dark Spore. Anyway, I think he was the reason we couldn't reach the Digital World for so long." 

"Oh," Hikari said. "That makes sense." 

"Does it really?" Miyako said in disbelief. This all seemed unnecessarily complicated. Sora smiled and kissed the back of her head. 

"Only because of the dreams Ken chan and I were having before we got cut off. Something deliberately blocked us from visiting the Digital World." She explained. "What was that about the devil?" 

"Yeah, what does Michael have to do with this?" Mimi giggled. Jyou shook his head in disbelief at her. 

"Not Michael." Takeru could feel the corners of his mouth twitching. "One of Ken chan's old enemies. Daemon." 

Sora tensed at the mention of that name. "Daemon helped the Glanconer?" 

"He gave him the information he needed to cause a rift between the dimensions. His original plan was to simply come to our world and kill Ken chan, but he realized how hard that would be to actually do-" 

"Without destroying the Dark Spore as well." Hikari finished succinctly. Takeru nodded sadly. 

"The Darkling Force was an accident. But they came by of their own accord. He encouraged them, subconsciously, to use Sam chan's energy, because she was still connected to him." 

"And that would make Ken kunweaker, and it would make it easier for him to do what he wanted." Iori concluded. Tokomon had fallen asleep next to Upamon, and he petted their soft fur. He could feel the sword itching on the edge of his skin. They were still in danger, but it wasn't close. 

"What the fuck is wrong with this guy?" Ren spoke up. She sat lightly on the edge of one of the chair's arms, her thin body crumpled in exhaustion, crisscrosses of lines underneath her eyes. Her breaths ragged and hard won. "Ken was six when all this started. That's a hell of a long time, including the parts where time speeds up in the Digital World, for someone to hold a fucking grudge." 

"Daemon wasn't originally a Digimon…. I don't think. Which could attribute to some of his… less comprehensible actions." Hikari said softly. "In any case, he isn't the first incarnation of Daemon. That one was destroyed by the Digidestine." 

"So he's been holding this over several lifetimes." Ren sighed. Hikari nodded. She turned her head back to Takeru 

"Can he be reasoned with?" 

"What do you think?" He asked flatly, turning his head. Taichi stepped over to Hikari and put his hand on her shoulder. 

"Alright then. We have something to go on. You guys, just try to rest up." Taichi turned to Matt and furrowed his brow. "I just wish I knew what Anubis was congratulating me about. You think it was about Sam chan?" 

Yamato scratched the back of his head and grinned lopsidedly. Taichi secretly loved when he did that. He looked so sheepish and strangely wolf like at the same time. "No, it wasn't about Sam chan." 

"What then?" 

Yamato continued to grin secretively and raked his eyes around the room. There really couldn't have been a more inappropriate time for this. It couldn't have been any less romantic. Yamato loved it. 

He dropped down on one knee and watched as Taichi's eyes began to bug out of his head. He cocked his head to the side and smiled. "Marry me?" 

Taichi was silent for a moment, feeling the weight of everyone's eyes boring into him. No pressure there. He dropped to his knees too, and threw his arms around Yamato. 

"You cheeseball. Of course I will." He laughed, burying his head against Yamato's shoulder. "So _this_ is what you've been so nervous about." 

"Yeah, I think my manager might just kill me. Oh, and I forgot the ring…" He pulled back and looked at Taichi apologetically. "I left it at the studio." 

"I don't care." Taichi smooched his lips gently. "You didn't even have to get on your knees." 

"I figured it was due considering all the times you're on your kn-" 

"Oi! We have children present!" 

Yamato actually blushed and looked over at Makoto, who was swinging his little legs playfully on the couch. "Sorry about that." 

"Sokay. He hears worse from me." Mimi informed him, getting a frown from Jyou. 

_That kid is going to be so messed up…_ Yamato thought. Taichi was getting up, and pulled him forcibly with him, smiling all the way. He tilted his head approvingly at the other Digidestine and pulled Yamato closer to him. 

"Get some rest. We'll be in the master bedroom." He informed them with a wink. 

"Resting?" Yamato questioned mockingly. Taichi laughed merrily. 

***

The Glanconer sat in perfect silence in the grand throne room of his castle. It had not always been his castle. He had only retrieved it after the horror. But in any case, the floors shined like mirrors, clean of all the blood that had been spilled. The cages, which had been situated to the right of the room, in the case that his compatriots wanted some entertainment… but they were all gone. And he was alone in the silence. 

They had taken his friends. They had taken his Takeru. 

It was time now, above all things. Above revenge, above love and lust, above his newfound desire for power. It was time to end everything. And it wouldn't be long before The Glanconer could arrange just that. 

In his mind's eye, he could see a girl dancing, carefree of her memories, dipping and twirling to no partner but a glowing purple ball. He could see her laughing at nothing, repeating herself into infinity, living in complete avoidance of the real world. He remembered the intense insanity. And was quite beginning to long for it. He hadn't loved Takeru, but he had been _his_ and it was certainly not fair that Daisuke would take him back. After all, he himself was little more than a perfected, elongated version of that idiot. Physically at least, in his own estimation. His hair a gentler burgundy, his eyes a deeper hue. He was beautiful, almost perfect. And yet, it hadn't been enough. 

What bothered The Glanconer the most, that was under all of his controls, he could not force Takeru to kill his previous lover. He was beginning to doubt himself. 

***

Takeru sat quietly on the edge of the sofa. Dinner had come and gone, with a few lighthearted jokes, but an overall feeling of tension. It was a strange mood. A lot of pressure and unresolved tension, but also the joyous fact that now _two_ of their couples had decided on a life long commitment. 

He had yet to drop in on Ken. He wasn't sure he wanted to talk to him. Ken knew too much about what he'd just been through. Maybe Takeru was simply afraid that someone would actually understand what had happened to him. 

"Oi, Take kun." Taichi's voice entered the room softly. The others had found places to sleep, as it was a rather large apartment, and he had found himself alone for the first time… in a long time. 

"Oi." He looked up, remembering. "Congratulations, by the way. He finally managed it." 

"He was planning that for awhile, ne?" He sat lightly beside him. 

"A long while. I'm surprised he actually did it. I guess doing it spontaneously was the only way he could manage." 

Taichi nodded. Yamato was like that. Emotions, especially the deeper ones, were hard for him to admit to having. "Well, that, and we can't exactly do it legally." 

"I don't think that matters. It didn't for Sora kun and Miyako chan." 

"Yeah, but if Sora kun was a guy, they'd be common law by now. Besides… when the news gets out about this stuff Tanaka's been doing, it may not be long before it is." Taichi frowned a little. "In our lifetime, I mean, by not long. I figure, ten years at least, for the people to get used to the idea that same sex partners can have kids. After that, it's all politics." 

"Which could logically take the rest of humankind's lifespan." Takeru grinned. It was difficult to see in the dark, but he thought that Taichi was wringing his hands a little bit. He ran a hand through his thick brown hair and looked up at Takeru meaningfully. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Okay?" Takeru replied despondently. Taichi sighed. 

"With Yamato marrying me? With Ken kun in the other room, and Sam chan in Hika chan's arms? With the fact we're going to probably have to destroy the Glanconer." 

"Yes, yes. And, I don't know. I really don't know if I can face him, Tai kun." Takeru answered softly. "I know the bond was broken by Hika chan, but I…" 

He started as Taichi began to rub in even circles on his back. 

"Whatever you have to do, just let us know, okay?" His eyes widened in compassion, looking at Takeru hard, trying to get across to him how much they were willing to give for him. 

"I will. I'm just…" 

"Scared?" 

"Not of him… of the fact that I might betray you again." 

Taichi shrugged and leaned back, crossing his arms. "I really don't think you will. But I understand how you must feeling. Ken chan was always afraid he might lose control again. Probably still is." 

"I should talk to him…" Takeru sighed heavily. 

"Whenever you're ready." Taichi replied lightly. "Now get some sleep. We're going to have to do some talking tomorrow, and figure out a way to stop the Glanconer without destroying our world in the process." 

Takeru nodded as Taichi got up to leave. He slung his feet up on the other end of the couch, and tried to imagine what was going on in Ken's head at the moment. Whether he was awake and had heard that Takeru was back. Would he be angry, or relieved? Would he be hopeful for the day after tomorrow, when he went back to Anubis willingly? 

Takeru closed his weary eyes on uncertainty. Though, at some point during the night, he awoke briefly to see Daisuke curled up next to him on the couch. He put his arms around him and went back to sleep. 

***

Michael signed as he was pulled roughly by the woman child half his size to another street corner, where she was admiring the English written on the T-shirts in the windows. 

"No Fucking!" She squealed in disbelief as she read the words off a juvenile's piece. Michael shrugged and vowed never to stray to the other side of the fence again. 

"I'm of the opinion that the designers that sell to Japan are part of a conspiracy." 

"Conspiracy?" Chicos looked at him questioningly, and Michael prayed for silence. 

"We put dirty things on the shirts they buy in English, and they sell us shirts that say 'I'm a bloody stupid American' in kanji. Or something like that." 

Chicos giggled. She whipped her head around. "Where did Ryo go?" 

Michael shook his head. He'd been a little preoccupied. With Chicos dragging him all over to see the "sights" and trying to reconcile the fact that Tokyo was actually in ruins. It would take years to restore things to the way they were. 

"You know, maybe all those sci fi movies were trying to warn them about something." He muttered, leaning down to pick up a piece of rock. _That isn't a rock._ He turned the small hard thing over in his hand and brushed it off with his other hand, frowning. Plastic… "A camera." 

"A camera?" Chicos sat next to him as he looked it over. Michael nodded. 

"A camera." Michael confirmed, looking it over. He licked his thumb and tried to wash the bottom of it off a little bit. There was some writing there. "Hi… that one's ya for sure...mi… damn. Why does this have to be in katakana?" 

Chicos turned her head around and shrugged. "Ask Ryo." 

"I could do that, I guess. But I still don't know the guy very well. Nobody I've known since Ken could open a portal out of nowhere, so I'm not too keen on trusting him until we see what he's up to." 

"Then why are we following him?" Chicos asked, her eyes were still filling up with the scenery. 

"Because I don't know where the others are. I mean, they could be anywhere." 

"Email Ken." She said simply. 

Michael sighed. "Do you really think the internet is up?" 

"Well, probably not, but our Dterminals were created to access the internet… secondarily. Mostly, they access each other. And we can't be that far from them." She reasoned. Michael frowned. 

"You've got a point there." 

Chicos nodded and got up to brush herself off. Michael smiled halfheartedly as he dug his Dterminal out of his pocket and began typing. He was glad he'd decided to get one of these things. Ken had suggested that it might be a good idea for all Digidestine to have one, as they were now a sort of secret society over the entire planet. 

"Hello! This is Michael. Guess what? I'm here in Tokyo with Chicos. Is everything alright? Where are you? We'd like to visit, and I'd like to get away from her for a little while. I'm sure you understand. Well, that's all. Oh, and we found this guy who claims to know you. A Ryo by name. I'm not sure what his angle is, but he's apparently here to set things up or whatever before you have to fight again. I hope you haven't faced as much fighting as we have! Anyho, let me know where you are, so we can meet up. 

Ta ta~   
Michael" 

He breathed out heavily and turned to go find where Chicos had run off to. 

***

"Oi!" Koushiro growled, jumping up form his sitting position on the windowsill. He glared at Wallace, who was grinning madly at him. "I see you're feeling better." 

"Tons, thanks. How about you?" 

"I wasn't injured, actually. I've just been trying to figure out how it's even possible for a castle to float midair." 

"Does it really matter?" Wallace asked, leaning on the wall near him. "We can fly up there." 

"So much for the element of surprise." Jyou muttered, entering the conversation. 

"I doubt The Glanconer is foolish enough to think we won't be coming after him as soon as possible." Koushiro informed them. He set his Pineapple down gently and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Is everyone else healing so well? How about Ken kun?" 

"Nuriko san is pretty weak. So's Iori kun, but he's getting better. Sora kun and Mimi chan are going to have scars, but I think Mimi chan's found a way to market the "Look", unless she was joking with me." Jyou smiled softly. Wallace rolled his eyes. 

"Dehabilitating scars, the new fall fashion!" He input. 

"Better you than me." Koushiro chuckled. 

"Oi, I kinda love her, so shut up." Jyou shot back jokingly. Wallace elbowed him. 

"Yeah, whatever. So are you going to put the moves on Ren?" 

Koushiro felt his eye twitching. "I'm not exactly interested in her in that way." 

"Such a liar. You want her." Wallace accused. "I think I'm hurt. I thought we had something going." 

"No, we don't. And… maybe. But this isn't a good time." 

"When is a good time?" Wallace pressed. "When she's too sick to jump your bones?" 

"Koushiro chan, I thought you said you wanted independence over a relationship?" Tentomon asked, buzzing over to the conversation. 

Koushiro leveled his eyes at the beetle-like Digimon. "I did. But my libido has other ideas." 

Jyou laughed. "That always happens. Don't let the Digicommentary bother you though, I had to deal with Gomamon harassing me to ask Mimi chan out for years." 

Koushiro looked over to the group of girls by the couch anxiously. "Yeah, but this is complicated…. Do you ever get to play with your son?" 

"He's okay." 

"Another Kido doctor?" 

"He can be a Broadway dragqueen for all I care. As long as he's happy." Jyou said seriously. Koushiro nodded. 

In the other room, Hikari sat lightly on Ken's bed, watching him sleep, and collecting her own energies. 

And Ken dreamed. 

_Black wings fluttered about him, but he did not move, and was not afraid. Ken knew he was dreaming and the child that he had seen before had died a very permanent death. _

"Do you really think you can get out of this without some sort of sacrifice? That isn't how this works, Ichijoji." 

"I don't know who I'm talking to, but you aren't scaring me." Ken looked up and suddenly found himself in Tanaka's lab. Vials were knocked over, their contents spilled. 

"Do you really think she'll be safe from the Darkness?" 

Ken's eyes darted over to the door. A dark cloaked figure glared at him with deep red eyes. 

"I will protect her from you Daemon." 

"Protect her all you want. It won't change the fact that no matter what you do, you owe her to me." 

"I owe you nothing." He shot back. Walking forward, Ken realized he was in his lab coat. There were others around him in similar dress, all working studiously in the disheveled lab. Through the workers, Ken noticed another worker, with a shadowed face, walked directly into the lab with a specimen dish in his hand. He slipped through the others, took one dish from the counter, and replaced it with its own. "Oi!" 

Ken stepped forward to grab him, but as his fingers touched the shadow, it disappeared. Ken stood for a moment, thinking it over, then looked back to the doorway. Daemon was gone. And he was somewhere else. 

A run down apartment building in the worst part of town. A little black haired girl was lying in a pile of dirty blankets crying, scared. He walked over to her and sat down. 

"Why are you crying?" He asked her. She looked up at him with large garnet eyes. 

"I'm scared. He took me back here." She said, her voice shaking. Ken drew her close to his body. He wasn't sure what it meant, but he understood. 

"You don't have to be scared anymore." He told her. The sobbing stopped, and there was silence. 

Suddenly he was falling. 

"Ahhh!!" Ken screamed as he woke up. His vision focused and he looked around, his eyes meeting with Hikari's as she grabbed hold of him. It had seemed like he was falling for such a long time. 

"Ken, please hold still. You could still tear open your stitches and start bleeding again." 

It took a moment to register who was speaking to him in that gentle, understanding voice. Who would talk to him like that? A mother? His mother? _Am I who I am, or who I was? I can't seem to remember…_

Collecting his thoughts he looked over at the fuzzy, somewhat familiar scene of the bedside in Yamato and Taichi's guestroom. Sitting beside him was a beautiful girl… no, woman now. With sharp cut locks hanging in her face from her short bob, sheered close in the back. He reached up his hand, and felt the soft bristles on the back of her neck. She smiled at him, a thin, strained smile. 

"Are you okay now?" 

"Yes." He whispered. "I'm… where's Sam?" 

"She's sleeping… I think in Miya chan's arms in the living room. Do you want me to get her?" 

"No… let her sleep." Ken tried to shift his weight, but winced, unable to make the effort. He felt so weak, even moreso than before she'd been born. Then it was more of a lingering fatigue that was more, a culmination of the months before. Now it was a sudden and complete loss of energy. "Hikari…" 

"Yes, Ken chan." She answered, affectionately running her hands over the soft fabric on his chest. Stroking the smooth flesh around his neck. She wondered how she could feel so protective of someone and still be their lover. 

Ken hesitated looking at her intensely. He felt lost suddenly. She simply smiled and petted his hair in a maternal fashion. "These are strange circumstances." He managed. 

"Yes." She nodded and looked away suddenly. There was a crash in the other room. "I'll be back in a moment." 

Hikari left the guest room and started in surprise. Jun was sitting tangled in the middle of the room, looking as though she had just lost a fight with the standing lamp. Hikari rushed over and offered her a hand. Daisuke was looking at her as though she were the biggest moron in the world. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah. Just... ugh." Jun tried to straighten out her mass of hair and limbs in frustration. Hikari giggled. The woman looked over at Daisuke accusingly. "Okay. Now that I'm like the only person in your family that talks to you, why don't you tell me anything?" 

"Huh?" Daisuke scratched the back of his head. 

"Hello, you have a new boyfriend? What's up with that?" She demanded stomping over to him angrily. Hikari looked over at the strong willed woman with admiration. She was so strong, and protective of her younger brother, even if the two hadn't gotten along as children. Her attention was stolen, however, by Ken's wobbling entrance to the room. She immediately intercepted him and forced him to sit down. 

"It's my business. I was gonna tell you." 

"Yeah, like when? And what about Ken chan?" 

Daisuke pouted. "Can we not do this now? Please?" 

"Yes, we have other things we have to do now." A calmly clear voice rang over the fighting. The other Digidestine who had drifted into the room looked over at the window. "Time's up. One of you is coming with me." Anubis crossed her arms and her smile became sad. Takeru looked around the group. The last thing he wanted was for one of these people to die for him. They needed all the members of their team to beat the Glanconer, and he wasn't even sure that he could fight. 

"I guess it's me. I'm just glad I got the chance to talk to everyone again." 

"No, you're not going." 

The room turned to look at Ren. She was standing small and frail behind them, her hair just as much a mess as it had always been. Her eyes grim and determined, and her right hand grasping the fabric over her heart. 

"You can't!" Koushiro said in shock. 

"Why not?" She licked her pale lips and stepped closer to the window. 

"Because… we're the responsible ones here. We can take care of this. That's what it means to be a Digidestine." Koushiro reasoned. "We're the ones who have to make these choices." 

"No, you're the ones who have to fight to keep our dimension and the digital dimension safe. Not me. I don't have anything." She said, her soft voice piercing the dead silence of the room. Jun looked around each as they spoke in confusion. 

"You shouldn't have to do this, Ren san!" Hikari cried. Ken struggled to stand. 

"Please don't leave." He whispered. Ren shook her head. 

"Oh, come on. How long do I have left anyway?" Ren joked, reaching out for Anubis' hand. The woman shrugged, keeping her arms crossed. 

"You might be surprised by that answer." She said noncommittally. 

"Yeah…" Ren ran a hand through her hair. "But what kind of life is that anyway? I'm tired of it. And if I can make this all okay, I want to do it. It isn't right for any of these guys to go before their time. They have to stop this Glanconer guy. And Daemon if he comes back. And whatever fuckhead comes along next!" 

She stepped closer to Anubis and looked her in the eyes seriously. "Besides, Ken is really the only friend I have. I have to protect him. I've always known that much." 

Anubis cocked her head, lips playing into a wide, wise grin. "I sometimes think you guys who are closer to me most of your lives figure things out sooner. I guess that's to be expected if I follow you around all the time." 

She closed the distance between her and Ren. 

"Ren chan…" Ken whispered. Ren turned and blew a kiss at Ken. 

"Tell Dr. Tanaka I'm sorry for letting her down. I bet she can find someone who doesn't need so many sick days, though." 

Anubis enclosed her with in her dark embrace, and their bodies lit up from the inside out. It looked as though electricity were flowing through their bodies, and Anubis disappeared. Ren's body went limp and collapsed onto the floor. Ken sat weakly on the chair, as Jyou walked over and took her pulse though he knew it was futile. 

Hikari rubbed his shoulder calmly. "It's okay." 

Ken nodded absently. Hikari knelt down, leveling her face to his and kissed him gently on the lips. Takeru leaned back shakily against the wall in disbelief. 

"I…" 

"You're alive." Daisuke said, barely suppressing the jubilant look that was trying to over come his face. He reached forward and put his hands on Takeru shoulders possessively. 

"I'm alive…" He nodded. Then impulsively leaned forward and kissed Daisuke hard. Daisuke' strong arms enveloped him and just held him there. "I feel like this is a dream." 

"A dream?" Daisuke asked softly, not letting go. 

"Yeah." Ken said, his voice hollow. "One of those where you suddenly find yourself without any ground to stand on." 

***

Yamato was playing the harmonica in the other room. The melody was sad, in reverence. Ken sat weakly on the end of his bed. He had not cracked a smile since yesterday when Ren died He looked up blankly to see Takeru entering the room. The man sat on the bed next to him, hugged him to himself with one arm, and laid his head on Ken's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry she died for me." 

**Hikari had put Ken to sleep an hour ago, and despite her protective bent lately, left the apartment to do some shopping, content that Daisuke would check in on him often. Takeru went into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. **

He looked so beautiful laying there, his body ripe with child and his face serenely released from the pain he'd been experiencing the last few days. Takeru believed he was quite in love with him, somehow. Though how he had managed to fall in love with his rival was a mystery to him. He still loved Daisuke, of course, but he and Ken had always shared a connection, a bit like the one with Hikari, but deeper. An understanding of one another that went deeper than either could grasp. 

Takeru laid down beside him, fully clothed, with Ken in his soft flannel pajamas draping over his burgeoning belly, and he began to kiss the side of his sleeping face gently. His hand reached under Ken's top and ran over the taut sensitive skin of his belly, and Ken let out a soft moan. He wouldn't wake. He couldn't. And for a long time, Takeru laid there holding him, wishing that Ken could make sense of his life for him, before it was too late. 

"I feel as though I should not be sad for her. For the joy that you are still here." Ken said stiffly. He had shut down again, confused over how he should react. 

"I didn't think you'd be that happy I was still here." 

"On the contrary." Ken said looking at him. His fathomless blue eyes met Takeru's mismatched orbs. Takeru leaned in and pressed his lips to Ken's parched mouth. He was so drained of everything right now. How would he cope? Takeru imagined his own energy flowing into Ken's wearied body, healing his slow wounds and giving him strength. 

Hikari's soft brown eyes peered into the room, and acknowledge the energy transference. She left as quietly as she came and went into the kitchen to start dinner. Jun was in there already, cutting a few things up. 

"I'm glad you're here. I'm a lousy cook." 

"Oh?" Hikari smiled. "Still?" 

"Yep. I can do okay for myself, but I'm still no good. It's why I'm so skinny. Maybe I'll get some nice girl to teach me someday." Jun wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and looked over to Hikari. "That baby of yours is beautiful, you know. You and the father married?" 

"No. We aren't." She said softly. "I don't think that's going to happen." 

"Why not?" 

"I'm not sure. I do love him. And I know he loves me. Maybe I'll give it some more time, but I'm starting to realize that physical attraction and maternal instinct might not be enough. And... there are other factors of responsibility that I have to deal with." Hikari began washing her hands and walked over to the stove to take over for Jun. "So, do you approve of Take chan?" 

"I always liked him. I liked Dai kun with Ken chan more though." Jun twirled her dark hair around a finger. Her ears were heavily pierced, along with an eyebrow and tongue ring. Hikari wondered if she had any other piercings in more discreet locations. 

"Hm." Hikari turned on the oven and looked into the refrigerator. She took out some chicken and a few other ingredients and began putting them together. "I think I might stay living with them, at least until Sam isn't nursing anymore. How are your shows going?" 

"You don't look like you just had a baby." Jun noted, looking over the girl's slim figure. She had always admired this one when Daisuke brought his friends over. She was so pretty, and calm. Not like the crazy women she usually dated. It was wonderful to have throngs of crazy artistic friends. Her lovers just didn't seemed to be compatible that way. "Ano, I'm still working for that gallery in Odaiba, unfortunately. Nobody really cares about my work. Daisuke is better." 

"I love your work. It's very soulful." Hikari replied. She wasn't lying either. It was gorgeous, to her eye, though she had to admit she didn't really understand it. "And I didn't have Sam." 

Jun blinked. "So who did?" 

"Ken chan did." 

"Ken chan's a guy." Jun stated unnecessarily. 

"I know. Do you find that's a problem when you're dating someone you care about?" Hikari asked suddenly, looking up at Jun. Jun grinned. 

"Eto, yeah, I can honestly say that as a lesbian, the male factor would be a problem in a date of mine." 

Hikari sighed and stirred pot. 

"So, Ken chan had that baby?" Jun asked. She raised a brow, unbelieving. 

"It's along story, but yes. He had Sam, and now he's very tired. He's a very pretty man, though, isn't he? It wasn't hard to pass him off as a woman when we were in public." 

"I bet that's fun until you get his clothes off." Jun chuckled. Hikari frowned and put the lid on her stew. 

"I don't know." 

"Ohhh." Jun grinned and bobbed her head. Hikari nodded and lowered her lids. "I have to feed Sam. I'll be back in a minute. Watch the pot, would you?" 

"Sure." Jun smiled as the girl left. 

***

_Your word and my word and your word is Tomorrow, today and yesterday But it's a necessary evil And you will find your way there_

"Ken chan." Takeru kept his head forward as he watched the disintegrating skyline. 

"Yes." Ken looked pale, his face sharp as a knife with it's angles. He'd lost so much weight over the past few days, but an inner strength seemed to be bursting forth from inside him. The two of them leaned on the ledge of Yamato and Taichi's window. 

"I want to do well. I want us to win, but still. I feel…" 

"Yes?" 

"Responsible for how badly things have gone. I know I was under the Glanconer's control, but…" 

"But it doesn't matter." 

"No." Takeru felt the wind rustling his bangs underneath his hat. "It doesn't, does it?" 

Ken furrowed his brow. "It doesn't matter, because you still did it. It happened, and you're responsible." 

Takeru swallowed hard. This was what he hadn't wanted to hear. 

"We all are. Everything is connected in such a way, that we are all responsible. So we must all do our best to make sure this is the kind of world we want to live in." 

"There is always evil." Takeru said, remembering their discussions during their youth. 

"And always good. Both are necessary. Inevitable." Ken looked at him intensely, but then smiled. "Both are in you." 

Takeru took a deep breath, then smiled back. "Then I suppose we have no choice but to save the world." 

"Damn, it's about time you two started getting along!" Daisuke cried, hugging them both from behind. They heard the loud snapping sound of a camera. Turning around, they saw Hikari smiling at them, with Jun cradling Sam off to the side. 

"That one is winning an award." Hikari stated proudly. "I'm glad I keep a spare around Anichan's place." 

"Wicked angel." Ken accused with a smile. He reached up for a kiss when she came over, but she dropped it on his forehead instead, and went back inside the kitchen. Jun looked over the three men for a moment and followed her inside. 

***

Ken could feel it coming before he could see it, but this time, he was prepared. 

"Ken chan!" Takeru ran over to him from the sofa, but stopped abruptly a few feet from him. Energy peeled off him in rivers, and Takeru knew his newly saved life would be over if he got too close to him at the moment. The man's eyes had gone completely white, either rolled back in his head or overwhelmed by the power he was using at the moment. Sam started to wail from the other room, and Hikari came rushing out to see what was wrong. 

"What's with Ken chan!" Daisuke asked, nearly running passed the point of safety. Takeru grabbed the back of his shirt, holding him to his side. 

"Don't go over there." He instructed. Hikari's eyes lit up and she handed Sam off to Sora and began to step forward. "Hika chan, no!" 

"He can't hold it off on his own. He can contain it, but it's coming whether we stand against it or not!" Hikari cried. She ran over to him and encircled Ken's frail body in her arms. 

"Hold off what!" Taichi cried. He'd run into the room half dressed. 

"The Dark Ocean." Takeru replied, with sudden understanding. 

Ken's face was livid with the strain of pushing the Dark Ocean back. Hikari, still holding him tightly was now glowing a fiery red all over, and the wind from it blew both of their hair around like a typhoon. Takeru clenched his scarred hand and dove into the mix. 

At first the energy began to overwhelm him. It burned through every vein in his body, and he was sure that he would explode, but soon his mind began to work in synch with Ken and Hikari, and he felt the Dark Ocean lapping at their heels. 

_Take chan believe you can do it! If you don't believe that you can, then you can't!_ He couldn't tell whose thought it was. Ken's, Hikari's, or his own. 

_Hold it back, if it comes in contact with our world..._

_Push your energy this way..._

_Together! One, two..._

The three of them fell on the floor exhausted. Their friends peered over them with concern. 

"Whoa, are you guys alright?" Daisuke begged. He grabbed Takeru roughly and wouldn't let him go. Miyako was holding onto Hikari and shaking her. 

"You crazy! What was that!" 

"We have to go to the Glanconer now." Ken said softly. The others looked at him in shock. 

"Ken kun, you can't do that yet." Jyou warned. He knelt beside them and started to feel over Ken's damaged midsection. He couldn't be strong enough yet to fight again. 

"I have to. The Glanconer is pulling the Dark Ocean towards himself. If the it merges with our world, even if we separated them afterwards, nothing would ever be the same. You don't understand what the Darkness does to people who aren't ready to see it." 

"It makes them crazy. It drives them to do things they wouldn't normally do." Hikari said, standing beside Ken and offering him a hand up. 

"And it scars them irreparably. They're never the same, and not necessarily stronger. We have no choice. We're going now." Takeru put in. He walked across the room and grabbed his coat. "So either you guys can stand guard while we're gone, or you can come with us." 

"I think maybe some of us should stay." Nuriko's small voice piped out of the crowed. She sat limply on the overstuffed chair. "Once you attack him, he's sure to start trouble in other places. We should leave someone to make sure nobody innocent gets hurt." 

"That's a good idea." Iori said supportively. He sat next to her in the chair. She seemed so small. 

"Alright." Taichi smacked his hands together. "Here's what we're going to do." 

***

The pounding of Chicos' footfalls on the staircase could probably be heard back in Mexico. 

"Ken! Where is my Ken chan!" She yelled through the apartment. "Kennyboy! Yoo hoo!" 

Michael trudged up the stairs and once at the top, tried to fix his hair up a bit. It had been awhile, but he knew Ken would still appreciate the effort. Maybe when this was all over... 

"KEN!!" 

"For goodness sakes, Chicos. Do you have to yell?" Michael complained. He stepped inside the apartment. He heard a sort of loud whining sound. Not quite like crying, more a loud mewl of complaint. Suddenly a tall gangly woman with what appeared to be a knock off of Taichi's unruly hair stormed out, baby in arms, and stood in front of them angrily. 

"Who the hell are you and why are you scaring Sam chan?" 

"I am Chicos! I am Ken's friend." Chicos declared. She started to look around the apartment once again. 

"If you're his friend, you can stop upsetting his baby. I just got her to sleep!" Jun complained. She tried rocking Sam in her arms a bit. The mewl had lessened as soon as Jun had come out, and the baby looked up at them with unfocused owlish eyes. 

"Ken had a baby? With a woman?" Michael exclaimed. "How odd. I wonder why he didn't say anything." 

"Some crazy shit has been going on around here lately. I'll let him explain it later." Jun eyed the attractive new man that padded unconcerned into the open door. "Who are you, and who is that?" 

"I'm Akiyama Ryo. I'm Ken chan's friend from before... most of the unpleasantness. We were in the same group fighting in the Digital World, though I'm not sure how much he remembers." 

Jun shifted Sam to one hip and looked over at him suspiciously. She extended a hand for him to shake. They did that in America, right? 

***

_Your feelings and mine are all holy and   
You give me an inner sanctity   
You feel the same way that I do for you, about her_

"Ken chan..." 

The castle in the sky loomed before them. 

Ken turned around to face Daisuke. He still felt a bit weak, but knew that if they didn't go to stop the Glanconer now, they might not be able to keep the worlds apart. 

"Daisuki yo, Daisuke." He stepped closer and hugged his dearest friend. 

"I know." Daisuke sighed, torn. Takeru smiled suddenly and locked eyes with Hikari. 

_It's okay. I know._ She smiled and walked over to her brother, holding onto him as she watched, and Taichi pressed his face into his little sister's soft hair. Ken looked back for a moment, confused. Then, Takeru came up to them, catching them in a three way embrace. His fingers grasped at the fabric of their shirts and their heads pressed together as the three of them took shaky breaths. 

"Don't say goodbye, Dai chan." Ken whispered. Takeru leaned into Ken and began to kiss him gently. Daisuke began making soft kisses along the side of Takeru's face, until he turned to kiss him too, as Ken nibbled and licked along Takeru's neck. 

"No goodbyes. We'll see you soon, Dai chan." Takeru said with a smile crinkling his scarred face. They took each other's hands. 

"Ken chan, Take chan, I love you." Daisuke said, backing away, unwilling to let them go. 

"Love you." Ken said to them. 

"Love you." Takeru said, finally releasing Daisuke to go with Hikari. The two continued to walk backwards, until Hikari joined them and kissed each of them on the cheek. 

"It's time. Let's go." She said, a bit sadly. 

***

The Glanconer was feeling quite put upon. He closed his eyes and reached deep within himself. 

"By the contract by which you are bound to me, come to me in my time of need." 

Across the world, dark figures appeared, hunting down the glowing souls of the Digidestine. 

"Come to me. And destroy them." 

**

Taichi, Yamato, Sora and Miyako ran across the destroyed field that was once a highway. Miyako, with her sword drawn, took the rear and skewered a shadow-like person that tried to sneak up on them. 

"This looks familiar." Miyako called to her group in the front. Sora looked back momentarily at her love. 

"Be careful, Yo-yo chan!" 

Miyako nodded and ran lithely backwards, hoping she wouldn't fall on her ass. 

In another part of the city, Iori shadowed Mimi and Jyou through the ruins. 

"Jyou san!" 

"I know. Maybe the Glanconer is working with someone we know." 

"You think Gally wasn't completely destroyed, Jyou chan?" Mimi asked worriedly. Rosemon glided past, listening to their debate. 

"I don't know. Just wait for the signal." 

Daisuke darted along with Koushiro and Wallace, worrying for his two loves. 

_This had better work._

A flare erupted into the sky. 

All of the flying Digimon save for Miyako, Iori, and Daisuke's attacked the castle at once. 

***

The Glanconer raised a hand, and a magical screen appeared in front of him. He could see the Digimon attacking his castle, battering themselves against his impregnable forces. 

"You surely must jest." He positioned his hands in two separate pointing gestures. "This should end their foolishness." 

Outside, Imperialdramon and Hououmon were met by a huge black dragon with six heads. Yamato and Tai stood strong, holding their Digivices resolutely. 

"We have to hold off whatever he throws at us!" Taichi cried. 

"I know that!" Yamato growled in frustration. 

"Enough, children, let's just do this!" 

"Umou chan!" Miyako ran up from her position dragging a man about their age with him. Sora looked over in surprise. 

"Ano, hi. I'm Akiyama Ryo, and I really need to talk to Ken chan before you guys try to fix our worlds!" 

Yamato glared at him. "Could your timing _be_ any fucking worse?" 

***

_Your word and my word and her word is   
Yesterday, today and tomorrow   
And twilight gives me   
An inner sanctity_

**"NO! No more dying. No more killing." Ken cried angrily. The other five looked at him in surprise. "Hikaru chan is gone..." **

"And Tailmon followed him." Shinobu continued bitterly. She closed her large scarlet eyes to the world. She put her hand to her powder blue hair and tried to breath. Tried not to get angry and fight. Her partner Wizardmon looked up at her worriedly. 

"Shi chan." Midori gazed at her sympathetically through large glasses, and pulled the girl closer to her, pressing her dark green head against hers. "It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybody's... fault." Her voice cracked. 

Ryo crossed his arms, cradling a small Digiegg. "It was my fault. I couldn't control Greymon. He killed her." 

"His data was corrupted!" Jun yelled. Pidmon jumped at his partner's outburst. "He would have never done this to us on purpose." 

"What do we do?" Ryo asked. "We're weaker than we've ever been, and we have to stop Apocalypmon." 

"I'll tell you what you do." The deep voice chilled them. The five children and their partners turned to look at the tall, beautiful Digimon virus. 

"Lady Devrimon. What do you want?" Jun demanded. Pidmon raised his scepter in warning. 

"We don't need your kind of help." 

She grinned, widely, slyly. "Without my help, Daemon would have surely killed Ken sama. You owe me, and yet for some reason, I feel compelled to come to your aid again." 

Midori's eyes glazed over. "Your life as a virus is about to change dramatically." 

Lady Devrimon reared her head back. "What? No it isn't." 

"There must be balance between good and evil." The bearer of the Crest of Fate spoke in a flat monotone voice. This was a True Telling. "Tailmon has turned. Angewomon has turned, and thus, you must change as well. You will become her." 

"No!" Lady Devrimon hissed. Flying backward, her silk hair swung out dramatically in front of her. "I will never be a angel!" 

"You can be whatever you want to be." Stingmon said seriously. Her eyes caught his. 

"I'm a demon." 

"And I'm a virus. But that doesn't mean that I can't be by Ken chan's side." 

Ken felt cold. Weaving in between the other Digidestine's Digimon, he, Hikari, and Takeru had slipped into the castle from underneath. The place was freezing. Hikari had started crying, the moment they entered. 

"It's okay. I'll be okay. Let's just hurry." 

The three took one another's hands, and walked briskly through the corridor. 

"How are we going to find where the Glanconer is? I don't remember this palace..." Takeru asked uncertainly. Hikari shook her head. 

"I know where it is." 

Suddenly the whole castle shook, knocking them to the ground. In a pile, the three and their Digimon looked around for danger. 

"What was that?" Angewomon asked. Angemon shook his head. 

"I don't know, but I doubt it's good. We have to hurry. We can't leave the others to fight a losing battle." 

The corridor suddenly flooded with hundreds of writhing black creatures, clawing and biting. The three Digimon began to attack them, trying to hold them off from their partners. 

"Ken chan! GO!" Stingmon shouted. 

"Stingmon!" Ken hesitated. 

"He's right!" Angewomon insisted. "We'll hold them off. You go finish him!" 

The three darted off in unison. 

Only to run into a tall man covered in blood. 

"Ryo..." Ken's eyes widened and he clutched the wall for support. His insides ached and he felt dizzy. "It can't... no..." 

"Ken chan, I know I'm not supposed to talk to you, but this is business. There's something you have to know before you reset the worlds!" 

"Who is this guy?" Takeru demanded. Hikari ran her eyes over him silently, and entered his mind. 

"We know him." She said softly. "Hurry, Ryo san. We don't have much time. Can you feel it? He's going to make our worlds a hell." 

Ryo turned to Ken and spoke gravely. "You're a pillar." 

**Lady Devrimon played with her ancient ring. "What I gave to you before... Ken sama..." **

The small child looked up at her hopefully. 

"I just showed you how. You're a pillar. You can do anything you put your mind to." 

"A pillar?" He squeaked. "What's a pillar?" 

"It's the support system for a world. You support the Dark Ocean, Ken chan! You make it exist! Without you, it would go out of control!" Ryo yelled across the distance. "Hikari san is a pillar, and so is Takeru, san to a lesser extent!" 

"I..." Ken looked away and felt his temple. 

"You could be the King of Darkness. You could control the powers of Darkness." 

Ken frowned, uncertain of himself. "I did that once. But..." 

"But he lost control. No one can be expected to do that on their own." Takeru argued. He stormed over to Ryo, wrested Ken out of his grasp and held onto him protectively. No one was separating them anymore. 

"That's why there's three of us. I know what we have to do, Ryo san." Hikari looked up at the man. Ryo's eyes widened in alarm. Hikari took the Ring of Light out of her pocket and slipped the large ring onto her finger. She looked over to Takeru, who nodded and braced himself. The Chalice of Hope burst from his chest. 

_If I could be her...   
But I'm not her and she's not me   
And you're somewhere different   
On a different planet_

**Lady Devrimon rolled the ancient ring between her hands. "It's what you are. It's why you can create something out of nothing." **

"Nothing comes from nothing." Midori said wisely. "But to change things the way he can..." 

"I don't want to see any more death either. If... if we can do this without destroying our enemies, then that's what we should do. I want to give him a chance." Jun admitted. Shinobu smiled wryly at the boisterous girl finally admitting to sensitivity. She herself could spare some human emotion, she knew. 

"We give him a chance. What if he wastes it. What if it all turns out so dark?" Shinobu asked her, but without the usual edge. Midori leaned over and kissed the tomboy's cheek. Wendimon danced back in forth anxiously. Shinobu looked at her in askance. "But what if that's Fate?" 

"I know that you are all skeptical, but I know that you will make the right choice, for the long run, if not the short." Wizardmon stated firmly. "Because you are the chosen children. You are the Digidestine, and I have faith." 

Ken felt tears stinging his eyes. "I know what we can do. I know... how we can stop Apocalpmon. To keep him from hurting himself and others." 

The five chosen children looked to Ichijoji Ken. 

"There's a third relic." Ken looked to Ryo, who shook his head. 

"There are many relics." 

"Do you have one for me to use?" Ken asked. Again, Ryo shook his head. 

"You have to find it for yourself." 

***

Jun leaned over Nuriko's shoulder holding Sam and practically danced from foot to foot. "Damn, I wish I could help." 

"So do I, but I can barely walk, let alone fight." Nuriko replied weakly. Her wounds were still healing. Betamon hopped in her lap anxiously. 

"Where did all these creatures come from?" Jun asked. 

Nuriko shrugged typing away at Koushiro's Pineapple. "I dunno. But I'm sending reports to Digidestine all over the worlds so they can fight them off." 

"I just... do you think the Digital World will be open after this? I mean that we can get there? It makes me sad when people are... separated from their partners." Her voice got very quiet. Nuriko looked up at her. 

"I'm sure the guys will fix things so we can see them again... do you have a partner Jun?" 

"Not anymore." 

**The remaining five Digidestine stood resolutely in front of the billowing fires that engulfed Zhuqiamon as she flapped her wings angrily. They had never seen such a large creature, and truly, they knew they were standing in front of the most powerful creature in this world. **

"I cannot reach Apocalpmon. I will not be able to stop him, should he begin to trouble us again!" Her voice boomed angrily. 

"Oi!" Jun screamed at the Digigod. "If you wanted us to destroy him, you should have said something, and not just dropped us here in the middle of nowhere to fend for ourselves! It's pretty easy to criticize when you didn't do any of the work!" 

"It will be well, Zhuqiamon." Midori spoke calmly. The others were a bit surprised, as they didn't know the creature's name, but she was mostly likely right. She usually was. 

"No. I have foreseen that our efforts will be frustrated. Darkness will descend upon our world again." 

"Darkness would have come anyway." Lady Devrimon informed her, flying close from where she had been holding back. Zhuqiamon raised her beak in her direction, and her data scattered. 

"You killed her!" Shinobu cried angrily. 

"I sent her to be reborn in the Primary Villiage. We will need her later in another function." 

"I know." Midori said, stepping closer to the burning Digigod, her hands clasped together beggingly. "Please don't do what you feel you must do. In time, everything will come together!" 

"I have spoken with the other three. We have made our decision." 

"I don't like to talk about that." Jun muttered. "Can I email any Digidestine from here?" 

***

"I didn't want to do it, Ken chan, you have to know that. You do know that right?" Ryo begged. Ken stepped forward and placed his hands on the older man's shoulders. 

**"None of you will ever return to the Digital World." **

A death sentence. 

"NO!" Ken cried, holding onto Stingmon. "I don't want to go back! I don't want to ever go back. Please! Let me stay here with Stingmon!" 

"You can't separate us..." Shinobu said incredulously. Wizardmon took her hand and said nothing. This frightened her. 

"Please... don't do this." Midori whispered. 

"I know you didn't want this. But you had to. Talk about fate. What happened to me never coming to the Digital World again?" 

**Before their eyes Ryo split into two. One fell to his knees beside Agumon, the other... **

The other stared at them from beneath Zhuqiamon, wearing a white robe. "You will leave now, and never return. We have to plan for Apocalpmon's return." 

"No... nonono..." Ryo twined his fingers in his hair, watching himself open a portal in front of them. 

"Ryo! How could you!" Jun yelled. 

"It isn't me!" 

"Not YOU, Ryo! That Ryo!" 

"Call me Gennai, and I am sorry. I don't have a choice." He really did look sorry. Agumon refused to look at him, and held the first Ryo's leg. 

"Ryo chan... please don't make me go back." Ken started to cry. 

"It wasn't my call... But I was glad when they called you back to find Millenniummon. I don't think I could have done it without you. And Gennai isn't really me, so he couldn't take a partner." 

Ken smiled softly. "I know what to do. Thank you, Ryo chan." 

The two men released each other. 

"Be careful, Ken chan." Ryo looked worried. Hikari waved to him. 

"He's not alone." She told him, as she took Ken's hand and led him and Takeru into the Glanconer's throne room. 

***

All around the world, the Digidestine were losing ground, but from the messages they were receiving from the main group in Japan, they knew that their responsibility in the battle was simple. Damage control. Preserve the world, so that if the others could save it, the rest of humanity would have something to go back to. 

Michael leaned against the inside of a parking garage, bleeding heavily and watching the battle outside. He wasn't sure if he was going to make it. And he wasn't sure if he had done right by sending Ryo to Taichi, but all he could do now was hope. 

"I trust you, Ken chan. Do the right thing." 

***

_And you still want it   
The inner sanctity   
And it's an evil  
But the evil is necessary _

"Yugo." 

Takeru entered the throne room and recognized it immediately. His home, his world, his cage. _But I'm free now, right?_

"You are as beautiful as ever, Takeru." The Glanconer stared him down with his endless dark eyes. The beautiful version of Daisuke came closer to them. "You cannot stop me now. I am moments away from changing the world forever." 

"But this isn't what you wanted." 

"It's what I've wanted from the beginning of time." The Glanconer argued, calmly arching a brow. 

"Yugo did not exist at the beginning of time." 

"I am no longer Yugo. I am a force. I am a drive. I am all." 

Takeru shivered as the Glanconer reached out for him. A pair of dry lips brushed his cheek, and Takeru turned to look into the adoring eyes of Ichijoji Ken. He suddenly felt grounded. 

"I should have made you kill him." 

"What could you have possibly done with the Dark Spore?" Hikari asked. The Glanconer shook his head disparagingly. 

"Such a sought after little seed, isn't it? You yourself should know that not all is what it appears to be. The Dark Spore is, at first look, a means of changing a person. Of rewriting their program to handle dark powers. A human program couldn't handle all that dark power. But what if that program was already programed for that, eh?" 

"Yes. What if?" Ken said, his hand on Takeru's shoulder. The Glanconer smiled. Gently at first, it slowly grew into a fierce evil thing twisted upon his dark face. 

"What was once Yugo is no more. We are the same now. Give me the Crown of Darkness. Or I will make your precious haven of a dimension utter hell." Fangs were now visible in his sneer. 

"Crown of Darkness?" Takeru looked to Ken for answers. Ken was silent. 

"Partner bound. Ring, Chalice and Crown. One on hand, one in heart, one on brow." The Glanconer mocked, motioning to his temple at the last world. "Give it to me, Ken." 

Ken touched his brow. Light erupted from his forehead. The back of his neck began to bleed thickly, and slowly the light scrawled and curly pattern around his hairline. Then, the light formed an ornate gold and silver crown with a deep black gem in the center. 

"I am the King of Darkness. Long live the King." Ken snarked, standing firmly. The Glanconer move forward and Ken grabbed the hands of his companions. 

"I am the Bringer of Hope." Takeru shot at him, no longer afraid of what he might do. He squeezed Ken's hand, while his remaining hand clutched the Chalice. 

The Ring of Light burned brightly around Hikari's left hand ring finger, outstretched from her body. Tears began to stream down her face. 

_Follow my lead. I know what has to be done._

_Hika chan?_

_Yes._

"I am the Pillar of Light." 

***

Alll over the world, the dark creatures, the black beasts, disappeared as quickly as they had appeared. Amazingly, the Digimon who had appeared randomly seemed to disappear as well, along with the extra hills, rivers, buildings, trees. Things appeared to be righting themselves, and the Digidestine were glad, because it seemed as though everything had gone back to how it had been before... 

***

_You had the right idea. But you are no pillar, Yugo, Glanconer. I may have inherited this position, but I will not allow our worlds to exist in constant peril._

The Glanconer could feel his body breaking away as the lecture reached his ears. "No! How!" 

_I was a bit squeamish about punishing enemies who did not truly wish us destruction. I know better with you. I suppose I should thank you for teaching me to be strong against evil._

Two souls broke free from one another, and one young spirit escaped into the world to be reborn. The Glanconer's body disintegrated, and the remains of the dark force pulsing within weakened. 

_Goodbye, Yugo._

_Goodbye, Takeru. Thank you for freeing me!_

A mangled voice of darkness cried out in drawn out howl, then was silence. 

Slowly but surely, the worlds steadied. But they were not as they were before. Takeru and Ken could feel the energies shifting into a new form. 

_Hika chan... no..._

_I know what I'm doing, Ken chan, Take chan. Let me be who I am._

_I love you._

_I know._

***

Taichi waited out on the street. He'd seen the castle disappear. He'd seen the monsters disappear. Where was his sister? He paced back and forth on the street waiting. People had begun to come out, hoping the worst of this insanity was over. He wished he could tell them for certain that it was true. 

Just then a car speed down the street, crunching over glass and debris. Dr. Tanaka stepped out. 

"Okay, where is my patient. Where is my employee. What the FUCK just happened?_ Has_ been happening? I want some answers!" 

Sora stepped forward. "Ano... well, we're not sure where Ken kun is..." 

"Oh, so you just let a pregnant man wander wherever he will?" 

Daisuke blinked. "He's not pregnant anymore. He had the baby a few days ago. When this first happened." 

Dr. Tanaka started. She smoothed her suit trying to keep control, then lit up a cigarette. "Is he okay? How's the baby?" 

"She's adorable." Miyako chuckled. "In fact, I'm going up there to steal her from Jun kun. Want to come see her? Jyou kun's been checking up on her, she should be okay." 

"I bet she's hungry." Sora said and looked at her feet. "I'm coming with you. That kid needs some food." 

Miyako raised her brows. Sora sighed. 

"I have the Crest of Love. Don't ask." 

Miyako giggled. Dr. Tanaka followed them, trying to make sense of the mess. In the apartment, Jyou was playing field medic once again. Nuriko and Iori were talking over in the corner and waiting. Jun was playing with the children, as well as two other women. A short haired woman with angry scarlet eyes and powder blue hair, and a long haired, softly curving woman with long green hair were there, chatting with Makoto and cooing over Sam. 

"Where's Renee?" Dr. Tanaka demanded. "Or don't you know that either?" 

Jyou paled and looked at Koushiro, who shook his head. He answered slowly. 

Dr. Tanaka fell to her knees. 

"My daughter..." 

***

The Digidestine stayed at Taichi and Yamato's apartment for several weeks, while the city was being rebuild, resting and healing. The landscape of the Digital World had disappeared, although the damage of the last few weeks remained. Eventually the hospitals reopened, and several of them were able to go for treatment. The group slowly got to know Midori and Shinobu, who had been living together for most of their lives, and were very happy to have finally been allowed to see their friends again. They kept an eye on the news, and sent orders to other Digidestined around the world, who assured them that there were now stable and very visible gates to what had been the Digital World. Koushiro studied the new structure of their world and the Digital World, discovering that they were almost intertwined, with the Dark Ocean as a base, with all that entailed. 

Mostly, they waited. 

  
If you like, email me and let me know. I'm vain and like to know if yall like what I'm doing. 


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It was roughly 3am. Taichi and Yamato were draped over one another on the couch watching the fuzzy news on the rebuilding of Tokyo and making comments here and there about some sort of permanent committee on saving the world. Sora was in the kitchen feeding Sam with Miyako, Midori and Shinobu. Daisuke was staring out the window. 

The door opened. 

Hikari stepped inside. Followed by a very thin and pale version of Ken and Takeru. 

Daisuke practically flew at them. "How many times do I have to think you guys are dead!" 

"It's over." Hikari said, through her brother's squeezing arms, and after a moment, Miyako's. 

"I know." Koushiro stated. "You linked the worlds. I saw what you did. It a fairly clever solution." 

Taichi stepped back in surprise. "What?" 

"We reset the worlds. They're all one now." Ken replied. "One world, three layers." 

"It was the only way to keep this from happening again." Takeru added, running his hands through Daisuke's hair, and looking at him adoringly. Ken caught sight of Sam and ran over to Sora, who released the child to her father. 

"Oh... Sam. I missed you so much." He could feel his eyes watering. Hikari smiled and walked over to gently touch her head. 

"But how did you guys manage that?" Koushiro asked. Hikari smiled weakly. 

"Our world didn't naturally have a person looking after it. Neither did the Digital World, except for the Digigods. But they are naturally connected. So..." 

"She made herself the pillar for our worlds. She's keeping them stable with her mind." Takeru said, almost accusingly. "You could have told us you were going to do that." 

Miyako's eyes bugged. "You can do that?!" 

"With our help. Take chan and I support." Ken told her, still completely absorbed with his child. 

"It had to be me. Take chan is a lesser pillar for this world, so he couldn't take on what we were doing without losing lives here, and Ken is the pillar for the Dark Ocean, and I might need his power if something else comes up. It has to be me... and I'm okay with that. It's who I am." Hikari faced them and leaned on the arm of the couch. "Somehow, I think I always knew that. The position is going to put restrictions on me, but it's okay. One of them is that I really can't be in a relationship. I need to stay solitary so I can do my job. Which is alright. Because I know you all love me. And I have Sam. I can do this. If nothing else, we will never have to worry about this particular problem again." 

"Just a million other ones." Shinobu snarked. Yamato grinned wolfishly. 

Daisuke laid his head on Takeru's shoulder. "Can we... go home?" 

"That's a good idea." Ken smiled. He held Sam up, talking to her. "Let's go home." 

By some small miracle, Ken managed to pass his courses, but decided after graduation that he wanted to stay home with Sam for a little while. In gratitude for his part in her experiment, Dr. Tanaka kept him on payroll as a consultant, which he could do from their apartment. 

Hikari soon moved out, but visited often to see her daughter, and how her three friends were getting on together. Ken, Takeru, and Daisuke had to buy a bigger bed. 

That summer, there was a triple ceremony, although, two of the marriage performed that day were not legal for another eight years. Miyako joined Koushiro's company, and renamed it Consciousness Vehicle Corporation. They still aren't certain if that was a good thing. 

Mimi continued doing recordings of her songs in Japan, and used the Digital Plane as transport to keep up with her dealings in the fashion world. Nuriko continued her education, collecting people for her charter school as she went along. Iori seriously considered joining as the school psychologist, if only part time. 

Later in the year, Jade Crue found it necessary to set up a coming out interview for Yamato. Because, with the tabloids at it again, everyone knew that not only did he have a husband. His husband was pregnant. 

Despite the success with Ken, Dr. Tanaka still needed to try putting the genes of two men together. She asked if they wanted a boy or girl. Taichi told her to surprise them. She gave them twins. 

Koushiro showed up to the baby shower with reservations, but he loved those children so much it didn't really matter. Then he got a surprise. 

"Oh, Kou kun I'm so nervous." Miyako chattered at him. He wondered how she'd managed to get him in the corner. "Sora chan's going to be coming here with our new little kid and I'm so frikkin nervous." 

"So you said. Kid?" 

"We're adopting. Not that there aren't enough squealers around here. Everyone's having kids what if it doesn't like me!!" 

Koushiro raised his hands in self defense. "How would that be possible?" 

"That's true. I'm fun and smart and pretty. It would have to." 

"Does it have a name?" 

"Ano... probably. I'll find out later tonight. Sora chan's going to bring the kid over. She's been fighting with the adoption agency for weeks to let her take a kid." 

"A baby?" 

"You think we're lacking for babies around here? No, probably kinda young, but older than a newborn." 

Koushiro smiled. "That's good." 

"Yeah." 

"OH!" Their heads turned to look at Taichi, who was bracing his back and looking pained and flushed. Yamato dropped the tray he was working on in the kitchen and ran into the room to his sweatsuit clad husband. Taichi's cheeks were reddened and angry. 

"Are you okay?" 

"If by okay, you mean an overblown beach ball, yeah. I'm _great_." Taichi really wanted to crawl under something and hide. He was feeling everything at once, even though he'd never been one to cry for no reason before. Yamato leaned down and kissed the tears streaming down his cheeks. 

"You have no idea how sexy you are." 

"I am _not._." He wanted to punch him. 

Yamato caressed Taichi taut round belly lovingly, feeling the twins kicking and moving within. He supposed that was what had caused Taichi to cry out in the first place. The twins had been making him pretty uncomfortable. Yamato ran his hand along the little bumps, pressing back and playing with them as he sang softly. 

"They love your voice." Taichi sniffed, trying to control himself. Their friends pretended to look away. 

"It's only fair they know their daddy. Since he'll be around a lot this year to make sure they don't run you crazy." Yamato looked up to see Taichi's eyes light up. 

"Really? You're breaking tour for me?" 

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Yamato placed his hand on Taichi's back and helped him ease slowly onto the couch so he could rest before the shower started. "Besides, you've done all the work so far. You need a vacation." 

Taichi set his feet up on the ottoman and reached up to kiss Yamato, who obliged unyieldingly. "Damn, I love you." 

"Wow." 

Both men looked over to see Masaharu and Natsuko standing in the doorway. 

"Oh, I'm having grandchildren! I don't believe it. Why didn't you say something sooner?" Natsuko smiled knowingly and ran over to Taichi's side and began to gush. They had told her right away. Masaharu stood back, taking in the site of Yamato's pregnant spouse. 

"Congratulations." He said finally. "This is quite an event." 

"Thanks, 'Tosan." Yamato replied. Masaharu nodded stiffly and stood nearby. 

"Do you have any names yet?" 

"Saki and Takeru." Taichi told him, a little uncertainly. Mimi bounced over with her son. 

"It's great. We have Maki and Saki and Taki!" 

Natsuko laughed. "That's fantastic." 

***

Ken's natural energy as an over achiever had landed him as a part time volunteer for several groups aimed against domestic violence, so he found himself running rather late to the baby shower, and taking a shortcut in the taxi that he hadn't expected. But he stopped the taxi suddenly in front of a dilapidated apartment building in a rougher side of Odaiba for little to no reason, and told him to wait. 

Listening to his instincts had often boded well for Ken, so when his heart tugged on him to go in this direction, he went. And up the stairs he went, unhurriedly, feeling out the building with his expanded awareness. The scene was familiar to him. 

_I dreamed this._ Ken thought to himself guardedly. Since Hikari had become their World Pillar, they hadn't exchanged thoughts so easily, but it was still worth his while to be careful. 

From door to door, floor to floor he felt the building, the energies of the people living there, and who had been living there once. And then he felt it, acutely, like a punch in the mouth. 

Because it was. But not his own. 

Ken dashed to a door on his left and tried the handle. It was locked. So Ken began to slam himself against the door. 

"Get out of here!" Came a rough and angry voice. Ken slammed harder and broke the door down. 

The first thing he saw was a pair of wide frightened eyes. 

***

The party was going well, even if a few of their friends were horribly late. Daisuke was in the middle of his latest story about the gallery when his cell phone went off. 

"Hold on!" He put his ear to the phone. "Moshi moshi! ... Ken chan!! Huh? Are you pregnant again?" 

A few heads turned, and could hear Ken's voice on the other end. "NO!" 

Taichi laughed. 

"Okay, Ken chan, you just come by when you're ready." Daisuke ended the call looking confused. Takeru sat by him. 

"What did he say?" 

"Y'know, I'm not sure." 

Sora entered carrying a small child on her hip, who blinked at the people around him shyly. "Hey everyone, say hi to Morio!" 

Miyako darted over and waved at the child excitedly. He blinked his eyes quickly. She stopped, afraid he was start to wail. 

He laughed. "Hee hee. Funny." 

"Mori chan, this is Miyako." Sora told him. He shook his light purple hair and pointed at her. 

"Miyako!" He made a small bow. Sora set him on the floor with Makoto and Sam. 

"Sorry we're so late. You wouldn't believe the paperwork." Sora smiled up at Miyako radiantly. Her lover dropped to the ground and took Morio's hands, and danced them around. He laughed again happily. 

"Oi, I like you kiddo." Miyako smiled, nervousness melted away. The door opened again. 

"Ken!" Daisuke and Takeru rushed the door in unison. To their surprise, he was carrying a child as well, a small girl of perhaps two or three years, with mussed black hair and a welt on her face. 

"Hey, everyone." 

"Who's your friend, Ken chan?" Hikari asked, holding Sam in her lap. 

"This is Rei. She'll be living with us for a little while." Ken smiled, asking Takeru and Daisuke a question with his eyes. Daisuke took her from him and raised her in the air. Her pale face froze in terror, and she closed her eyes. Daisuke blinked, then handed her back to Ken. She cling to him, frightened. 

"Rei... hasn't said much yet." He said softly, taking a washcloth from Natsuko and washing a little blood off her face. "But I think she'll be fine, given some time." 

Sora nodded solemnly and gave Rei a reassuring smile. Rei hid her face. 

Ken set her down with Hikari and Sam to step aside and explain to Takeru and Daisuke about how he'd found her at her father's mercy in their apartment. He'd been beating the small child. Their place was filthy, and there was no food. Ken had broken the man's jaw when he saw him strike her. Then he had called the police. With no where for her to go, he offered her a temporary home, but he knew, from his previous conversations with Anubis that Rei would be staying with them. They would have to find a way for her to cope with her father's treatment and to accept them as a family that would love her. 

The serious mood was broken by a giggle. Ken turned. 

Rei was sitting with Sam, saying nothing, but giggling happily none the less. Sam clapped her hands together and then pressed her small hands to Rei's abused face. The small child healed before their eyes. 

"Oneechan!" Sam laughed and hugged the little girl to her. 

Ken leaned back with his two lovers. This hardly ever happened to him. Even if for just this moment, he felt as though he were completely in synch with his surroundings. As though he were exactly where he needed to be. 

"And the lived happily ever after." Midori said softly, pressing her nose against her life partner. Shinobu rolled her eyes, but smiled. It was a True Telling. 

_OWARI_

  
If you like, email me and let me know. I'm vain and like to know if yall like what I'm doing. 


End file.
